Making Faces
by Naydmas
Summary: Making Faces es la historia donde 5 jóvenes van a la guerra y solo uno vuelve. Es una historia de perdida. Es la historia de amor de una chica hacía un chico roto y de un guerrero lleno de cicatrices a una chica incomparable. Es una historia de amistad que supera la angustia, el heroísmo que desafía las definiciones comunes y una historia moderna de La Bella y la Bestia.
1. Sinopsis

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**

* * *

Emmett Mccarty era hermoso. Alto y musculoso, con el pelo que tocaba sus hombros y ojos que ardían a través de ti. El tipo de hermosura que aparecía en las portadas de las novelas románticas, y Isabella Swan lo sabría. Ella había estado leyéndolas desde que tenía trece años. Pero tal vez porque, era tan hermoso que nunca alguien como Bella pudiera tener... hasta que ya no fue hermoso.

Making Faces es la historia de un pequeño pueblo donde cinco jóvenes van a la guerra, y sólo uno regresa. Es la historia de pérdida. Pérdida colectiva, pérdida personal, pérdida de belleza, pérdida de la vida, pérdida de la identidad. Es la historia de amor de una chica a un chico roto, y el amor de un guerrero herido por una chica ordinaria.

Esta es una historia de amistad que supera la pena, el heroísmo que desafía las definiciones comunes, y una historia moderna de La Bella y la Bestia, donde descubrimos que hay un poco de belleza y una pequeña bestia que todos llevamos dentro.


	2. Prologo

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**

* * *

Los antiguos griegos creían que después de la muerte, todas las almas, buenas o malas, descendían al Inframundo, al reino de Hades, en las profundidades de la Tierra, y moraban allí por la eternidad —leyó Ben en voz alta, sus ojos volando a través de la página.

—El inframundo estaba custodiado desde el mundo de los vivos por Cerbero, un enorme y vicioso perro de tres cabezas, con un dragón por cola y la cabeza de una serpiente cubriendo su espalda. —Ben se estremeció ante la imagen que le vino a la mente, imaginando cómo se sentiría Hércules cuando vio a la bestia por primera vez, sabiendo que tenía que someter al animal con nada más que sus propias manos.

—Era la tarea final de Hércules, su última labor a realizar, y esa sería la misión más difícil de todas. Hércules sabía que una vez que descendiera al Inframundo, enfrentando a monstruos y fantasmas, luchando con demonios y criaturas míticas de todo tipo a lo largo de su camino, podría no ser capaz de volver a la tierra de los vivos nunca.

»Pero la muerte no lo asustaba. Hércules había enfrentado a la muerte muchas veces, y anhelaba el día en que él también se librara de su interminable esclavitud. Así que Hércules se fue, con la secreta esperanza de ver en el reino de Hades las almas de los seres queridos que había perdido y ahora pagaban penitencia.


	3. 1

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**

* * *

 **SUPERESTRELLA O SUPERHEROE**

 **Primer día de escuela. Septiembre, 2001**

El gimnasio de la escuela estaba tan ruidoso que Bella tenía que inclinarse hacia abajo junto a la oreja de Ben y gritar para ser escuchada. Ben era más que capaz de maniobrar la silla de ruedas a través de todo el cuerpo estudiantil, pero Bella lo empujaba para que pudieran permanecer juntos más fácilmente.

—¿Ves a Rosalie? —gritó, sus ojos vagando. Rosalie sabía que tenían que sentarse en la grada inferior para que Ben se sentara cerca de ellas. Ben señaló, y Bella siguió su dedo hacia donde Rosalie se estaba agitando frenéticamente, haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran y su mullido cabello rubio oscilara salvajemente alrededor de sus hombros. Se dirigieron hacia ella, y Bella le permitió a Ben tomar el control de su silla mientras se abría paso hasta la segunda fila, sentándose justo detrás de Rosalie para que Ben pudiera posicionar su silla en el extremo de la banca.

Bella odiaba a las porristas. Era pequeña y tendía a ser golpeada y aplastada sin importar donde estuviera sentada, y tenía poco interés en animar y pisotear sus pies. Suspiró, resignándose a la media hora de gritos, música a todo volumen, y los jugadores de fútbol animándose a sí mismos en un frenesí.

—Por favor, de pie para el Himno Nacional. —Una voz resonó, y el micrófono gritó en señal de protesta, causando que la gente hiciera una mueca de dolor y cubriera sus oídos, pero calmando eficazmente al gimnasio.

—Hoy tenemos un regalo especial, chicos y chicas. —Quil Ateara, también conocido como Q, estaba sosteniendo el micrófono con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara. Q siempre estaba tramando algo, e inmediatamente tuvo la atención de todos. Era parte Irlandés, parte Hispano, y su nariz respingona, chispeantes ojos color avellana, y sonrisa diabólica estaban en desacuerdo con su color ahumado. Y era un hablador; era obvio que disfrutaba su tiempo en el micrófono.

»Su amigo y el mío, Emmett Mccarty, ha perdido una apuesta. Dijo que si ganábamos nuestro primer partido, cantaría el Himno Nacional en esta asamblea antes del juego. —Se escucharon gritos de asombro, y el volumen de las gradas se levantó inmediatamente.

»Pero no solo ganamos nuestro primer partido, ¡también ganamos nuestro segundo juego! —El público rugió y pisoteó sus pies—. Por lo tanto, siendo un hombre de palabra, aquí está Emmett Mccarty, cantando el Himno Nacional —dijo Q y agitó el micrófono hacia su amigo.

Q era pequeño. A pesar de que era estudiante de último año, era uno de los jugadores más pequeños en el equipo y era más adecuado para la lucha libre que para el fútbol. Emmett también era estudiante de último año. Pero no era pequeño. Se alzaba por encima de Q—uno de sus bíceps era casi tan grande como la cabeza de Q— y se parecía a uno de esos chicos en la portada de una novela romántica. Incluso su nombre sonaba como un personaje de una lectura vaporosa. Y Bella lo sabría. Había leído miles de ellas. Machos alfa, los abdominales apretados, miradas ardientes, y los vivieron felices para siempre. Pero nadie nunca se había comparado realmente con Emmett Mccarty. Ni en la ficción, ni en la vida real.

Para Bella, Emmett Mccarty era absolutamente hermoso, un Dios Griego entre los mortales, material de los cuentos de hadas y las pantallas de cine. A diferencia de los otros chicos, llevaba su cabello oscuro en ondas que rozaban sus hombros, de vez en cuando lo echaba hacia atrás para que no cayera sobre sus ojos marrones de pestañas fuertemente azotadas. El borde cuadrado de su mandíbula esculpida le impedía ser demasiado bonito, eso y el hecho que medía 1.90 en sus calcetines, pesaba unos robustos 97 kilos para la edad de dieciocho años, y tenía un cuerpo tejido con músculos desde los hombros hasta sus pantorrillas bien formadas.

El rumor era que la madre de Emmett, Lily Grafton, se había enredado con un modelo de ropa interior italiano en la ciudad de Nueva York durante su búsqueda por encontrar la fama. Quedó rápidamente desvinculada cuando él descubrió que llevaba a su hijo. Despechada y embarazada, fue cojeando a casa y fue arrastrada hacia los reconfortantes brazos de su viejo amigo, Elliott Mccarty, quien con mucho gusto se casó con ella y le dio la bienvenida a su bebé seis meses después. La ciudad prestaba especial atención al guapo bebé mientras crecía, sobre todo cuando el diminuto y rubio Elliott Mccarty terminó teniendo un hijo musculoso con el cabello y los ojos oscuros y una construcción digna de, bueno, un modelo de ropa interior. Catorce años más tarde, cuando Lily dejó a Elliott Mccarty y se trasladó a Nueva York, nadie se sorprendió de que Lily estaba volviendo para encontrar al verdadero padre de Emmett. La sorpresa llegó cuando Emmett, de catorce años de edad, se quedó en Hannah Lake con Elliott.

En ese momento, Emmett ya era una persona fija en la pequeña ciudad y la gente especulaba sobre la razón por la que se quedó. Podía lanzar una jabalina como un guerrero mítico y correr a través de sus oponentes en el campo de fútbol como si estuvieran hechos de papel. Lanzó a su pequeño equipo de liga a un campeonato de distrito y podía clavar una pelota de baloncesto para el momento en que tenía quince años. Todas estas cosas eran notables, pero en Hannah Lake, Pennsylvania, donde la ciudad cerraba sus negocios por duelos locales y seguía la clasificación del estado como a los números ganadores de la lotería, donde la lucha libre era una obsesión que rivalizaba con el fútbol en Texas, era la capacidad de Emmett Mccarty en la colchoneta lo que lo hizo una celebridad.

La multitud se volvió tranquila al instante mientras Emmett tomaba el micrófono, a la espera de lo que era seguro que sería una masacre muy entretenida del himno. Emmett era conocido por su fuerza, su buena apariencia y su destreza atlética, pero nadie lo había oído nunca cantar. El silencio fue saturado con expectativa vertiginosa. Emmett empujó su cabello hacia atrás y luego metió la mano en su bolsillo como si estuviera incómodo. Luego fijó sus ojos en la bandera y comenzó a cantar.

—Oh, se dice que puedes ver por las primeras luces del alba… —Una vez más, hubo un suspiro audible de la audiencia. No porque fuera malo, sino porque era maravilloso. Emmett Mccarty tenía una voz que se ajustaba al empaque en que estaba encerrada. Era suave y profunda e increíblemente rica. Si el chocolate negro pudiera cantar sonaría como Emmett Mccarty. Bella se estremeció mientras su voz la envolvía como un ancla, albergándose profundamente en su vientre, tirándola hacia abajo. Se encontró cerrando sus ojos detrás de sus gruesas gafas, y dejando que el sonido la inundara. Era increíble.

—Sobre la tierra de los libres… —La voz de Emmett llegó a la cumbre, y Bella se sintió como si hubiera escalado el Everest, sin aliento y exuberante y triunfante—. ¡Y el hogar de los valientes! —La multitud rugió a su alrededor, pero Bella todavía estaba colgada en la nota final.

—¡Bella! —sonó la voz de Rosalie. Golpeó la pierna de Bella. Bella la ignoró. Bella estaba teniendo un momento. Un momento con, en su opinión, la voz más hermosa del planeta.

—Bella está teniendo su primer orgasmo. —Una de las amigas de Rosalie se burló. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de golpe para ver a Rosalie, Ben y Jessica mirándola con grandes sonrisas en sus caras. Afortunadamente, los aplausos y los vítores impidieron que las personas a su alrededor escucharan la humillante evaluación de Jessica.

Pequeña y pálida, con cabello rojo brillante y características olvidables, Bella sabía que era el tipo de chica que se pasaba por alto fácilmente, fácilmente ignorada, y nunca pretendida. Había flotado a través de la infancia sin drama y con poca fanfarria, conectada a tierra en una perfecta conciencia de su propia mediocridad.

Al igual que Zacharias y Elizabeth, padres del bíblico Juan el Bautista, los padres de Bella fueron mucho más allá de sus años fértiles cuando se encontraron de repente en una forma familiar. A los cincuenta años de edad, Charlie Swan, pastor popular en la pequeña ciudad de Hannah Lake, se quedó mudo cuando su esposa desde hacía quince años le dijo entre lágrimas que iba a tener un bebé. Su mandíbula cayó al suelo, le temblaban las manos, y si no hubiera sido por la serena alegría estampada en su mujer de cuarenta y cinco años de edad, la cara de Renee, podría haber pensado que estaba haciéndole una broma por primera vez en su vida. Bella nació siete meses después, un milagro inesperado, y todo el pueblo celebró con la muy querida pareja. Bella encontraba irónico haber sido considerada un milagro dado que su vida había sido cualquier cosa menos un milagro.

Bella se quitó las gafas y las empezó a limpiar en el dobladillo de su camiseta, cegándose a sí misma de manera efectiva de las caras divertidas a su alrededor. Dejándolas reírse. Porque la verdad del asunto era que se sentía eufórica y mareada, todo a la vez, de la forma en que a veces se sentía después de una escena de amor particularmente satisfactoria en una novela favorita. Bella Swan amaba a Emmett Mccarty, lo había amado desde que tenía diez años de edad y había oído su joven voz levantarse en un tipo muy diferente de canción, pero en ese momento alcanzó un nuevo nivel de belleza, y Bella se quedó tambaleándose y aturdida de que un solo chico pudiera estar dotado con tanto.

 _ **Agosto, 1994**_

 _Bella se acercó a la casa de Ben, aburrida, habiendo terminado cada libro que había extraído de la biblioteca la semana anterior. Encontró a Ben sentado como una estatua en los escalones de cemento que llevaban a su puerta, los ojos fijos en algo sobre la acera en frente de él. Fue sacado de su ensueño solo cuando el pie de Bella por poco evitó el objeto de su fascinación. Gritó y Bella chilló cuando vio a la enorme araña marrón a pocos centímetros de sus pies._

 _La araña continuó su camino, atravesando lentamente el largo tramo de hormigón. Ben dijo que había estado siguiéndola durante media hora, nunca acercándose demasiado, porque después de todo, se trataba de una araña y era horrible. Era la araña más grande que Bella había visto en su vida. Su cuerpo era del tamaño de una moneda de cinco centavos, pero con sus piernas desgarbadas era fácilmente tan grande como una moneda de cincuenta centavos y Ben parecía encantado con ella. Después de todo, era un chico, y era horrible._

 _Bella se sentó a su lado, mirando la araña tomarse su tiempo cruzando la acera de Ben. La araña serpenteaba como un anciano en un paseo, sin prisas, sin miedo, sin ningún objetivo aparente en mente, un ciudadano experimentado con largas y delgadas extremidades, desplegando cuidadosamente cada pierna cada vez que daba un paso. La observaron, fascinados por su belleza aterradora. La idea tomó a Bella por sorpresa._ Era hermosa a pesar de que la asustaba.

— _Es genial —se maravilló._

— _¡Duh! Es increíble —dijo Ben, sus ojos nunca vacilando—. Me gustaría tener ocho patas. Me pregunto por qué Spiderman no consiguió ocho piernas cuando fue mordido por la araña radioactiva. Le dio una gran visión y fuerza y la habilidad de hacer telarañas. ¿Por qué no piernas adicionales? ¡Oye! Tal vez el veneno de la araña cura la distrofia muscular, y si dejo que esta chica me muerda, me pondré grande y fuerte —se cuestionó Ben, rascándose la barbilla como si en verdad estuviera considerándolo._

— _Mmm. No me arriesgaría. —Bella se estremeció. Se embelesaron una vez más, y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del chico bajando por la acera montado en su bicicleta._

 _El chico vio a Ben y a Bella sentados tan quietos y silenciosos, que su interés se despertó de inmediato. Bajó de su bicicleta y la dejó sobre la hierba, siguiendo sus miradas hacia donde una enorme araña marrón se deslizaba a lo largo de la acera en frente de la casa. La madre del chico se espantaba con las arañas. Siempre lo hacía matarlas de inmediato. Había matado a tantas que ni siquiera se asustaba con ellas. Quizás Ben y Bella tenían miedo. Tal vez estaban muertos de miedo, tan asustados que ni siquiera podían moverse. Podría ayudarlos. Corrió por la acera y estrelló a la araña debajo de su gran zapatilla blanca de deporte. Listo._

 _Dos pares de ojos horrorizados se dispararon hacia los suyos._

— _¡Emmett! —gritó Ben, horrorizado._

— _¡La mataste! —susurró Bella, conmocionada._

— _¡La mataste! —rugió Ben, empujándose sobre sus pies y tropezando por la acera._

 _Miró el lío marrón que había ocupado la última hora de su vida._

— _¡Necesitaba su veneno! —Ben seguía atrapado en sus propias imaginaciones de curas de arañas y superhéroes. Entonces Ben los sorprendió a todos al estallar en lágrimas._

 _Emmett miró boquiabierto a Ben, y luego lo observó mientras Ben caminaba sobre piernas temblorosas subiendo por las escaleras y entrando a su casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Emmett cerró su boca y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos._

— _Lo siento —le dijo a Bella—. Pensé… pensé que estaban asustados. Ambos estaban allí sentados mirándola. No tengo miedo a las arañas. Solo estaba tratando de ayudar._

— _¿Deberíamos enterrarla? —preguntó Bella, sus ojos tristes detrás de sus grandes gafas._

— _¿Enterrarla? —preguntó Emmett—. ¿Era una mascota?_

— _No. Acabábamos de conocerla —dijo Bella seriamente—. Pero tal vez hará que Ben se sienta mejor._

— _¿Por qué está tan triste?_

— _Porque la araña está muerta._

— _¿Y? —Emmett no estaba tratando de ser un idiota. Simplemente no lo entendía. Y la pequeña cabeza roja con el loco cabello rizado lo estaba asustando. La había visto antes en la escuela y sabía su nombre. Pero no la conocía. Se preguntó si era especial. Su padre le dijo que tenía que ser amable con los niños que eran especiales, porque no podían cambiar la forma en que eran._

— _Ben tiene una enfermedad. Hace que sus músculos sean débiles. Podría matarlo. No le gusta cuando las cosas mueren. Es difícil para él —dijo Bella simple y honestamente. En realidad sonaba del tipo inteligente. De pronto, los acontecimientos en el campo de lucha libre a principios de verano tenían sentido para Emmett. No se suponía que Ben luchara porque tenía una enfermedad. Emmett se sintió mal de nuevo._

 _Emmett se sentó junto a Bella._

— _Te ayudaré a enterrarla._

 _Bella estuvo de pie y corriendo a través de la hierba hacia su casa antes de que las palabras hubieran salido de su boca._

— _¡Tengo una cajita perfecta! Ve si puedes rasparla de la acera —gritó por encima de su hombro._

 _Emmett utilizó un trozo de corteza de la jardinera de los Cheney para recoger los restos de la araña. Bella estuvo de vuelta en treinta segundos. Sostuvo la caja de anillo blanca abierta mientras Emmett depositaba los restos de la araña en el algodón inmaculado. Bella puso la tapa y gesticuló hacia él solemnemente. La siguió a su patio trasero y juntos cavaron puñados de tierra de un rincón del jardín._

— _Eso debería ser lo suficientemente grande —dijo Emmett, tomando la caja de la mano de Bella y colocándola en el agujero. Se quedaron mirando hacia la caja blanca._

— _¿Deberíamos cantar? —preguntó Bella._

— _Solo sé una canción de araña._

— _¿Witsy Witsy Araña?_

— _Sí._

— _También me la sé. —Juntos, Bella y Emmett cantaron la canción sobre la araña arrastrada por la lluvia que obtenía una segunda oportunidad de subir cuando el sol salía de nuevo._

 _Cuando la canción terminó, Bella puso su mano en la de Emmett._

— _Deberíamos decir una pequeña oración. Mi padre es un pastor. Sé cómo se hace, así que la diré._

 _Emmett se sintió extraño sosteniendo la mano de Bella. Estaba húmeda y sucia de cavar la tumba y era muy pequeña. Pero antes de que pudiera protestar, ella estaba hablando, con los ojos cerrados y su cara en concentración._

— _Padre Celestial, estamos agradecidos por todo lo que has creado. Nos encantó ver esta araña. Era genial y nos hizo feliz por un minuto antes de Emmett la aplastara. Gracias por hacer que incluso las cosas feas sean hermosas. Amén._

 _Emmett no había cerrado los ojos. Estaba mirando a Bella. Abrió los ojos y le sonrió dulcemente, dejando caer su mano. Comenzó a empujar la tierra sobre la caja blanca, cubriéndola por completo y aprisionándola debajo. Emmett encontró algunas rocas y las dispuso en forma de A por araña. Bella añadió algunas rocas en forma de H frente a la A de Emmett._

— _¿De qué es la H? —preguntó Emmett en voz alta. Pensó que tal vez la araña tenía un nombre que no conocía._

— _Hermosa araña —dijo ella simplemente—. Así es como la voy a recordar._


	4. 2

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**

* * *

 **TENER CORAJE**

 **Septiembre, 2001**

Bella adoraba el verano, los días perezosos y las largas horas con Ben y sus libros, pero el otoño en Pennsylvania era asombroso. Todavía era el principio de la estación, no precisamente mediados de septiembre, pero las hojas ya habían empezado a cambiar, y Hannah Lake estaba repleto de salpicaduras de color mezclados con los verdes intensos del verano desvaneciéndose. La escuela estaba en sesión. Ahora eran de último año, en la cumbre de la pirámide, un año antes de que la vida real comenzara.

Pero para Ben, la vida real era este momento, este instante, porque cada día iba cuesta abajo. No se hacía más fuerte, se debilitaba, no se acercaba a la edad adulta, se acercaba al final, por lo tanto, no veía la vida de la misma manera que los demás. Se había vuelto muy bueno en vivir el momento, sin mirar demasiado lejos hacia lo que podría venir.

La enfermedad de Ben se había llevado su capacidad de levantar los brazos hasta la altura del pecho, por lo que le resultaba imposible hacer todas las pequeñas cosas que las personas hacían día a día sin pensarlo dos veces. Su madre se había mostrado preocupada de que permaneciera en la escuela. La mayoría de los chicos con Distrofia muscular de Duchenne no lograban pasar la edad de veintiuno, y los días de Ben estaban contados. Estar expuesto a una enfermedad diariamente era una preocupación, pero la incapacidad de Ben de tocarse la cara lo protegía de los gérmenes que el resto de los chicos lograban desparramar sobre ellos, y raramente faltaba un día a la escuela. Si sostenía un portapapeles en su regazo podía lograrlo, pero sostener el portapapeles era incómodo y si se deslizaba y se caía no podía agacharse para alcanzarlo. Era mucho más fácil para trabajar en una computadora o deslizar su silla de ruedas cerca del banco y apoyar las manos encima. La preparatoria Hannah Lake era pequeña y no tenía un buen financiamiento, pero con un poco de ayuda y algunos ajustes a la rutina normal, Ben podría terminar la escuela, y probablemente terminaría entre los mejores de la clase.

La segunda hora de pre-cálculo estaba llena de estudiantes de último año. Ben y Bella se sentaban en el fondo en una mesa lo suficientemente alta para que Ben utilizara, y Bella era su ayuda asignada, aunque él la ayudaba más en clases de lo que ella lo ayudaba a él. Emmett Mccarty y Garrett Nielson se sentaban también en el fondo, y a Bella la emocionaba estar tan cerca de Emmett, a pesar de que no sabía que existía, a un metro de distancia de donde él se sentaba en un escritorio que era demasiado pequeño para su tamaño.

El Sr. Bennett llegaba tarde a clases. Por lo general llegaba tarde a la clase de la segunda hora, y a nadie le importaba realmente. No tenía una clase a primera hora y generalmente podía ser encontrado en las mañanas con una taza de café frente a la televisión en la sala de profesores. Pero ese martes entró a clase y encendió la televisión que colgaba en la esquina de su aula, justo a la izquierda del pizarrón. Las televisiones eran nuevas, las pizarras viejas, el maestro un hombre mayor, así que nadie le prestó mucha atención cuando se quedó mirando la pantalla, observando a una locutora hablar sobre un accidente de avión. Eran las nueve.

—¡Silencio, por favor! —gritó el Sr. Bennett, y el aula reacia obedeció. La toma de la pantalla estaba fija en dos edificios altos. Uno tenía humo negro y fuego ondulando por uno de sus costados.

—¿Eso es Nueva York, Sr. Bennett? —preguntó alguien de la primera fila.

—Oigan, ¿Knudsen no se encuentra en Nueva York?

—Ese es el World Trade Center —dijo el Sr. Bennett—. No era un avión suburbano, no me importa lo que digan.

—¡Miren! ¡Ahí va otro!

—¿Otro avión?

Hubo un jadeo colectivo.

—¡Mier…! —La voz de Ben se apagó y Bella se llevó una mano a la boca mientras observaban otro avión enterrarse en el costado de la otra torre, la torre que no se encontraba en llamas.

Los locutores estaban reaccionando exactamente como los estudiantes en la clase: sorprendidos, confundidos, buscando algo inteligente que decir mientras se quedaban mirando con horror lo que claramente no era un accidente.

No hubo ninguna tarea de cálculo ese día. En cambio, la clase de matemáticas del Sr. Bennett vio como la historia se desplegaba. Tal vez el Sr. Bennett consideraba a los de último año lo bastante mayores como para ver las imágenes que se reproducían frente a ellos, escuchar la especulación.

El Sr. Bennett era un viejo veterano de Vietnam, no se andaba con rodeos, y no podía tolerar la política. Observó junto a sus estudiantes mientras América era atacada y ni se inmutó. Sabía, quizá mejor que nadie, cuál sería el costo. Serían vidas jóvenes. La guerra se avecinaba. De ninguna manera podría ser que no luego de esto. De ninguna manera que no.

—¿No estaba Knudson en Nueva York? —preguntó alguien—. Dijo que su familia iba a ver la estatua de la Libertad y un montón de cosas más. —Mike Newton era el vice-presidente del cuerpo estudiantil, un miembro del equipo de futbol, y alguien que era muy querido y muy conocido por toda la escuela.

—Emmett, ¿tu madre no vive en Nueva York? —preguntó Garrett repentinamente, sus ojos abiertos de par en par ante la repentina idea.

Los ojos de Emmett estaban fijos en la televisión, su cara apretada. Asintió una vez. Su estómago estaba caliente con temor. Su mamá no solamente vivía en Nueva York, trabajaba como secretaria en una agencia de publicidad que estaba en la Torre Norte del World Trade Center. Se seguía diciendo a sí mismo que estaba bien, su oficina estaba en un piso inferior.

—Quizá deberías llamarla. —Garrett parecía preocupado.

—He estado intentando. —Emmett levantó su celular, el que se suponía que no debería tener en clases, pero el Sr. Bennett no protestó. Todos observaban mientras Emmett lo volvía a intentar.

—Ocupado. Probablemente todos están intentando llamar. —Cerró el teléfono de pronto. Nadie habló. La campana sonó, pero todos permanecieron en sus asientos. Unos cuantos chicos corrían a su tercera clase, pero la palabra se extendió por toda la escuela y el horario normal no fue rival para el drama desplegándose. Los estudiantes entrantes se sentaron encima de los escritorios, se quedaron de pie contra las paredes y miraron la pantalla junto con todos los demás.

Y entonces la Torre Sur se desplomó. Se encontraba allí y luego ya no. Se disolvió en una enorme nube que se extendió hacia abajo y hacia afuera, polvo blanco, pesado y espeso, lleno de escombros, denso con la devastación. Alguien gritó y todos estaban hablando y haciendo señas. Bella alargó la mano y tomó la de Ben. Un par de chicas empezaron a llorar.

La cara del Sr. Bennett estaba tan blanca como la pizarra en la que escribía para ganarse la vida. Les echó un vistazo a sus estudiantes hacinados en el aula y deseó nunca haber encendido la televisión. No necesitaban ver esto. Jóvenes, inexpertos, inocentes. Su boca se abrió para tranquilizarlos, pero su intolerancia a las tonterías le robó el discurso. No había nada que pudiera decir que no fuera una mentira descarada o que no los asustara todavía más. No era real. No podía ser. Era una ilusión, un truco de magia, solo humo y espejos. Pero la torre ya no estaba. La segunda torre en ser golpeada, la primera en caer. Le tomó solamente cincuenta y seis minutos desde el impacto para desplomarse.

Bella se aferró a la mano de Ben. La ondulante nube de humo y polvo se parecía a la guata del viejo oso de peluche de Bella. Era un premio de un carnaval, relleno con algodón barato y sintético. Había golpeado a Ben en la cabeza con él y el brazo derecho se había rasgado, arrojando pelusa blanca en todas direcciones. Pero esto no era un carnaval. Era un callejón de los horrores, completo de calles laberínticas de ciudad llenas de personas cubiertas en cenizas. Como zombis. Pero estos zombis lloraban y gritaban pidiendo ayuda.

Cuando escucharon las noticias de que un avión había caído en las afueras de Shanksville —a solo unos 104 km de Hannah Lake— los estudiantes empezaron a abandonar el aula, incapaces de soportar más. Salieron corriendo de la escuela en tropel, necesitando asegurarse de que el mundo no había terminado en Hannah Lake, necesitando de sus familias. Emmett Mccarty se quedó en el aula con el Sr. Bennett y vio a la Torre Norte derrumbarse una hora después que la Torre Sur colapsara. Su madre seguía sin responder. ¿Cómo podría estar viva si cada vez que intentaba llamarla ni siquiera podía conseguir más que un extraño zumbido en su oído? Fue a la sala de lucha libre. Allí en la esquina, en el lugar donde se sentía más a salvo, sentado en la colchoneta enrollada flojamente, ofreció una incómoda oración. Se sintió incómodo pidiéndole a Dios por algo cuando Él obviamente tenía sus manos llenas. Con un ahogado "amén" intentó contactar a su madre una vez más.

 _ **Julio, 1994**_

 _En lo alto de las gradas desvencijadas de color marrón, Bella y Ben se sentaron sorbiendo las paletas púrpuras que habían robado del congelador de la sala de profesores, mirando a los cuerpos retorciéndose y luchando en la colchoneta con la fascinación de los excluidos. El padre de Ben, el entrenador de lucha libre de la preparatoria, estaba celebrando su campamento anual de lucha libre para jóvenes, y ninguno de ellos estaba participando; las chicas no eran alentadas para luchar, y la enfermedad de Ben había empezado a debilitar sus extremidades significativamente._

 _Básicamente, Ben había nacido con toda la musculatura que iba a tener, así que sus padres tuvieron que considerar cuidadosamente en cuánta actividad debería participar. Demasiada, y sus músculos se desgarrarían. En una persona normal, los músculos que se desgarran se reparan por sí solos y se reconstruyen más fuertes que antes, lo cual crea mayores músculos. Los músculos de Ben no podían reconstruirse. Pero si no recibía la suficiente actividad, la musculatura que tenía se debilitaría más rápidamente. Desde los cuatro años, cuando le diagnosticaron distrofia muscular de Dushenne, la madre de Ben había monitoreado la actividad de Ben como un sargento, haciéndolo nadar con un chaleco salvavidas aunque Ben podía navegar el agua como un pez, ordenando la hora de la siesta, hora de descanso, y caminatas tranquilas en la vida ocupada de su pequeñín para evitar la silla de ruedas tanto como fuera posible. Y estaban ganando a las posibilidades por ahora. A los diez años, la mayoría de los chicos con su enfermedad ya estaban unidos a una silla de ruedas, pero Ben todavía caminaba._

— _Puede que no sea tan fuerte como Emmett, pero sigo pensando que podría derrotarlo —dijo Ben, sus ojos entrecerrados en el partido debajo de ellos. Emmett Mccarty se destacaba como un dedo lastimado. Estaba en la misma clase que Ben y Bella, pero ya tenía once años, mayor para su grado, y se erguía unos varios centímetros más alto que los otros chicos de su edad. Estaba forcejeando con algunos de los chicos del equipo de lucha de la preparatoria que estaban ayudando con el campamento, y él estaba defendiéndose. El entrenador Cheney estaba observándolo desde los laterales, gritando instrucciones y deteniendo la acción de vez en cuando para demostrar un agarre o un movimiento._

 _Bella resopló y lamió la paleta púrpura, deseando tener un libro para leer. Si no fuera por la paleta, se habría ido hace rato. Los chicos sudorosos no le interesaban mucho._

— _No podrías derrotar a Emmett, Ben. Pero no te sientas mal. Yo tampoco podría._

 _Ben miró a Bella indignado, girando tan rápido que su paleta goteando se deslizó de su mano y rebotó en su rodilla huesuda._

— _Puede que no tenga grandes músculos, pero soy súper inteligente y me conozco todas las técnicas. Mi papá me ha mostrado todos los movimientos, y dice que ¡tengo una gran mente para la lucha libre! —replicó Ben, su boca hacia abajo en un ceño enojado, su paleta olvidada._

 _Bella le palmeó la rodilla y siguió lamiendo._

— _Tu padre dice eso porque te ama. Al igual que mi mamá me dice que soy bonita porque me ama. No soy bonita… y no puedes derrotar a Emmett, amigo._

 _Ben se levantó de repente y se tambaleó un poco, haciendo que el estómago de Bella diera un vuelco de temor mientras lo imaginaba cayéndose de las gradas._

— _¡No eres bonita! —gritó Ben, enojando a Bella instantáneamente—. Pero mi papá nunca me mentiría como tu madre lo hace. ¡Solo espera! ¡Cuando sea adulto, seré el más fuerte, el mejor luchador del universo!_

— _¡Mamá dice que vas a morir antes de que llegues a ser adulto! —gritó Bella, repitiendo las palabras que había escuchado decir a sus padres cuando no sabían que escuchaba._

 _La cara de Ben se arrugó, y comenzó a bajar las gradas, colgándose de la barandilla mientras se tambaleaba y bamboleaba hasta la parte inferior. Bella sintió las lágrimas elevarse en sus ojos y su cara arrugarse al igual que el de Ben. Lo siguió aunque él se negó a mirarla otra vez. Ambos lloraron durante todo el camino a casa, Ben pedaleando su bicicleta tan rápido como podía, sin mirar a Bella, sin reconocer su presencia. Bella montó a su lado y siguió limpiando su nariz con sus manos pegajosas._

 _Su cara era un desastre con mocos y paleta púrpura cuando confesó angustiada a su madre lo que había dicho. La madre de Bella silenciosamente la tomó de la mano y caminaron juntas a la puerta de al lado, a la casa de Ben._

 _Angie, la tía de Bella y la madre de Ben, estaba sosteniendo a su hijo sobre su regazo y le hablaba en voz baja mientras Bella y su mamá subían las escaleras. Renee Swan se deslizo suavemente y también acomodó a Bella en su regazo. Angie miró a Bella y sonrió un poco, viendo las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas púrpuras. La cara de Ben estaba escondida en su hombro. Ambos estaban un poco grandes para sentarse en los regazos de sus madres, pero la situación parecía requerirlo._

— _Bella —dijo suavemente la tía Angie—. Le estaba diciendo a Ben que es verdad. Que va a morir._

 _Bella inmediatamente estalló en llanto, y su madre la acunó contra su pecho. Bella podía sentir el latido del corazón de su madre contra su mejilla golpeteando, pero la cara de su tía aún estaba serena y no lloraba. Parecía haber llegado a una conclusión que a Bella le tomaría años aceptar. Ben envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su madre y lloró._

 _La tía Angie le devolvió el gesto y besó su cabeza._

— _¿Ben? ¿Me escucharías por un momento, ¿hijo?_

 _Ben aún estaba llorando mientras levantaba un poco su cara y observaba a su madre y luego miraba a Bella, frunciéndole el ceño como si ella hubiera hecho que todo eso pasara._

— _Vas a morir, y yo también voy a morir, y Bella va a morir. ¿Sabías eso, Ben? La tía Renee también va a morir. —Angie miró a mi madre y sonrió con disculpas por haberla incluido en la triste predicción._

 _Ben y Bella se se miraron con horror, impactados de repente más allá de las lágrimas._

— _Todas las cosas vivas mueren, Ben. Algunos viven más que otros. Sabemos que por tu enfermedad probablemente vivirás menos que algunos. Pero ninguno de nosotros sabe cuánto vamos a vivir._

 _Ben la miró, algo del horror y desesperación relajándose de su expresión._

— _¿Como el abuelo Cheney?_

 _Angie asintió, dejando un beso en su frente._

— _Sí. Él no tenía una distrofia muscular. Pero tuvo un accidente automovilístico, ¿cierto? Nos dejó antes de lo que queríamos, pero así es la vida. No elegimos cuándo ni cómo nos vamos. Nadie lo hace. —Angie miró a su hijo directo a los ojos y repitió firmemente—. ¿Me escuchas, Ben? Ninguno de nosotros lo hace._

— _¿Entonces Bella podría morir antes que yo? —preguntó Ben esperanzadoramente._

 _Bella sintió un retumbo de risas en el pecho de su madre y la miró con asombro. Renee Swan estaba sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio. Bella de repente entendió lo que estaba haciendo la tía Angie._

— _¡Sí! —Bella saltó, asintiendo, sus perfectos rulos rebotando entusiasmadamente—. Podría caerme en la bañera al ducharme hoy. O tal vez me resbale de las escaleras y me quiebre el cuello, Ben. Podría incluso ser golpeada por un auto mañana al ir andando en bicicleta. ¿Ves? No tienes que estar triste. ¡Todos vamos a morir tarde o temprano!_

 _Angie y Renee se rieron, y Ben tenía una gran sonrisa extendiéndose por su cara antes de unirse._

— _O quizás te caerás del árbol de tu jardín trasero, Bella. ¡O tal vez leerás tantos libros que tu cabeza explotará!_

 _Angie envolvió fuerte sus brazos alrededor de su hijo y sonrió._

— _Creo que es suficiente, Ben. No queremos que la cabeza de Bella explote, ¿o sí?_

 _Ben miró a Bella, y todos pudieron ver que lo estaba considerando en serio._

— _No, supongo que no. Pero sigo esperando que muera antes que yo. —Luego retó a Bella a una lucha libre en el patio delantero donde la derribó en menos de cinco minutos. ¿Quién sabía? Tal vez podría haber desafiado a Emmett Mccarty._

 _ **2001**_

En los días y semanas siguientes al atentado de las Torres Gemelas del once de septiembre, la vida volvió a la normalidad, pero se sentía mal, como si estuvieras usando tu camisa favorita al revés: aún tu camisa, aún reconocible, pero raspando en todos los lugares equivocados, los hilos están a la vista, la etiqueta también, los colores más opacos, las palabras invertidas. Pero a diferencia de la camisa, la sensación de algo mal no podía ser cambiada. Era permanente, lo nuevo normal.

Ben miraba las noticias con el mismo grado de fascinación y horror, escribiendo en su computadora, llenando páginas con sus observaciones, registrando la historia, documentando el material de archivo y las interminables tragedias en sus propias palabras. Mientras Bella había estado siempre perdida en el romanticismo, Ben se perdido en historia. Incluso desde niño viajaría por las historias del pasado. Leer sobre el Rey Arturo, que vivió y murió hacía más de mil años, era su propia inmortalidad, y para un chico como él, la inmortalidad era un concepto embriagador.

Ben había mantenido un diario religiosamente desde que podía escribir. Sus diarios descansaban en la estantería de su dormitorio, entre las historias de otros hombres, revistiendo las paredes con los aspectos más destacados de su juventud, los pensamientos y sueños de una mente activa. Pero a pesar de su obsesión de recolectar historias, Ben era el único que parecía tomar todo con calma. No estaba ni más paranoico ni más miedoso que antes. Continuaba disfrutando de las cosas que siempre había disfrutado, provocaba a Bella de la forma en que siempre lo había hecho, y cuando Bella parecía no poder más con toda la historia envolviendo la pantalla de la televisión, era él quien estaba ahí para bajarla de la montaña de emociones de la que todos parecían estar subiendo y bajando.

Era Bella la que se encontraba más cerca de las lágrimas, más asustada, más afectiva, y no era la única. Un sentido dominante de indignación y tristeza se había entrometido en la vida cotidiana. La muerte se hizo muy real, y en el último curso de la preparatoria Hannah Lake había resentimiento mezclado con miedo. ¡Era el último año! Se suponía que era el mejor año de sus vidas. No querían tener miedo.

—Solo me gustaría que la vida fuera más como mis libros —se quejó Bella, tratando de subir las mochilas de ella y Ben en sus angostos hombros mientras salían de la escuela—. Los personajes principales nunca mueren en los libros. Si lo hicieran, la historia estaría arruinada, o terminada.

—Todos somos el personaje principal de alguien, —teorizó Ben, haciendo su camino por los pasillos alborotados y hacia la salida más cercana en una tarde de noviembre—. No hay personajes secundarios. Piensa cómo se debe haber sentido Emmett mirando las noticias en la clase del Sr. Bennett, sabiendo que su madre estaba en una de esas torres. Estaba allí sentado, mirando todo por televisión, probablemente preguntándose si está mirando la muerte de su madre. Ella es un personaje secundario para nosotros, pero para él es la protagonista.

Bella se preocupó, sacudiendo su cabeza ante el recuerdo. Nadie había sabido hasta después qué tan cercano fue el 11/9 para Emmett Mccarty. Se había mantenido tan sereno, quieto, sentado en clase de matemáticas, constantemente marcando un número que no había sido contestado. Ninguno de ellos siquiera sospechaba. El entrenador Cheney lo encontró en la sala de lucha cinco horas después de que las torres colapsaran, luego de que todo el mundo había vuelto a casa.

— _No puedo comunicarme con ella, entrenador. —Emmett murmuraba, como si el esfuerzo que le llevara subir su volumen fuera a quebrar su control—. No sé qué hacer. Trabajaba en la Torre Borte. Se ha ido. ¿Y si ella se ha ido?_

— _Tu padre seguramente se está preguntando dónde estás. ¿Has hablado con él?_

— _No. Debe estar hecho un loco ahora. Pretende que ya no la ama. Pero sé que lo hace. No quiero hablar con él hasta tener buenas noticias._

 _El entrenador se sentó junto al chico que lo empequeñecía y puso sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Si Emmett aún no estaba listo para volver a casa, esperaría con él. Hablaron de cualquier cosa: sobre la próxima temporada, sobre los chicos al nivel de Emmett, sobre las fortalezas de los equipos en su distrito. Hizo estrategias con Emmett sobre sus compañeros de equipo, distrayéndolo con cosas sin importancia mientras los minutos pasaban. Y Emmett contuvo sus emociones hasta que su teléfono sonó, haciendo que ambos saltaran y hurgaran en sus bolsillos._

— _¿Hijo? —La voz de Elliot fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Cheney pudiera escucharlo, y su corazón se comprimió, temiendo por las palabras que no habían sido dichas—. Ella está bien, Emmett. Ella está bien. Está viniendo hacia aquí._

 _Emmett trató de hablar, para agradecerle a su padre por las noticias, pero fue incapaz de hablar. Poniéndose sobre sus pies, le tendió el teléfono al entrenador. Y luego, abrumado, dio un par de pasos y se sentó otra vez. Cheney le dijo a Elliot que lo llevaría a casa, cortó la llamada, y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros temblorosos de su luchador estrella. No había lágrimas, pero Emmett se sacudía como si tuviera fiebre, como si estuviera paralizado, y por un momento Cheney se preocupó de que la emoción y el estrés del día realmente lo hubieran enfermado. Luego de un tiempo, el maníaco temblor disminuyó, y juntos salieron de la sala, apagando las luces y cerrando las puertas de una agonizante tarde, agradecidos de que en un día de tragedia sin precedentes, se les había sido concedido un indulto._

—Mi padre está preocupado por Emmett —dijo Ben—. Dice que luce diferente, y que está distraído. He notado que a pesar de que trabaja tan duro como siempre ha trabajado en las prácticas, algo pasa.

—La temporada de lucha comienza en unas semanas. —Bella defendió a Emmett a pesar de que no tenía que hacerlo. Emmett no tenía mayor fan que Ben Cheney.

—Pero el once de septiembre fue hace dos meses, Bella. Y aún no lo supera.

Bella miró al cielo gris colgando pesadamente sobre sus cabezas, tumultuoso con la tormenta pronosticada. Las nubes se agitaban, y los vientos apenas habían comenzado a levantarse. Se estaba acercando.

—Ninguno de nosotros lo ha hecho, Ben, y no creo que alguna vez lo hagamos.

* * *

 **Hola, espero que disfruten de esta historia. A todas las que me preguntaron por el Jasper x Bella, tranquilas ya lo estoy adaptando y prometo que el mes que viene ya empezare a subirlo.**


	5. 3

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**

* * *

 **3.** _ **CREAR UN DISFRAZ**_

 **Querido Emmett:**

 **Eres locamente caliente, y un increíble luchador.**

 **Estoy tannnn loca por ti.**

 **Me preguntaba si quizás quisieras pasar el rato algún día.**

 **xx Rosalie**

Bella arrugó la nariz ante la carta infantil y miró la cara esperanzada de Rosalie. Bella no era la única que había notado a Emmett. Tal vez porque estaba tan involucrado con la lucha libre, constantemente viajando y practicando con muy poco tiempo de inactividad, no había tenido muchas novias. Su falta de disponibilidad lo hacía aún más caliente, y Rosalie había decidido ir tras él. Le mostró a Bella la nota que había escrito para él, con papel de color rosa, corazones, y una gran cantidad de perfume.

—Um, está muy bien, Rosalie. Pero ¿no quieres ser original?

Rosalie se encogió de hombros y lució confundida.

—Solo quiero gustarle.

—Pero le escribiste una nota porque quieres llamar su atención, ¿verdad?

Rosalie asintió enfáticamente. Bella miró la cara angelical de Rosalie, la forma en que su cabello largo y rubio giraba alrededor de hombros delgados y perfectos pechos y sintió una punzada de desesperación. Estaba bastante segura de que Rosalie ya tenía la atención de Emmett.

— _Es una niña tan hermosa._

 _Bella escuchó a su madre hablar en la cocina, hablando con la tía Angie que estaba sentada junto a la puerta de malla viendo a Ben y a Rosalie sentados en los columpios en el patio trasero de Bella. Bella necesitaba ir al baño, pero había entrado por el garaje en lugar de la puerta de malla para poder comprobar la tortuga que ella y Ben habían capturado por el arroyo esa mañana. Estaba en una caja llena de hojas y todo lo demás que una tortuga podría desear. No se había movido y Bella se preguntó si tal vez habían cometido un error al alejarla de su hogar._

— _Casi no parece real. —La madre de Bella sacudió su cabeza, alejando la atención de Bella de la tortuga—. Esos ojos azules brillantes y los rasgos de muñeca perfecta._

— _¡Y ese cabello! Es blanco de la raíz a la punta. No creo haber visto algo como eso alguna vez —dijo Angie—. Y sin embargo, es tan marrón como puede ser. Tiene esa rara combinación de cabello blanco y piel dorada._

 _Bella se puso de pie torpemente en el pasillo, escuchando a las dos mujeres hablar de Rosalie, a sabiendas de que su madre y su tía pensaban que todavía estaba en el patio trasero. Rosalie se había mudado a Hannah Lake ese verano con su madre, y Renee Swan, esposa de un pastor hasta su núcleo, fue la primera en dar la bienvenida a la joven madre y a su hija de diez años de edad. En poco tiempo, estaba arreglando citas de almuerzo e invitando a Rosalie a venir a jugar con Bella. A Bella le gustaba Rosalie. Era dulce y alegre y dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera que Bella estaba haciendo. No tenía una muy buena imaginación, pero Bella tenía suficiente para ambas._

— _Creo que Ben está enamorado. —Angie se rió—. No ha parpadeado desde que puso los ojos en ella. Es curioso cómo los niños se sienten atraídos por la belleza al igual que el resto de nosotros. Antes de que te des cuenta, va a empezar a demostrar sus habilidades de lucha y voy a tener que encontrar una manera de distraerlo, Dios bendiga su corazón. Le rogó a Tyler que lo dejara participar en el campamento de lucha libre de nuevo. Cada año es lo mismo. Suplica, llora, y tenemos que tratar de explicar por qué no puede._

 _Se hizo el silencio en la cocina mientras Angie parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y Renee preparaba bocadillos para los niños, incapaz de proteger a Angie de la realidad de la enfermedad de Ben._

— _A Bella parece gustarle Rosalie, ¿cierto? —Angie cambió de tema con un suspiro, pero sus ojos se quedaron fijos en su hijo balanceándose adelante y atrás, hablando sin parar a la pequeña rubia encantadora a su lado—. Es bueno para ella tener una amiga. Pasa todo el tiempo con Ben, pero va a necesitar una amiga a medida que crezca._

 _Fue el turno de Renee para suspirar._

— _Pobre Bells.._

 _Bella se había dado la vuelta para caminar por el pasillo hacia el baño, pero se detuvo abruptamente. ¿Pobre Bells? Se preguntó con una sacudida si tenía alguna enfermedad, una enfermedad como Ben de la que su madre no le había hablado. "Pobre Bells" sonaba grave. Escuchó con atención._

— _No es bonita de la forma en que Rosalie lo es. Sus dientes van a necesitar un poco de trabajo importante, pero sigue siendo tan pequeña y aún no ha perdido la mayoría de sus dientes de leche. Tal vez cuando todos los dientes permanentes crezcan no será tan malo. Al ritmo que está creciendo, va a usar frenos cuando tengo veinticinco años. —La madre de Bella se echó a reír—. Me preguntaba si estaría celosa de Rosalie. Pero hasta ahora, parece no darse cuenta de sus diferencias físicas._

— _Nuestra pequeña y divertida Bells —dijo Angie, con una sonrisa en su voz—. No se puede encontrar una niña más buena que Bella. Estoy agradecida cada día por ella. Es una bendición para Ben. Dios sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando los hizo familia, Renee. Él les dio el uno al otro. Tal tierna misericordia._

 _Pero Bella estaba clavada en el suelo. No oyó la palabra bendición. No se detuvo a reflexionar sobre lo que significaba ser una de las tiernas misericordias de Dios._ _ **No es bonita.**_ _Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza como ollas y sartenes que se empujaban y golpeaban._ _ **No es bonita. Pequeña y divertida Bells. No es bonita. Pobre Bells.**_

—¡Bella! —Rosalie gritó su nombre y agitó la mano delante de la cara de Bella—. ¿Hola? ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Qué debería decir?

Bella sacudió el viejo recuerdo. Es curioso cómo algunas cosas se quedan contigo.

—¿Qué pasa si dices algo así como: "Incluso cuando no estás cerca, eres todo lo que veo. Eres todo en lo que pienso. Me pregunto, ¿es tu corazón tan bello como tu cara? ¿Es tu mente tan fascinante como el juego de músculos debajo de tu piel? ¿Es posible que tal vez puedas pensar en mí también?" —Bella hizo una pausa y miró a Rosalie.

Los ojos de Rosalie estaban muy redondos.

—Oh, eso es bueno. ¿Escribiste eso en una de tus novelas románticas? —Rosalie era una de las únicas personas que sabían que Bella escribía historias de amor y soñaba con publicarlas.

—No lo sé. Probablemente. —Bella sonrió tímidamente.

—¡Aquí! ¡Anótalo! —gritó Rosalie, sacando un papel y un lápiz y empujándolos a las manos de Bella.

Bella trató de recordar lo que había dicho. Salió incluso mejor la segunda vez. Rosalie rió tontamente y bailó arriba y abajo mientras Bella terminaba la nota de amor con broche de oro. Firmó el nombre de Rosalie dramáticamente. Luego le entregó la nota a Rosalie, quien sacó un perfume de su mochila, le esparció un chorrito, la dobló, y se la envió a Emmett.

Emmett no respondió de inmediato. De hecho, le tomó un par de días. Pero al cuarto día, había un sobre en el casillero de Rosalie. Lo abrió con manos temblorosas. Leyó en silencio, con el ceño fruncido y agarró el brazo de Bella como si estuviera leyendo un billete de lotería premiado.

—¡Bella! ¡Escucha! —suspiró ella.

 _Ella camina en la belleza, como la noche_

 _De climas despejados y cielos estrellados;_

 _Y todo lo mejor de lo oscuro y brillante_

 _Se reúne en su aspecto y en sus ojos._

Las cejas de Bella se dispararon y desaparecieron bajo su flequillo demasiado largo.

—¡Es casi tan buen escritor como tú, Bella!

—Es mejor —dijo Bella secamente, soplando un rizo de sus ojos—. El tipo que lo escribió es mejor de todos modos.

—Solo lo firmó con una E —susurró Rosalie—. ¡Me escribió un poema! ¡No lo puedo creer!

—Uh, ¿Rosalie? Eso es de Lord Byron. Es muy famoso.

La cara de Rosalie cayó, y Bella se apresuró a consolarla.

—Pero es increíble que Emmett cite… a Lord Byron… en una carta… para ti, quiero decir —aseguró con voz entrecortada. En realidad, _era_ bastante impresionante. Bella no creía que muchos chicos de dieciocho años de edad citaran regularmente famosas poesías a hermosas chicas. De repente estaba muy impresionada. Rosalie también lo estaba.

—¡Tenemos que escribirle de nuevo! ¿Deberíamos escribirle un poema famoso, también?

—Tal vez. —Bella reflexionó, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

—Podría hacer mi propio poema. —Rosalie pareció dudosa durante varios segundos. Entonces su cara se iluminó y abrió la boca para hablar.

—¡No empieces con las rosas son rojas, las violetas son azules! —advirtió Bella, sabiendo intuitivamente lo que estaba viniendo.

—Caray. —Rosalie puso mala cara, cerrando la boca de nuevo—. ¡No iba a decir las violetas son azules! Iba a decir: "Las rosas son rojas y, a veces de color rosa. Realmente me gustaría darte un beso, creo".

Bellase rió y le dio un manotazo a su amiga.

—No puedes decir eso después de te envió _She Walks in Beauty_.

—La campana va a sonar. —Rosalie cerró su casillero de golpe—. ¿Escribirás algo para mí por favor, Bella? ¿Por favoooor? ¡Sabes que yo no voy a ser capaz de llegar a nada bueno! —Rosalie vio la vacilación de Bella y suplicó dulcemente hasta que Bella se derrumbó. Y así es como Bella Swan comenzó a escribir notas de amor para Emmett Mccarty.

 _ **1994**_

— _¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Bella, dejándose caer en la cama de Ben y mirando alrededor de su habitación. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había estado allí. Por lo general jugaban afuera o en la sala de estar. Su habitación tenía parafernalia de lucha libre, principalmente de Penn State, en todas sus paredes. Intercaladas con el azul y el blanco había imágenes de sus atletas favoritos, fotos de su familia haciendo esto y aquello, y montones de libros para niños sobre todo desde historia a los deportes a la mitología griega y romana._

— _Estoy haciendo una lista —dijo Ben brevemente, sin levantar los ojos de su tarea._

— _¿Qué clase de lista?_

— _Una lista de todas las cosas que quiero hacer._

— _¿Qué tienes hasta ahora?_

— _No voy decirlo._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque algunas de ellas son privadas —dijo Ben, sin rencor._

— _Bien. Tal vez haré una lista también, y no te diré lo que está en ella tampoco._

— _Adelante. —Ben rió—. Pero probablemente puedo adivinar todo lo que vas a escribir._

 _Bella robó un pedazo de papel del escritorio de Ben y encontró un bolígrafo de Penn State en un frasco de cambio, rocas, y diferentes cosas que estaba colocado en su mesa de noche. Escribió LISTA en la parte superior y se quedó mirándola._

— _¿No me dirás una cosa de tu lista? —preguntó mansamente después de mirar el papel durante varios minutos y sin inventar algo emocionante._

 _Ben suspiró, una gran ráfaga que sonó más como un padre perturbado que un niño de diez años de edad._

— _Está bien. Pero algunas de las cosas en mi lista probablemente no las haré inmediatamente. Puede que sean cosas que haga cuando sea mayor… pero aún así quiero hacerlas. ¡Voy a hacerlas! —dijo enfáticamente._

— _Bien. Solo dime una —suplicó Bella. Para ser una chica con una buena imaginación, realmente no podía pensar en algo que quisiera hacer, tal vez porque iba a nuevas aventuras cada día en los libros que leía y vivía a través de los personajes de las historias que escribía._

— _Quiero ser un héroe. —Ben miró Bella gravemente, como si estuviera revelando información altamente clasificada—. No sé de qué clase aún. Tal vez como Hércules o Bruce Baumgartner._

 _Bella sabía quién era Hércules y sabía quién era Bruce Baumgartner también, simplemente porque era uno de luchadores favoritos de Ben, y de acuerdo con Ben, uno de los mejores pesos pesados de todos los tiempos. Miró a su primo dudosamente, pero no expresó su opinión. Hércules no era real y Ben nunca sería tan grande y fuerte como Bruce Baumgartner._

— _Y si no puedo ser un héroe así, entonces tal vez solo podría salvar a alguien —continuó Ben, inconsciente de la falta de fe de Bella—. Entonces podría tener mi foto en el periódico y todo el mundo sabría quién soy._

— _No me gustaría que todo el mundo supiera quién soy —dijo Bella después de pensarlo—. Quiero ser una escritora famosa, pero creo que usaré un seudónimo. Un seudónimo es un nombre que utilizas cuando no quieres que todos sepan quién eres realmente —suministró ella, solo en caso de que Ben no estuviera al tanto._

— _Así que puedes mantener tu identidad en secreto, como Superman —susurró, como si la narración de Bella hubiera alcanzado un nuevo nivel de genialidad._

— _Y nadie sabrá que soy yo —dijo Bella en voz baja._

No eran típicas notas de amor. Eran notas de amor porque Bella ponía su corazón y alma en ellas, y Emmett parecía hacer lo mismo, respondiendo con una honestidad y una vulnerabilidad que ella no había anticipado. Bella no enumeraba todas las cosas que ella/Rosalie amaba de él, no elogiaba una y otra vez su aspecto, su cabello, su fuerza, su talento. Podría haberlo hecho, pero estaba más interesada en todas las cosas que no conocía. Así que elegía sus palabras cuidadosamente y creaba preguntas que permitieran el acceso a sus pensamientos más íntimos. Sabía que era una farsa. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Comenzó con preguntas sencillas. Cosas fáciles como amargo o dulce, invierno u otoño, pizza o tacos. Pero luego viraron a lo profundo, lo personal, lo revelador. De ida y vuelta fueron, preguntado y respondiendo, y se sentía un poco como desnudarse: quitando cosas sin importancia primero, la chaqueta, los pendientes, la gorra de béisbol. En poco tiempo, los botones se desabrochaban, las cremalleras se deslizaban hacia abajo, y la ropa estaba cayendo al suelo. El corazón de Bella se agitaría y sus respiraciones se harían más cortas con cada barrera cruzada, cada pieza de ropa metafóricamente descartada.

 _ **¿Perdido o solo?**_ Emmett dijo solo, y Bella respondió: "Me gustaría más estar perdida contigo que sola sin ti, así que elijo perdida con una advertencia". Emmett respondió: "Sin advertencias", a lo que Bella respondió: "Entonces perdida, porque sola se siente permanente, y perdida puedo ser encontrada".

 _ **¿Farolas o semáforos?**_ Bella: Las farolas me hacen sentir segura. Emmett: Los semáforos me ponen nervioso.

 _ **¿Don nadie o alguien desinteresado de la vida?**_ Bella: Preferiría ser nadie en casa que alguien en algún otro lugar. Emmett: Preferiría ser desinteresado. Ser nadie cuando se espera que seas alguien envejece. Bella: ¿Cómo lo sabrías? ¿Alguna vez has sido nadie? Emmett: Toda persona que es alguien se convierte en nadie en el momento en que falla.

 _ **¿Inteligente o hermoso?**_ Emmett afirmó inteligente, pero luego procedió a decirle lo hermosa que (Rosalie) era. Bella afirmó hermoso y continuó diciéndole a Emmett lo inteligente que era.

 _ **¿Antes o después?**_ Bella: Antes, la anticipación es generalmente mejor que lo real. Emmett: Después. Lo real, cuando se hace bien, es siempre mejor que un sueño. Bella no sabría, ¿cierto? La dejó pasar.

 _ **¿Canciones de amor o poesía?**_ Emmett: Canciones de amor: consigues lo mejor de ambos, la poesía establece la música. Y no puedes bailar con la poesía. A continuación hizo una lista de sus baladas favoritas. Era una lista impresionante, y Bella pasó una noche haciendo un CD de la mezcla de todas ellas. Bella dijo poesía y le envió algunos de los poemas que había escrito. Era arriesgado, tonto, y estaba completamente desnuda en este punto en el juego, sin embargo, siguió jugando.

 _ **¿Calcomanías o crayones? ¿Velas o bombillas? ¿Iglesia o escuela? ¿Campanas o silbidos? ¿Viejo o nuevo?**_ Las preguntas continuaron, las respuestas volaron, y Bella leía cada carta muy lentamente, sentada en el inodoro en el baño de chicas y luego pasaba el resto del día elaborando una respuesta.

Mandaba a Rosalie leer cada misiva, y con cada nota, Rosalie se ponía más y más confusa, tanto por las cosas que Emmett estaba diciendo y las respuestas que Bella estaba dando. Más de una vez ella protestó:

—¡No sé de lo que están hablando ustedes dos! ¿No puedes hablar de sus abdominales? Tiene abdominales increíbles, Bella. —En poco tiempo, Rosalie estaba entregando las notas a Bella con un encogimiento de hombros y entregándolas de nuevo a Emmett con completo desinterés.

Bella trató de no pensar en los abdominales de Emmett o en el hecho de que Rosalie estaba íntimamente familiarizada con ellos. Unas tres semanas después de la primera carta de amor, caminaba por una esquina entre clases, necesitando recuperar una tarea de su casillero solo para ver a Rosalie subida contra dicho casillero, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de Emmett. La estaba besando como si acabaran de descubrir que tenían labios… y lenguas. Bella había jadeado y se había volteado de inmediato, retrocediendo en la dirección que había llegado. Por un momento pensó que se iba a enfermar, y tragó la náusea ascendiendo en su garganta. Pero no fue un malestar estomacal lo que le hizo mal, fue un malestar del corazón. Y solo se tenía a ella para culpar. Se preguntó si sus cartas simplemente hicieron que Emmett se enamorara más de Rosalie, haciendo una burla de todo lo que revelaba sobre sí misma.

* * *

 **Hola, espero que esten disfrutando de la historia. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios**

 **Nos leemos**


	6. 4

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**

* * *

 _ **4\. CONOCER A HERCULES**_

Solo pasó un poco más de un mes antes de que la treta fuera descubierta. Rosalie estaba actuando de manera extraña. No miraría a los ojos a Bella cuando Bella le entregó la nota de amor para Emmett que disfrutó mucho escribiendo. Los ojos de Rosalie se movían rápidamente a la mano extendida de Bella, echando un vistazo al papel cuidadosamente doblado como si fuera algo que temer. No hizo ningún movimiento para tomarlo de la mano de Bella.

―Um. Bella, en realidad no lo necesito. Rompimos. Terminamos.

―¿Rompieron? ―preguntó Bella, asustada―. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás… bien?

―Sí. No es gran cosa. En verdad, quiero decir eso. Se estaba poniendo raro.

―¿Raro? ¿Cómo? ―De repente Bella sintió como si estuviera a punto de llorar, como si estuviera vacía, y trabajó para mantener su voz estable. Aunque Rosalie debió haber escuchado algo, porque arqueó sus cejas bajo su flequillo de costado.

―Bella, en verdad está bien. Era un poco aburrido. Sexy, pero aburrido.

―¿Aburrido o raro? Por lo general, raro no es aburrido, Rosalie. ―Bella estaba completamente confundida y poniéndose un poco enojada de que Rosalie dejara que Emmett se alejara de ellas.

Rosalie suspiró y se encogió de hombros, pero esta vez encontró su mirada con la de Bella, disculpándose con su mirada.

―Bella, descubrió que no era yo quién escribía las notas. Las notas en verdad no sonaban como yo. ―Fue el turno de Rosalie para mirar acusatoriamente―. Bella, no soy tan inteligente como tú.

―¿Le dijiste que era yo? ―chilló Bella, alarmada.

―Bueno… ―dijo Rosalie evasivamente, apartando su mirada de nuevo.

―¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo hiciste. ―Bella pensó que iba a desmayarse justo ahí, en el pasillo lleno de gente. Presionó su frente contra el frío metal de su casillero y se obligó a mantener la calma.

―No lo dejaría ir, Bella. ¡Estaba muy enojado! Era un poco aterrador.

―Tienes que contarme todo. ¿Cómo fue su expresión como cuando le contaste que era yo? ―Bella sintió que la bilis subía.

―Parecía un poco… sorprendido. ―Rosalie mordió su labio y jugó con el anillo en su dedo, incómoda. Bella suponía que "sorprendido" era un eufemismo―. Lo siento, Bella. Quería que le entregara todas las notas que te escribió; um, a mí; lo que sea. Pero no las tengo, Bella. Te las di a ti.

―¿También le contaste eso? ―gimió Bella, sus manos revoloteando alrededor de su boca con horror.

―Uh, sí. ―Rosalie ahora temblaba, su miseria evidente en su cara bonita. El altercado con Emmett debió de molestarla más de lo que se encontraba dispuesta a admitir―. No sabía qué más hacer.

Bella se dio la vuelta y corrió directamente hacia el baño de las chicas, encerrándose en uno de los baños, su mochila sobre su regazo, su cabeza sobre su mochila. Cerró sus ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas, castigándose a sí misma por meterse en esta situación. ¡Tenía dieciocho años! Demasiado vieja para esconderse en un baño. Pero no podía enfrentar pre-cálculo en ese momento. Emmett estaría ahí, y no creía que sería tan invisible como siempre.

La peor parte era que cada palabra había sido real. Cada palabra había sido la verdad. Pero había escrito las cartas como si tuviera una cara como la de Rosalie y también un cuerpo como el de ella, como si fuera una mujer capaz de atraer a un hombre con su figura y su sonrisa y con un cerebro a juego. Y esa parte era una mentira. Era pequeña y sencilla. Fea. Emmett se sentiría como un tonto por las palabras que le había enviado. Sus palabras habían sido palabras para una chica hermosa. No para Bella.

Bella esperó fuera de la sala de lucha. Había colocado en un gran sobre manila las notas que Emmett le había escrito a Rosalie. Ben se había ofrecido a devolver todas las notas en la práctica. Ben sabía desde el principio sobre el juego que Bella y Rosalie habían jugado. Dijo que sería discreto y solo se las entregaría a Emmett después de que terminara la práctica. Ben era un miembro honorario del equipo, el estadístico, y compañero de trabajo del entrenador, y asistía a las prácticas de lucha todos los días. Pero Ben tenía momentos difíciles con la discreción, y Bella no quería empeorar las cosas y avergonzar a Emmett en frente de sus compañeros de equipo. Así que esperó, acurrucada en un pasillo cercano, observando la puerta de la sala de lucha libre, esperando que la práctica terminara.

Uno por uno, los chicos corrían en diferentes estados entre vestido o desnudo, zapatos de lucha colgando sobre el hombro, sin camisetas a pesar de que afuera se encontraba por debajo de los diez grados. En verdad no vieron a Bella. Y por una vez, se alegró de sufrir de invisibilidad. Entonces Emmett salió, obviamente recién duchado porque su cabello largo estaba húmedo, aunque se lo había peinado hacia atrás de su cara. Afortunadamente, caminaba junto a Peter Kimball y Garrett Nielson. Peter era dulce y siempre había sido bueno con Bella, y Garrett estaba en varias de sus clases y era un poco más nerd que sus amigos. No haría una gran cosa sobre ella queriendo hablar con Emmett.

Emmett se quedó inmóvil cuando la vio allí de pie, y la sonrisa que había estado mostrando alrededor de sus labios desapareció en una línea dura. Sus amigos se detuvieron cuando lo hizo, mirando a su alrededor confundidos, obviamente incrédulos, aunque fuera por un segundo, que era por Bella que se había detenido.

―¿Emmett? ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto? ―preguntó Bella, su voz sonaba débil, incluso para sus propios oídos. Esperaba no tener que repetirlo.

Solo tomó una breve inclinación de su barbilla y los amigos de Emmett captaron el mensaje, caminaron sin él, mirando con curiosidad a Bella.

―Entonces le pediré a Garrett que me lleve, Emm―dijo en voz alta Peter―. Te veo mañana.

Emmett hizo un gesto a sus amigos despidiéndolos, pero sus ojos miraban por encima de la cabeza de Bella, como si estuviera ansioso por alejarse de ella. Bella se encontró deseando que esta confrontación hubiera llegado incluso una semana después. Le iban a sacar sus frenillos el lunes. Había esperado eso por tres largos años. Si hubiera sabido que esto iba a suceder, podría haber intentado domar su cabello. Y se habría puesto sus lentes de contacto. Como estaba, de pie con su cabello rizado que saltaba en todas las direcciones, sus gafas posándose sobre su nariz, usando un jersey que había llevado por años, no porque fuera favorecedor sino porque era acogedor. Era de lana gruesa en color azul claro que no hacía nada por el cutis o la complexión de Bella. Todo esto pasó por su mente mientras tomaba una respiración profunda y sostenía el gran sobre en frente de ella.

―Aquí. Todas las notas que le enviaste a Rosalie. Aquí están.

Emmett extendió su mano y las tomó, la ira destellando en su cara. Y entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, sujetando su espalda contra la pared.

―Así que te reíste mucho, ¿eh?

―No. ―Bella se estremeció ante el sonido de su voz como de niña. Hacía juego con su figura infantil y cabeza gacha.

―¿Por qué lo hiciste?

―Hice una sugerencia. Eso fue todo. Pensé que estaba ayudando a Rosalie. Le gustabas. Supongo que luego se fue de las manos. Yo… lo siento. ―Y lo sentía. Lo sentía desesperadamente. Sentía que todo terminara. Sentía que nunca vería de nuevo su letra sobre el papel, no leería sus pensamientos, no lo conocería mejor con cada línea.

―Sí. Lo que sea ―dijo. Ella y Rosalie lo habían lastimado y avergonzado. Y el corazón de Bella dolía. No había querido lastimarlo. No había tenido la intención de avergonzarlo. Emmett se dirigió hacia la salida sin decir una palabra.

―¿Te gustaron? ―espetó ella.

Emmett se dio la vuelta, su cara incrédula.

―Quiero decir, hasta que descubriste que era yo quien las escribía. ¿Te gustaron? ¿Las notas? ―Él ya la despreciaba. Bien podía ir por todas. Y necesitaba saberlo.

Emmett sacudió su cabeza, asombrado, como si no pudiera creer que tuviera el descaro de preguntar. Pasó una mano por su cabello mojado y se movió.

―Me encantaron tus notas ―se precipitó Bella, las palabras saliendo como si un dique hubiera reventado―. Sé que no eran para mí. Pero las amaba. Eres gracioso. E inteligente. Y me hiciste reír. Una vez incluso me hiciste llorar. Deseo que hubieran sido para mí. Así que me preguntaba si te gustó lo que escribí.

Algo se suavizó alrededor de sus ojos, la mirada firme y avergonzada que tenía desde que la había visto de pie en el pasillo se aligeró un poco.

―¿Por qué te importa? ―preguntó en voz baja.

Bella luchó por encontrar las palabras. Importaba. Ya sea que supiera o no que era ella, si le gustaban sus cartas significaba que le gustaba. En algún nivel. ¿Verdad?

―Porque… Yo las escribí. Y quería decir lo que escribí en ellas. ―Y allí estaba. Sus palabras llenaron el pasillo vacío, rebotando en los casilleros vacíos y suelos de linóleo como cien pelotas saltarinas, imposibles de ignorar o evitar. Bella se sentía desnuda y débil, completamente expuesta frente al chico del que se había enamorado.

Su expresión era de asombro como debía ser la de ella.

―¡Emmett! ¡Emm! Hombre, ¿todavía aquí? ―Quil se deslizó por la esquina como si acabara de toparse con ellos. Pero Bella supo al instante que escuchó cada palabra. Podía verlo en su sonrisa. Debió pensar que estaba salvando a su amigo de ser asaltado, o peor, de que una chica fea le pidiera un baile.

―Oye Bella. ―Quil actuó sorprendido de verla allí. Se sorprendió de que supiera su nombre―. Necesito un aventón, Emm. Mi camioneta no arranca.

―Sí. Claro. ―Emmett asintió, y Quil lo agarró por su manga guiándolo fuera de la puerta. La cara de Bella se ruborizó de vergüenza. Podría ser fea. Pero no era estúpida.

Emmett dejó que lo alejaran, pero luego se detuvo. De repente, caminó de nuevo hacia ella y le entregó el sobre que le había dado hacía solo unos minutos. Quil esperó, la curiosidad revoloteando en su cara.

―Aquí. Son tuyas. Solo… no los compartas. ¿Está bien? ―Emmett le sonrió brevemente, solo una vergonzosa torcedura en sus labios bien formados. Y luego se dio la vuelta y salió del edificio, Quil siguiéndolo. Y Bella sostuvo el sobre cerca y se preguntó qué significaba todo aquello.

—Consigue una red para ese cabello, hijo —le recordó Elliott Mccarty con paciencia mientras Emmett dejaba caer sus cosas por la puerta de atrás de la panadería y se dirigía al fregadero para lavarse.

Emmett jaló su cabello hacia atrás con las dos manos y lo envolvió con una banda elástica alrededor de modo que estuviera fuera de su cara y hubiera menos probabilidades de que cayera en un plato de mezcla de pastel o masa para galletas. Tenía el cabello todavía húmedo por la ducha después de la práctica. Se puso una red sobre la oscura cola de caballo y se puso un delantal, envolviéndolo alrededor de su torso de la forma en que Elliott le había enseñado mucho tiempo atrás.

—¿Dónde me quieres, papá?

—Empieza a trabajar en los rollos. La masa está lista para hacerlos. Tengo que terminar de decorar este pastel. Le dije a Daphne Nielson que lo tendría listo a las seis y media, y ya son las seis.

—Garrett dijo algo acerca del pastel en la práctica. Dijo que pensaba que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su peso que sería capaz de robar un trozo.

El pastel era para el hermano pequeño de Garrett, Alec, un pastel de cumpleaños con los personajes de la película de _Hércules_ en la parte superior de tres capas de chocolate. Era lindo y caprichoso, con suficiente color y caos para atraer a un niño de seis años de edad. Elliott Mccarty era bueno con los detalles. Sus pasteles siempre se veían mejor que en las fotos que la gente podía mirar en el gran libro de pasteles colocado en el frente de la panadería en un pedestal. Incluso a los niños les gustaba hojear las páginas laminadas, señalando el pastel que querían para su próximo gran día.

Emmett había intentado decorar con su mano un par de veces, pero sus manos eran grandes y las herramientas eran pequeñas, y aunque Elliott era un maestro paciente, Emmett simplemente no tenía el toque. Podía hacer una decoración muy básica, pero era mucho mejor en el horneado, su fuerza y tamaño era más adecuado para mano de obra que delicadeza.

Atacó la creciente masa con competencia, amasando y rodando y metiendo cada montón en un rollo perfecto sin pensar y con una velocidad considerable. En las panaderías más grandes había máquinas que hacían lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le importaba el ritmo de la operación, llenando las enormes hojas con rollos hechos a mano. El olor de la primera serie de rollos en el horno estaba matándolo, sin embargo. El trabajo en la panadería durante la temporada de lucha libre apestaba.

—Hecho. —Elliott se apartó del pastel y miró el reloj.

—Se ve bien —dijo Emmett, sus ojos en los sobresalientes músculos del mítico héroe de pie encima de la torta con los brazos en alto—. El verdadero Hércules llevaba una piel de león, sin embargo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Elliott se echó a reír—. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Ben Chensey me lo dijo una vez. Solía tener una cosa por Hércules.

 _Ben tenía un libro apoyado en su regazo. Cuando Emmett miró por encima de su hombro para ver lo que era, vio varias fotos de un guerrero desnudo luchando con lo que parecían ser monstruos míticos. Algunas de esas fotos se podrían haber enmarcado y puesto en la sala de la lucha libre. El guerrero parecía estar luchando con un león en una y un jabalí en otro. Esa era probablemente la razón por la que Chensey lo estaba leyendo; Emmett no conocía a nadie que supiera más de la lucha libre que Ben Chensey._

 _Emmett se sentó en la alfombra al lado de la silla de Ben y comenzó a atar sus zapatos de lucha._

— _¿Qué estás leyendo, Chensey?_

 _Ben levantó la vista, sorprendido. Estaba tan absorto en su libro que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de Emmett. Se quedó mirando a Emmett por un minuto, sus ojos demorándose en su cabello largo y la camiseta que estaba al revés. Los chicos de catorce años de edad se daban a conocer por no preocuparse por la ropa y el cabello, pero la madre de Ben no lo dejaría salir de la casa así. Entonces Ben recordó que Lily Mccarty ya no vivía con Emmett, y Ben se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que había visto a Emmett en todo el verano. Pero Emmett aún se había presentado para el campamento de lucha libre del entrenador Chensey, al igual que lo hacía cada verano._

— _Estoy leyendo un libro sobre Hércules —dijo Ben tardíamente._

— _He oído hablar de él. —Emmett terminó de atar sus zapatos y se levantó mientras Ben pasaba la página._

— _Hércules era hijo del dios griego, Zeus —dijo Ben—. Pero su madre era un ser humano. Era conocido por su increíble fuerza. Fue enviado en un montón de misiones para matar a todos estos diferentes monstruos. Derrotó al toro de Creta. Mató a un león de oro cuya piel era impenetrable a las armas mortales. Asesinó a una hidra de nueve cabezas, capturó caballos que comían carne, y destruyó las aves devoradoras de hombres con picos de bronce, plumas metálicas, y caca tóxica. —Emmett se rió y Ben sonrió._

 _»¡Eso es lo que dice la historia! ¡Hércules era impresionante, hombre! Mitad dios, mitad mortal, todo un héroe. Su arma favorita era el mazo, y siempre llevaba la piel del león, el león de oro que mató en su primera misión. —Ben entrecerró los ojos, estudiando a Emmett—. Tú te pareces un poco a él, ahora que tu cabello está creciendo. Deberías mantenerlo así, que crezca aún más. Tal vez te hará aún más fuerte, como Hércules. Además, te hace ver malo. Los chicos con los que luchas se harán pipi en sus pantalones cuando te vean venir._

 _Emmett tiró de los cabellos que había descuidado desde la primavera pasada. Con su mamá lejos ahora y dos solteros en la casa, se había ido sin un montón de cosas que solía dar por sentado. Su cabello era la menor de sus preocupaciones._

— _Sabes mucho, ¿no es así, Chensey?_

— _Sí. Lo hago. Cuando no se puede hacer mucho más que leer y estudiar, aprendes un par de cosas, y me gusta leer acerca de chicos que sabían una o dos cosas acerca de la lucha libre. ¿Ves ésta? —Ben señaló a la página—. Hércules en su primera misión. Parece que está trabajando su golpe con ese león, ¿no es así?_

 _Emmett asintió, pero sus ojos fueron atraídos a otra imagen. Era una foto de otra estatua, pero esta mostraba solo la cara y el pecho del héroe. Hércules lucía serio, incluso triste, y su mano tocaba su corazón, casi como si le doliera._

— _¿Sobre qué es esa imagen?_

 _Ben hizo una mueca y contempló la imagen como si no estuviera seguro._

— _Se llama "La cara de un héroe". —Ben leyó el título. Miró a Emmett—. Supongo que ser un campeón no era todo diversión y juegos._

 _Emmett leyó en voz alta sobre el hombro de Ben._

— _Hércules fue el más famoso de todos los antiguos héroes, y el más querido, pero muchos olvidan que sus doce trabajos se realizaron como penitencia. La diosa Hera le hizo perder su mente, y en su estado enloquecido, mató a su esposa e hijos. Desconsolado y lleno de culpa, Hércules buscó la manera de equilibrar la balanza y aliviar su alma atormentada._

 _Ben gruñó._

— _Eso es estúpido. Si hiciera una escultura llamada "Cara de un héroe" no la haría triste. Le daría una cara como esta. —Ben enseñó los dientes y le dio a Emmett el ojo loco. Con su armadura, rizos de color marrón claro, ojos azules, y mejillas sonrojadas, a Ben no le había salido la cara de malo muy bien. Emmett resopló y con una despedida rápida a Ben, se apresuró a unirse a los otros luchadores ya estirando en las colchonetas. Pero no pudo conseguir que la bronceada cara de duelo de Hércules saliera de su cabeza._

—Bueno, es demasiado tarde para hacer una piel de león en el betún **fondant** , pero creo que pasará el examen. —Elliott sonrió—. Tengo otro pastel que terminar, y luego nos iremos. Necesitas llegar a casa. No quiero que consigas quemarte.

—Tú eres el que tiene que volver esta noche —dijo Emmett amigablemente. Elliott Mccarty movía sus horas para poder estar en casa por las noches, lo que significaba que estaría de vuelta en la panadería en torno de las dos de la mañana. Se iría a las siete, cuando la Sra. Luebke venía a su turno y estaría de vuelta de nuevo alrededor de las tres de la tarde, cuando terminara su turno, trabajando hasta las siete u ocho de nuevo por la noche. La mayoría de los días, Emmett se unía a él después de la práctica, haciendo que el trabajo fuera un poco más rápido.

—Sí. Pero yo no estoy tratando de mantener mis calificaciones y de ir a la práctica de lucha libre antes y después de la escuela. Incluso no tienes tiempo libre para esa bonita novia.

—La bonita novia se ha ido —murmuró Emmett.

—¿Oh, sí? —Elliott Mccarty miró la cara de su hijo en busca de signos de sufrimiento y no encontró ninguno—. ¿Qué pasó?

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Digamos que no era la chica que creí que era.

—Ahh. —Elliott suspiró—. Lo siento, Emm.

—¿Hermosa o inteligente? —le preguntó Emmett a su padre después de una larga pausa, nunca rompiendo su ritmo con los rollos.

—Inteligente —respondió Elliott inmediatamente.

—Sí, claro. Es por eso que elegiste a mamá, ¿eh? Porque era tan fea.

Elliott Mccarty pareció herido por el latido de un corazón y Emmett se disculpó inmediatamente-

—Lo siento, papá. No quise decirlo de esa manera.

Elliott asintió y trató de sonreír, pero Emmett podía decir que estaba herido. Emmett estaba realmente en una buena racha hoy. Primero Bella Swan, ahora su padre. Tal vez tendría que empezar a hacer penitencia como Hércules. Pensamientos del triste campeón se levantaron en su mente. No había pensado en él en años, y sin embargo las palabras de Ben sonaron en su mente como si hubiera sucedido ayer.

 _Supongo que ser el campeón no es todo diversión y juegos, ¿eh?_

—¿Papá?

—¿Sí, Emm?

—¿Vas a estar bien cuando me haya ido?

—¿Te refieres a la escuela? Claro, claro. La Sra. Luebke me ayudará, y la madre de Peter, Jamie, vino hoy y llenó una solicitud para el trabajo a medio tiempo. Creo que la contrataré. El dinero es siempre un problema, pero con una beca de lucha libre y con un poco de ajuste de aquí y allá, creo que es factible.

Emmett no dijo nada. No sabía si "ido" significaba la escuela. Simplemente significaba "ido".

* * *

 **He aquí un nuevo capitulo, estoy bastante emoionada con esta historia, y la verdad es que siempre que elijo una para adaptar intento que tenga algun mensaje o que nos deje algo en nuestras vidas.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Nos leemos**


	7. 5

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**

* * *

 _ **5\. DOMARA UN LEON**_

La marquesina en el frente de las oficinas de la ciudad, justo en la esquina de la Principal y el Centro, decía: _¡Por la cuarta! ¡A tomar el estado, Emmett!_ No decía _¡Adelante, Luchadores!_ o _¡Vamos Lakers!_ Simplemente _¡A tomar el estado, Emmett!_ Laurent inmediatamente tuvo problemas con el cartel, pero a los otros chicos del autobús no parecía importarles. Emmett era uno de ellos. Era el capitán de su equipo. Todos pensaban que podría llevarlos a otro Campeonato Estatal, y eso era lo único que les importaba.

Pero a Emmett le molestaba el cartel tanto como a Laurent. Intentó quitarlo, como siempre hacía. Estaban de camino a Hershey, Pensilvania, para el Torneo Estatal, y Emmett no podía esperar a que se terminara. Quizás entonces podría respirar un poco, pensar durante un tiempo, tener un poco de paz, solo durante un tiempo.

Si la lucha simplemente fuera lo que ocurría en la colchoneta y la sala de luchas, le encantaría el deporte. Le _encantaba_ el deporte. Le encantaba la técnica, la historia, el sentido de estar en control del resultado, lo que se sentía ejecutar un desarme perfecto. Le encantaba la simplicidad del deporte. Le encantaba la batalla. Simplemente no le gustaba que los fans gritaran o los premios o el hecho de que la gente siempre pensara en Emmett Mccarty como si fuera una especie de máquina.

Elliott Mccarty había llevado a Emmett por todo el país para luchar. Desde que Emmett tenía ocho años de edad, Elliott había invertido cada centavo en convertir a su hijo en un campeón, no porque Elliott necesitara que lo fuera, sino porque el talento como el de Emmett merecía esa clase de fomento. Y a Emmett le había encantado esa parte también: estar con su padre, ser uno de esos miles de grandes luchadores en cualquier fin de semana, compitiendo por el máximo lugar en el podio de las medallas. Pero en los últimos años, mientras Emmett atraía la atención nacional y el municipio de Hannah Lake se daba cuenta de la estrella que tenían en sus manos, había dejado de ser divertido. Se había desenamorado.

Su mente viajó al reclutador del ejército que había ido al colegio el mes pasado. No había podido quitarse la visita de la cabeza. Como todo el país, quería que alguien pagara por la muerte de 3.000 personas el 11 de septiembre. Quería justicia por los niños que perdieron a sus madres y a sus padres. Recordó la sensación de no saber si su propia madre estaba bien. El vuelo 93 había caído no muy lejos, a solo una hora de Hannah Lake, haciendo que la realidad del ataque se sintiera muy cerca de casa.

Estados Unidos estaban en Afganistán, pero algunas personas pensaban que Irak era el siguiente. Alguien tenía que ir. Alguien tenía que luchar. Si no era él, ¿entonces quién? ¿Y si nadie iba? ¿Ocurriría de nuevo? No se dejó pensar en ello mucho tiempo. Pero ahora estaba ansioso y nervioso, con el estómago vacío y su mente llena.

Comería después de las luchas. Había pasado mal para conseguir 90 kilos y tuvo que recortar peso para llegar ahí. Su natural, peso fuera de temporada era cerca de 98. Pero pelear le dio una ventaja. A los 90 era 98 kilos de poder simplificados a puro y delgado músculo y no mucho más. Su peso no era común en el mundo de las luchas. Su envergadura y la longitud de su torso y piernas le daban ventaja mientras sus oponentes tenían que basarse en la fuerza. Pero él también tenía eso, sin duda. Y había sido imparable durante cuatro temporadas.

Su madre había querido que fuera jugador de fútbol porque era muy grande para su edad. Pero el fútbol pasó a un segundo plano cuando vio por primera vez las Olimpíadas. Era agosto de 1992, Emmett tenía siete años, y John Smith ganaba su segunda medalla de oro en Barcelona, derrotando a un luchador de Irán en las finales. Elliott Mccarty había bailado por la sala de estar, un pequeño hombre que había encontrado su propio consuelo en la colchoneta de lucha. Era un deporte que daba la bienvenida a los grandes y a los pequeños por igual, y aunque no era un contendiente muy serio, a Elliott Mccarty le encantaba el deporte y compartió el amor con su hijo. Esa noche, lucharon sobre la alfombra del salón familiar, Elliott mostrándole a Emmett lo básico y prometiéndole que lo inscribirían en el campamento de lucha del entrenador Chensey la semana siguiente.

El autobús tembló y se sacudió, dando con un bache antes de moverse con pesadez hacia la autopista, dejando atrás Hannah Lake. Cuando regresara a casa se acabaría, se terminaría. Pero entonces la locura empezaría de verdad y se esperaría que tomara una decisión sobre para qué universidad luchar y qué estudiar y si podría soportar o no la presión indefinidamente. Ahora mismo se sentía cansado. Pensó en perder. ¿Si perdía, todo se desvanecería sin más?

Meneó la cabeza rotundamente y Quil vio el movimiento, arrugó su frente confuso, pensando que Emmett estaba intentando decirle algo. Emmett miró por la ventana, negando. No perdería. Eso no iba a pasar. No dejaría que ocurriera.

Cada vez que Emmett estaba tentado a dejarse ir, sonaba el silbato y empezaba a luchar, y el competidor en él no bajaría —no podría bajar— sin dejarlo todo en la colchoneta. El deporte merecía mucho. Su padre, su entrenador, su equipo, la ciudad. También se lo merecían. Simplemente deseaba que hubiera una manera de dejarlo todo atrás… solo durante un tiempo.

—Bienvenidos a Hershey, Pensilvania, el lugar más dulce del planeta, y bienvenidos al Centro Giants donde estamos en directo en el primer día de los campeonatos de lucha de institutos de 2002. —La voz del anunciante bombardeó el gran edificio que estaba lleno de padres y luchadores, amigos y fans, todos vestidos con los colores de sus colegios, carteles en alto, con las esperanzas aún más altas. Ben y Bella estaban posicionados en asientos de primera fila, justo al lado de la arena con las colchonetas esparcidas de una punta a otra.

De acuerdo con Ben, algunas veces estar en una silla de ruedas tenía sus ventajas. Además, ser el hijo de un entrenador y el máximo anotador le daba un trabajo que hacer, y Ben lo hacía. El trabajo de Bella era asistir a Ben en mantener las estadísticas —así como asegurarse que tenía comida y un conjunto de piernas y brazos— y hacerle saber al entrenador Chensey cuando Ben necesitaba un descanso para el cuarto de baño o algo que ella no podía hacer. Lo convirtieron en una ciencia.

Planeaban descansos entre las rondas, organizando cada día antes de que empezara. A veces era Angie quien hacía de asistente, a veces una de las hermanas mayores de Ben, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era Bella quien estaba al lado de Ben. En los descansos para el cuarto de baño, Ben comunicaba a su padre las estadísticas del equipo, los puntos, las carreras individuales, y su padre lo ayudaba a hacer las cosas que no podía hacer por sí mismo.

Entre todos ellos, con el entrenador Chensey haciendo los levantamientos pesados cuando se necesitaba, Ben no se había perdido ni un torneo. El entrenador Chensey había ganado algo de notoriedad y más que un poco de respeto entre la comunidad de luchadores ya que había hecho malabarismos entre las responsabilidades de su equipo con las necesidades de su hijo. El entrenador Chensey siempre decía que había recibido lo mejor del trato: Ben tenía una mente genial para hechos y cifras y se había convertido en indispensable.

Ben había visto cada uno de los partidos de Emmett Mccarty en cada uno de sus torneos estatales. A Ben le encantaba ver luchar a Emmett más que a cualquier otro del equipo, y gritó cuando Emmett pisó la colchoneta para su primer pelea del torneo. De acuerdo con Ben, no debería ser un concurso. Emmett era bastante superior en todos los sentidos, pero esos primeros partidos eran siempre los más peligrosos, y todos estaban dispuestos a quitarlos del camino.

En su primera ronda, Emmett fue emparejado con un chico de Altoona que estaba bastante lejos de su récord. Había llegado al tercer lugar en su distrito, apenas llegando al estatal en un partido de prórroga. Era senior, tenía hambre, y todos quieren bajar al campeón del pedestal. Para empeorar las cosas, Emmett no era él mismo. Parecía cansado, distraído, incluso enfermo.

Cuando empezó el partido, más de la mitad de los ojos de la arena estaban clavados en la acción de la esquina izquierda más lejana, aunque había casi unos doce partidos más al mismo tiempo. Emmett estaba en su estado normal y ofensivo, disparando primero, moviéndose más, haciendo contacto constantemente, pero estaba fuera de juego. Empezó sus movimientos desde muy atrás y luego no los terminaba cuando podría haber puntuado. El gran chico de Altoona ganó confianza mientras acababan los dos primeros minutos y el resultado era un empate cero a cero. Dos minutos con Emmett Mccarty con un empate era algo de lo que enorgullecerse. Emmett debería estar haciéndole daño, pero no lo estaba haciendo, y todo el mundo que observaba lo sabía.

El silbato comenzó la segunda ronda y fue más de lo mismo, excepto que quizás fue peor. Emmett seguía intentando meter cizaña, pero sus intentos quedaban a la mitad, y cuando su oponente se agachó y consiguió escapar, fue un Emmett 0, el León de Altoona 1. Ben rugió y se quejó desde el lateral, y al final del segundo período con la puntuación aún en 0-1, Ben empezó a hacer esfuerzos para conseguir la atención de Emmett.

Empezó a cantar:

—¡Hércules! ¡Hércules! ¡Hércules!

»¡Ayúdame, Bella! —instó. A Bella no le gustaba mucho cantar o gritar, pero empezaba a sentirse enferma, como si algo le pasara a Emmett. No quería que perdiera así. Así que se unió a Ben en el canto. Unos cuantos fans estaban sentados cerca de la esquina y sin discutir, empezaron a cantar también.

—Hércules, Hércules, Hércules —gritaban, entendiendo que el semidios de Hannah Lake estaba a punto de ser destronado. Emmett Mccarty estaba perdiendo.

Quedando veinte segundos de partido, el árbitro detuvo el partido por segunda vez porque el león de Altoona de 89 kilos necesitaba ajustarse la cinta de sus dedos. Ya que era la segunda vez que la acción se detenía, Emmett podría elegir su posición —arriba, abajo o neutral— para finalizar el partido.

Ben se las había ingeniado para llegar al límite de la colchoneta cerca de las dos sillas designadas para los entrenadores de Hannah Lake. Nadie lo desafió. Las ventajas de estar en una silla de ruedas. Obtienes mucho más de lo que no obtendrías de otra manera.

—¡Hércules! —le gritó a Emmett, y Emmett sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad. Estaba oyendo a sus entrenadores, pero no estaba escuchando. Cuando Ben interrumpió, las instrucciones frenéticas se detuvieron y tres pares de ojos frustrados se giraron hacia él.

—¿Qué estás gritando, Chensey? —Emmett estaba paralizado. En veinte segundos su oportunidad de ganar por cuarta vez se esfumaría. Y parecía no poder quitarse el letargo, la sensación de que nada de eso era real.

—¿Recuerdas a Hércules? —exigió Ben. No era una pregunta en realidad, la manera en la que le dijo la frase a Emmett.

Emmett parecía incrédulo y más que un poco confuso.

—¿Recuerdas la historia sobre el león? —insistió Ben impacientemente.

—No… —Emmett se ajustó el protector de la cabeza y miró a su oponente que aún estaba envolviéndose los dedos mientras sus entrenadores le daban instrucciones y trataban de no lucir estar eufóricos por el giro de acontecimientos.

—Éste chico también es un león. Un León de la montaña Altoona, ¿no? Las flechas de Hércules no funcionaban con el león. Tus intentos tampoco están funcionando.

—Gracias, amigo —farfulló Emmett secamente, y se giró para regresar al centro de la colchoneta.

—¿Sabes cómo derrotó Hércules al león? —Ben alzó la voz para que lo escuchara.

—No, no lo sé —dijo Emmett sobre su hombro.

—Era más fuerte que el león. Se puso a las espaldas del león, ¡y lo estrujó! —gritó Ben tras él.

Emmett miró a Ben y algo cruzó su cara. Cuando el árbitro le preguntó a Emmett qué posición tomaría, eligió estar arriba. Sus fans jadearon, toda la ciudad de Hannah Lake jadeó, Elliot Mccarty maldijo, y las bocas de los entrenadores de Emmett Mccarty cayeron junto con sus estómagos y sus esperanzas para otro título de equipo. Era como si Emmett quisiera perder. No elegías arriba cuando estabas perdiendo por uno y con veinte segundos restantes en el partido. Lo único que Altoona tenía que hacer era no girarse —o incluso peor, escaparse y conseguir otro punto— y ganaría el partido.

Cuando sonó el silbato fue como si alguien le diera a cámara lenta. Incluso los movimientos de Emmett parecían lentos y precisos. Su oponente se tambaleó, intentando empujar y zafarse, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con una llave tan fuerte que olvidó durante un momento los veinte segundos del reloj, el partido que iba a ganar, y la gloria que vendría con ello. Se hundió en un suspiro mientras estrellaba primero su cara contra la colchoneta y su su brazo izquierdo tiraba desde debajo él. La llave se puso más fuerte y pensó en golpear la colchoneta con su mano derecha, de la manera en la que hacían los chicos de la UFC1 cuando se rendían por sumisión. Sus piernas salieron disparadas, extendiéndose para tener ventaja mientras su brazo izquierdo era enroscado tras su axila derecha. Sabía lo que estaba pasando. Y no había ni una maldita cosa que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Lentamente, con precisión, Emmett se envolvió alrededor de su oponente, uniendo sus piernas mientras se llevaba el león a sus espaldas, sin liberar jamás la presión. De hecho, los brazos de Emmett temblaron con el montón de poder que estaba ejerciendo. Y luego empezó la cuenta, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. Tres puntos. Emmett pensó en Hércules y el león con la piel dorada y apretó el león de Altoona un poco más. Quedando dos segundos en el reloj, el árbitro dio una palmada a la colchoneta.

Fuera.

Pin2.

Los espectadores se volvieron locos, y todos en la ciudad de Hannah Lake dijeron que habían creído en él todo el tiempo. El entrenador Chensey miró a su hijo y sonrió, Elliott Mccarty luchó contra las lágrimas, Bella descubrió que sus uñas estaban todas roídas, y Emmett ayudó a su oponente a levantarse. No gruñó ni cayó en los brazos de sus entrenadores, pero cuando miró a Ben hubo un alivio en su cara, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

La historia de su primer partido se extendió como fuego salvaje, y el canto de Hércules acompañó a Emmett en un volumen cada vez mayor de un partido a otro, echando leña a sus seguidores de siempre y enardeciendo a toda una nueva corriente. Emmett no flaqueó en el resto del torneo. Era como si hubiera coqueteado con el abismo y decidido que no era para él. Para cuando llegó a la colchoneta en las finales, su último partido de su carrera de lucha sin precedentes en el instituto, toda la arena gritaba el nombre de Hércules.

Pero después de que dominara su último partido y el árbitro levantara su brazo derecho en victoria, después de que los anunciantes se volvieran locos con especulaciones sobre qué venía después para el increíble Emmett Mccarty, el cuatro veces campeón estatal encontró una esquina tranquila y sin fanfarria, se quitó su singlet, se puso la camiseta azul de lucha de Hannah Lake, y cubrió su cabeza con su toalla. Sus amigos lo encontraron allí cuando todo acabó y se estaban entregando las medallas.

* * *

 **UFC: U** ltimate **F** ighting **C** hampionship. Es la mayor empresa estadounidense de artes marciales mixtas en el mundo, que alberga la mayor parte de los mejores peleadores del ranking en el deporte y produce eventos por todo el mundo.

 **Pin:** Es una condición de victoria en las diversas formas de lucha libre que se cumple al sostener los hombros u omóplatos del oponente en la colchoneta de lucha por un período determinado de tiempo.

 **Singlet** : En lucha libre, es una vestimenta de una sola pieza, bien ajustada, de color uniforme, generalmente hecha de spandex y lycra, o nylon, que se utiliza en la lucha libre amateur.

* * *

 **holaa, perdon la demora pero tuve que llevar a reparar mi computadora. Como recompensa mañana publicaré el capitulo que le sigue.**

 **Gracias a todxs por sus comentarios, me alegra el dia leerlos.**

 **Nos vemos en el prox capitulo**


	8. 6

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**

* * *

 _ **6\. OBSERVAR EL MUNDO**_

Era en medio de la nada, tan solo un gran cráter en el suelo. Pero los restos habían sido retirados. La gente decía que papel chamuscado, escombros, trozos de ropa y equipaje, monturas de algunos de los asientos, y metal retorcido se habían dispersado y extendido alrededor del lugar del accidente en un radio de trece kilómetros y en la zona boscosa al sur del cráter. Alguna gente dijo que había restos del avión en las copas de los árboles y en el fondo de un lago cercano. Un granjero incluso encontró un trozo del fuselaje en sus campos.

Pero ahora ya no había escombros. Todo había sido retirado. Las cámaras, los equipos forenses, la cinta amarilla, todo había desaparecido. Los cinco chicos pensaron que podrían meterse en problemas al acercarse, pero no había nadie allí para evitar que sacaran el coche viejo de Garrett a la carretera y lo llevaran hasta donde sabían que encontrarían el lugar donde el Vuelo 93 había colisionado con la tierra de Pennsylvania.

Había una valla rodeando el área, una valla metálica de doce metros que había marchitado las flores atrapadas en el alambrado y las señales y a los animales de peluche incrustados aquí y allá. Habían pasado siete meses desde el 11/9, y la mayoría de señales y velas, los regalos y las notas habían sido retiradas por voluntarios, pero había algo en el lugar que era tan sombrío como para hacer que incluso cinco chicos de dieciocho años se pusieran más serios y escucharan al viento que susurraba a través de los árboles cercanos.

Era marzo, y aunque el sol ya se había asomado brevemente al comienzo del día, la primavera no había encontrado el sur de Pensilvania, y los dedos frágiles del invierno encontraron su camino para atravesar sus ropas hasta la joven piel ya cosquilleando con el recuerdo de la muerte que se cernía en el aire.

Estaban de pie junto a la valla, encajando los dedos en los agujeros y mirando a través de las grietas para ver si podían distinguir el cráter en la tierra, marcando el lugar de descanso de cuarenta personas que ninguno de ellos había conocido jamás. Pero conocían algunos de sus nombres, algunas de sus historias, y estaban asombrados y en silencio, cada uno envuelto en sus propios pensamientos.

—No puedo ver ni una maldita cosa —admitió por fin Laurent después de un largo silencio. Había tenido planes con su novia, Irina, y aunque siempre se apuntaba a pasar una noche con los chicos, de repente deseó haberse quedado en casa esta vez. Tenía frío y liarse era un infierno mucho más divertido que mirar fijamente un campo oscuro donde habían muerto un puñado de personas.

—¡Shhh! —siseó Garrett, nervioso por la posibilidad de una captura e interrogatorio. Había estado seguro de que conducir hasta Shanksville por capricho había sido una idea estúpida. Así que había sermoneado y advertido, pero había venido de todas maneras, como siempre hacía.

—Puede que no seas capaz de ver nada… pero… ¿sientes eso? —Peter tenía los ojos cerrados, la cara levantada hacia el aire, como si realmente estuviera oyendo algo que el resto no podía. Peter era el soñador, el sensible, pero nadie discutió con él esta vez. Había algo allí, algo casi sagrado brillando tenuemente en la tranquilidad, pero no era aterrador. Era extrañamente tranquilo, incluso en la fría oscuridad.

—¿Alguien quiere un trago? Necesito un trago —susurró Quil después de otro largo silencio. Buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una petaca, elevándola con júbilo en memoria—. No importa si lo hago.

—¡Pensé que ya no bebías! —Garrett frunció el ceño.

—Ya ha terminado la temporada, hombre, y estoy bebiendo de nuevo oficialmente —declaró Quil alegremente, tomando un largo trago y limpiándose la sonrisa con el dorso de la mano. Se la ofreció a Laurent, y Laurent tomó un trago de buen grado, estremeciéndose mientras el líquido ardiente quemaba todo un camino hacia su estómago.

El único que parecía no tener nada que decir era Emmett. Pero eso no era anormal. Emmett raramente hablaba, y cuando lo hacía, la mayoría de la gente lo escuchaba. De hecho, era la razón por la se encontraban allí, en medio de la nada un sábado a la noche. Desde que el reclutador del ejército había ido a la escuela, Emmett no había sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa. Los cinco se habían sentado en la última fila del auditorio, riéndose, haciendo bromas sobre que el campo de entrenamiento era como dar un paseo por el parque en comparación con las prácticas de lucha libre del entrenador Sheen. Salvo Emmett. No se había reído o hecho bromas. Había escuchado en silencio, sus ojos oscuros fijos en el reclutador, su postura tensa con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo.

Todos eran de último curso, y todos se estarían graduando en un par de meses. La temporada de lucha libre había terminado dos semanas atrás, y ya estaban inquietos —tal vez más de lo que jamás habían estado— ya que no habrían más temporadas, nada por lo que entrenar, sin más partidos por los que soñar, sin más victorias que disfrutar. Habían acabado. Acabado… salvo Emmett que había sido altamente reclutado por varias escuelas y tenía las notas y el registro deportivo para ir a la Universidad Estatal de Pensilvania con una beca completa. Era el único que tenía una salida.

Estaban de pie en el precipicio de enormes cambios, y ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Emmett —especialmente Emmett— estaban entusiasmados con la perspectiva. Pero si optaban o no por dar un paso hacia lo desconocido, lo desconocido aún vendría, el enorme precipicio aún se los tragaría enteros, y la vida como la conocían se acabaría. Y todos se habían vuelto muy conscientes del final.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, Emm? —Finalmente Laurent dijo lo que todos habían estado pensando. Como resultado, cuatro pares de ojos se estrecharon en la cara de Emmett. Era una cara fuerte, una cara más propensa a la introspección que a la broma. Era una cara por el que las chicas se sentían atraídas y que los chicos codiciaban en secreto. Aunque Emmett Mccarty era un chico de chicos, y sus amigos siempre se sentían más seguros en su presencia, como si solo por estar cerca de él algo de su brillo podría contagiarlos. Y no era sólo su altura o su buen aspecto o el cabello a lo Sansón que llevaba por los hombros desafiando el estilo o el hecho de que le molestaba al entrenador Chensey. Era el hecho de que la vida había caído en el lugar correcto para Emmett Mccarty, desde el principio, y al observarlo, creerías que siempre lo haría. Había algo reconfortante en ello.

—Ya me inscribí —dijo Emmett, sus palabras cortadas y definitivas.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para la escuela? Sí. Ya lo sabemos, Emm. No lo restriegues. —Garrett se echó a reír, pero el sonido era de dolor. No había habido becas para Garrett Nielson, a pesar de que había terminado como el primero de su clase. Garrett era un buen luchador, no un gran luchador, y Pensilvania era conocida por sus luchadores. Tenías que ser un gran luchador para obtener una beca. Y no había dinero en algunas cuentas de ahorro para la universidad. Garrett llegaría allí, pero tendría que hacer su camino… lentamente.

—No. No en la escuela. —Emmett suspiró, y la cara de Garrett se retorció por la confusión.

—San-ta mierda. —Quil soltó las palabras en un largo suspiro. Podría haber estado en camino a estar borracho, pero el chico no era lento—. ¡Ese reclutador! Te vi hablando con él. ¿Quieres ser soldado?

Hubo una sacudida eléctrica de aliento cuando Emmett Mccarty se encontró con las miradas atónitas de sus cuatro mejores amigos.

—Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Elliott. Pero lo voy a hacer. Solo me preguntaba si alguno de ustedes quiere venir conmigo.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Nos trajiste hasta aquí para ablandarnos? ¿Hacernos sentir todo patrióticos o algo? —dijo Laurent—. Porque eso no es suficiente, Emm. Joder, ¿en qué estás pensando, hombre? Podrías arrancarte una pierna o algo así. ¿Entonces cómo vas a luchar? ¡Entonces se acabó! ¡Tienes el éxito asegurado! Tienes a la maldita Universidad Estatal de Pensilvania. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres a los Ojos de Halcón? Ellos te tomarían, sabes. ¿Un tipo grande que se mueve como uno pequeño, uno de 89 kilos que arroja contra todo como si todavía fuera de 68? ¿Ahora qué levantas para hacer pesas, Emm? ¡No hay nadie que pueda contigo, hombre! ¡Tienes que ir a la escuela!

Laurent no dejaba de hablar mientras salían del improvisado memorial y retrocedían hacia la carretera en dirección a casa. Laurent también había sido un campeón estatal, al igual que Emmett. Pero Emmett no lo había sido solo una vez. Cuatro veces campeón del estado, invicto en los últimos tres años, el primer luchador de Pensilvania en ganar un campeonato estatal en su primer año en los pesos superiores. Había sido un novato de 72 kilos. Su única derrota había llegado a principios de año a manos del campeón estatal reinante, que era de último curso. Emmett lo inmovilizó a nivel estatal. Esa victoria lo había puesto en los libros de récords.

Laurent levantó las manos y maldijo, soltando una sarta de obscenidades que hicieron que incluso Quil, el Sr. mal hablado, se sintiera un poco incómodo. Laurent mataría por estar en la posición de Emmett.

—¡Tienes el éxito asegurado, hombre! —dijo de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Quil le entregó a Laurent la petaca y le palmeó la espalda, tratando de tranquilizar a su incrédulo amigo.

Condujeron en silencio una vez más. Garrett estaba al volante por costumbre. Nunca bebía y se designó a sí mismo como el conductor y vigilante desde que todos empezaron a conducir, a pesar de que Peter y Emmett no habían participado en el consuelo que Quil tenía para ofrecer esa noche.

—Me apunto —dijo Garrett en voz baja.

—¿Qué? —chilló Laurent, derramando lo que quedaba de la petaca en la parte delantera de su camisa.

—Me apunto —repitió Garrett—. Me ayudarán a pagar la escuela, ¿no? Eso es lo que dijo el reclutador. Tengo que hacer algo. Estoy malditamente seguro que no quiero trabajar en una granja por el resto de mi vida. Al ritmo en que estoy ahorrando dinero, terminaré la universidad cuando tenga cuarenta y cinco.

—Acabas de decir una palabrota, Garrett —susurró Peter. Nunca había oído a Garrett maldecir. Jamás. Ninguno de ellos lo había hecho.

—Era el maldito tiempo —aulló Quil, riendo—. ¡Ahora solo tenemos que hacer que eche un polvo! No puede ir a la guerra sin conocer el placer del cuerpo de una mujer. —Quil dijo esto en su mejor con su mejor vos Don Juan, amante latino. Garrett solo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Y tú, Quil? —preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa.

—¿Yo? Oh, yo sé todo sobre el placer del cuerpo de una mujer —continuó Quil en un acento inglés, meneando las cejas.

—El ejército, Quil. El ejército. ¿Qué hay con ello?

—Claro. Joder, sí. Lo que sea. —Quil se conformó con un encogimiento de hombros—. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Laurent gruñó en voz alta y se puso su cabeza entre sus manos.

—¿Peter? —preguntó Emmett, haciendo caso omiso de la angustia de Laurent—. ¿Te apuntas?

Peter se veía un poco afectado, su lealtad hacia sus amigos en guerra con su instinto de autoconservación.

—Emm… yo soy un amante. No un luchador —dijo seriamente—. La única razón por la que luchaba era para estar con ustedes, y saben lo mucho que lo odiaba. No me puedo imaginar el combate.

—¿Peter? —intervino Quil.

—¿Sí, Quil?

—Puede que no seas un luchador, pero tampoco eres un amante. También necesitas echar un polvo. Los chicos de uniforme echan polvos. Un montón.

—Y también lo hacen las estrellas de rock, y soy mucho mejor con una guitarra que con una pistola —contrarrestó Peter—. Además, ya saben que mi mamá nunca me dejaría. —El padre de Paul había muerto en un accidente minero cuando tenía nueve años y su hermana más joven era bebé. Su mamá se mudó de nuevo a casa en Hannah Lake con sus dos hijos pequeños para estar más cerca de sus padres y acabó quedándose allí.

—Puede que hayas odiado la lucha libre, Peter. Pero eras bueno. También serás un buen soldado.

Peter se mordió el labio, pero no respondió y el auto se quedó en silencio, cada chico perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Irina quiere casarse —dijo Laurent después de un largo período de calma—. La amo, pero… todo está yendo tan condenadamente rápido. Solo quiero luchar.

Seguramente alguna escuela en el oeste quiera a un chico negro que le gusta la gente blanca, ¿verdad?

—¿Quiere casarse? —Quil estaba sorprendido—. ¡Solo tenemos dieciocho años! Mejor que vengas con nosotros, Laurent. Tienes que crecer un poco antes de dejar que Irina te ponga un collar. Además, ya conoces el dicho. Los amigos antes que las mujeres —bromeó, jugando con el nombre de Emmett.

Laurent suspiró en señal de rendición.

—Ah, a la mierda. América me necesita. ¿Cómo puedo decir que no?

Gruñidos y risas sobrevinieron. Laurent siempre había tenido un ego muy inflado.

—Oye, ¿el ejército no tiene un equipo de lucha libre? —Laurent sonaba casi alegre ante la idea.

—¿Peter? —volvió a preguntar Emmett. Peter era el único indeciso, y de todos, Peter sería el más difícil para dejar atrás. Esperaba no tener que hacerlo.

—No sé, hombre. Supongo que tendré que crecer en algún momento. Apuesto a que mi padre estaría orgulloso de mí si lo hiciera. Mi abuelo sirvió en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Es solo que no sé. —Suspiró—. Unirme al ejército parece una buena manera para que me maten.

* * *

 **Ojos de Halcón** : En inglés, _Hawkeyes_. Es el equipo deportivo de la Universidad de Iowa.

 **Los amigos antes que las mujeres** : El dicho original en inglés es "Bros before Hoes", pero en la novela juegan con el nombre del protagonista que es Ambrose "Brose before Hoes".

* * *

 **Lo prometido es deuda, aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Nos leemos, gracias por todos sus comentarios.**


	9. 7

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**

* * *

 _ **7\. BAILAR CON UNA CHICA**_

No había ningún hotel de lujo o un lugar elegante cerca a Hannah Lake para celebrar el baile de graduación, así que el instituto de Hannah Lake hizo que decoraran su gimnasio con cientos de globos, luces parpadeantes, fardos de heno, árboles falsos, balconcitos, o lo que sea que el tema de la graduación dictaminara.

El tema de este año era "I Hope You Dance", una canción inspiradora que no ofrecía ninguna inspiración en lo que concernía a ideas decorativas. Así que las luces parpadeantes, globos y balconcitos hicieron otra vez su aparición en otro baile de graduación del instituto Hannah Lake, y mientras Bella estaba sentada junto a Ben, mirando fijamente la pista del gimnasio lleno de parejas que giraban, se preguntó si la única cosa que había cambiado en cincuenta años era el estilo de los vestidos.

Bella jugueteó con el escote de su propio vestido, pasando su mano suavemente sobre los pliegues cremosos, arrastrando sus piernas adelante y atrás, mirando la forma en que su falda caía al suelo, emocionándose con los atisbos de brillo dorado cuando la tela alcanzaba la luz. Su madre y ella habían encontrado el vestido en un estante de liquidación en Dillards en Pittsburg. Había sido rebajado una y otra vez, principalmente porque era un vestido hecho para una chica diminuta en un color que ya no era de moda entre las chicas diminutas. Pero el gris pardo quedaba excelente en las pelirrojas, y el vestido se veía maravilloso en Bella.

Había posado para las fotos con Ben en la sala de estar de los Swan, con la parte superior subida hasta la barbilla de la manera que le gustaba a su madre, pero dos segundos después de que dejara la casa empujó el escote con volantes bajo sus hombros, y se sintió casi bonita por primera vez en toda su vida.

A Bella no la habían invitado al gran baile. Ben tampoco había invitado a alguien. Había bromeado con que no quería hacer que ninguna chica temiera con pavor ir a su baile de graduación. Lo había dicho con una sonrisa, pero había un destello de algo melancólico en su cara. Sentir lástima de sí mismo no era el estilo de Ben, y su comentario sorprendió a Bella. Así que le preguntó a Ben si iría con ella. Era el baile de graduación, y podían quedarse sentados en casa y hacer berrinche porque no tenían parejas o podían ir juntos. Eran primos, y era completamente patético, pero ser poco fabulosos era mejor que perdérselo. Y no era como si ir a la graduación juntos les fuera a causar algún problema de imagen pública. Ambos eran la personificación del patetismo social, literalmente en el caso de Ben, figuradamente en el de Bella. No sería una noche de romance, pero Bella tenía un vestido para su graduación y también una cita, incluso si no era una convencional.

Ben estaba vestido con un traje negro, una camisa blanca plateada y una pajarita negra. Sus rizos estaban arreglados con espuma y colocados artísticamente, haciéndolo parecerse un poco a Justin de N'Sync6… al menos eso era lo que Bella pensaba. Las parejas se sacudían hacia atrás y adelante, sus pies apenas moviéndose, brazos enrollados alrededor del otro.

Bella intentó no imaginarse lo que se sentiría estar presionada contra alguien especial, bailando en su baile de graduación. Deseó brevemente estar ahí con alguien que pudiese abrazarla. Bella sintió un fogonazo de remordimiento y miró a Ben con culpa, pero sus ojos estaban atrapados mirando a una chica en un vestido rosa brillante con destellos, con el pelo rubio en cascada. Rosalie.

Royce King la sostenía fuerte y le acariciaba el cuello con la nariz, susurrándole cosas mientras se movían, su cabello negro en un llamativo contraste con su pálido cabello. Royce, que tenía más confianza de la que se merecía y un pavoneo que algunos hombres más pequeños desarrollaban por la necesidad de hacerse a sí mismos lucir más grandes, tenía veintiuno, y era demasiado viejo para estar en un baile de secundaria. Pero Rosalie estaba en las primeras etapas del encaprichamiento, y la mirada soñadora en su cara mientras lo miraba la hacía verse todavía más hermosa.

—Rosalie se ve muy bonita. —Bella sonrió, feliz por su amiga.

—Rosalie siempre se ve bonita —dijo Ben, sus ojos todavía atrapados. Algo en su tono hizo que el corazón de Bella se retorciera. Tal vez era el hecho de que ella, Bella, nunca se sentía bonita. Tal vez era el hecho de que Ben lo había notado y estaba capturado por algo a lo que Bella creía que él era inmune, algo a lo que creía que él no le daba mucho valor. Ahora aquí estaba, su primo, su mejor amigo, su compañero en el crimen, atraído como el resto. Y si Ben Chensey caía por la cara bonita, no había esperanza para Bella. Emmett Mccarty seguramente nunca miraría a alguien tan simple.

Todo volvía siempre a Emmett.

Estaba ahí, rodeado de sus amigos. Emmett, Garrett, y Peter parecían haber venido sin parejas, para la desesperación de las chicas de último año que estaban sentadas en casa, sin ser invitadas a su baile de graduación. Resplandecientes en trajes negros, jóvenes y apuestos, bien peinados y afeitados, celebraban con todos y con nadie en particular.

—Voy a invitar a Rosalie a bailar —dijo repentinamente Ben, su silla de ruedas tambaleándose hacia la pista de baile como si acabara de tomar su decisión y fuera a ir por ello antes de perder el coraje.

—¿Q-Qué? —tartamudeó Bella. Esperaba sinceramente que Royce King no fuera un cretino. Observó con cantidades iguales de fascinación y miedo como Ben se desplazaba junto a Rosalie mientras ella y Royce entrelazaban sus manos para salir de la pista.

Rosalie le sonrió a Ben y se rió de algo que dijo. Déjaselo a Ben; definitivamente no le faltaba encanto. Royce hizo mala cara y pasó al lado de Ben, como si no valiera la pena interrumpirlo, pero Rosalie dejó ir su mano y, sin esperar el permiso de Royce, se sentó tímidamente en el regazo de Ben y enrolló sus manos alrededor de sus hombros. Una nueva canción salió de los altavoces, Missy Elliot exigía "Get Ur Freak On", y Ben hizo que su silla de ruedas girara en círculos, vuelta tras vuelta, hasta que Rosalie estaba riendo y aferrándose a él, su cabello una ola rubia que cruzaba el delgado pecho de él.

Bella sacudió su cabeza con la música, meneándose en su lugar, riéndose de su audaz amigo. Ben era intrépido. Especialmente considerando que Royce King todavía estaba de pie en la pista de baile, sus brazos cruzados de manera infeliz, esperando a que la canción terminase. Si Bella fuera una chica hermosa, podría atreverse a ir e intentar distraerlo, tal vez pedirle que bailasen para que Ben pudiera tener su momento sin que Royce estuviera de chaperón. Pero no lo era. Así que mordió su uña y esperó lo mejor.

—Hola, Bella.

—Uh… hola, Garrett. —Bella se enderezó, escondiendo sus uñas mordidas en su regazo. Garrett Nielsen tenía sus manos sumergidas en sus bolsillos como si estuviera tan cómodo en un traje como lo estaba en vaqueros. Le sonrió y sacudió su cabeza hacia la pista de baile.

—¿Quieres bailar? A Ben no le importará, ¿cierto? ¿Ya que está bailando con Rosalie?

—¡Claro! ¡De acuerdo! —Bella se puso de pie un poco demasiado rápido y se tambaleó en sus tacones que le agregaban siete centímetros y hacían de ella un asombroso 1,65. Garrett sonrió de nuevo, y su mano se lanzó a estabilizarla.

—Te ves bonita, Bella. —Garrett sonaba sorprendido. Sus ojos la recorrieron y se detuvieron en su cara, sus ojos estrechándose como si intentara descifrar que había de diferente.

La canción cambió cerca de veinte segundos después de que empezaran a bailar, y Bella creyó que eso sería todo lo que tendría, pero Garrett enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura cuando comenzó una balada, y parecía feliz de que fueran compañeros durante otra canción. Bella giró su cabeza para ver si Ben había renunciado a Rosalie, solo para descubrir que no lo había hecho. Estaba haciendo lentos ochos alrededor de los otros bailarines, la cabeza de Rosalie recostada contra su hombro mientras hacían la mímica de bailar lo mejor que podían. Royce estaba parado junto al bol de ponche, su boca torcida y su cara roja.

—Chensey va a terminar golpeado si no tiene cuidado. —Grant se rió, siguiendo la mirada de Bella.

—Estoy más preocupada por Rosalie —dijo Bella, dándose cuenta de repente de que lo estaba. Royce la ponía nerviosa.

—Sí. Tal vez tienes razón. Tendrías que estar realmente muy mal para golpear a un chico en una silla de ruedas. Además, si King lo toca, todo el infierno se desatará. Ningún luchador aquí lo permitiría.

—¿Por el entrenador Chensey?

—Sí. Y por Ben. Es uno de nosotros.

Bella sonrió, feliz de saber que el sentimiento era mutuo. Ben amaba a cada miembro del equipo de lucha y se consideraba a sí mismo el entrenador asistente del equipo, mascota, instructor personal, estratega principal, y gurú de lucha de tiempo completo.

Luego, Peter le pidió a Bella que bailaran. Era el mismo dulce y distraído, y Bella disfrutó bailar con él, pero cuando Quil se deslizó en medio y la invitó a la pista de baile, Bella comenzó a preguntarse si tal vez no era más que un chiste privado, o peor, una apuesta. Tal vez Emmett sería el siguiente, y luego todos le pedirían que posara con ellos en una foto, riéndose a carcajadas de su intento de fiesta de graduación. Como si fuera el show secundario de un circo.

Pero Emmett nunca le pidió que bailaran. Nunca le pidió a nadie. Estaba allí por encima de la mayoría de la multitud, su cabello echado hacia atrás apretadamente en un arreglo elegante sobre su nuca, acentuando los valles y colinas de su apuesta cara, el amplio conjunto de sus ojos oscuros, las cejas derechas y la fuerte mandíbula. La única vez que atrapó a Bella mirándolo frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, y Bella se preguntó que le había hecho.

En el camino a casa, Ben estaba inusualmente callado. Decía que era fatiga, pero Bella lo conocía mejor.

—¿Estás bien, B?

Ben suspiró y Bella se encontró con su mirada en el espejo retrovisor. Ben nunca sería capaz de conducir, y nunca se sentaba en el asiento de adelante. Cada vez que él y Bella atravesaban la ciudad, Bella pediría prestada la furgoneta de los Chensey porque estaba equipada para el uso de las sillas de ruedas. El asiento del medio de la furgoneta estaba empujado hacia adelante para que Ben pudiera conducir su silla de ruedas hacia arriba por una rampa hasta el centro del vehículo. Luego sus ruedas eran aseguradas y estaba atado dentro con cinturones que se hallaban ancladas al suelo para que no saliera despedido de su silla de ruedas. Atravesar la calle Principal no era muy divertido con Ben en el asiento de atrás, pero Bella y Ben estaban acostumbrados, y a veces Rosalie venía con ellos para que Bella no se sintiera como una chofer.

—No. Esta noche es una de esas noches, Bells.

—¿Demasiada realidad?

—Extremadamente demasiada realidad.

—Para mí también —dijo Bella suavemente, y sintió que su garganta se cerraba contra la conmoción que subía por su pecho. A veces la vida parecía particularmente injusta, excesivamente dura, y más allá de intolerable.

—Te veías como si la estuvieras pasando bien. Un montón de los chicos te invitaron a bailar, ¿no?

—¿Les pediste que bailaran conmigo, Ben? —La revelación la golpeó.

—Si… lo hice. ¿Está bien? —Ben se veía afligido y Bella suspiró y lo perdonó instantáneamente.

—Seguro. Fue divertido.

—Emmett no te invitó, ¿ cierto?

—Nop.

—Lo siento Bella. —Ben estaba muy al tanto de los sentimientos de Bella por Emmett Mccarty y de su desesperación después del fiasco con las cartas de amor.

—¿Crees que haya alguna manera de que alguien como Emmett pudiera enamorarse de alguien como yo? —Bella encontró la mirada de Ben en el espejo otra vez, sabiendo que entendería.

—Solo si es afortunado.

—Oh, Ben. —Bella sacudió su cabeza, pero lo amaba por decirlo… e incluso más porque lo hacía con toda la intención. Ella y Ben habían acordado que no estaban listos para ir a casa, así que cruzaron de un lado para al otro por la oscura calle principal, las ventanas oscurecidas de los negocios reflejaban las brillantes luces delanteras de la vieja furgoneta azul y las escapas perspectivas del par solitario en su interior. Después de un rato, Bella dio la vuelta por la calle principal y se dirigió a casa, de repente cansada y lista para el consuelo sin complicaciones de su propia cama.

—Es difícil hacerte a la idea a veces —dijo Ben abruptamente.

Bella esperó a que continuara.

—Es difícil hacerte a la idea del hecho de que nunca vas a ser amado de la manera en la que quieres ser amado.

Por un momento, Bella pensó que estaba hablado de ella y Emmett. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba hablando de amor no correspondido… no realmente. Estaba hablando de su enfermedad. Estaba hablando de Rosalie. Estaba hablando de las cosas que nunca podría darle y las cosas que ella nunca podría pedirle. Porque estaba enfermo. Y no se mejoraría.

—Hay veces en las que pienso que simplemente ya no puedo soportarlo. —La voz de Ben se rompió, y dejó de hablar tan inesperadamente como había empezado a hacerlo.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas de compasión, y las limpió mientras aparcaba la furgoneta en el garaje oscuro de los Chensey, la luz automática parpadeando en el bienvenido sueño que había por delante. Deslizó el auto hasta aparcarlo, desabrochó su cinturón, y se dio la vuelta en su asiento, mirando a su primo. La cara de Ben se veía demacrada entre las sombras, y Bella sintió una punzada de miedo, recordando que no estaría junto a ella para siempre, ni siquiera estaría junto a ella por mucho tiempo. Se estiró y tomó su mano.

—Hay momentos como esos, Ben. Momentos en los que piensas que ya no puedes soportarlo. Pero entonces descubres que sí puedes. Siempre lo haces. Eres fuerte. Darás una profunda respiración, tragarás solo un poquito más, aguantarás un poco más, y eventualmente tendrás más fuerza —dijo Bella, su sonrisa temblando y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas contradiciendo sus palabras de aliento.

Ben asintió, estando de acuerdo con ella, pero había lágrimas en sus ojos también.

—Pero hay veces en las que tú simplemente tienes que aceptar la mierda, Bella, ¿sabes?

Bella asintió, apretando un poco más fuerte su mano.

—Síp. Y esto también está bien.

—Solo tienes que reconocerlo. Enfrentar la mierda. —La voz de Ben creció más fuerte, estridente incluso—. Aceptar la verdad en ello. Adueñarte de ella, revolcarte en ella, volverte uno con la mierda. —Ben suspiró, el ambiente pesado levantándose con su insistencia en la profanidad. Decir groserías podía ser muy terapéutico.

Bella sonrió lánguidamente.

—¿Volverte uno con la mierda?

—¡Sí! Si eso es lo que hace falta.

—Tengo helado Rocky Road. Se ve un poco como popó. ¿Podemos volvernos uno con el Rocky Road en su lugar?

—Si se ve un poco como mierda. Con nueces y todo. Cuenta conmigo.

—¡Genial, Ben!

Ben se desternilló de la risa mientras Bella trepaba a la parte de atrás, desabrochaba los cinturones que aseguraban su silla y abría la puerta corrediza.

—¿Ben?

—¿Si?

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Bella.

Esa noche, después de haber guardado su vestido reluciente, soltado los rizos de la complicada trenza, y de haber quitado el maquillaje de su cara, Bella se paró desnuda frente a su espejo y se miró en franca evaluación. Había crecido algo, ¿verdad? Medía casi 1,60. No era tan pequeña. Todavía era algo escuálida, pero por lo menos ya no lucía como una niña de doce años.

Se sonrió a sí misma, admirando los dientes blancos y derechos por los que había sufrido tanto tiempo. Su cabello se estaba recuperando del desastre del verano anterior. Convencida de que el cabello más corto sería más manejable, le había pedido a Connie en Hair She Blows que lo cortara como el de un chico. Tal vez no era lo suficientemente corto, porque había brotado desde su cabeza como un afro de los setenta, y había pasado la mayor parte de su último año luciendo como Annie de la obra de Broadway, acentuando su personalidad de niña pequeña. Ahora casi tocaba sus hombros y podía forzarlo en una cola de caballo. Se prometió a sí misma que no lo volvería a cortar. Lo dejaría crecer hasta que alcanzara su cintura, con la esperanza de que el peso de un cabello más largo estiraría sus rizos. Piensa en Nicole Kidman en _Days of Thunder_. Nicole Kidman era una hermosa pelirroja. Pero también era alta. Bella suspiró y se puso su pijama. Elmo le devolvió la mirada desde el frente de su camiseta.

—¡Elmo te ama! —se dijo a sí misma en su mejor imitación de la voz de la marioneta. Tal vez era tiempo de conseguir ropa nueva, tal vez un nuevo estilo. Tal vez se vería mayor si no usara pijamas de Elmo. Debería comprarse vaqueros que le quedaran bien y camisetas que realmente revelaran que no tenía el pecho plano… ya no.

¿Pero todavía era fea? ¿O había sido fea por tanto tiempo que todos ya habían tomado su decisión? Y por todos, se refería a los chicos con los que iba a la escuela. Todos, quería decir Emmett.

Se sentó frente a su pequeño escritorio y encendió su computadora. Estaba trabajando en una nueva novela. Una nueva novela con el mismo argumento. En todas sus historias, el príncipe se enamoraba de una plebeya, la estrella de rock le daba su corazón a una seguidora, el presidente era herido por una humilde profesora de escuela, o el multimillonario se obsesionaba con la vendedora. Había un tema, un patrón que Bella no quería examinar muy de cerca. Y por lo general, Bella se podía imaginar fácilmente en el rol femenino de la relación. Siempre escribía en primera persona y se daba a ella misma piernas largas, cabello resplandeciente, grandes senos, y ojos azules. Pero esta noche sus ojos seguían desviándose hacia su espejo, hacia su propia cara pálida con un puñado de pecas.

Estuvo sentada por un largo tiempo, mirando la pantalla de la computadora. Pensó en el baile, en la manera en la que Emmett la ignoró. Pensó en la conversación que le siguió y la renuncia de Ben a la "mierda", incluso aunque fuera una renuncia temporal. Pensó en las cosas que no entendía y en la forma que se sentía sobre ella misma. Y luego comenzó a escribir, a rimar, a derramar su corazón en la página:

 _Si Dios hace todas nuestras caras, ¿se rió cuando me hizo a mí?_

 _¿Hace piernas que no pueden caminar y ojos que no pueden ver?_

 _¿Riza el cabello en mi cabeza hasta que se rebela en un desafío salvaje?_

 _¿Cierra los oídos del sordo para hacerlo más dependiente?_

 _La forma en la que luzco, ¿es una coincidencia o solo un giro del destino?_

 _Si me hizo de esta forma, ¿está bien culparlo por las cosas que odio?_

 _Por las imperfecciones que parecen empeorar cada vez que me miro en un espejo,_

 _por la fealdad que veo en mí, por la aversión y el miedo._

 _¿Nos esculpe para su placer, por una razón que no puedo ver?_

 _Si Dios hace todas nuestras caras, ¿se rió cuando me hizo a mí?_

Bella suspiró y lo imprimió. Cuando su impresora barata escupió su poema, Bella lo pegó a su pared, atravesando con una chincheta la simple hoja blanca. Luego se acurrucó en su cama e intentó apagar las palabras que seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza. _Si Dios hace todas nuestras caras, si Dios hace todas nuestras caras, si Dios hace todas nuestras caras…_

* * *

 **N'Sync:** Fue una boy band de pop, que tuvo su auge a finales de los '90 y principios de los 2000. El Justin al que se refiere es Justin Timberlake.

* * *

 **Les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, quisiera saber si les esta gustando? los leo en los rr**

 **Nos leemos**


	10. 8

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**

* * *

 _ **8\. SALIR DE FIESTA INTENSA**_

A Emmett no le gustaba el alcohol. No le gustaba la falta de claridad en su cabeza o el temor de que haría algo monumentalmente estúpido y se avergonzaría a sí mismo, a su padre, o a su ciudad. El entrenador Chensey no permitía nada de alcohol durante la temporada. Sin excusas. Te atrapaban bebiendo y estabas fuera del equipo, punto. Ninguno de ellos arriesgaría la lucha libre por tomar alcohol.

Para Emmett, la lucha libre era una cosa de todo el año. Siempre estaba entrenando, siempre compitiendo. Luchaba durante el fútbol y atletismo, a pesar de que se hallaba en el equipo de la escuela secundaria para ambos deportes. Y debido a que siempre estaba entrenando, nunca bebía.

Pero ya no estaba entrenando, porque no estaba luchando. Había terminado. Y la ciudad se encontraba en un silencioso pánico. Cinco de sus chicos, a la guerra. La noticia se había extendido como la pólvora y aunque las personas profesaban orgullo y había palmeado a los chicos en sus espaldas, diciéndoles que apreciaban su sacrificio y su servicio, la corriente subyacente era una de horror. Elliott había agachado su cabeza cuando Emmett le había dado la noticia.

—¿Es esto lo que realmente quieres hacer, hijo? —preguntó en voz baja. Cuando Emmett dijo que lo era, Elliott le dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas y dijo—: Te amo, Emm. Y te apoyaré en cualquier cosa que hagas. —Pero Emmett lo había atrapado de rodillas varias veces, con lágrimas en sus ojos rezando. Tenía la sensación de que su padre se encontraba haciendo todo tipo de ofertas con Dios.

El entrenador Sanders de la Universidad Estatal de Pensilvania dijo que respetaba la elección de Emmett.

—Dios, la patria, la familia, la lucha libre —le había dicho a Emmett. Dijo que si Emmett sentía el llamado para servir a su país, eso es lo que debería hacer.

Después de su graduación, el Sr. Bennett, su profesor de matemáticas lo había apartado y pedido que hablaran. El Sr. Bennett era un veterano de Vietnam. Emmett siempre lo había respetado, siempre había admirado la forma en que se comportaba y dirigía sus clases.

—Escuché que te inscribiste en la guardia. Sabes que conseguirás que te llamen a filas, ¿no? Serás enviado más rápido de lo que puedes decir Saddam Hussein. ¿Te das cuenta de eso? —preguntó el Sr. Bennett, con sus brazos cruzados, sus tupidas cejas grises se levantaron en cuestión.

—Lo sé.

—¿Por qué te vas?

—¿Por qué se fue?

—Me reclutaron —dijo el Sr. Bennett sin rodeos.

—¿Así que usted no habría ido si hubiese tenido una elección?

—No. Pero no lo cambiaría tampoco. Las cosas por las que luché, lucharía por ellas de nuevo. Lucharía por mi familia, mi libertad para decir el infierno que quiera, y por los chicos con los que luché. Eso, más que nada. Luchas por los chicos con los que sirves. En medio de una balacera, eso es lo único en lo que piensas.

Emmett asintió como si entendiera.

—Pero te lo estoy diciendo ahora. Los más afortunados son los que no vuelven. ¿Me oyes?

Emmett asintió de nuevo, sorprendido. Sin decir una palabra, el Sr. Bennett se alejó, pero dejó dudas, y Emmett experimentó sus primeros temores. Tal vez estaba cometiendo un gran error. La duda lo hizo enojarse e inquietarse. Estaba comprometidó. Y no se iba echar atrás.

Los . y sus aliados estaban en Afganistán. Irak era el siguiente. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Emmett y sus amigos entrarían en el entrenamiento básico en septiembre. Emmett deseaba que fuese mañana. Pero eso era lo que todos habían acordado.

Ese verano fue un infierno. Quil parecía decidido a beber hasta la muerte, y Laurent bien podría estar casado por todo el tiempo que pasó con sus amigos. Garrett estaba cultivando, Peter escribiendo interminables canciones acerca de dejar el hogar, poniéndose en un histérico lío lloroso. Emmett pasaba todo su tiempo en la panadería o levantando pesas. Y el verano pasó lentamente.

Ahora, aquí estaban, sábado por la noche, dos días antes de que salieran para el campamento Sill en Oklahoma, y todos estaban en el lago celebrando con cada chico del condado. Había refrescos y cerveza, globos, camionetas con puertas traseras bajas, y comida en cada vuelta. Algunos chicos nadaban, algunos chicos bailaban en la orilla del agua, pero la mayoría solo hablaban, se reían y estaban sentados alrededor de la hoguera, rememorando y tratando de empacar un último recuerdo de verano para verlos a través de los años venideros.

Ben Chensey se hallaba ahí. Emmett había ayudado a Laurent a levantar su silla y llevarlo hasta el lago donde podría mezclarse y relacionarse. Bella se encontraba con él, como de costumbre. No llevaba sus gafas y su rizado cabello estaba domado en una trenza con unos rulos que se rizaban alrededor de su cara. No estaba a la altura de Rosalie, pero era linda, tuvo que admitir Emmett. Llevaba un vestido floreado y chanclas, y por mucho que lo intentó, se encontró mirándola durante toda la noche. No sabía que había en ella. Podía haber empezado algo con cualquier número de chicas que llamaba amigas que podrían querer enviarlo con algo un poco especial. Pero una relación descuidada nunca había sido lo suyo, y no quería empezar ahora. Y siguió mirando a Bella.

Terminó bebiendo más cerveza de lo que debería, dejándose arrastrar hacia el lago por un grupo de chicos del equipo de lucha libre, y perdiendo el momento en que Bella se fue. Vio la vieja furgoneta azul de los Chensey alejándose, crujiendo a través de la grava, y sintió un toque de pesar cortando través de él.

Estaba mojado, enojado, un poco borracho, y no estaba disfrutando en absoluto. Se puso de pie al lado del fuego tratando de exprimir el agua de su ropa, y se preguntó si el pesar que sentía por Bella era solo su manera de cavar en sus talones a último momento, agarrándose de algo para aferrarse mientras su antigua vida se esfumaba y el futuro comenzaba, escalofriante y nuevo.

Dejó que el fuego secara lo peor de lo mojado en sus vaqueros y su camiseta y dejó que la conversación fluyera a su alrededor. Las llamas parecían el cabello de Bella. Maldijo en voz alta, causando que Quil se detuviera en medio de la introducción de un nuevo juego. Se puso de pie bruscamente, golpeando la ligera silla de jardín, y se alejó del fuego, sabiendo que solo debería irse, sabiendo que no era él mismo. Era un idiota. Se había quedado de brazos cruzados todo el verano sin tener una maldita cosa que hacer. Ahora aquí estaba, la noche antes de su último día en la ciudad, y estaba descubriendo que le podría gustar una chica que se había lanzado a él seis meses atrás.

Estaba estacionado en lo alto de la colina, y los autos que se encontraban cerca al suyo estaban vacíos. Bien. Podía solo escabullirse. Era miserable, su entrepierna se encontraba mojada, su camiseta tiesa, y estaba harto de las fiestas. Se dirigió a la colina solo para detenerse en seco. Bella se estaba abriendo paso por la ruta de acceso al lago. Estaba de vuelta. Sonrió mientras se le acercaba y tocaba un mechón de su cabello que se había soltado y estaba rizado contra su cuello.

—Ben dejó su gorra de béisbol, y me ofrecí a volver después que lo dejé. Y quería decir adiós. Pude hablar con Peter y Garrett, pero no llegué a hablar contigo. Espero que esté bien si te escribo a veces. Me gustaría que la gente me escribiera… si me estuviera yendo… lo que probablemente nunca haré, pero ya sabes. —Se iba poniendo más nerviosa mientras hablaba, y Emmett se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho ni una palabra. Solo la había mirado fijamente.

—Sí. Sí, me gustaría eso —se apresuró a tranquilizarla. Pasó los dedos por su largo cabello húmedo. Mañana su cabello se iría. Su padre le dijo que se lo afeitaría. Era inútil esperar al lunes. No había tenido el cabello corto desde que Ben Chensey le dijo que se parecía a Hércules.

—Estás todo mojado. —Sonrió—. Probablemente deberías volver al fuego.

—¿Quieres quedarte, tal vez hablar un minuto? —preguntó Emmett. Sonrió como si no fuera gran cosa, pero su corazón latía como si fuera la primera chica con la que había hablado. De repente deseó haber tomado un par de cervezas más para calmarse.

—¿Estás borracho? —Bella entrecerró sus ojos en él, leyendo sus pensamientos. Entristeció a Emmett que pensara que no la quería su alrededor a menos que estuviera borracho.

—¡Oye Emmett! ¡Bella! ¡Vengan aquí! Estamos empezando un nuevo juego. Necesitamos un par de jugadores —gritó Q desde donde estaba agachado junto al fuego.

Bella caminó hacia adelante, emocionada de ser incluida. Quil no había sido precisamente agradable con Bella a través de los años. Por lo general ignoraba a las chicas que no creía que fuesen atractivas. Emmett siguió un poco más lento. No quería jugar juegos estúpidos, y si Quil estaba dirigiendo el espectáculo, sabía que iba a ser malo o estúpido.

Resultó que el nuevo juego no era nuevo en absoluto. Era la misma versión antigua de girar la botella que habían estado jugando desde que tenían trece años y necesitaban una excusa para besar a la muchacha sentada a su lado. Pero Bella parecía decidida en todo el asunto, sus ojos marrones como platos y sus manos apretadas sobre su regazo. Emmett se dio cuenta de que probablemente no había jugado nunca a girar la botella. No es como si hubiese ido a alguna de sus fiestas. No había sido invitada. Además, era la hija del pastor. Probablemente no había hecho ni la mitad de las cosas que todos los demás sentados alrededor del fuego habían hecho, varias veces. Emmett puso su cabeza entre sus manos, con la esperanza de que Quil no hiciera algo que avergonzaría a Bella o que fuera necesario molerlo a palos. Realmente no quería esa tensión en su relación rumbo al campamento de entrenamiento.

Cuando la botella aterrizó en Bella, Emmett contuvo el aliento. Quil susurró a la chica a su lado, la chica que había hecho girar la botella. Emmett fulminó con la mirad esperó a que el hacha cayera.

—¿Verdad o reto, Bella? —se burló Quil. Bella parecía petrificada por cualquiera de ellos. Como debería estarlo. Mordió su labio mientras doce pares de ojos la veían lidiar con la elección.

—¡Verdad! —espetó. Emmett se relajó. La verdad era más fácil. Además, siempre se puede mentir.

Quil susurró de nuevo, y la chica se rio.

—¿Escribiste, o no escribiste, cartas de amor a Emmett el año pasado y pretendías que eran de Rosalie?

Emmett se sintió enfermo. Bella jadeó a su lado, y sus ojos se dispararon a los suyos, la oscuridad y las llamas danzantes hacían que se vieran negros en su pálida cara.

—Hora de ir a casa, Bella. —Emmett se puso de pie y tiró de Bella a su lado—. Estamos fuera. Nos vemos en seis meses, perdedores. No me extrañen demasiado. —Emmett se volvió, apretando la mano de Bella en la suya, tirando de ella detrás de él. Sin girar su cabeza, levantó su mano izquierda, haciendo un gran y desagradable gesto obsceno a su amigo. Podía oír la risa detrás de él. Quil estaba acabado. Emmett no sabía cuándo, no sabía cómo, pero estaba acabado.

Cuando los árboles se cerraron alrededor de ellos, ocultándolos de la vista de la playa, Bella tiró de su mano y corrió hacia adelante.

—¡Bella! Espera.

Siguió corriendo hacia los autos estacionados, y Emmett se preguntó por qué no reducía la velocidad, solo por un minuto. Corrió hasta alcanzarla, llegando a ella mientras agarraba la manija de la puerta de la furgoneta azul de Chensey.

—¡Bella! —La agarró del brazo y ella luchó para liberarse. Agarró sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él con rabia, queriendo que lo mirara. Sus hombros estaban temblando, y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Había estado corriendo para escapar así no la vería llorar.

—Bella —exhaló, impotente.

—¡Solo suéltame! No puedo creer que les dijiste. Me siento tan estúpida.

—Le dije a Q esa noche, la noche en que nos vio hablando en el pasillo. No debería haberlo hecho. Soy el estúpido.

—No importa. La escuela secundaria acabó. Te vas. Q se va. No me importa si los vuelvo a ver. —Bella limpió las lágrimas que corrían por su cara. Emmett dio un paso atrás, sorprendido por la vehemencia de su voz, el carácter definitivo en sus ojos. Y le dio miedo.

Así que la besó.

Fue duro, y sin duda no fue consentido. Agarró el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y apretó su espalda contra la puerta de la vieja furgoneta azul que conducía para trasladar a Ben. Era el tipo de chica que no le importaba llegar a una fiesta en una furgoneta equipada para una silla de ruedas. El tipo de chica que había estado mareada solo porque le habían pedido que jugara un juego. El tipo de chica que había vuelto para despedirse de él, un chico que la había tratado como la mugre. Y deseaba, más desesperado de lo que había deseado algo antes, poder cambiarlo.

Trató de suavizar su boca contra la suya, trató de decirle que lo sentía, pero ella se quedó congelada en sus brazos, como si no pudiera creer, después de todo lo que había sucedido, que pensara que podía romper su corazón y robarle un beso también.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella —susurró Emmett contra su boca—. Lo siento mucho.

De alguna manera, esas palabras derritieron el hielo que su beso no podía, y Emmett sintió su suspiro de rendición contra sus labios. Las manos de Bella se arrastraron hasta sus bíceps, sosteniéndolo mientras la abrazaba, y abrió la boca debajo de la suya, permitiéndole entrar. Cuidadosamente, con miedo de destrozar la frágil segunda oportunidad que le había prolongado, movió sus labios contra los suyos, tocando su lengua con la de ella suavemente, dejando que lo buscara. Nunca había pisado con tanto cuidado o intentado tan duro para hacerlo bien. Y cuando se apartó, la dejó ir. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero había manchas de lágrimas en sus mejillas y sus labios parecían amoratados donde él había presionado demasiado duro al principio, desesperado por borrar su vergüenza.

Entonces ella abrió sus ojos. Dolor y confusión cruzaron en su cara por un instante mientras lo miraba. Luego su mandíbula se apretó y le dio la espalda. Sin decir una palabra, se subió a la furgoneta y se fue.


	11. 9

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**

* * *

 _ **9\. SER UN BUEN AMIGO**_

 **E** l timbre de la puerta sonó con su melodía a las ocho de la mañana del sábado, y el sonido se combinó tan perfectamente con el sueño de Bella que sonrió en su sueño, levantando su cara hacia el apuesto hombre en uniforme que acababa de decir:

—Acepto. —Levantó su velo y presionó sus labios en los de ella.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella —susurró, al igual que hizo en el lago—. Lo siento mucho —dijo de nuevo.

Bella lo besó desesperadamente, sin querer disculpas. Quería besos. Muchos de ellos, y también abrazos, y en algún lugar de su subconsciente sabía que todo era un sueño y que se estaría despertando en un momento, y todas las oportunidades para los besos se desvanecerían en el País de Nunca Jamás Va a Suceder.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Bella!

Bella suspiró, la impaciencia borrando el hecho de que ya no era la voz de Emmett.

—Siento mucho despertarte, Bella, pero tengo que mostrarte algo. ¿Estás despierta?

Bella abrió los ojos adormilados, aceptando tristemente el hecho de que no estaba en una iglesia, de que ningunas campanas de boda habían repicado, y que Emmett estaba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia en Fort Sill.

—¿Bella? —Roalie estaba de pie a treinta centímetros de su cama, y sin advertencia abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones y los contoneó alrededor de sus caderas, después levantó su camiseta y la metió en el elástico de su sujetador, por lo que su vientre estaba expuesto. Rosalie estaba de pie con los brazos en jarras y gritó—: ¿Ves?

Bella miró adormilada las curvas esbeltas y la extensión de piel desnuda debajo de los pechos llenos de Rosalie, deseando que Rosalie hubiera esperado unos pocos minutos más para irrumpir en su habitación y empezar a desvestirse. Sus ojos estaban cargados de sueño y las chicas curvilíneas no le movían el barco. Ansiaba a cierto hombre en uniforme. Levantó las cejas interrogantes hacia Rosalie y murmuró:

—¿Eh?

—¡Mira, Bella! —Rosalie señaló con las dos manos la parte baja de su abdomen, justo debajo de su ombligo—. ¡Es enorme! Ya no voy a ser capaz de ocultarlo. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

No era enorme. Era un estómago suavemente redondeado que sobresalía ligeramente por encima de un muy corto par de bragas de encaje negro. Bella tenía el mismo par que ella escondido en el fondo de su cajón y solo lo usaba cuando tenía que escribir una escena de amor, como la que había escrito la noche anterior… lo que solo había sido un par de horas atrás. Pero Rosalie no iba a marcharse y dejarla ir a la deriva al país de los sueños, así que Bella se levantó con cansancio en un brazo, empujando los rizos desordenados de sus ojos para poder tener una mejor perspectiva sobre el problema de Rosalie. Inclinó la cabeza de un lado a otro, con los ojos entrenados en la barriga de su amiga.

—¿Estás embarazada, Rosalie? —jadeó, la niebla de haber sido despertada repentinamente de un sueño profundo haciéndola ir lento hacia la culminación.

Rosalie tiró de la camiseta de su sujetador y subió la cremallera de sus pantalones apresuradamente, como si ahora que Bella había adivinado su secreto estuviera impaciente por ocultarlo una vez más.

—¿Rosalie?

—Sí. Lo estoy. —Rosalie se desplomó en la cama de Bella, sentándose en los pies de Bella en el proceso. Se disculpó profusamente mientras Bella liberaba sus dedos e inmediatamente rompió en llanto.

—¿Te vas a casar? —Bella dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de su amiga mientras hablaba con suavidad, de la forma en que su mamá lo hacía siempre que Bella lloraba.

—Royce no lo sabe. ¡Nadie lo sabe! Iba a romper con él, Bella. Ahora no puedo.

—¿Por qué? Pensé que estabas loca por Royce.

—Lo estaba. Lo estoy. Un poco. Pero avanza tan rápido. Siento que no puedo seguir el ritmo. Solo quería tomar un pequeño descanso. Tal vez ir a la escuela o algo. Incluso pensé en ser una niñera… tal vez incluso en Europa… una _au pair_ 7\. Así es como ellos las llaman. ¿No es eso genial? Quería ser una _au pair_. Ahora no puedo —repitió Rosalie y lloró más fuerte.

—Siempre has sido muy buena con los niños. —Bella se esforzó por encontrar palabras que pudieran consolar a su amiga—. Así que ahora vas a tener uno propio. Es posible que no puedas ir a Europa en este momento. Pero tal vez podrías abrir una pequeña guardería… o podrías ir a la escuela para ser maestra. Serías una estupenda maestra de jardín de niños. Eres tan linda y agradable, todos los niños te amarían.

Bella también había pensado en dejar la ciudad, tal vez en ir a la universidad, ir a algún lugar donde pudiera comenzar una completa vida nueva, libre de todos los viejos estereotipos. Pero no se atrevía a dejar a Ben. Y quería ser una escritora, una escritora de romance, y podía hacer eso viviendo en Hannah Lake, viviendo al lado de Ben, tan fácilmente como podía hacerlo en Venecia, Italia o París, Francia.

—¿Cómo sucedió esto? —gimió Rosalie.

Bella la miró sin comprender.

—Conozco todas las palabras de la canción de _Grease 2_ sobre la reproducción. ¿Te gustaría que la cante despacio? —preguntó Bella, tratando de hacer reír a Rosalie en lugar de llorar.

—Muy graciosa, Bella —dijo Rosalie, pero sonrió un poco mientras Bella empezó a cantar sobre flores y estambres en una muy pronunciada y clara voz de soprano. Rosalie incluso se unió en un par de líneas, el atractivo del espectáculo cursi en una tonada irresistible, incluso frente a tal drama.

—No se lo digas a Ben, ¿de acuerdo, Bella? —dijo Rosalie cuando la canción se desvaneció y Bella le acarició el cabello.

—¡Rosalie! ¿Por qué? Es nuestro mejor amigo. Lo va a saber tarde o temprano, y entonces se va a preguntar por qué no se lo dijiste tu misma.

—Siempre me hizo sentir como si yo fuera especial… ¿sabes? Así que cuando me equivoco y hago algo estúpido, siento que lo estoy defraudando. O tal vez solo me estoy defraudando a mí misma y lo culpo a él —respondió Rosalie, limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas y respirando profundamente como si se estuviera preparando para saltar en la piscina.

—Pero eso es lo bueno de la amistad. No es sobre ser perfecto, o incluso ser digno. Te amamos, tú nos amas, así que estaremos allí para ti. Ben y yo, los dos.

—Te quiero, Bella. Mucho. Y a Ben también. Solo espero no equivocarme tanto como para perderte. —Abrazó intensamente a Bella, sosteniéndola con tanta fuerza que Bella no podía dudar de su gratitud o afecto. Bella le devolvió el abrazo y susurró en su oído:

—Eso no va a suceder nunca, Rosalie.

 _ **1994**_

― _Mamá, ¿por qué no tenemos más bebés? Ben tiene hermanas mayores. Desearía tener una hermana mayor._

― _No sé por qué, Bella. Intenté tener más hijos, pero a veces se nos da algo muy especial, tan maravilloso, que con uno es suficiente._

― _Mmm. Entonces, ¿una como yo es suficiente?_

― _Sí. Siempre has sido suficiente. ―Renee Swan se rió de su pequeña de diez años, con su salvaje cabello pelirrojo y dientes torcidos que eran demasiados grandes para su boca, dándole un aspecto como si estuviera a punto de saltar lejos en un claro del bosque._

― _Pero necesito un hermano o hermana, mamá. Necesito a alguien a quien pueda cuidar y enseñarle cosas._

― _Tienes a Ben._

― _Sí. Lo tengo. Pero me enseña más cosas de las que yo le enseño. Y es un primo, no un hermano._

― _No son solo familiares, es un amigo especial. Cuando la tía Angie y yo descubrimos que íbamos a tener bebés, nos encontrábamos muy contentas juntas. No pensé que podría tener hijos, y Angie tenía sus dos niñas mayores y siempre había querido un niño pequeño. Ben nació antes que tú, pero solo por unos días. Y luego naciste. Ambos eran pequeños bebés milagrosos, pequeños regalos preciosos de Dios._

― _Supongo que tener a Ben es casi tan bueno como tener un hermano. ―Bella arrugó su nariz pensativamente._

― _¿Sabes que Jesús también tenía un amigo especial? Su nombre era Juan. La madre de Juan, Isabel, era más vieja, como yo. Tampoco creía poder tener hijos. Después de que Isabel descubrió que iba a tener un bebé, María, la madre de Jesús, fue a visitarla._

 _También eran parientes, como Angie y yo. Cuando Isabel vio a María, sintió que su bebé pateaba muy fuerte su estómago. María se encontraba embarazada de Jesús, e incluso entonces, los bebés tenían un vínculo especial, al igual que Ben y tú._

― _Juan el Bautista, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Bella. Era experta en todas las historias de su biblia. El Pastor Charlie y Renee se habían asegurado de eso._

― _Sí._

― _¿La cabeza de Juan no fue cortada? ―preguntó Bella con recelo. Renee balbuceó, riéndose. Hablando de una historia que produce un efecto indeseado._

― _Sí. Lo fue. Pero no es a lo que voy con mi historia realmente._

― _Y Jesús también fue asesinado._

― _Sí. Sí._

― _Es algo bueno que sea una niña y no un chico llamado Juan. Y es algo bueno que Jesús ya vino así Ben no tiene que salvar al mundo. De lo contrario, ser amigos especiales no puede ser algo bueno._

 _Renee suspiró. Déjale a Bella cambiar la lección en su cabeza. En un último intento de salvar un momento de aprendizaje, dijo:_

― _A veces ser amigos especiales será difícil. A veces sufrirás por tus amigos. La vida no siempre es fácil y la gente puede ser cruel._

― _¿Cómo los chicos que cortaron la cabeza de Juan?_

― _Sí. Igual que ellos ―dijo Renee, atragantándose por la risa inapropiada que obstruía su garganta. Se armó de valor y lo intentó de nuevo deseando un gran final, envolviendo todo en un bonito recordatorio del sacrificio del Salvador―. Los buenos amigos son muy difíciles de encontrar. Se interesan el uno por el otro y se cuidan entre sí, y a veces, incluso mueren por sus amigos, de la manera en que Jesús murió por todos nosotros._

 _Bella asintió solemnemente, y Renee soltó un suspiro de alivio. No estaba segura de que ganó esa ronda, o si Bella había aprendido algo de ello. Recogió su cesta de ropa y se dirigió hacia la relativa seguridad y tranquilidad de la lavadora. Bella dijo en voz alta tras ella:_

― _Entonces ¿crees que moriré por Ben… o crees que Ben morirá por mí?_

* * *

 **Au pair** : Es una palabra francesa, usada para denominar a la persona acogida temporalmente por una familia a cambio de un trabajo auxiliar, como cuidar niños. Suele convivir con la familia receptora como un miembro más, y recibe una pequeña remuneración así como comida y alojamiento gratuitos. En la mayoría de los casos son estudiantes.

* * *

 **Mil perdones por la tardanza pero en recompenza subiré mañana el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Gracias a todos por el apoyo**


	12. 10

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original**

* * *

 _ **10\. SER UN SOLDADO**_

La banda del instituto tocó una mezcla de canciones patrióticas que el Sr. Morgan, el profesor de la banda, sin duda les había enseñado. Bella se las sabía todas. Deseaba estar aún en el instituto para poder tocar con ellos con el clarinete. Le daría algo que hacer además de temblar y apiñarse con sus padres, aplaudiendo al compás de las melodías de hojalata, observando el patético intento del desfile en la calle principal. Toda la ciudad estaba fuera, pero marzo en Pensilvania era un momento terrible para un desfile. Las carreteras habían sido limpiadas y el tiempo se había aguantado hasta ahora, pero la tormenta de nieve que amenazaba con salir hacía que el día estuviera apropiadamente gris para la gran despedida. Los chicos habían terminado el entrenamiento básico y avanzado individual y su unidad había sido convocada, así sin más. Estarían entre los primeros soldados que irían directamente a Irak.

Bella sopló sus dedos congelados y sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como su pelo centelleante. Y entonces llegaron los soldados. Estaban vestidos en camuflaje desértico y botas de cuero con gorras ceñidas en sus cabezas esquiladas. Bella se encontró saltando arriba y abajo, intentando ver a Emmett. La unidad estaba formada por reclutas de la porción entera del suroeste de Pensilvania. Los soldados se dirigían por pequeños pueblos en caravanas formadas por una larga fila de vehículos militares, Humvees8, y un tanque ocasional solo para hacer teatro. Cada soldado se mezclaba con el siguiente, un enjambre de iguales, y Bella se preguntó si eso de alguna manera era algo compasivo, quitarles la individualidad para que la despedida no fuera tan personal.

Y entonces Emmett estaba ahí, caminando justo a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla. Su cabello había desaparecido. Su precioso cabello. Pero su cara no había cambiado: mentón fuerte, labios perfectos, piel lisa, ojos oscuros. Después de esa última noche en el lago, había pasado por todas las fases. Enfado, humillación, enfado nuevamente. Y luego su enfado había desaparecido al haber recordado lo que había sentido al presionar su boca con la de él.

Emmett la había besado. No entendía por qué la había besado. No se había permitido creer que era porque de repente se había enamorado de ella. No se había sentido de esa manera. No había parecido amor. Había parecido como una disculpa. Y después de semanas entre vergüenza y furia, había decidido que aceptaría su disculpa. Con la aceptación llegó el perdón, y con el perdón, todos los viejos sentimientos que había guardado durante tanto tiempo llegaron de nuevo a lugares familiares en su corazón, y el enfado se disipó como un sueño desagradable.

Bella intentó llamarlo, intentó ser valiente esta vez, pero su voz apenas pareció un llanto tímido, su nombre se sacudió en sus labios tan pronto como salió. Sus ojos seguían mirando hacia adelante, sin darse cuenta de su mirada en su cara y su intento de atraer su atención. Era más alto que los hombres a su alrededor, haciendo que fuera fácil rastrearlo mientras continuaba caminando por la calle.

No vio a Peter, Garrett, Quil o Laurent, aunque vio a Irina, la novia embarazada de Laurent más tarde en el Frosty Freeze, con la cara manchada de lágrimas, su barriga sobresaliendo de la chaqueta hinchada que ya no le llegaba a la mitad. Bella sintió un poco de celos. El drama de ser abandonada por un guapo soldado era casi algo delicioso en su tragedia, tanto que Bella se fue a casa e imaginó toda una nueva historia sobre dos amantes separados por la guerra.

Y luego se fueron, por el mar, hacia un mundo de calor y arena, un mundo que no existía de verdad, no para Bella, al menos. Y quizás no para las personas de Hannah Lake, simplemente porque estaba tan lejos, tan lejos de todo lo que conocían. Y la vida siguió como había hecho antes. El pueblo rezó y quiso y tuvo dolor y vivió. Los lazos amarillos que Bella había ayudado a atar alrededor de los árboles lucieron vivaces y frescos durante dos semanas. Pero el granizo de la primavera se amontonó con garras heladas y afiladas, y con el tiempo los lazos se dieron por vencidos. Y el reloj marchó lentamente.

Pasaron seis meses. En ese tiempo, Rosalie trajo al mundo un niño e Irina Davis también tuvo su bebé, un niño al que llamó Laurent como su padre. Bella añadió un nuevo capítulo a su romance sobre los amantes separados por la guerra y les dio un hijo, una niña llamada Lauren. No podía evitarlo. Cada vez que Irina entraba en la tienda, Bella gritaría para tomar a su bebé y solo podía imaginar cómo debía sentirse Laurent, a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Compuso cartas para Emmett, escribió sobre lo que pasaba en Hannah Lake, las cosas jocosas que veía, las estadísticas de los equipos de deportes del instituto, los libros que leía, su ascenso en el supermercado a encargada de la noche, las cosas graciosas que quería decir pero que nunca fue lo suficientemente valiente para decir. Y las firmaba: Tuya, Bella.

¿Podías pertenecer a alguien que no te quería? Bella decidió que era posible, porque su corazón era de él, y lo quisiera o no, no parecía hacer mucha diferencia. Cuando terminaba de escribir metía la carta en un cajón. Bella se preguntó qué pensaría Emmett si de repente enviara una. Probablemente pensaría que era una psicópata y se arrepentiría de esa disculpa envuelta en un beso. Se preocuparía de que Bella pensara que el beso significó más de lo que había significado. Pensaría que estaba delirando.

Bella no estaba delirando, simplemente tenía imaginación. Pero incluso con su don para soñar despierta y contar historias, no podía creer que él pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Le había preguntado si podía escribirle, incluso había dicho que lo haría. Pero en el fondo, no pensaba que él quisiera que lo hiciera, y su orgullo era demasiado frágil para soportar otro golpe. Las cartas se apilaron, y no pudo enviarlas.

 **Irak**

—¿Bella Swan te ha escrito alguna nota más de amor, Emm? —dijo Quil en la oscuridad de su tienda de campaña.

—Creo que Bella es preciosa —dijo Peter desde su catre—. Lucía bien en el baile. ¿La viste? Puede escribirme cartas cada vez que quiera.

—¡Bella no es preciosa! —dijo Quil—. Parece Pippi Calzaslargas.

—¿Quién demonios es Pippi Calzaslargas? —gruñó Laurent, intentando dormir.

—Mi hermana solía ver una serie llamada Pippi Calzaslargas. Lo tomó de la biblioteca y jamás la devolvió. Pippi tenía dientes de conejo y cabello rojo que salía de su cabeza en dos trenzas. Era delgada y rara y estúpida. Como Bella. —Quil estaba exagerando, empujando a Emmett.

—Bella no es estúpida —dijo Emmett. Lo sorprendió lo mucho que le molestó que Quil se burlara de Bella.

—Esta bieeeeeeen. —Quil se rió—. Como si eso fuera a marcar una diferencia.

—La marca. —Garrett tuvo que saltar—. ¿Quién quiere una chica con la que no puedes hablar?

—¡Yo sí! —Quil rió—. No hables, simplemente quítate la ropa.

—Eres un cerdo, Quil. —Peter suspiró—. Es algo bueno que a todos nos guste el jamón.

—Odio el jamón —gruñó Laurent—. Y odio cuando se ponen a hablar cuando es hora de dormir. Cállense de una vez.

—Laurent, sin duda eres la Malvada Bruja del Este. —Peter se rió—. La Malvada Bruja del Medio Este. —Peter había escrito una canción graciosa sobre que Irak era como el mundo de Oz y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que toda su unidad tenía un apodo del _Mago de Oz_.

—Y tú eres el Espantapájaros, idiota. ¿No era el que no tenía cerebro?

—Síp. El Espantapájaros parece tipo rudo, ¿no crees, Garrett?

—Es mejor que Dorothy. —Garrett se rió. Había cometido el error de llevar sus zapatos rojos de lucha al gimnasio un día y el resto fue historia. Cuando no estaban de patrulla o durmiendo, estaban haciendo ejercicio. No había mucho más que hacer en su tiempo de descanso.

—¿Por qué no juntas tus tacones, Dorothy, y nos llevas de vuelta a casa? —dijo Peter—. Oye, ¿y cómo es que tú no tienes ningún apodo, Q?

—Umm… me llamo Quil. Creo que te acabas de contradecir. —Quil estaba empezando a dormitar.

—Deberíamos llamarlo Munchkin… o quizás Toto. Después de todo tan solo es un cachorrillo con un gran ladrido —dijo Laurent.

Quil se puso en alerta inmediatamente.

—Intenta eso, Laurent, y le contaré a Irina lo de aquella vez que te liaste con Lori Stringham en la sala de lucha. —Quil siempre había sido sensible sobre su estatura. Lo hacía un genial luchador de 57 kilos, pero no era muy útil en ningún otro lado.

—Emm es el Hombre Hojalata porque no tiene corazón. La pobre Bella Swan lo descubrió de la peor forma. —Quil intentó atraer de nuevo la atención hacia Emmett, dándole una vez más.

—Emm es el Hombre Hojalata porque está hecho de metal. Demonios, ¿cuánto tiempo has calentado tu banquillo hoy, Emm? —Otro miembro de la unidad se unió a la conversación—. ¡Eres un monstruo! Deberíamos llamarte Iron Man.

—Ya vamos de nuevo —se quejó Laurent—. Hércules y ahora Iron Man. —Le molestaba la atención que siempre recibía Emmett y no fingía lo contrario.

Emmett se rió.

—Dejaré que me ganes en una lucha de brazos mañana, Witchy Poo, ¿está bien?

Laurent rió, su irritabilidad era más un acto de lo que le importaba admitir.

La tienda se silenció hasta que algún ronquido y suspiro ocasional era lo único que se escuchaba en la oscuridad. Pero Emmett no podía dormir. Seguía pensando en lo que Quil había dicho. Rosalie Hale era hermosa. Le había quitado la respiración. Había pensado que estaba enamorado de ella hasta que había descubierto que no la conocía en absoluto. Rosalie no era inteligente. No como él quería que fuera. No había sido capaz de averiguar por qué era tan atractiva con sus pequeñas notas y cuando estaban juntos era tan diferente. Era hermosa, pero después de un tiempo, ya no era nada atractiva en absoluto. Emmett quería la chica de las cartas.

Sus ojos se abrieron en la oscuridad. La chica de las cartas era Bella Swan. ¿De verdad quería a Bella Swan? Rió un poco. Bella era muy poca cosa. Lucirían ridículos juntos. Y no estaba buena. Aunque se _había_ visto muy bien en la graduación. Verla ahí con su vestido dorado, bailando con sus estúpidos amigos, lo había sorprendido y lo había tomado por sorpresa. Supuso que no la había perdonado por completo por la treta que ella y Rosalie le habían preparado.

Había intentando no pensar en Bella, en esa noche en el lago, y se había convencido de que solamente era una locura temporal, un último acto desesperado antes de dejar el hogar. Y no le había escrito como dijo que haría. No podía culparla después de todo lo que había pasado. Pero le habría gustado recibir una carta. Escribía buenas cartas.

La añoranza le llegó. Definitivamente ya no estaban en Kansas. Se preguntó en qué se había metido. En que los había metido a todos. Y si iba a ser honesto consigo mismo, no era Hércules y no era el Hombre Hojalata. Era el León Cobarde. Había huido de casa y se había traído a sus amigos con él, su red de seguridad, su sección de animadores. Se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo en Oz.

* * *

 **Humvees** : Es un vehículo militar multipropósito que posee tracción en las cuatro ruedas.


	13. 11

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original**

* * *

 _ **11\. GOLPEAR A UN MATÓN**_

 **Irak**

— Irina dijo que Rosalie se va a casar —informó Laurent, sus ojos sobre Emmett—. Tu ex-novia está consiguiendo ser enganchada, Emm. ¿Cómo se siente?

—Es una tonta.

—¡Vaya! —gritó Laurent, sorprendido por la vehemencia de su amigo. Pensó que Emmett había superado a Rosalie. Supuso que estaba equivocado.

—Ya no te gusta, ¿verdad, Emm? —preguntó Garrett sorprendido.

—No. Ya no me gusta. Pero es una tonta por casarse con Royce King.

Quil se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca he tenido un problema con King.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando me suspendieron en noveno grado?

Quik sacudió su cabeza como que no lo recordaba, pero Peter encendió el recuerdo.

—¡Destrozaste la cara bonita de Royce! Lo recuerdo. Pero nunca nos dijiste por qué.

Emmett se ajustó las gafas oscuras y cambió su peso. Ellos, y cerca de un centenar de otros soldados y marinos, estaban de guardia fuera de una reunión de alta seguridad del gobierno provisional iraquí. Era interesante pensar que tal vez diferentes facciones podrían unirse para formar algún órgano de gobierno, que estaban haciendo progresos, aunque algunas veces Emmett se cuestionaba. No era la primera vez que había jugado al guardaespaldas, aunque el caso de Ben Chensey había llegado después del hecho.

—¡Me olvidé de eso! —se jactó Garrett—. No llegaste a luchar con Loch Haven. El entrenador estaba molesto.

—No habría estado tan molesto si hubiera sabido por qué sentí la necesidad de golpear a Royce —dijo Emmett irónicamente. Supuso que había pasado el tiempo y la distancia suficientes para que compartir la historia sin violar confidencias.

 _ **Enero, 1999**_

 _Emmett conocía a Royce King. Royce era un estudiante de último año y a todas las chicas les gustaba y creían que era caliente. Eso siempre hacía a los otros chicos sentarse y tomar nota. Emmett lo había notado porque Royce había comenzado a usar el cabello como Emmett, lo cual a Emmett no le gustaba. Royce también tenía el cabello oscuro, y cuando peinaba su cabello a la altura de la barbilla lejos de sus ojos marrones, se parecía demasiado a Emmett para su consuelo._

 _Pero allí era donde las similitudes en sus apariencias terminaban. Royce era alto y delgado y del tipo pequeño, sus músculos definidos y esbeltos, como un jinete o un corredor. Media alrededor de 1.72 metros y era lo suficientemente grande para que las chicas todavía se reunieran alrededor de él, pero Emmett era mucho más alto, incluso para ser un estudiante de primer año._

 _Tal vez porque Royce era más pequeño que el estudiante de primer año, o quizás porque estaba celoso, le gustaba meterse con Emmett. Simples pinchazos, insinuaciones, comentarios de doble sentido que hacían que su grupo de amigos se riera y mirara hacia otro lado. Emmett ignoraba eso en su mayor parte. Tenía poco que demostrar y no se molestaba demasiado. Su tamaño y su fuerza lo hacían menos intimidado y menos vulnerable a la intimidación que al resto de los chicos de su edad. Y se consolaba a sí mismo imaginándose a Royce en la sala de lucha libre tratando de pasar el rato con él o cualquiera de sus amigos. Pero Emmett no era el único al que Royce le gustaba atormentar._

 _Era el cuarto período, justo antes del almuerzo, y Emmett pidió ser excusado de la clase de inglés con el pretexto de tener que usar el baño. En realidad, necesitaba comprobar su peso. Tenía el control del peso a las 3:00 para el duelo contra Loch Haven. Iba a luchar con 72 kilos pero esa mañana había estado en 73. Podía sudar el kilo, pero el simple hecho de llegar a 73 había implicado trabajo. Había comenzado la temporada con 78, y no había mucho margen de maniobra o grasa en su enorme cuerpo para permitir la pérdida de peso. Y seguía creciendo. Tenía un mes hasta los campeonatos del distrito y dos semanas después de eso, los estatales. Las próximas seis semanas serían brutales, y pasaría hambre la mayor parte del tiempo. Hambriento era equivalente a malhumorado, y Emmett era muy malhumorado._

 _Cuando entró al vestidor y fue recibido por la oscuridad, maldijo, esperando que no hubiera nada mal. Necesitaba ver la báscula. Palpó a lo largo de la pared, tratando de encontrar los interruptores. Una voz resonó en la oscuridad, haciéndolo saltar._

— _¿Royce? —dijo nerviosamente la voz._

 _Encontró las luces y las encendió, inundando los casilleros y los bancos con luz. Lo que vio lo hizo maldecir de nuevo. En medio del suelo de baldosas, la silla de ruedas de Ben Chensey se había volcado de espaldas, y Ben estaba colgando impotentemente con sus delgadas piernas en el aire, incapaz de enderezarse o hacer algo más que pedir ayuda en la oscuridad._

— _¿Qué demonios? —dijo Emmett—. Chensey, ¿estás bien?_

 _Emmett corrió hacia Ben, puso la silla de nuevo sobre sus ruedas, y sentó a Ben con la espalda recta en su asiento. La cara de Ben se sonrojó y sacudió los hombros, y Emmett quería herir a alguien. Mucho._

— _¿Qué pasó, Chensey?_

— _No se lo digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo, Emmett? —suplicó Ben._

— _¡¿Por qué?! —Emmett estaba tan enojado que podía sentir su pulso latiendo detrás de sus ojos._

— _Simplemente… no lo digas, ¿de acuerdo? Es malditamente embarazoso. —Ben tragó saliva y Emmett se dio cuenta de que estaba mortificado._

— _¿Quién hizo esto? —exigió Emmett._

 _Ben negó con la cabeza y no lo diría. Entonces Emmett recordó cómo Ben lo había sobresaltado gritando un nombre mientras Emmett había estado buscando el interruptor de luz._

— _¿Royce? —preguntó Emmett, alzando la voz con indignación._

— _Solo fingió que iba a ayudarme a salir y luego me volcó. ¡No estoy herido! —añadió Ben, como si estar herido lo haría más débil—. Entonces apagó las luces y se fue. Habría estado bien. Alguien habría venido. Tú viniste, ¿verdad? —Ben trató de sonreír, pero la sonrisa titubeó y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos—. Me alegro de que hayas sido tú y no toda una clase de gimnasia. Habría sido verdaderamente humillante._

 _Emmett estaba más allá del discurso. Se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, la báscula olvidada._

— _No vengo aquí si alguien no está conmigo porque no puedo abrir las puertas por mi cuenta —ofreció Ben a modo de explicación—. Pero Royce me dejó entrar y pensé que mi papá estaba aquí. Y no puedo salir por mí mismo porque las puertas se abren hacia afuera y solo puedo abrirlas con mi silla de ruedas._

— _Excepto cuando alguien te vuelca y te deja colgando al revés —dijo Emmett, la ira goteando de su comentario._

— _Sí. Excepto entonces —dijo Ben en voz baja—. ¿Por qué crees que lo hizo? —Ben miró a Emmett, con cara preocupada._

— _No lo sé, Chensey. Porque es un imbécil con una pequeña polla —gruñó Emmett—. Piensa que meterse con personas que no pueden o simplemente no pelearán hará su pene más grande. Pero eso solo lo hace cada vez más y más pequeño, y solo consigue volverse cada vez más mezquino._

 _Ben aulló de risa, y Emmett sonrió, contento de que Ben ya no estuviera temblando._

— _¿Prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie? —insistió Ben de nuevo._

 _Emmett asintió. Pero no prometió no hacerle pagar a Royce._

 _Cuando Emmett entró al comedor, encontró a Royce sentado en una mesa en el rincón, rodeado por un grupo de otros estudiantes de último año y varias chicas bonitas a las que Emmett no le importaría hablarles bajo diferentes circunstancias. Emmett apretó los dientes y se acercó a la mesa. No les había dicho a sus amigos lo que pasó. Sus amigos eran luchadores, y Emmett probablemente iba a ser suspendido por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No quería que se metieran en problemas por él y perjudicaran las posibilidades del equipo contra Loch Haven. Probablemente no estaría luchando esta noche. Suponía que estaba bien que estuviera un par de kilos por encima de su peso._

 _Emmett bajó sus puños sobre la mesa tan fuerte como pudo, derramando las bebidas de las personas y haciendo retumbar una bandeja vacía sobre el suelo. Royce levantó la mirada con sorpresa, su maldición sonando por encima del estruendo en el comedor a medida que la leche salpicaba su regazo._

— _Levántate —exigió Emmett en voz baja._

— _Piérdete, chico gorila. —Royce se burló, limpiándose la leche—. A menos que desees que te muelan a palos._

 _Emmett se inclinó sobre la mesa y disparó su mano derecha hacia la cara de Royce. Su palma conectó directamente con la frente de Royce, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared detrás de él._

— _¡Levántate! —Emmett ya no estaba tranquilo._

 _Royce salió rodeando la mesa y se abalanzó violentamente hacia Emmett, su fuerte puño alcanzando a Emmett a través del puente de su nariz, volviendo sus ojos soberbios y la sangre comenzó a fluir de sus fosas nasales. Emmett arremetió de nuevo, alcanzando a Royce por la boca, y luego otra vez en el ojo derecho. Royce aulló y cayó gruñendo. Emmett lo agarró por el cuello de su camisa y por la parte de atrás de sus vaqueros y lo puso de pie nuevamente. Royce se tambaleó. Emmett lo había golpeado con fuerza._

— _Esto es por Ben Chensey —susurró en el oído de Royce, honrando su promesa hacia Ben de que nadie sabría lo que Royce había hecho. Entonces soltó a Royce y se dio la vuelta, limpiándose la nariz con su arruinada camisa blanca._

 _El entrenador Chensey fue a grandes zancadas hacia él, con la cara roja de ira. Al parecer, era su turno de servicio en el comedor. Maldita la suerte de Emmett. Emmett lo siguió dócilmente, dispuesto a tomar cualquier castigo suyo, y fiel a su palabra, no pronunció el nombre de Ben Chensey ni una sola vez._

—Me voy a casar, Bella. —Rosalie metió la mano por debajo de la nariz de Bella, con un diamante impresionante en su dedo anular izquierdo.

—Es hermoso —dijo Bella con honestidad y trató de sonreír, intentando darle a su amiga la reacción que obviamente quería, pero se sentía un poco enferma por dentro. Royce era muy guapo y él y Rosalie se veían bien juntos. Y Ty, el bebé de Rosalie y Royce, tendría a sus padres bajo el mismo techo. Pero Royce asustaba a Bella. Bella se preguntó por qué no asustaba a Rita. O tal vez lo hacía. Algunas chicas se sentían atraídas por eso.

—Queremos casarnos el mes que viene. Sé que es pronto, pero ¿crees que tu papá nos casaría? Siempre ha sido tan amable conmigo. Tu mamá también. Solo vamos a tener una pequeña fiesta después. Tal vez pueda conseguir un DJ y podemos bailar. Royce es un buen bailarín.

Bella recordó a Rosalie y Royce bailando en la fiesta de graduación, Rosalie resplandeciente con nuevo amor, Royce tratando de controlar su temperamento cuando Ben había interrumpido y se había robado un par de bailes.

—Claro. A papá le encantaría. Para los pastores no hay nada mejor que una boda. Tal vez podrías tener tu recepción bajo el pabellón de la iglesia. Hay energía eléctrica y mesas. Podemos conseguir flores, aperitivos y puedes usar un hermoso vestido. Te ayudaré.

Y lo hizo. Planearon frenéticamente durante un mes, encontrándole un vestido para Rosalie que hizo que Sarah Hale, la madre de Rosalie, llorara y bailara alrededor de su encantadora hija. Enviaron invitaciones, contrataron a un fotógrafo, ordenaron flores, hicieron mentas, profiteroles y chocolates caseros, y llenaron el congelador del garaje de Swan hasta rebosar con sus creaciones.

La mañana del gran día, envolvieron luces blancas parpadeantes alrededor de cada columna del pabellón y movieron las mesas cubiertas de encaje blanco hacia el césped recubriendo el pabellón para que el piso de hormigón debajo del pabellón pudiera servir como pista de baile. Llenaron floreros amarillos con margaritas como centros de mesa y ataron globos amarillos a cada silla.

También pusieron margaritas en la iglesia. Bella fue la dama de honor, y Rosalie le había dejado escoger su propio vestido en cualquier tono de amarillo que quisiera. Bella le encontró a Ben una corbata amarilla a juego y la acompañó por el pasillo en su silla de ruedas. Bella llevaba un ramo de alegres flores, y Ben tenía una margarita fijada a su saco negro.

Royce también iba de negro, con una rosa amarilla prendida a su solapa que hacía juego con las rosas del ramo de Rosalie. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás de su alta cara de mejillas huesudas, recordándole a Bella a Emmett y la forma en que su cabello había caído sobre sus hombros como un joven Adonis. El largo cabello de Emmett se había ido ahora, y Emmett también se había ido.

Todavía pensaba en él más de lo que debería. Había estado en Irak por un año. De hecho, habían pasado dieciocho meses desde que se fue primero al entrenamiento básico. Irina Davis, la novia de Laurent, asistió a la boda y le dijo a Bella que a los chicos solo les quedaba seis meses de viaje. Irina dijo que Laurent le había pedido que se casara con él cuando regresara a casa. Parecía emocionada ante la perspectiva. Laurent Junior era de la misma edad que el bebé de Rosalie, Tyler. Pero donde Ty se parecía a su madre, el bebé de Laurent se parecía a su papá, su piel morena y su cabello negro rizado haciéndolo una pequeña réplica de su padre. Era adorable, feliz y saludable, y era un niño difícil para su joven madre.

Cuando Rosalie caminó por el pasillo y le hizo sus solemnes votos a Royce King y él los repitió, de manera dulce y sagrada, Bella sintió que su corazón se hinchaba de esperanza por su amiga. Tal vez estaría bien. Quizás Royce la amaba como dijo que lo hacía. Y tal vez el amor sería suficiente. Quizás las promesas que estaba haciendo lo inspirarían para ser un mejor hombre.

Por la mirada en la cara de Ben, no tenía mucha esperanza. Ben se sentó al lado de Bella en la primera fila, su silla de ruedas aparcada al final de la larga banca, con su expresión tan rígida como la banca. Después de todo, él y Rosalie también eran amigos, y estaba preocupado al igual que Bella. Ben había estado cabizbajo desde el anuncio de Rosalie. Bella sabía que tenía sentimientos por Rosalie. Pero pensó que los superaría, más o menos de la forma en que ella superó su enamoramiento con Emmett Mccarty. Y tal vez ese era su problema… porque Bella en realidad no había superado nada. Pero Rosalie era una madre ahora, atada a Royce de una manera que era permanente y definitiva. Aun así, los viejos sentimientos tenían una forma de volver a aparecer justo cuando pensabas que se habían ido para siempre.

—Hasta que la muerte nos separe —prometió Rosalie, con su hermosa cara llena de sinceridad.

Cuando Royce besó sus sonrientes labios, sellando el acuerdo, Ben cerró los ojos, y Bella tomó su mano.

* * *

 **Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo. ¿Que les** **pareció** **?**


	14. 12

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original**

* * *

 _ **12\. CONSTRUIR UN ESCONDITE**_

Solo pasaron unos tres meses antes de que Rosalie saliera de la vista. Las ocasiones que fue vista en público con su marido, mantuvo sus ojos cuidadosamente apartados y otras veces usaba gafas de sol incluso cuando estaba lloviendo. Bella llamaba regularmente e incluso se detenía por el dúplex de Rosalie un par de veces. Pero sus visitas parecían poner a Rosalie nerviosa. Una vez Bella juró que vio meterse a Rosalie en su garaje antes de que Bella llegara, y sin embargo Rosalie no respondió a la puerta cuando tocó.

Las cosas mejoraron un poco cuando Royce consiguió un trabajo en el que viajaba durante varios días por un tiempo. Rosalie incluso llamaba y llevó a Bella a almorzar en su cumpleaños. Comieron enchiladas en la Cocina de Luisa, y Rosalie sonrió y le aseguró a Bella que todo estaba bien cuando Bella preguntó gentilmente si se encontraba bien. Según Rosalie, todo era maravilloso, perfecto. Pero Bella no le creyó.

Bella no le dijo a Ben de sus temores por Rosalie. No quería molestarlo, y ¿él qué podría hacer? Bella veía a Royce de vez en cuando en la tienda, y aunque era educado y siempre la saludaba con una sonrisa, a Bella no le agradaba. Y él parecía saberlo. Siempre estaba perfectamente arreglado, cada oscuro cabello en su lugar, su atractiva cara bien afeitado, su ropa fresca y elegante. Pero todo era un envoltorio. Y Bella recordó la analogía de la grasa que su padre había compartido con Elliott Mccarty una vez. Bella no podría haber tenido más de catorce años, pero la lección la había marcado.

 _Elliott Mccarty no se parecía en nada a su hijo. Era bajo, tal vez 1.72 metros a lo mucho. Su cabello rubio había disminuido hasta que finalmente lo había afeitado. Sus ojos eran de un_

 _suave azul, su nariz un poco plana, su sonrisa siempre lista. Hoy no estaba sonriendo, y sus ojos tenían ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido bien en mucho tiempo._

— _Hola, Sr. Mccarty —dijo Bella, una pregunta en su voz._

— _Hola, Bella. ¿Está tu papá en casa? —Elliott no hizo un movimiento para entrar a pesar de que Bella sostenía la gran puerta con mosquitera en señal de bienvenida._

— _¿Papá? —gritó Bella hacia el despacho de su padre—. Elliott Mccarty está aquí para verte._

— _¡Invítalo a entrar Bella! —gritó Charlie Swan desde lo más recóndito de la habitación._

— _Por favor entre, Sr. Mccarty —dijo Bella._

 _Elliott Mccarty metió las manos en sus bolsillos y dejó que Bella lo llevara a la oficina de su padre. Hay varias iglesias y confesiones cristianas en Pensilvania. Algunos dicen que es un estado en el que Dios todavía tiene un punto de apoyo. Hay muchos católicos, muchos metodistas, muchos presbiterianos, muchos bautistas, un montón de todo. Pero en Hannah Lake, Charlie Swan hacia funcionar su pequeña iglesia con tal cuidado y compromiso con la comunidad que no le importaba cómo te denominabas, seguía siendo tu pastor. Si no te sentabas en sus bancos cada domingo, la verdad es que no había diferencia para él. Predicaba la biblia, mantenía su mensaje simple, mantenía sus sermones universales, y durante cuarenta años había trabajado con un objetivo: amar y servir, el resto se haría cargo de sí mismo. Todo el mundo lo llamaba Pastor Charlie, sin importar si era su pastor o no. Y más veces de las que no, cuando alguien era un alma en pena, se encontraban en la iglesia del Pastor Charlie._

— _¡Elliott! —Charlie se levantó de su escritorio cuando Bella guió a Elliott Mccarty a la habitación—. ¿Cómo estás? No te he visto en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?_

 _Bella jaló las puertas francesas cerrando detrás de ella y entró en la cocina, deseando desesperadamente escuchar el resto de la conversación. Elliott era el padre de Emmett. Los rumores eran que él y la madre de Emmett se estaban separando, que Lily Mccarty dejaba la ciudad. Bella se preguntó si eso significaba que Emmett la dejaría también._

 _Bella sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero lo hizo. Se escabulló a la despensa y se acomodó sobre un saco de harina. Sentarse en la despensa era casi tan bueno como sentarse en el despacho de su padre. Quien había construido la casa debía haber escatimado en la pared que dividía la parte posterior de la despensa de la pequeña habitación que su padre usaba para su oficina, porque si Bella se metía en la esquina, no solo podía oír perfectamente, podía incluso ver dentro de la habitación donde la lámina de yeso no alcanzaba la esquina. Su madre estaba en la tienda. Se encontraba a salvo para escuchar sin ser descubierta, y si su madre llegaba a casa de repente, podría abalanzarse sobre el bote de basura y fingir que solo estaba haciendo sus tareas._

—… _nunca ha sido feliz. Ha tratado, creo. Pero estos últimos años… ha estado escondiéndolo. —Elliott Mccarty estaba hablando—. La amo tanto. Pensé que si seguía amándola, me amaría también. Pensé que tenía suficiente amor para nosotros. Para nosotros tres._

— _¿Está decidida a irse? —preguntó el padre de Bella en voz baja._

— _Sí. Quiere llevarse a Emmett con ella. No he dicho nada. Pero esa es la parte más difícil. Amo a ese chico. Si se lo lleva, Pastor, no creo que sobreviva. No creo que sea lo suficientemente fuerte. —Elliott Mccarty lloró abiertamente y Bella sintió lágrimas de compasión también en sus propios ojos—. Sé que no es mío. No biológicamente. Pero es mi hijo, pastor. ¡Es mi hijo!_

— _¿Emmett sabe?_

— _No todo. Pero tiene catorce años, no cinco. Sabe lo suficiente._

— _¿Lily sabe que quieres que el chico se quede, incluso si ella se va?_

— _Es mi hijo legalmente. Lo adopté. Le di mi nombre. Tengo derechos como cualquier padre. No creo que pelearía si Emmett quisiera quedarse, pero no le he dicho nada a Emm. Supongo que sigo esperando que Lily cambie de opinión._

— _Habla con tu hijo. Dile lo que está pasando. Solo los hechos: sin culpas, sin condenación, solo el hecho de que su madre se va. Dile que lo amas. Dile que es tu hijo y que nada va a cambiar eso. Ni por un minuto le dejes creer que no tiene una opción por su sangre. Hazle saber que puede ir con su madre si ese es su deseo, pero que lo amas y quieres que se quede contigo si es lo que quiere._

 _Elliott se quedó callado por varios minutos, Charlie Swan también, y Bella se preguntó si eso era todo lo que iba a ser dicho. Entonces Charlie preguntó suavemente:_

— _¿Eso es todo lo que te está preocupando, Elliott? ¿Hay algo más que quieras hablar?_

— _Sigo pensando que si me viera diferente, si me luciera más como él, nada de esto estaría sucediendo. Sé que no soy el hombre más atractivo en el mundo. Sé que estoy un poco en el lado simple. Pero me ejercito y me mantengo delgado y me visto bien y uso colonia… —Elliott Mccarty sonaba avergonzado, y su voz se apagó._

— _¿Lucir más como quién? —preguntó suavemente Charlie Swan._

— _El padre de Emmett. El hombre que Lily parece no poder sacar de su sistema. No era amable con ella, Pastor. Era egoísta y mezquino. La apartó cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Le dijo que no quería tener nada que ver con ella. Pero era guapo. He visto fotos. Luce exactamente como Emm. —La voz de Elliott se rompió cuando dijo el nombre de su hijo._

— _A menudo he pensado que la belleza puede ser un impedimento para el amor —reflexionó el padre de Bella._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque a veces nos enamoramos de una cara y no de lo que hay detrás. Mi madre solía verter la grasa de la carne cuando cocinaba, y la guardaba en una lata en la alacena. Durante un tiempo, usó una lata en la que una vez había mantenido esas galletas largas, cubiertas, con crema de avellana en el interior. ¿Las que eran caras? Más de una vez bajé esa lata pensando que encontraría la provisión secreta de mi mamá, solo para quitar la tapa y ver montones apestosos de grasa._

 _Elliott se echó a reír, entendiendo el punto._

— _El contenedor no importaba mucho en ese punto, ¿eh?_

— _Correcto. Eso me hacía querer galletas, pero ese contenedor era una gran falsa publicidad. Creo que a veces una cara hermosa es publicidad falsa también, y muchos de nosotros no nos tomamos el tiempo para mirar debajo de la tapa. Divertido, esto me recuerda un sermón que di un par de semanas atrás. ¿Lo escuchaste?_

— _Lo siento, Pastor. Trabajo de noche en la panadería, usted sabe. A veces, la mañana del domingo estoy demasiado cansado —dijo Elliott, su sentimiento de culpa por perderse la iglesia evidente, incluso a través de la pared de la despensa._

— _Está bien, Elliott. —Charlie se echó a reír—. No voy a hacer un rollo. Solo quería saber si lo habías escuchado, así no te aburriría absurdamente. —Bella escuchó a su padre pasando páginas. Sonrió un poco. Siempre llevaba todo de vuelta a las Escrituras._

— _En Isaías 53:2 dice: "Subirá cual renuevo delante de él, y como raíz de tierra seca: no hay parecer en él, ni hermosura; y cuando le veremos, mas sin atractivo para que le deseemos."_

— _Recuerdo ese versículo —dijo Elliott en voz baja—. Siempre me llamó la atención que Jesús no fuera guapo. ¿Por qué no haría Dios su exterior de acuerdo a su interior?_

— _Por la misma razón por la que nació en un pesebre humilde, nacido de un pueblo oprimido. Si hubiera sido bello o poderoso, la gente lo habría seguido por eso solamente, habrían sido atraídos a él por todas las razones equivocadas._

— _Eso tiene sentido —dijo Elliott._

 _Bella se encontró asintiendo de acuerdo, sentada ahí sobre un saco de harina en la esquina de la despensa. Tenía sentido para ella también. Se preguntó cómo se había perdido ese sermón en particular. Debió de haber sido cuando escabulló su novela romántica entre las páginas del libro de himnos unas semanas atrás. Sintió una punzada de remordimiento. Su padre era tan sabio. Tal vez debería prestar más atención._

— _No hay nada de malo con tu cara, Elliott —dijo Charlie suavemente—. No hay nada malo contigo. Eres un buen hombre con un corazón hermoso. Y Dios mira en el corazón, ¿cierto?_

— _Sí. —Elliott Mccarty sonaba cerca de las lágrimas una vez más—. Lo hace. Gracias, Pastor._

 _Después de que Elliott Mccarty se fuera, Bella se sentó en profunda contemplación en la despensa, con las manos entrelazadas alrededor de sus rodillas. Entonces subió y comenzó a escribir una historia de amor de una chica ciega buscando un alma gemela y un príncipe feo con un corazón de oro._

 **Irak**

—Me gustaría mucho ver a una mujer que no estuviera usando una carpa sobre su cabeza. ¡Solo una vez! ¡Y apreciaría que fuera rubia o aún mejor, ¡pelirroja! —gimió Quil una tarde después de resguardar un puesto de control solitario por varias horas con solo un puñado de mujeres vestidas con burkas y niños atravesándose para hacerlos sentir útiles. Tal vez era irónico que Quil anhelara una rubia cuando era hispano. Pero era americano, y América tenía la población más diversa en el mundo. Un poco de diversidad en este momento sería bienvenida.

—Estaría feliz de nunca ver otra burka de nuevo. —Garrett se secó el sudor y el polvo de su nariz y se estremeció por el sol, deseando tomar un descanso.

—Escuché que algunos chicos, especialmente en lugares como Afganistán, no ven a sus esposas en absoluto hasta después de que se casan. ¿Te imaginas? ¡Sorpresa, amorcito! —Laurent batió sus pestañas mientras hacía una horrible cara—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No crees que soy bonita? —dijo en un alto falsete y retorciendo su cara aún más.

—Entonces, ¿cómo saben siquiera con quién se están casando? —preguntó Peter, desconcertado.

—Por la letra —dijo Quil seriamente. Pero sus fosas nasales se abrieron ligeramente, y Emmett pusos sus ojos en blanco, sabiendo que Quil estaba contando una historia.

—¿En serio? —jadeó Peter, cayendo como un ladrillo. No era su culpa que fuera tan crédulo. Venía con el dulce temperamento.

—Sí. Escriben cartas de ida y vuelta por un año o más. Luego, en la ceremonia, ella firma su nombre con una promesa de que usará siempre su burka delante de otros hombres. Él reconoce su letra y así es como sabe que es ella debajo de su velo.

Garrett estaba ceñudo.

—Nunca he escuchado nada de eso. ¿La letra?

Laurent lo había entendido y estaba tratando de no reírse.

—Sí. Solo piensa, si Emmett y Bella hubieran vivido en Irak, nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de que era de Bella escribiendo esas cartas en vez de Rosalie. Bella podría haberlo amarrado en matrimonio. Emmett habría visto su letra en la boda y dicho: "Sí, es Rosalie, ¡está bien!"

Los amigos de Emmett aullaban de risa, incluso Peter, quien finalmente se había dado cuenta de que se trataba de un montaje para burlarse de Emmett sobre Bella. De nuevo.

Emmett suspiró, sus labios crispándose. Fue bastante gracioso. Quil se reía tan fuerte que estaba silbando, y él y Laurent estaban haciendo reír el uno al otro aún más fuerte mientras recreaban el momento en que el burka fuera quitado y Bella estuviera debajo de él en lugar de la rubia pechugona, Rosalie.

Emmett se preguntó lo que sus amigos pensarían si supieran que había besado Bella. Realmente besado. Sabiendo muy bien a quién estaba besando. Sin necesidad de treta. O burkas. Se preguntó distraídamente si el burka era tan mala idea. Tal vez más chicos tomarían mejores decisiones si no se distrajeran con el envoltorio. Es más, tal vez los chicos deberían llevarlos también. Por supuesto, su envoltorio siempre había trabajado en su favor.

Reflexionó si Bella lo habría incluso querido si estuviera envuelto diferente. Sabía que Rosalie no lo habría hecho. No porque ella no fuera lo suficientemente buena chica, sino porque no tenían nada en común. Quita la atracción física mutua, y no tenían nada.

Con Bella, existía la posibilidad de mucho más. Por lo menos, las cartas le hicieron pensar que podría haber más. La gira terminaba en dos meses. Decidió que cuando llegara a casa iba a averiguarlo. Y sus amigos nunca lo dejarían escuchar el final. Lo atormentarían por el resto de su vida. Suspiró y revisó su arma por enésima vez, deseando que el día terminara.

* * *

 **He aquí un nuevo episodio, quería comentarles que mañana subiré un capitulo que es bastante intenso y del cual quiero leer sus opiniones**


	15. 13

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original**

* * *

 _ **13\. VIVIR**_

 **E** ra solo un patrullaje de rutina, cinco vehículos del ejército dando una vuelta alrededor de la parte sur de la ciudad. Emmett se encontraba al volante del último Humvee, Peter en el asiento del pasajero junto a él. Garrett estaba conduciendo el vehículo delante de Emmett, Laurent sosteniendo el rifle, Quil en la torreta; los últimos dos vehículos en el pequeño convoy de cinco.

Solo salieron por una patrulla de rutina. Afuera por una hora, de regreso a la base. De un lado para el otro, las calles de Bagdad a lo largo de la ruta asignada, asediadas y derrumbadas. Peter estaba cantando la canción que inventó sobre Oz: "Irak puede no tener chiquillos, pero seguro como el infierno tiene arena. No tengo a mi novia, pero todavía tengo mi mano…"

De repente, un grupo de niños estaban corriendo al lado de la calle, gritando y pasando sus dedos a través de sus gargantas. Niños y niñas de diversas edades, sin zapatos, extremidades delgadas y morenas, ropa desteñida en el calor a fuego lento. Corriendo, gritando. Al menos seis de ellos.

―¿Qué están haciendo? ―gruñó Emmett, confundido―. ¿Están haciendo lo que creo que están haciendo? ¿Crees que nos odian tanto? ¿Quieren degollarnos? ¡Son solo niños!

―No creo que eso sea lo que están haciendo. ―Peter se dio la vuelta, observando a los niños retroceder mientras el convoy pasaba―. Creo que nos advertían. ―Había dejado de cantar, y su cara se encontraba inexpresiva, pensativa.

Emmett miró el espejo retrovisor. Los niños habían dejado de correr y se habían quedado inmóviles en el camino. Empequeñeciéndose mientras el convoy seguía por la calle, pero se quedaron en la calle, observando. Emmett regresó su atención a la calle frente a ellos. Excepto por el convoy, estaba completamente vacía, abandonada. Ni una sola alma a la vista. Doblarían en la siguiente esquina, rodearían la cuadra, y regresarían a la base.

―Emm… ¿sientes eso?

La cara de Peter era de concentración como si estuviera escuchando algo en la distancia, algo que Emmett no podía escuchar, algo que definitivamente no podía sentir. Le recordó a Emmett la manera en que Peter se veía cuando hicieron su visita clandestina al homenaje del Vuelo 93, cuando les había hecho la misma pregunta. Habían pasado casi toda esa noche en el homenaje en silencio, como si el mundo hubiera inclinado la cabeza por un momento de silencio y nunca se levantara de nuevo. Estaba demasiado silencioso ahora. A Emmett se le erizaron todos los pelos del cuello.

Y entonces el infierno metió una mano áspera a través de la calle compacta y el fuego se desató y fragmentos de metal volaron debajo de las ruedas del Humvee delante de Emmett y Peter, el Humvee que llevaba a Garrett, Laurent y Beans, tres chicos, tres amigos, tres soldados de Hannah Lake, Pensilvania. Y eso fue lo último que Emmett Mccarty recordó, la última pieza de Antes.

Cuando el teléfono sonó la madrugada del lunes, la familia Swan se miró los unos a los otros con ojos somnolientos. Bella se había quedado toda la noche escribiendo y deseaba arrastrarse a la cama después de que comió sus Cheerios9. Charlie y Reneé tenían planes de ir a a la universidad de Loch Haven para una conferencia por el próximo par de días y querían empezar temprano. Bella no podía esperar a tener la casa para ella sola durante unos días.

―¡Son solo las seis y media! Me pregunto quién será ―dijo Reneé, desconcertada.

Como el pastor de la localidad, las llamadas a horas intempestivas no eran inusuales, pero eso tendía a ser desde la medianoche hasta las tres de la mañana. Por lo general, la gente estaba demasiado cansada a las seis y media de la mañana como para meterse en problemas o molestar a su pastor.

Bella se levantó de un salto y agarró el auricular y trinó un hola alegre, su curiosidad sacando lo mejor de ella.

Una voz que sonaba oficial preguntó por el Pastor Swan y Bella le entregó a su padre el teléfono, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Quieren al Pastor Swan ―dijo.

―Soy Charlie Swan. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? ―dijo el padre de Bella rápidamente, poniéndose de pie y moviéndose a un costado, así no tenía que estirar el cable en espiral sobre la mesa. Los Swan no había invertido en algo tan sofisticado como un teléfono inalámbrico.

Escuchó todo por diez segundos antes de sentarse de nuevo.

―Oh. Oh, querido Dios. ―Gimió y cerró sus ojos como un niño tratando de ocultarse.

Reneé y Bella se miraron la una a la otra alarmadas, el desayuno olvidado.

―¿Todos ellos? ¿Cómo?

Otro silencio.

―Ya veo. Sí. Sí. Estaré listo.

Charlie Swan se puso de pie una vez más y se acercó a la pared, colgando el teléfono antiguo con una finalidad que hizo temblar el corazón del Bella en su pecho. Cuando se dio vuelta hacia la mesa, la cara de Charlie Swan se encontraba de un enfermizo gris y sus ojos eran sombríos.

―Ese era un hombre llamado James Gary. Es un capellán del ejército asignado a asistir a las víctimas. Ayer, Quil Ateara, Peter Kimball, Garrett Nielson y Laurent Jordan fueron asesinados por una bomba al costado de la carretera en Irak.

―¡Oh, no! Oh Charlie. ―La voz de Reneé era estridente y se tapó su boca, como si fuera a empujar las palabras de nuevo, pero resonaron por toda la cocina.

―¿Están muertos? ―exclamó Bella con incredulidad.

―Sí, Bella. Lo están. ―Charlie miró a su única hija y su mano tembló mientras la extendía hacia ella, queriendo tocarla, consolarla, caer de rodillas y orar por los padres que habían perdido a sus hijos. Los padres que iban a ser informados en menos de una hora.

―Me contactaron porque soy el clero de la localidad. Quieren que vaya con los oficiales asignados al equipo para decirles a las familias. Tendrán un vehículo aquí en media hora para recogerme. Tengo que cambiarme ―dijo con un gesto de impotencia, mirando hacia abajo a sus pantalones vaqueros y camiseta favorita, preguntó―: ¿Qué haría Jesús?

―¡Pero estaba programado que llegaran a casa el siguiente mes! Acabo de ver ayer a Jamie Kimball en la tienda. ¡Ha estado contando los días! ―dijo Bella, como si por esa razón la noticia no pudiera ser verdad―. ¡Irina! Irina ha estado planeando su boda. ¡Laurent y ella se van a casar!

―Se han ido, Bells.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, el impacto inicial se convirtió en un llanto devastador. Los ojos del Pastor Swan se humedecieron por el dolor, Reneé estaba llorando en silencio, pero Bella se sentó en silencio, incapaz de sentir otra cosa que pura incredulidad. De repente levantó su mirada, horrorizada mientras una nueva pregunta estallaba en su mente.

―¿Papá? ¿Qué pasa con Emmett Mccarty?

―No pregunté, Bella. No lo pensé. No mencionaron a Emmett. Debe estar bien.

Bella se estremeció de alivio y de inmediato sintió remordimiento de que para ella la vida de él fuera más importante que la de los demás. Pero al menos Emmett se encontraba vivo. Al menos Emmett estaba bien.

Media hora más tarde, un Ford Taurus negro se detuvo en la residencia Swan. Tres oficiales completamente uniformados se bajaron del vehículo poco apropiado y caminaron hacia la entrada. Charlie Swan vestía un traje y corbata, recién duchado y apretado en su atuendo más respetuoso, y abrió la puerta a los tres hombres. Reneé y Bella se cernían en la cocina, escuchando la conversación surrealista de la habitación contigua.

Un hombre, quien Bella asumió era el capellán que llamó a su padre, le informó brevemente el procedimiento al pastor, dándole la información que sabía, pidiendo consejo sobre a quién informar primero, sobre quien podría tener familia que necesitarían traer desde lejos, quienes necesitarían más apoyo. Quince minutos después los cuatro hombres, entre ellos el Pastor Swan, se fueron.

Jamie Kimball fue la primera en recibir la noticia de que su hijo Peter había muerto. Luego se le entregó la noticia a la familia de Garrett Nielson de que su hijo de veinte años de edad, el hermano mayor, el chico con buenas calificaciones y asistencia perfecta volvería a casa en un ataúd. Los padres separados de Laurent Jordan fueron informados y entonces tuvieron la poco envidiable tarea de escoltar a los oficiales a la casa de su pequeño nieto y contarle a Irina Davis que no habría boda en el otoño. Luisa Ateara corrió de su casa llorando cuando el suboficial que hablaba con fluidez el español extendió sus sinceras condolencias. El viejo Quil lloró y se aferró al Pastor Swan.

La noticia se difundió a través de la ciudad como la pólvora, quienes corrían por la mañana y paseaban a los perros vieron el coche negro con los uniformados adentro y chismes y especulaciones salieron de las bocas y hacia los oídos antes de que la verdad se abriera paso lentamente a través de la devastada ciudad. Elliott Mccarty se encontraba en la panadería cuando le llegó temprano la noticia de que Peter Kimball y Garrett Nielson estaban muertos y que el coche negro aún se encontraba estacionado afuera del hogar de los Ateara. Se escondió en el congelador de la panadería durante media hora, orando por la vida de su hijo, rezando que los hombres uniformados no lo encontraran… seguramente si no lo podían encontrar, entonces no podían decirle que su hijo también estaba muerto.

Pero lo encontraron. El Sr. Morgan, el dueño de la tienda de comestibles, abrió el congelador para decirle que los oficiales estaban allí. Elliott Mccarty fue sacudido por el frío y el terror de recibir la noticia. Y se desplomó en los brazos de Charlie Swan cuando escuchó que su hijo vivía. Vivo, pero gravemente herido. Había sido trasladado a la base aérea de Rammstein en Alemania, donde se quedaría hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente estable como para traerlo de vuelta a los Estados Unidos. Si vivía tanto tiempo.

Las funciones de un pastor y su familia en una comunidad eran amar y servir primero. Esa era la filosofía del Pastor Charlie. Así que eso es lo que hizo. Y Reneé y Bella hicieron todo lo posible para hacer lo mismo. Todo el pueblo se encontraba conmocionado y dolido, arrasado por la pérdida. Era un estado de emergencia y no había alivio a la vista. No habría fondos federales para reconstruir. Era la muerte. Era permanente. Así que había mucho que hacer.

Los cuerpos de los cuatro chicos fueron llevados a casa con sus familias. Los servicios fúnebres fueron organizados y llevados a cabo en los siguientes cuatro días, cuatro días de inimaginable dolor. Los condados circundantes se organizaron y enviaron varios miles de dólares para un homenaje. Los chicos no serían enterrados en el cementerio de la ciudad, sino en una pequeña colina con vistas a la escuela secundaria. LuisaAtearahabía protestado inicialmente, queriendo que su hijo fuera enterrado en alguna ciudad fronteriza en México, donde fueron enterrados sus padres. Pero por una vez, el Viejo Quil enfrentó a su exaltada esposa e insistió que su hijo fuera enterrado en el país por el cual había muerto sirviendo, en el pueblo que lloraba su pérdida, con los amigos que perdieron la vida a su lado.

Emmett Mccarty fue trasladado al Centro Médico Walter Reed y Elliott Mccarty cerró su panadería para estar con él, solo para que la gente del pueblo se organizara y la reabriera, manteniéndola en funcionamiento por él mientras se ausentaba. Todos sabían que Elliott no podía permitirse el lujo de perder el negocio o el ingreso.

El nombre de Emmett volvió a aparecer en la marquesina. Solo que esta vez se limitaba a decir "Ora por Emmett". Y lo hicieron, mientras él tenía cirugía tras cirugía para reparar su cara dañada. Circularon rumores de que se encontraba horriblemente desfigurado. Algunos decían que estaba ciego. Otros afirmaban que ya no podría hablar. Nunca lucharía de nuevo. Qué desperdicio. Qué tragedia.

Pero con el tiempo la petición por oraciones fue bajando, se retiraron las banderas en las ventanas y la vida en Hannah Lake se reanudó. La gente del pueblo estaba herida. Sus corazones rotos. Luisa Ateara boicoteó la panadería porque afirmaba que Emmett era el culpable de que su hijo muriera. Era su culpa que todos estuvieran muertos. Escupía cada vez que alguien decía su nombre. La gente chasqueaba la lengua y la ignoraban. Pero en secreto, algunos estaban de acuerdo con ella. En el fondo se preguntaban por qué simplemente no se habían quedado en casa. ¿Por qué todos no se habían quedado en casa?

Con el tiempo, Elliott Mmccarty volvió a trabajar, después de sacar una segunda hipoteca sobre su casa y vender todo lo que tenía de algún valor. Pero aún tenía a su hijo, a diferencia de los otros, y no se quejaba de las dificultades financieras. La madre de Emmett y Elliott se turnaron junto a él y seis meses después de que había sido trasladado fuera de Irak, Emmett llegó a casa a Hannah Lake.

Por semanas, la charla se intensificó y la curiosidad aumentó. Se hablaba de un desfile o una ceremonia de algún tipo para celebrar el regreso de Emmett. Pero Elliott dio excusas y disculpas. Emmett no se sentía como para ningún tipo de celebración. La gente lo aceptó, aunque a regañadientes. Y esperaron un poco más de tiempo antes de comenzar a preguntar de nuevo. Más meses pasaron. Nadie lo veía. De nuevo comenzaron los rumores sobre sus heridas y algunos hicieron la pregunta, si verdaderamente estaba desfigurado, ¿qué tipo de vida podría tener? Algunas personas se preguntaban si no habría sido mejor que hubiera muerto con sus amigos. El entrenador Chensey y Ben intentaron verlo muchas veces, pero fueron rechazados… muchas veces.

Bella estaba afligida por el chico que siempre había amado. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría ser hermoso y perder eso. ¿Qué más difícil sería en comparación con no haber sabido nunca lo que se sentía? Angie comentaba a menudo que la enfermedad de Ben era misericordiosa en un aspecto: ocurría lentamente a través de la infancia, robándole al niño su independencia antes de que realmente la hubiera ganado. Tan diferente de los que están paralizados por un accidente y confinados a una silla de ruedas como adultos, sabiendo lo que habían perdido, cómo se sentía la independencia.

Emmett sabía lo que se sentía ser completo, ser perfecto, ser Hércules. Qué cruel caer repentinamente de tales alturas. La vida le había dado a Emmett otra cara y Bella se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de aceptarlo.

* * *

 **Hola, aquí les dejo uno de los capitulos más estresantes de adaptar, por un lado sabia que tenía que adaptarlo pero una parte de mí no quería hacerlo.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, nos leemos en el prox cap.**


	16. 14

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original**

* * *

 _ **14\. RESOLVIENDO UN MISTERIO**_

Ir a casa en su bicicleta después del trabajo era tan natural para ella como caminar por los pasillos de su casa en la oscuridad. Bella lo había hecho cientos de veces, encontrando el camino hacia su hogar alrededor de la media noche sin notar las familiares casas y calles a su alrededor, su mente a menudo completamente en otro lugar. Era la gerente nocturna de la tienda de comestibles Jolley. Había empezado a trabajar ahí en su segundo año de secundaria, empacando comestibles y barriendo los pisos. Eventualmente trabajó lo suficiente como para alcanzar la posición de cajera y finalmente, el año pasado, el Sr. Morgan le había dado el título, un pequeño aumento y las llaves de la tienda para que pudiese cerrarla cinco noches a la semana.

Probablemente iba pedaleando muy rápido. Podía admitirlo ahora, pero no había esperado que un oso pardo gigante llegara corriendo en sus patas traseras y girara por la esquina mientras daba la vuelta para llegar a su calle. Gritó, girando el manubrio a la izquierda para evitar la colisión. Su bicicleta voló sobre la curva y directo hacia el pasto antes de golpear una boca de incendios y salió propulsada sobre el manubrio hacia el bien mantenido patio delantero de los Wallace. Se quedó ahí un minuto, jadeando para recuperar el aire que había sido expulsado a la fuerza desde su pecho. Entonces recordó al oso. Se sacudió hasta quedar de pie, haciendo una mueca, y se dio la vuelta para recuperar su bicicleta.

—¿Estás bien? —le gruñó el oso.

Bella gritó otra vez y se sacudió con fuerza, encontrándose a sí misma a tres metros de Emmett Mccarty. Su corazón calló como un ancla de dos toneladas y la dejó clavada en el piso. Estaba sosteniendo su bicicleta en alto, la cual se veía un poco mutilada por el impacto con la boca de incendios. Usaba una sudadera negra y ajustada con una capucha que colgaba baja sobre su frente. Mantuvo su cara apartada mientras le hablaba y la luz de la calle caía sobre él creando una sombra parcial. Pero era Emmett Mccarty, no había duda en ello. No se veía herido.

Todavía era enorme, la anchura de sus hombros y la longitud de sus brazos y piernas eran todavía impresionantemente musculosas, al menos por lo que ella podía decir. Tenía puesto un par de pantalones negros de punto a medida y zapatos negros para correr, lo que era, obviamente, lo que él había estado haciendo cuando lo confundió con un oso corriendo en la mitad de la calle.

—Eso creo —respondió sin aliento, sin poder creerle a sus ojos. Emmett estaba parado ahí, entero, fuerte, con vida—. ¿Lo estás tú? Casi te atropello hace un momento. No estaba prestando atención. Lo siento mucho.

Sus ojos se precipitaron sobre la cara de ella y luego se alejaron nuevamente, y mantuvo su cara girada hacia un lado, como si no pudiera esperar para continuar con su camino.

—Fuimos a la escuela juntos, ¿no es cierto? —le preguntó calmadamente y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, de la manera en la que un atleta lo hace cuando se está preparando para una prueba. Se veía nervioso, agitado incluso.

Bella sintió una puñalada de dolor, el dolor que viene cuando el amor de una vida entera reconoce que tú le pareces vagamente familiar, pero nada más.

—Emmett, soy yo. ¿Bella? —dijo Bella dubitativamente. —La prima de Ben, la sobrina del entrenador Chensey… ¿La amiga de Rosalie?

Los ojos de Emmett Mccarty salieron disparados hacia su cara nuevamente y se quedaron ahí. La quedó mirando desde la esquina de su ojo, manteniendo un lado de su cara entre las sombras, y Bella se preguntó si su cuello estaría herido, haciendo que su cabeza se quedara quieta en esa dolorosa posición.

—¿Bella? —repitió él dubitativo.

—Uh, sí. —Ahora era el turno de Bella de mirar hacia otro lado. Se preguntó si también estaría recordando las notas de amor y el beso en el lago.

—No te ves igual —dijo Emmett francamente.

—Um, gracias. Eso es algo así como un alivio —dijo Bella honestamente. Emmett parecía sorprendido y su boca se curvó ligeramente. Bella se sintió a sí misma sonriendo con él.

—El marco está un poco abollado. Deberías probarlo. Ve si puedes llegar a casa. —Emmett empujó la bicicleta hacia ella, y Bella agarró el manubrio, tomándola de sus manos. Durante un segundo, la luz de la calle le llegó en ángulo recto sobre la cara. Bella sintió que sus ojos se agrandaban, su aliento atrapado en su garganta. Emmett debió de escuchar la inhalación profunda, porque sus ojos se quedaron en los de ella por un latido de corazón antes de alejarse. Luego se dio la vuelta y estaba corriendo rápidamente con pasos suaves sobre la calle, el negro de sus ropas mezclándose con la oscuridad y ocultándolo a la vista casi inmediatamente. Bella lo observó irse, congelada en su lugar. No era la única que no se veía igual.

 _ **Agosto, 2004**_

— _¿Por qué nadie me deja ver un espejo, papá?_

— _Porque justo ahora se ve peor de lo que realmente es._

— _¿Has visto como se ve… por debajo?_

— _Sí —susurró Elliott._

— _¿Mamá también?_

— _No._

— _Todavía no me mira, ni siquiera todo lleno de vendas._

— _Le hace daño._

— _No. La asusta._

 _Elliott miró a su hijo, a su cara llena de gasas. Emmett se había visto vendado y había intentado imaginarse a sí mismo desde la perspectiva de su padre. No había mucho para ver. Incluso el ojo derecho de Emmett estaba vendado. Su ojo izquierdo se veía casi extraño entre ese mar blanco, como una momia de Halloween con partes removibles. Sonaba como una también; su boca estaba forzada a permanecer cerrada por la venda, obligándolo a balbucear a través de sus dientes, pero Elliott era capaz de entenderlo si escuchaba lo suficientemente cerca._

— _No te tiene miedo, Emmett —dijo ligeramente Elliott, intentando sonreír._

— _Sí que lo tiene. Ser feo la asusta más que cualquier cosa. —Emmett cerró su ojo, dejando afuera la cara demacrada de su padre y a la habitación a su alrededor. Cuando no le dolía todo, caía en una bruma por los calmantes. La bruma era un alivio, pero también lo asustaba, porque fisgonear entre la bruma significaba realidad. Y la realidad era un monstruo de ojos brillantes y brazos grandes que lo atraía hacia el cavernoso y oscuro hueco que hacía de su cuerpo. Sus amigos habían sido devorados por ese hueco. Creía recordar sus gritos y el olor de la carne quemándose, pero se preguntaba si su mente no estaría intentando llenar los espacios en blanco entre ese entonces y ahora. Tanto había cambiado que su vida era tan irreconocible como su cara._

— _¿Qué te asusta tanto, hijo? —preguntó su padre calmadamente._

 _Emmett quería reír. No tenía miedo a nada. Ya no._

— _A ninguna maldita cosa, papá. Solía tener miedo de ir al infierno. Pero ahora que estoy aquí, el infierno no parece tan malo. —La voz de Emmett se había convertido hasta arrastrar sus palabra y se sentía a si mismo deslizándose lejos. Pero necesitaba preguntar otra cosa._

 _»Mi ojo derecho… está acabado… ¿cierto? No voy a volver a ver._

— _No, hijo. El doctor dice que no._

— _Eh. Bueno. Eso es bueno, supongo. —Emmett sabía que lo que decía no tenía sentido, pero estaba demasiado ido como para explicarse a sí mismo. En la parte de atrás de su cabeza, pensaba que era justo que si sus amigos habían perdido sus vidas, él debería perder algo también._

 _»Mi oreja se ha ido también._

— _Sí. Se ha ido —La voz de Elliott sonaba lejos y apagada._

 _Emmett durmió por un rato, y cuando se despertó su padre ya no estaba sentado en la silla junto a su cama. No se iba a menudo. Debía estar buscando algo para comer, o durmiendo algo. La pequeña ventana en su habitación de hospital dejaba ver una noche negra. Debía ser muy tarde. El hospital dormitaba, aunque su piso nunca estaba completamente en silencio. Emmett se levantó, y antes de permitirse reconsiderarlo, empezó a desenvolver las largas capas de gasa de su cara. Giraban y giraban, una después de la otra, creando una pila de vendajes manchados de medicina en su regazo. Cuando se quitó la última, se tambaleó desde su cama, sosteniéndose en el carrito con ruedas que tenía sus bolsas con los antibióticos, fluidos y analgésicos que le estaban metiendo en el cuerpo. Había estado de pie unas cuantas veces y sabía que era capaz de caminar. Su cuerpo estaba virtualmente ileso. Solamente algunos fragmentos de metralla en su muslo y hombro derecho. Ni siquiera un hueso roto._

 _No había ningún espejo en la habitación. No había ningún espejo en el baño. Pero la ventana, con sus persianas delgadas, podría funcionar casi igual de bien. Emmett se inclinó hacia ella, empujando las persianas hacia arriba con su mano izquierda, aferrándose al mástil de metal con su mano derecha, liberando el vidrio para poder ver su cara por primera vez. Al principio no pudo ver nada excepto las turbias luces de la calle más abajo. La habitación estaba demasiado oscura para reflejar su imagen en el vidrio._

 _Entonces Elliott entró por la puerta y vio a su hijo mirando fijamente la ventana, aferrándose a las persianas como si quisiera arrancarlas de la pared._

— _¿Emmett? —Su voz se elevó en espanto. Y luego prendió la luz. Emmett se quedó mirando fijamente y Elliott se congeló, dándose cuenta al instante de lo que había hecho._

 _Tres caras estaban mirando a Emmett desde el vidrio. Registró la de su padre primero, una máscara de desesperación detrás de su hombro derecho, y luego vio su propio cara, demacrada y hundida, pero todavía reconocible. Pero mezclada con la parte reconocible de su reflejo había un desastre sin forma y pulposo de piel arruinada, suturas al estilo Frankenstein, y partes faltantes, alguien a quien Emmett no conocía en lo absoluto._

Cuando Bella le contó a Ben que había visto a Emmett, los ojos de Ben se abrieron ampliamente con emoción.

—¿Estaba corriendo? ¡Esas son buenas noticias! Se ha negado a ver a nadie, por lo que yo sé. Esto es definitivamente un progreso. ¿Cómo se veía?

—Al principio no pude notar ningún cambio —respondió Bella honestamente.

La mirada de Ben se volvió pensativa.

—¿Y? —presionó.

—Un lado de su cara está muy marcado por cicatrices —dijo suavemente—. Solo pude verla por un momento, luego se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr nuevamente.

Ben asintió.

—Pero estaba corriendo —repitió—. Esas son muy buenas noticias.

Pero buenas noticias o no, otro mes pasó, y luego otro, Y Bella no volvió a ver a Emmett de nuevo. Mantenía sus ojos atentos cuando pedaleaba a casa desde el trabajo cada noche, esperando verlo correr de un lado a otro por las calles oscuras, pero jamás lo hizo.

Imagina su sorpresa entonces, cuando una noche se quedó hasta más tarde de lo normal en la tienda y atrapó un vistazo de él tras las puertas corredizas de la panadería. Debió de haberla visto también, porque salió de la vista inmediatamente y Bella se quedó sola en el pasillo.

Emmett había trabajado en la panadería con su padre durante toda la secundaria. Era un negocio familiar después de todo, empezado por el abuelo de Elliott casi ochenta años antes cuando se había vuelto compañero con John Jolley, el dueño original de la tienda de comestibles del pueblo.

A Bella siempre le había gustado la contradicción del grande y fuerte Emmett Mccarty trabajando en una cocina. En la secundaria, trabajaba durante los veranos y los fines de semana, cuando no estaba luchando. Pero el turno nocturno, el turno en el que se hacía la mayoría la horneada, era el tipo de trabajo en el que no podría ser visto si elegía no serlo, trabajando desde las diez de la noche cuando la tienda acababa de cerrar, hasta las seis de la mañana, una hora antes de que abriera de nuevo. Las horas obviamente le quedaban a la perfección. Bella se preguntó durante cuánto tiempo habría estado de vuelta en la panadería y cuántas noches lo habría perdido por poco, o no se habría dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí en lo absoluto.

La noche siguiente cuando terminó de hacer los registros, Bella no parecía capaz de entender los libros de cuentas. A la media noche, cuando finalmente estaba terminando, el aroma de cosas maravillosas empezó a emerger de la panadería, flotando alrededor de la esquina a la pequeña oficina donde trabajaba. Apagó la computadora y caminó por el pasillo, acomodándose para que no pudiera ser vista por las puertas corredizas que llevaban a la cocina. Emmett le daba la espalda, su camiseta blanca y sus jeans estaban parcialmente cubiertos con un delantal blanco, atravesado por el lema Panadería Mccarty en una impresión roja. Elliott Mccarty había usado el mismo delantal durante todo el tiempo que Bella era capaz de recordar. Pero de alguna manera se veía completamente diferente en Emmett.

Bella pudo ver ahora que su cabello largo no había vuelto a crecer. Medio había esperado verlo cepillando sobre sus hombros. Por lo que era capaz de ver, no tenía ningún cabello en absoluto. Su cabeza estaba cubierta con una pañoleta roja amarrada firmemente en la parte de atrás, como si acabara de bajarse de una Harley y hubiese decidido preparar de repente un lote de brownies. Bella soltó una risita para sí misma por la imagen mental de un motociclista haciendo brownies, y saltó cuando la risita salió más fuerte de lo que esperaba, Emmett se dio la vuelta, dándole una vista completa del lado derecho de su cara, una vista que solo había visto brevemente en la oscuridad. Bella retrocedió por la esquina, preocupada de que la hubiese escuchado y hubiese malentendido su risa, pero después de un minuto no pudo resistirse de volver sobre sus pasos donde podía observarlo mientras trabajaba.

Su radio estaba encendida lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahogar la música enlatada que sonaba todo el día, todos los días, en el mercado Jolley. Su boca se movía con las letras, y durante un minuto Bella miró sus labios con fascinación. La piel en el lado derecho de su cara estaba ondulada, de la misma manera que lo hace la arena cuando el viento sopla a través de ella y crea crestas. Donde no había ondas, había marcas de viruela, y el lado derecho de su cara y cuello estaba moteado de manchas negras, como si un bromista hubiera hecho un viaje con un marcador por su mejilla mientras dormía. Mientras lo miraba, él llevó su mano a su cara y frotó las marcas que estropeaban su piel, rascándolas como si lo molestaran.

Una larga y gruesa cicatriz iba desde la esquina de su boca y arriba por un lado de su cara, desapareciendo en la pañoleta sobre su cabeza. Su ojo derecho era vidrioso y estaba fijo, y una cicatriz corría verticalmente sobre su parpado, extendiéndose arriba de su ojo sobre su ceja y hacia debajo de su ojo en línea recta con su nariz, interceptando con la cicatriz que empezaba en la esquina de su boca.

Emmett todavía era imponente, alto y derecho, y sus amplios hombros y largos brazos todavía estaban llenos de músculos. Pero estaba más delgado, inclusive más delgado de lo que había estado durante la época de lucha, cuando los chicos estaban tan flacos que sus mejillas estaban huecas y sus ojos estaban incrustados en su cara. Había estado corriendo la noche que Bella lo había visto por primera vez. Se preguntó brevemente si estaba tratando de volver a estar en forma, y si lo estaba… ¿por qué? Bella no amaba el ejercicio, por lo que le costaba imaginárselo corriendo por la dicha de ello, aunque estaba segura de que esa era una posibilidad. Su idea de ejercicio era la de prender la radio y bailar por su habitación, sacudiendo su pequeño cuerpo hasta lograr una buena sudada. Le había servido lo suficientemente bien. Definitivamente no estaba gorda.

Bella deseó atreverse a acercarse, atreverse a hablar con él. Pero ella no sabía cómo. No sabía si querría que lo hiciera, así que se quedó escondida un poco más antes de encontrar su camino hacia la salida y dirigirse a casa.

* * *

 **Me encanta leer sus reacciones a los capitulos sin duda alegran mi dia.**

 **Gracias por leer, recuerden que si notan algun error no duden en comentarmelo así lo corrijo.**

 **xoxo**


	17. 15

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original**

* * *

 _ **15\. HACERME AMIGO DE UN MONTRUO**_

Una pequeña pizarra blanca estaba montada justo afuera de la puerta de la panadería en el y a la sala de descanso de empleados. Había estado ahí desde siempre, y nunca había tenido nada escrito sobre ella, tanto como Bella podía decir. Tal vez Elliot Mccarty había pensado que sería un buen lugar donde escribir horarios o recordatorios, pero nunca lo había hecho. Bella decidió que sería perfecta. No sería capaz de poner nada demasiado sugestivo ahí… pero sugestivo no era realmente su estilo, después de todo. Si escribía en la pizarra a las ocho en punto, después de que la panadería fuera oficialmente cerrada por la noche y antes de que Emmett llegara a comenzar sus preparaciones en la cocina, sería el único que viera lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra. Y podía borrarlo si no quería que nadie más lo viera.

La clave estaba en escribir algo que lo hiciera sonreír —algo que sabría que era para él— sin darle pistas a nadie más y sin hacerla sentir como una idiota. Se debatió con las palabras durante dos días. Todo, desde "Hola. ¡Me alegro que estés de vuelta!" a "No podría importarme menos si tu cara no es perfecta, aun así quiero tener tus bebés". Y entonces supo que es lo que haría.

En grandes letras negras escribió **COMETAS O GLOBOS** a través de la pizarra, y trazó un globo rojo, su color favorito, a un lado. Sabría que era Bella. Hacía mucho tiempo, se habían preguntado el uno al otro millones de preguntas como esta. De hecho, Emmett había sido el primero en preguntar eso en particular. _¿Cometas o globos?_ Bella había dicho c _ometas_ porque si fuera una cometa podría volar, pero alguien siempre la estaría sosteniendo. Emmett había dicho globos: "Me gusta la idea de volar lejos y dejar que el viento me lleve. No creo que quiera a alguien sosteniéndome". Bella se preguntó si su respuesta sería la misma ahora como lo había sido antes.

Cuando Emmett había descubierto que estaba escribiendo las cartas en lugar de Rosalie, y que la correspondencia había llegado a un detenerse, Bella había extrañado demasiado las preguntas como esas. En sus respuestas, a veces con una sola palabra o una línea divertida, había comenzado a conocer a Emmett y había comenzado a revelarse a sí misma también. Y había revelado a Bella, no a Rita.

Bella vio la pizarra blanca por dos días pero las palabas seguían ahí, sin ser reconocidos, sin ser contestadas. Así que las borró y trató de nuevo. **SHAKESPEARE O EMINEM** , escribió. Tenía que recordar esa. En ese entonces, pensó que seguramente compartiría su secreta fascinación con la habilidad de rimas del rapero blanco. La respuesta de Emmett había sido, sorpresivamente, Shakespeare. Emmett entonces le había mandado algunos sonetos de Shakespeare, y le dijo que Shakespeare habría sido un rapero increíble. También había descubierto que Emmett era mucho más que una cara bonita. Era un atleta con alma de poeta, y los héroes en las novelas de Bella no se parecían en nada a él. Nada.

Al día siguiente la pizarra tampoco tenía nada en ella. Nada. Strike dos. Momento de volverse un poco más franca. Borró **SHAKESPEARE O EMINEM** y escribió **¿ESCONDERSE O BUSCAR?** Había sido él quien había preguntado eso la primera vez. Y ella había rodeado buscar… porque ¿no era eso lo que había estado haciendo? ¿Buscándolo, descubriéndolo?

Bella se preguntó si debería de escoger ambas/o, ya que obviamente se estaba escondiendo. Pero tal vez eso provocaría una respuesta. Cuando llegó a las tres la siguiente tarde miró a la pizarra mientras pasaba por ahí, sin esperar mucho, y dio un frenazo. Emmett había borrado su pregunta y escrito una él mismo.

 **¿SORDO O CIEGO?**

Esa era una pregunta que le había hecho a él antes. En ese momento, él había escogido sordo. Estuvo de acuerdo, pero había enlistado sus canciones favoritas en respuesta, indicando lo que sacrificaría por su vista. Su lista de canciones había inspirado preguntas sobre country o clásica, rock o pop, canciones de musicales o una bala en el cerebro. Emmett había reclamado que él prefería tomar la bala, lo que dio un giro a preguntas sobre formas de morir. Bella pensó que no usaría ninguna de esas preguntas en la situación presente.

Ella rodeó SORDO, tal como lo había hecho en ese entonces. Al día siguiente cuando checó la pizarra, Emmett había rodeado ambas palabras. Ambas, sordo y ciego. Se había preguntado por su ojo derecho, ahora lo sabía. ¿Era sordo en su oreja derecha como era ciego con su ojo derecho? Sabía que no era sordo en ambos oídos por su breve conversación la noche que casi lo atropella con su bicicleta. Debajo de las palabras había una nueva pregunta. Había escrito: **¿IZQUIERDA O DERECHA?**

Esa no era una que se hubieran preguntado antes, y Bella tenía ligera sospecha de que Emmett se estuviera refiriendo a su cara. ¿Izquierda o Derecha? Respondió rodeando ambos izquierda y derecha, justo como él lo había hecho con sordo o ciego.

Al día siguiente todo había sido borrado.

Dos días pasaron y Bella decidió una nueva táctica. Escribió en letras cuidadosas:

" ** _No es amor el amor_**

 ** _que cambia cuando un cambio encuentra,_**

 ** _o que se adapta a la distancia al distanciarse._**

 ** _¡Oh, no!, es un faro imperturbable_**

 _ **que contempla la tormenta sin llegar a estremecerse.** " _

Shakespeare. Emmett sabría porque lo escribió. Era uno de los sonetos que le había dicho que era su favorito. Que hiciera con ello lo que quisiera. Probablemente gruñiría y pondría sus ojos en blanco, preocupado que ella lo estuviera siguiendo por todos lados con la lengua de fuera, pero tal vez entendería lo que estaba tratando de decirle. La gente que se preocupaba por él aún seguía preocupándose por él, y su amor o afecto no cambiaría solo porque su apariencia lo había hecho. Tal vez le aliviaría saber que algunas cosas permanecían igual.

Bella dejó su turno esa noche sin verlo, cerrando la tienda sin ninguna mirada. Cuando llegó al siguiente día la pizarra había sido limpiada. La vergüenza se alzó en su pecho pero la apisonó hacia abajo. Esto no era sobre ella. Al menos Emmett sabía que le importaba a alguien. Así que intentó de nuevo, continuando con el Soneto 116, el cual también había sido su favorito ya que Lady Jezabel lo había incluido en la carta de la Leyenda de Jack Cavendish en una de las primeras novelas de Bella, _La dama y el pirata_. Usó un marcador rojo esta vez, escribiendo las letras con su mejor cursiva.

" ** _No es un capricho del tiempo,_**

 ** _aunque los rosados labios y mejillas_**

 ** _caigan bajo un golpe de guadaña._**

 ** _El amor no varía durante breves horas o semanas,_**

 ** _sino que se confirma incluso ante la muerte."_**

 **LOS QUE NO DEMUESTRAN SU AMOR, NO AMAN**. Hamlet estaba citado a través de la pizarra en letras mayúsculas la tarde siguiente.

Bella meditó esa todo el día. Obviamente, Emmett no se había sentido bienvenido a casa con los brazos abiertos. Se preguntó por qué. Las personas había querido hacerle un desfile, ¿o no? Y el entrenador Chensey y Ben habían ido a verlo y habían sido rechazados. Tal vez las personas querían verlo… pero tal vez estuvieran asustados. O tal vez dolía demasiado. La ciudad había sido sacudida. Emmett no había visto la devastación después de que las noticias habían golpeado Hannah Lake. Un zigzagueante tornado se había hecho camino arriba y abajo por las calles, dejando a familias y amigos arrasados. Tal vez nadie había estado con él en sus horas más oscuras porque estaban trastabillando sobre sí mismos.

Bella pasó su descanso de media hora para cenar buscando una buena respuesta. ¿Estaba hablado de ella? Seguramente no quería verla. La posibilidad de que se estuviera refiriendo a ella le dio el coraje de ser valiente en su respuesta. Podría dudar de la ciudad, pero no sería capaz de decir que a ella no le importaba. Era un poco exagerado, pero _era_ Shakespeare.

 **" _Duda que sean fuego las estrellas_**

 ** _Duda que el sol se mueva_**

 ** _Duda de la verdad sea mentira,_**

 ** _Pero no dudes jamás de que te amo"_**

¿Y su respuesta?

 **¿CREES QUE SOY MÁS FÁCIL DE MANIPULAR QUE UNA FLAUTA?**

—Shakespeare no dijo eso. —Bella frunció el ceño, hablando consigo misma y mirando la respuesta poco seria. Pero cuando busco la cita en el buscador, encontró que lo había dicho. La cita era de Hamlet de nuevo. Gran sorpresa. Eso no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente cuando había comenzado a escribir mensajes. Para nada. Cuadrando sus hombros trató de nuevo. Y espero que entendiera.

 **" _Nuestras dudas son traidores_**

 ** _Que muchas veces nos hacen perder el bien que podríamos ganar_**

 ** _Si no temiéramos búscalo"_**

Lo buscó esa noche, preguntándose si respondería inmediatamente. Miró la pizarra antes de irse en la noche. Había respondido bien.

 **¿INGENUO O ESTÚPIDO?**

Bella sintió las lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos y derramándose sobre sus mejillas. Con su espalda derecha y barbilla alzada caminó a su registradora, tomó su bolso del el mostrador y caminó fuera de la tienda. Podría estarse escondiendo pero ella había terminado de buscar a Emmett Mccarty.

Emmett vio a Bella partir, y se sintió como un idiota. La había hecho llorar. Increíble. Estaba tratando de ser agradable. Lo sabía. Pero no quería amabilidad. No quería ser estimulado y estaba seguro como el infierno que no quería seguir encontrando citas de Shakespeare escritas en la maldita pizarra. Mejor que la alejara bastante. Punto.

Se rascó su mejilla. La metralla aún enterrada en su piel lo volvía loco. Picaba, y podía sentir las piezas dirigiéndose hacia fuera. Los doctores le dijeron que algo de la metralla, las piezas enterradas profundamente en su brazo y hombro derecho y algunas de las piezas en su cráneo probablemente nunca saldrían. Nunca pasaría a través de detectores de metal sin que fueran detectados. Eso estaba bien, pero la metralla en su cara, las piezas que podía sentir, lo molestaban, y le costaba mucho trabajo no tocarlas.

Sus pensamientos volaron de regreso a Bella. Estaba preocupado que si la dejaba acercarse demasiado probablemente le costaría mucho trabajo no tocarla tampoco. Y estaba bastante seguro que ella no quería eso. Había comenzado a trabajar en la panadería a tiempo completo un mes atrás. Había estado trabajando unas cuantas horas en la mañana con su padre por más tiempo que eso, pero solo había sido un mes completo desde que había tomado completamente el turno nocturno, el más importante en la panadería. Hacía tartas, pasteles, galletas, donas, arrollados y pan. Su padre lo había educado bastante bien a través de los años, y era un trabajo que sabía cómo hacer. El trabajo era cómodo y tranquilo… seguro. Su padre haría las decoraciones del pastel y las ordenes especiales cuando viniera a las cuatro y trabajarían juntos por una hora o dos antes de que la panadería abriera. Emmett podría salir cuando aún estaba oscuro e irse a casa sin ser visto, tal y como le gustaba.

Por un largo tiempo, nadie había sabido que estaba trabajando en la panadería de nuevo. Pero Bella cerraba la tienda cinco días a la semana, y por una hora o dos después de que llegara al trabajo la mayoría de las noches, Emmett y Bella estaban solos en la tienda. Siempre estaba el cliente inesperado viniendo a último minuto por un litro de leche o por la compra nocturna, pero más o menos desde las nueve hasta las once estaba callado y tranquilo. Hace poco, Bella lo había visto en la cocina, aunque él había tratado de estar fuera de vista.

La había estado viendo mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta que estaba ahí. Era una chica callada; su cabello era la cosa más llamativa que tenía, un rojo ardiente, una corona desordenada sobre una cara recatada. Lo había dejado crecer desde que la había visto por última vez y colgaba en largos rizos hasta la mitad de su espalda. Y ya no usaba lentes. Su cabello largo y la pérdida de lentes lo habían golpeado esa noche, la noche que la había hecho chochar su bicicleta. Y por supuesto había tratado de no mirarla directamente a los ojos así ella no lo vería directamente a él.

Sus ojos eran de un profundo y suave café y había pecas salpicadas en su pequeña nariz. Su boca era ligeramente desproporcionada del resto de su cara. En la escuela, cuando usaba aparatos, su labio superior se había visto casi cómico, como un pico de pato extendiéndose sobre sus protuberantes dientes. Ahora su boca era casi sensual, sus dientes rectos y blancos, su sonrisa amplia y sincera. Era algo adorable, modestamente linda, completamente inconsciente de que en algún punto entre la torpeza y la edad adulta se había vuelto más atractiva. Y porque era inconsciente de eso, la hacía aún más atractiva.

Emmett la había visto, noche tras noche, colocándose en algún lugar donde podía mirarla discretamente. Y se preguntaba más de una vez como pudo haberla ignorado antes. Momentos como esos le parecían lejanos para la cara que solía mirar cuando antes miraba el espejo, una cara que había dado por sentado. Una cara que le había suavizado el camino más de una vez con alguna chica bonita que había llamado su atención. Era una cara que seguramente le habría atraído, de la misma forma en que se había sentido atraída antes. Pero era una cara que nunca tendría de nuevo, y se encontró perdido sin ella. Así que solamente miraba.

Siempre tenía una bolsa de papel escondida a un lado de la caja registradora, y siempre ponía su cabello rizado sobre su hombro izquierdo, enrollándolo alrededor de su dedo cuando leía, lo avanzado de la hora que hacía que los compradores fueran pocos y esporádicos, dándole largos tramos en los que manipulaba un poco la registradora con poco que hacer más que voltear páginas y hacer girar sus rizos rojos.

Ahora estaba escribiendo notas usando juegos de palabras y Shakespeare, tal como lo había hecho en la escuela secundaria, fingiendo ser Rosalie. Había estado muy molesto cuando lo había descubierto. Pero entonces ella había sido tan dulce y obviamente arrepentida cuando le había ofrecido una disculpa. No había sido difícil descubrir que tenía un gran enamoramiento hacia él. Era difícil seguir enojado con alguien que te quería. Y ahora estaba en eso de nuevo. Pero no se creía ni por un segundo que lo quisiera. Aún quería al viejo Emmett. ¿Siquiera lo había visto? ¿Realmente visto? Había estado oscuro la noche en que prácticamente pasó sobre él con su bicicleta. Había jadeado cuando vio su cara. La había escuchado, fuerte y claro. Así que ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora? Pensar sobre eso solo lo hacía molestarse todo el tiempo. Pero antes de que la noche terminara volvió a sentirse como un imbécil. Así que caminó hacia la pizarra y escribió las palabras.

 **¿CABRÓN O IMBÉCIL?**

Pensó que su padre tal vez se molestaría con la palabra "Cabrón" siendo escrita en la pizarra de la panadería, pero no pudo pensar en ninguna otra palabra. Shakespeare no iba a arreglarlo en esta ocasión. Además, no tenía ni idea si los personajes de Shakespeare alguna vez habían rogado por el perdón de hermosas pelirrojas con corazones que eran demasiado suaves para su propio bien. Se fue a casa de un mal humor que revolvía su estómago y hacía que las barras de maple que se había comido se sintieran como piedras en sus entrañas. Cuando llegó al trabajo a las diez en punto la siguiente noche la pizarra había sido limpiada y ningún nuevo mensaje había sido añadido. Bien. Estaba aliviado. Algo así.


	18. 16

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original**

* * *

 _ **16\. BESAR A ROSALIE**_

Emmett se asomó un poco por la abertura que separaba las vitrinas de la panadería y el mostrador de la parte del trabajo de la cocina, tratando de echar un vistazo a Bella, preguntándose si finalmente había decidido que no valía la pena su tiempo. Ya se había ido para el momento en que llegó al trabajo las últimas noches. Había empezado a salir más y más temprano para poder verla —incluso desde detrás de la ventana de la panadería— antes de que ella dejara el trabajo por la noche. Le daba excusas a Elliott sobre las cosas que había que hacer en la panadería, pero su padre nunca lo cuestionó. Probablemente estaba contento de ver a Emmett fuera de casa y de su habitación de la infancia, a pesar de que nunca lo diría. Era exactamente lo que recetó el doctor.

Su psicólogo, el ejército se aseguró de que tuviera uno, le dijo a Emmett que tenía que aprender a adaptarse a su "nueva realidad", para "llegar a un acuerdo con lo que le había sucedido", para "encontrar nuevas actividades y asociaciones". El trabajo era un comienzo. Emmett odiaba admitir que en realidad estaba ayudando, y el haber estado corriendo y levantando pesas también. El ejercicio era la única cosa que le hacía sentir algo más que desesperación. Así que se ejercitaba mucho. Emmett se preguntó de repente si el espionaje podría calificarse como una "nueva actividad".

Se sentía como un desgraciado, espiando Bella, pero la espiaba de todos modos. Esta noche, Bella estaba barriendo el piso cantando junto con "The Wind Beneath My Wings", utilizando el mango de una escoba como micrófono. Odiaba la canción, pero se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo mientras la veía balanceándose adelante y atrás, cantando como una soprano ligeramente fuera de tono, pero no desagradable. Movió la pila de tierra hasta que estuvo directamente frente al mostrador de la panadería. Lo vio de pie a la vista y se detuvo, mirándolo mientras las últimas palabras sonaban a través de la tienda vacía. Sonrió tímidamente, como si no la hubiera hecho llorar unas pocas noches antes, y Emmett sintió la recién adquirida reacción de correr o luchar que lo inundaba cada vez que alguien lo miraba a los ojos.

Bella había subido la música que sonaba en el sistema de sonido de la tienda hasta que se sentía más como una pista de patinaje que una tienda de comestibles. Las canciones eran una mezcla suave diseñada para poner a los compradores en coma, ya que examinaban los pasillos por artículos que probablemente podrían prescindir. Emmett de repente anhelaba un poco de Def Leppard, a pleno pulmón de lamentos y altos coros de poder.

De repente, Bella dejó caer la escoba y corrió hacia la puerta principal. Emmett salió de la cocina, rodeando el mostrador, un poco alarmado de que algo anduviera mal. Bella estaba abriendo las puertas corredoras y empujando una a un lado para permitir a Ben Chensey entrar con su silla de ruedas. Luego volvió a colocarla de nuevo y volvió a cerrarla, charlando con Ben mientras lo hacía.

Emmett trató de no sonreír. Realmente lo hizo. Pero Ben llevaba un faro en la cabeza, uno gigante, con bandas elásticas gruesas que se envolvían alrededor de su cabeza con uno de esos anticuados retenedores. Era el tipo de faro que se imaginó usarían los mineros en un túnel en la tierra. Era tan brillante que Emmett hizo una mueca, cubrió su ojo bueno y se dio la vuelta.

―¿Qué demonios estás usando, Chensey?

La cabeza de Bella se giró, obviamente sorprendida de que se había aventurado a salir de los confines de la panadería.

Ben pasó rodando junto a Bella y siguió rodando hacia Emmett. Ben no actuó sorprendido al verlo allí, y aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en la cara de Emmett, no reaccionó en absoluto a los cambios en su apariencia. En cambio, puso los ojos en blanco y frunció el ceño, tratando de mirar a la luz atado a su frente.

―Ayúdame, hombre. Mi mamá hace que lleve esta maldita cosa cuando estoy por la noche. Está convencida de que voy a ser atropellado. No puedo quitármelo por mí mismo.

Emmett extendió la mano, aún haciendo una mueca ante la luz blanca ardiente. Tiró de la lámpara de la cabeza de Ben y apagó la luz. El cabello de Ben se puso de punta en el extremo, y Bella lo alisó distraídamente mientras caminaba detrás de él. Fue un gesto conmovedor, incluso maternal. Acarició el pelo de Ben como si hubiera lo hecho una y mil veces antes, y Emmett se dio cuenta de pronto de que probablemente lo había hecho. Bella y Ben habían sido amigos durante todo el tiempo que podía recordar. Obviamente, Bella se había acostumbrado a hacer las cosas que Ben no podía hacer por sí mismo, sin siquiera preguntarle ni darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―le preguntó, sorprendido de que Ben estuviera vagando por las calles en su silla de ruedas a las once.

―Karaoke, bebé.

―¿Karaoke?

―Síp. No lo he hecho en mucho tiempo, y hemos estado recibiendo quejas de la sección de productos. Parece que las zanahorias han formado un club de fans Ben Chensey. Esta noche es para los aficionados. Bella tiene a muchos seguidores en los alimentos congelados.

―¿Karaoke… aquí? ―Emmett ni siquiera esbozó una sonrisa… pero quería hacerlo.

―Síp. La hora de cierre significa que tenemos libre el lugar. Nos apoderamos del sistema de sonido de la tienda, utilizo el intercomunicador como un micrófono, conecto nuestros CDs, y a rockear el Supermercado de Jolley. Es impresionante. Deberías unirte a nosotros. Debería advertirte, sin embargo, soy increíble, y también soy un monopolizador del micrófono.

Bella rió, pero miró a Emmett con esperanza. Oh, demonios, no. No iba a cantar karaoke. Ni siquiera para complacer a Isabella Swan, lo cual realmente quería hacer, por sorprendente que pareciera.

Emmett balbuceó algo acerca de pasteles en el horno y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la cocina. Pasaron solo unos minutos antes de que la tienda estuviera llena de pistas de karaoke y Ben estuviera haciendo una muy mala impresión de Neil Diamond. Emmett escuchó mientras trabajaba. Realmente no tenía otra opción. Estaba fuerte, y Ben era definitivamente un monopolizador del micrófono. Bella solo cantaba en ocasiones, sonando como una maestra de guardería tratando de ser una estrella pop, su dulce voz totalmente en desacuerdo con las canciones que elegía. Cuando cantó la canción de Madonna "Like a Virgin", se encontró riendo a carcajadas, y se detuvo abruptamente, sorprendido por la forma en que la risa se sentía ruidosa en su pecho y se derramaba por la boca. Pensó, su mente acelerada en el último año, desde el día en que su vida había sido arrojada a un agujero negro. No creía que se hubiera reído. Ni una sola vez en un año entero. No era de extrañar que se sintiera como ajustar los engranajes en un camión de cincuenta años.

Cantaron la siguiente canción a dúo. Y era una maravilla. "Summer Nights" de Grease. _Wella Wella Wella oomph_ sonaba por los altavoces y el Pink Ladies rogaba que le dijeran más mientras Ben y Bella cantaban sus líneas con gusto, Ben gruñendo en todas las piezas sugerentes, y Bella riéndose y murmurando sus palabras, inventando otras nuevas a medida que seguía. Emmett se rió a través de la siguiente hora, disfrutando a fondo, preguntándose si Ben y Bella nunca habían considerado hacer algo cómico. Estaban histéricos. Acababa de terminar el despliegue de un lote de arrollados de canela cuando escuchó su nombre resonando en toda la tienda.

―¿Emmett mccarty? Sé que puedes cantar. ¿Qué tal si vienes aquí y dejas de fingir que no podemos verte allí, espiándonos? Podemos, sabes. No eres tan astuto como piensas. Sé que quieres cantar esta canción. ¡Espera! ¡Son los Righteous Brothers! Tienes que cantar esta. No seré capaz de hacerle justicia. Venga. Bella se ha estado muriendo por escucharte cantar otra vez desde el último año, cuando nos enteramos en la reunión de que la rompías con "El Himno Nacional".

―¿De verdad lo había hecho? ―pensó Emmett, bastante satisfecho.

―¡EEEEEEMMMMMEEEEEETTTTTTTTT MMMMCCCAAAARRRRRTTTTYYY! ―tronó Ben, obviamente disfrutando demasiado del intercomunicador. Emmett no le hizo caso. No iba a cantar. Ben lo llamó varias veces, cambiando sus tácticas hasta que finalmente el atractivo de la pista de karaoke lo distrajo. Emmett continuó trabajando mientras Ben le informaba de que había perdido ese sentimiento amoroso.

Sí. Lo había hecho. Un año atrás en Irak. Ese sentimiento amoroso había sido completamente diezmado.

El ojo izquierdo de Rosalie estaba cerrado por la hinchazón y su labio estaba hinchado y dividido por la mitad. Bella se sentó a su lado y sostuvo el hielo en su cara, preguntándose cuántas otras veces Rosalie había lucido de esta manera y lo había ocultado de sus amigos.

―Llamé a la policía. El tío de Royce, Barry apareció y se lo llevó, pero no creo que lo vayan a retener ―dijo Rosalie debidamente. En ese momento parecía que tenía cuarenta años. Su largo cabello rubio caía lacio sobre los hombros y la fatiga en su cara creaba sombras y valles que de otro modo no estarían allí.

―¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Mamá y papá te dejarán quedarte con Ty todo el tiempo que quisieras. ―Lamentablemente, Rosalie había venido antes, pero siempre volvía con Royce.

―No me voy a ir esta vez. Royce puede irse. No hice nada malo. ―Rosalie sacó su labio inferior en desafío, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, contradiciendo sus valientes palabras.

―Pero… pero, es peligroso ―argumentó Bella suavemente.

―Será agradable por un tiempo. Va a estar muy arrepentido y cambiará a su mejor comportamiento. Y empezaré a hacer planes. He estado ahorrando. Mamá y yo vamos a tomar al pequeño Ty y huir. Pronto. Y Royce puede irse al infierno.

Ty gimió en su sueño y acurrucó su cara en el pecho de su madre. Era pequeño para un niño de dos años de edad. Era algo bueno, porque Rosalie lo llevaba a todas partes, como si tuviera miedo de derribarlo.

―¡Tengo solo veintiún años, Bella! ¿Cómo llegué a esta situación? ¿Cómo cometí tan terrible elección? ―No por primera vez, Bella estaba agradecida de que había tardado en florecer; pequeña, sencilla, ignorada. De alguna manera, su estado de patito feo había sido como un campo de fuerza, manteniendo el mundo a raya para que pudiera crecer, estar por su cuenta, y conocer que había algo más en ella que el aspecto que tenía. Rosalie continuó, sin esperar realmente que Bella contestara.

»¿Sabes que solía soñar con Ben? ¿Sobre qué encontrarían una cura para que pudiera caminar? Entonces nos casaríamos y viviríamos felices para siempre. Mi mamá desgastó sus dedos hasta el hueso cuidando de mi padre después de su accidente. Y era tan miserable. Le dolía todo el tiempo, y el dolor lo hizo malvado. Sabía que no era tan fuerte. Así que aunque amaba a Ben, sabía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para amarlo si no podía caminar. Entonces oré que por arte de magia se sanara. Lo besé una vez, ya sabes.

Bella sintió que se le caía su mandíbula.

―¿Lo hiciste?

―Síp. Tenía que saber si había calor allí.

―¿Y hubo?

―Bueno… sí. Había. Quiero decir, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Y lo tomé por sorpresa, creo. Pero sí. Había calor. Calor suficiente como para que considerara que quizás con ser capaz de besarlo era suficiente. Tal vez estar con alguien que amara y que me amaría era suficiente. Pero me asusté. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte, Bella.

―¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo sucedió esto? ―jadeó Bella.

―Tercer año. Vacaciones de Navidad. Estábamos viendo películas en lo de Ben, ¿recuerdas? Te sentías enferma y te fuiste a casa antes de que la película terminara. El padre de Ben lo había ayudado a salir de su silla de ruedas para que estuviera sentado en el sofá. Estábamos hablando y riendo y… entonces sostuve su mano. Y antes de que terminara la noche… también le di un beso.

Bella se quedó atónita. Ben nunca le había contado. Nunca dijo una palabra. Sus pensamientos giraban dando vueltas y vueltas como un ratón en una rueda, corriendo en círculos y nunca llegando a ninguna parte.

―¿Fue la única vez? ―preguntó Bella.

―Sí. Me fui a casa esa noche y cuando vi a Ben después de las vacaciones de Navidad, él actuaba como si nunca hubiera pasado. Pensé que lo había echado todo a perder. Pensé que esperaría que fuera su novia, a pesar de que medio quería serlo. Pero tenía miedo también.

―¿Miedo de qué?

―Miedo de hacerle daño, o hacerle promesas que no podría cumplir.

Bella asintió. Entendía, pero su corazón sufría por Ben. Si conociera a Ben, cosa que hacía, el beso había sido un momento decisivo. Tal vez para proteger a Rosalie, tal vez para protegerse a sí mismo, había guardado el secreto.

―Entonces llegó Royce Era tan persistente. Era mayor y solo me dejé… barrer lejos, supongo.

―¿Así que tú y Ben nunca hablaron de nuevo?

―La noche antes de casarme con Royce, Ben me llamó. Me dijo que no lo hiciera.

―¿Lo hizo? ―preguntó Bella. Esta noche estaba llena de sorpresas.

―Sí. Pero le dije que era demasiado tarde. Ben es demasiado bueno para mí de todos modos.

―Eso es una mierda, Rosalie ―espetó Bella.

Rita se sacudió como si Bella la hubiese abofeteado.

―Lo siento. Pero eso es solo una excusa para no hacer lo que es difícil ―dijo sin rodeos Bella.

―¿En serio? ―espetó Rosalie―. Mira quién habla. Has estado enamorada de Emmett Mccarty toda la vida. Ahora está en casa con una cara en mal estado y una vida desordenada y no te veo haciendo lo difícil.

Bella no supo qué decir. Rosalie estaba equivocada. La cara de Emmett no era lo que estaba manteniendo su distancia. ¿Pero qué importaba cuál era la razón?

―Lo siento, Bella. ―Rosalie suspiró entre lágrimas―. Tienes razón. Es una mierda. Toda mi vida es una mierda. Pero voy a tratar de cambiarlo. Voy a ser mejor. Ya verás. No más malas decisiones. Ty se merece algo mejor. Solo deseo que Ben… Me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes, ¿sabes?

Bella empezó a asentir con la cabeza, pero luego lo pensó mejor, y la sacudió en desacuerdo.

―Si Ben hubiera nacido sin distrofia muscular, no sería Ben. El Ben que es inteligente y sensible, y parece entender tantas cosas que nosotras no. Es posible que hayas mirado directamente más allá de Ben si hubiera crecido sano, luchando en el equipo de su padre, actuando como cualquier otro chico que has conocido. Una gran parte de la razón que Ben es tan especial se debe a que la vida lo ha esculpido en algo increíble… quizá no en el exterior, sino en el interior. En el interior, Ben se ve como el _David_ de Miguel Ángel. Y cuando lo miro, y cuando lo miras, eso es lo que vemos.


	19. 17

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original**

* * *

 _ **17\. TOMAR UNA POSTURA**_

Dos días después, Royce King vino paseándose a Jolley como si su esposa no estuviera herida aún y su camisa no oliera a cárcel. Aparentemente, sus conexiones en la fuerza policial de Hannah Lake le estaban resultando útiles. Sonrió coquetamente a Bella mientras se contoneaba hacia la registradora.

—Luces linda hoy, Bella. —Sus ojos se deslizaron a su pecho y hacia arriba nuevamente. Guiñó y explotó su goma de mascar. Bella siempre había pensado que Royce era un tipo atractivo. Pero lo atractivo no cubría completamente la escoria debajo, y a veces la escoria se escurría y rebozaba por los bordes. Como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Obviamente no estaba esperando que ella respondiera, porque siguió caminando, hablando sobre su hombro.

—Rosalie dijo que pasaste. Gracias por el dinero. Necesitaba unas cervezas. —Levantó el billete de veinte dólares que Bella le había dejado a Rosalie en el mostrador y lo sacudió en el aire. Royce caminó calmadamente hacia el pasillo donde estaba el alcohol y desapareció de vista. Y Bella vio rojo. No era una chica propensa a enfadarse y a actuar de forma imprudente. Hasta ahora. Estuvo sorprendida de la firmeza de su voz mientras hablaba por el intercomunicador.

—Atención compradores de Jolley, hoy en Supermercado Jolley tenemos unos maravillosos especiales. Las bananas están a la venta a 39 centavos el medio kilo. Las cajas de jugo están a diez por un dólar, y nuestra pastelería tiene una docena de galletas azucaradas por 3,99 dólares. —Bella hizo una pausa y apretó los dientes, dándose cuenta de que era incapaz de mantenerse callada—. También me gustaría llevar su atención al gran imbécil en el pasillo diez. Les prometo que nunca han visto un imbécil más grande que este, compradores. Golpea a su esposa regularmente y le dice que es fea y gorda a pesar de que es la chica más hermosa de la ciudad. Además le gusta hacer llorar a su bebé y no puede tener un trabajo estable. ¿Por qué? ¡Adivinaron! Porque Royce King es un gran, feo y gigante idiota…

—¡Perra! —Royce vino rugiendo por el pasillo diez, gritando, con un paquete de doce cervezas bajo su brazo y rabia en sus ojos.

Bella sostuvo el teléfono en frente de ella, como si el intercomunicador fuera un amortiguador entre ella y el hombre al que había insultado públicamente. Los clientes estaban boquiabiertos, algunos riendo por la audaz presentación de Bella, otros frunciendo el ceño en confusión. Royce tiró el paquete de doce y varias latas perforadas salieron de la caja rota, rociando cerveza en una amplia franja. Corrió hacia Bella y le quito el teléfono de las manos, jalando el cable rizado hasta que se soltó, barriendo en frente de la cara de Bella. Se agachó, segura de que Royce iba a batir el teléfono como un nunchucku, golpeando cualquier cosa en su camino.

De repente Emmett estaba allí, agarrando a Royce del brazo y la parte de atrás de su camisa, retorciendo el material en sus manos hasta que levantó totalmente a Royce del suelo, sus piernas agitándose impotentes, la lengua hacia fuera, estrangulado por su propia camiseta. Entonces Emmett lo lanzó. Solo lo arrojó lejos, como si pesara un poco más que un niño. Royce aterrizó en sus manos y pies, retorciéndose como un gato mientras caía, y se puso de pie como si se supusiera que debía ser arrojado a tres metros, sacando el pecho como un gallo entre sus gallinas.

—¡Emmett Mccarty! ¡Te ves como la mierda, hombre! ¡Mejor corre antes de que la gente te confunda con un ogro y te persigan con horcas! —escupió Royce, alisando su camiseta y brincando como un boxeador listo para entrar al cuadrilátero.

La cara de Emmett estaba cubierta con una bandana roja, haciéndolo ver como un gran pirata, de la forma en que siempre la usaba cuando trabajaba en la pastelería, lejos de ojos curiosos. Su delantal todavía estaba amarrado fuertemente alrededor de su magro torso y sus manos estaban hechas puños a los lados, sus ojos en Royce. Bella quería lanzarse a sí misma sobre la barra y atacar a Royce en el suelo, pero su breve impetuosidad había creado esta situación, y no quería volverla peor, especialmente para Emmett.

Bella se dio cuenta de cómo los clientes de la tienda estaban congelados en sus lugares, sus ojos pegados a la cara de Emmett. Bella comprendió que probablemente ninguno de ellos lo había visto, no desde se había ido a Irak dos años y medio atrás. Había habido rumores, como siempre sucedía en ciudades con grandes tragedias. Y los rumores habían sido exagerados, pintando a Emmett horriblemente herido, incluso grotesco, pero muchos de las caras registraban sorpresa y tristeza, pero no repulsión.

Jamie Kimball, la mamá de Peter Kimball, estaba haciendo la fila en otra registradora, su cara pálida y en dolor mientras sus ojos permanecían en la mejilla con cicatrices de Emmett. ¿No había visto a Emmett desde que volvió? ¿No lo habían visitado ninguno de los padres de los chicos caídos? O tal vez no los había dejado entrar. Tal vez era más de lo que cualquiera de ellos podía soportar.

—Necesitas irte, Royce —dijo Emmett, su voz un suave rugido en el conmocionado silencio de la tienda. Una versión instrumental de "What a Wonderful World" dio serenata a los compradores de Jolley, como si todo estuviera bien en Hannah Lake cuando definitivamente no lo estaba. Emmett continúo—: Si decides quedarte, te golpearé como lo hice en noveno grado, y esta vez te dejaré negros ambos ojos y perderás más de un diente. No dejes que mi fea cara te engañe; no hay nada malo con mis puños.

Royce farfulló y se giró, mirando a Bella y apuntando hacia su cara, dándole su propia advertencia.

—Eres una perra, Bella. Aléjate de Rosalie. Te acercas a mi casa y llamo a la policía. —Royce dirigió su veneno a Bella, ignorando a Emmett, manteniendo su reputación al desviar su atención al oponente más débil, de la forma en que siempre hacía.

Emmett salió disparado hacia adelante, agarrando a Royce de la camisa nuevamente y lanzándolo a las puertas corredizas de en frente de la tienda. Las puertas se abrieron, y Emmett susurró una advertencia al oído de Royce.

—Le dices perra a Bella Swan una vez más o la amenazas de alguna otra manera, y te arrancaré la lengua de la boca y se la daré de comer a ese feo perro que tienes encadenado y hambriento en tu patio trasero. El que me ladra cada vez que paso corriendo. Y si lastimas así sea un cabello de la cabeza de Bella o le levantas la mano a tu esposa o hijo, te encontraré y te haré daño. —Emmett le dio un empujón a Royce y lo mandó al desmoronado asfalto frente de la tienda.

Dos horas después, cuando la tienda estuvo vacía, el desastre de cerveza limpiado y las puertas bloqueadas, Bella fue a la panadería. El olor a levadura del pan, la cálida dulzura de la mantequilla, y la fuerte esencia del glaseado la saludaron mientras empujaba la puerta que separaba a Emmett del resto del mundo. Emmett se sobresaltó cuando la vio, pero continuó golpeando y amasando el montículo gigante de masa en la superficie llena de harina, posicionándose de manera que su lado izquierdo, su lado hermoso, la estuviera enfrentando. Una radio en la esquina derramó rock de los ochenta y Whitesnake preguntaba "Is This Love?". Bella pensó que tal vez lo era.

Los músculos en los brazos en Emmett se tensaban y soltaban, agrupándose mientras convertía la masa en un gran círculo y empezaba a estampar círculos con un gigante molde para galletas de ocho secciones. Bella lo observó, sus movimientos suaves y seguros, y decidió que le gustaba como lucía un hombre en la cocina.

—Gracias —dijo ella finalmente.

Emmett la miró brevemente y se encogió de hombros, gruñendo algo incomprensible.

—¿De verdad lo golpeaste en noveno grado? Era un sénior en ese entonces.

Otro gruñido.

—Es un hombre malo… si lo puedes llamar un hombre. Tal vez no ha crecido todavía. Quizá ese es su problema. Quizá sea mejor cuando lo haga. Supongo que podemos soñar.

—Es suficientemente viejo para ser mejor. La edad no es una excusa. Chicos de dieciocho años son considerados suficientemente viejos para luchar por su país. Luchar y morir por su país. Así que un pedazo de mierda de veinticinco años como Royce no se puede esconder tras esa excusa.

»¿Lo hiciste por Rosalie?

—¿Qué? —Sus ojos volaron a su cara en sorpresa.

—Me refiero a… te solía gustar, ¿cierto? ¿Lo tiraste fuera de la tienda esta noche por Rosalie?

—Lo hice porque necesitaba ser hecho —dijo Emmett. Al menos ya no estaba gruñendo—. Y no me gustaba que estuviera en tu cara. —Emmett se encontró con sus ojos brevemente otra vez antes de sacar una enorme bandeja de galletas dulces del horno—. Incluso a pesar de que lo provocaste… un poco.

¿Era esa una sonrisa? ¡Lo era! Bella sonrió encantada. Los labios de Emmett se curvaron a un lado, solo por un segundo, antes de que empezara el proceso de enrollar la masa de nuevo.

Cuando Emmett sonrió, un lado de su boca, el lado estropeado por la explosión, no se elevó tanto, dándole una sonrisa torcida. Bella pensó que era entrañable, pero juzgando por la infrecuencia de su sonrisa, Emmett probablemente no estaba de acuerdo.

—Sí lo provoqué. No creo haber provocado a alguien antes. Fue… divertido —dijo Bella, seria y honesta.

Emmett rompió en carcajadas y bajó su rodillo, riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. Y esta vez no la agachó ni se dio vuelta.

—Nunca has provocado a alguien, ¿eh? Resulta que te recuerdo haciéndole caras a Ben Chensey en un gran torneo de lucha. Se suponía que debía estar tomando las estadísticas, pero lo estabas haciendo reír. El entrenador Chensey fue tras él después de eso, lo que difícilmente sucedía. Pienso que aquello califica como provocar.

—¡Recuerdo ese torneo! Ben y yo estábamos jugando un juego que inventamos. ¿Lo viste?

—Sí. Ambos lucían como si se estuvieran divirtiendo… y recuerdo desear poder cambiar lugares con ustedes… solo por una tarde. Estaba celoso.

—¿Celoso? ¿Por qué?

—El entrenador de Iowa estaba en ese torneo. Estaba tan nervioso que me puse enfermo. Estaba vomitando entre juegos.

—¿Estabas nervioso? Ganaste cada juego. Nunca te vi perder. ¿Por qué habrías de estar nervioso?

—Ser invicto significaba un montón de presión. No quería decepcionar a nadie —Emmett se encogió de hombros—. Entonces, cuéntame sobre ese juego. —Emmett cambió suavemente el tema de conversación lejos de sí mismo. Bella guardó la información que había revelado para pensar en ella después.

—Es un juego que Ben y yo jugamos. Es nuestra versión de Charadas. Ben no puede actuar nada, por obvias razones, entonces jugamos este juego que llamamos Making Faces. Es estúpido, pero… divertido. La idea es comunicarte estrictamente a través de expresiones faciales. Aquí. Te mostrare. Haré una cara y me dirás que estoy sintiendo.

Bella dejó caer su mandíbula y abrió los ojos teatralmente.

—¿Sorpresa?

Bella asintió, sonriendo. Entonces abrió sus fosas nasales y arrugo la frente, retorciendo su boca en disgusto. Emmett rió.

—¿Algo huele mal?

Bella rió y cambió de cara de inmediato. Su labio inferior tembló, su barbilla se frunció y sacudió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡Oh hombre, eres demasiado buena en esto! —Emmett estaba riéndose de lleno ahora, la masa olvidada mientras ella lo entretenía.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —Bella también estaba riendo, secándose las lagrimas que había hecho para crear su cara "triste".

—Nah. No sé si mi cara cooperaría —dijo Emmett en voz baja, pero su voz no sonaba cohibida, ni a la defensiva, y Bella lo dejó ir con un suave "está bien".

Hablaron por unos minutos más y luego Bella le agradeció nuevamente y le dio las buenas noches. Y había sido una buena noche, a pesar de Royce King. Emmett le había hablado. Incluso había reído con ella. Y Bella sintió una luz tenue de esperanza brillar en su corazón.

Al día siguiente cuando Bella llegó al trabajo había una frase en el tablero.

" **Dios te ha dado una cara y tú te haces otra."** –Hamlet.

Shakespeare de nuevo. Hamlet de nuevo. Emmett parecía tener algo por el personaje torturado. Tal vez porque él era un personaje torturado. Pero lo había hecho reír. Bella sonrió, recordando la invención del juego de Making Faces.

 _ **2001**_

— _¿Por qué estás haciendo esa cara, Bella? —preguntó Ben._

— _¿Qué cara?_

— _Esa cara que luce como si no pudieras averiguar algo. Tus cejas están abajo y tu frente esta arrugada. Y estás frunciendo el ceño._

 _Bella suavizó su rostro, dándose cuenta de que estaba haciendo exactamente lo que Ben había dicho._

— _Estaba pensando en una historia que he estado escribiendo. No puedo descifrar como terminarla. ¿Qué piensas que significa esta cara? —Bella hizo una sobre mordida y cruzó sus ojos._

— _Luces como una caricatura estúpida —respondió Ben, riéndose._

— _¿Y esta? —Bella frunció los labios y levantó las cejas mientras se estremecía._

— _¡Estas comiendo algo súper agrio! —gritó Ben—. Déjame hacer una. —Ben pensó por un minuto y luego aflojó su boca y abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. Su lengua salía de un lado de su boca como un gran perro._

— _Estás mirando algo delicioso —adivinó Bella._

— _Se más específica —dijo Ben e hizo la cara una vez más._

— _Mmm. Estas mirando un gran sundae de helado —volvió a intentar Bella. Ben devolvió la lengua a su boca y sonrió descaradamente._

— _Nop. Esa es la cara que haces cada vez que ves a Emmett Mccarty._

 _Bella le pegó a Ben con el barato oso relleno que había ganado en el carnaval en cuarto grado. El brazo salió lejos y el andrajoso relleno voló en todas direcciones. Bella lo lanzó a un lado._

— _¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tú qué? Esta es la cara que haces cada vez que viene Rosalie. —Bella bajó una ceja y sonrió, tratando de imitar la expresión de Rhett Butler en_ Lo que el viento se llevó _._

— _¿Luzco constipado cada vez que veo a Rosalie? —preguntó Ben, asombrado._

 _Bella resopló, la risa explotando desde su nariz, haciéndola agarrar un pañuelo y así no ensuciarse mucho._

— _No te culpo porque te guste Emmett —dijo Ben, de repente serio—. Es el chico más genial que conozco. Si pudiera ser cualquier persona en el mundo, sería Emmett Mccarty. ¿Tú quién serías?_

 _Bella se encogió de hombros, imaginándose como se sentiría ser hermosa, como siempre lo hacía._

— _No me importaría lucir como Rosalie —respondió honestamente—. Pero pienso que me gustaría seguir siendo yo misma en el interior. ¿Tú no?_

 _Ben pensó por un minuto._

— _Sí. Soy bastante increíble. Pero Emmett también lo es. Aun así cambiaría de lugares._

— _Solo cambiaría de caras —dijo Bella._

— _Pero Dios te dio esa cara —dijo Reneé Swan desde la cocina. Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Su mamá tenía la audición de un murciélago; incluso con sesenta y dos años no perdía el truco._

— _Bien, si pudiera, me haría a mi misma otra —respondió Bella—. Entonces tal vez Emmett Mccarty no sería demasiado hermoso para mirarme._

Ella no había pretendido citar a Shakespeare entonces, pero Emmett _había_ sido demasiado hermoso para mirarla.

Bella se preguntaba sobre la elección de frases de Emmett hasta que vio las vitrinas en frente de la pastelería. Chilló como una pequeña niña viendo a su estrella pop favorita, y luego empezó a reírse ruidosamente. La vitrina estaba llena de docenas de redondas galletas azucaradas decoradas con alegres pasteles. Cada galleta tenía una simple cara. Garabatos y líneas en glaseado negro creaban una expresión distinta para cada una: ceños fruncidos y sonrisas y pucheros, emoticones comestibles.

Bella compró una docena de sus favoritas y se preguntó como en la tierra sería capaz de comérselas, o dejar a alguien comerlas. Quería guardarlas para siempre y recordar la noche en la que hizo reír a Emmett Mccarty. Tal vez tener una cara graciosa no era algo tan malo después de todo.

Bella encontró un marcador y escribió **Hacer galletas o Hacer caras** debajo del mensaje de Emmett en el tablero. Luego encerró Hacer galletas, así el sabría que había visto su regalo. Y le agregó una carita feliz.

* * *

 **Nunchanku** : Es una de las armas tradicionales de las artes marciales asiáticas formada básicamente por dos palos muy cortos de entre 30 y 60 centímetros unidos en sus extremos por una cuerda o cadena.


	20. 18

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original**

* * *

 _ **18.**_ _ **COMER PANQUEQUES CADA DÍA**_

La noche siguiente, cuando Emmett llegó a trabajar había otro mensaje en la pizarra: **¿Panqueques o Gofres?**

Emmett rodeó panqueques. Alrededor de una hora más tarde, Bella se encontraba en la puerta de la panadería. El cabello le caía en desordenados rizos por la espalda y llevaba una camiseta rosa pálida con pantalones blancos y sandalias. Se había quitado el brillante delantal azul del Supermercado Jolley y aplicado un poco de brillo en los labios. Emmett se preguntó si era con sabor y miró hacia otro lado.

—Hola. Entonces… me gustan los panqueques también. —Bella hizo una mueca como si hubiera dicho algo muy embarazoso o estúpido. Se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía un poco de miedo de hablar con él. No la culpaba. No había sido terriblemente amable, y se veía bastante atemorizante.

»No trabajarás mañana por la noche, ¿verdad? ¿La señora Luebke no viene los sábados y domingos por la noche? —se apresuró a decir, las palabras salieron a borbotones, como si las hubiera practicado.

Asintió, esperando.

—¿Te gustaría venir conmigo y Ben por panqueques? Vamos a Larry a la medianoche a veces. Nos hace sentir adultos que comen panqueques pasadas nuestras horas de dormir. —Bella sonrió de forma encantadora, esa parte obviamente no era ensayada, y Emmett se dio cuenta que tenía un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha. No podía apartar la mirada de ese pequeño hueco en su piel cremosa. Desapareció cuando su sonrisa vaciló.

—Uh, seguro —dijo Emmett apresuradamente, dándose cuenta de que había esperado demasiado tiempo para responder. Al instante se arrepintió de sus palabras. No quería ir a Larry. Alguien podría verlo y sería raro.

El hoyuelo volvió. Bella sonrió y se balanceó hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre sus dedos de los pies.

—Bueno. Um, te recojo a la media noche, ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos que llevar la camioneta de la madre de Ben porque, bueno, ya sabes… la silla de ruedas. Está bien, adiós. —Bella se volvió y tropezó al salir por la puerta y Emmett sonrió ante su retirada. Era muy linda. Y sentía como si tuviera trece años, yendo a su primera cita a los bolos.

Hay algo tan reconfortante en panqueques a la medianoche. El olor de la mantequilla caliente, sirope de arce y arándanos lo golpeó como un vendaval y Emmett gimió por el simple placer de alimentos poco saludables a horas intempestivas. Era casi suficiente para quitarle el miedo a las miradas curiosas y los intentos de las personas en actuar como si no hubiera nada malo en su apariencia. Ben encabezó la marcha hacia el tranquilo comedor y se impulsó a una cabina en la esquina que obviamente servía para su silla de ruedas. Bella lo siguió y Emmett continuaba, negándose a mirar a la izquierda o derecha o contar el número de clientes en el lugar. Las mesas alrededor de ellos se encontraban vacías por lo menos. Bella hizo una pausa, dejando que Emmett eligiera su asiento y se deslizó con gratitud en el banco que dejaba que su lado izquierdo hiciera frente a la habitación. Bella se deslizó frente a él y rebotó un poco, de la forma en que un niño lo hace automáticamente cuando se sienta en algo con un resorte en él. Sus piernas eran demasiado largas y aplastaban las de ella debajo de la mesa, y se movió, sintiendo el calor de su esbelta pantorrilla contra la suya. Ella no se apartó.

Ben maniobró su silla hacia el final de la mesa. Eso lo dejó a la altura de su pecho, lo cual aseguró, era perfecto. Bella le apoyó cuidadosamente los brazos sobre la mesa de manera que cuando la comida llegara él podría inclinarse hacia delante contra el borde y llevar la comida a su boca. Ordenó por los dos, Ben obviamente confiando que ella supiera lo que quería.

La camarera pareció tomárselos con calma a los tres. Eran sin duda un extraño trío, se dio cuenta Emmett. Era medianoche y el lugar estaba casi vacío, tal como Bella había prometido, pero podía ver su reflejo en las ventanas que rodeaban su reservado, y la imagen que hacían era cómica.

Emmett había cubierto su cabeza con un gorro de lana de punto negro. Su camiseta era también negra. Combinado con su tamaño y cara destrozada, parecía más que un poco atemorizante, y si no hubiera ido acompañado de un chico en una silla de ruedas y una pequeña pelirroja con trenzas, podría haber pasado como alguien de una película de miedo.

La silla de ruedas de Ben era más baja que los bancos del reservado, y eso le daba un aspecto pequeño y encorvado, más joven que sus veintiún años. Llevaba una camiseta de Hoosiers y una gorra de béisbol hacia atrás sobre su cabello castaño claro. Bella llevaba el pelo recogido en dos colas de caballo flojas que colgaban sobre sus hombros y se curvaban contra su pecho. Su camiseta amarillo limón era ajustada y afirmaba que no era baja, era del tamaño ideal. Emmett estaba de acuerdo de todo corazón con la camiseta, y se preguntó brevemente como sería besar su boca sonriente y envolver sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo. Parecía Mary Anne en la _Isla de Gilligan_ , excepto que con el pelo color rojo. Era una combinación muy atractiva. Emmett se dio a sí mismo una bofetada mental y apartó el pensamiento. Estaban comiendo panqueques con Ben. Esto no era una cita. No habría ningún beso de buenas noches al final de la misma. Ahora no. Ni nunca.

—No puedo esperar para comer. —Bella suspiró, sonriendo felizmente después de que la camarera se fue con sus órdenes—. Me muero de hambre. —La suave iluminación balanceándose encima de su cabeza no iba a permitir que escondiera nada de Bella, quien ahora se encontraba frente a él, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Podía pasar la comida mirando por la ventana, dándole una vista de su mejilla indemne. Pero tenía hambre también… y estaba cansado de que eso le importara.

Emmett no había estado en Larry desde la noche después de que había ganado las estatales, último año de secundaria. Esa noche había estado rodeado de sus amigos y habían comido hasta más no poder. Cualquier luchador sabe que nada se siente tan bien como comer sin temor a las balanzas. La temporada había terminado oficialmente y la mayoría de ellos nunca se pesarían de nuevo. La realidad del fin los golpearía muy pronto, pero aquella noche celebraron. Como Ben, no necesitaba mirar el menú.

Cuando llegaron sus panqueques brindó por sus amigos en silencio, dejando que el jarabe espeso bautizara el recuerdo. La mantequilla siguió al sirope hacia un lado, y lo recogió y lo puso de nuevo en la parte superior de la pila, viendo perder su forma y caer en cascada hacia los lados una vez más. Comió sin contribuir a la conversación, pero Ben hablaba suficiente por los tres, y Bella parecía contenta de continuarla cuando Ben tenía que tragar. Ben se alimentaba bastante bien por sí mismo, a pesar de que sus brazos se deslizaban de vez en cuando y Bella tenía que levantárselos. Cuando terminó, Bella lo ayudó a colocar sus manos de nuevo en los brazos de la silla, solo para ser informada sobre un nuevo problema.

—Bella, mi nariz pica. —Ben trató de mover la nariz para aliviar su malestar.

Bella levantó el brazo de Ben, apoyando el codo y poniendo su mano en la nariz para que pudiera rascarla. Entonces puso su mano de nuevo en su regazo.

Captó a Emmett viendo y explicó innecesariamente:

—Si la rasco por él, nunca parezco conseguirlo. Es mejor si solo lo ayudo a hacerlo.

—Síp. Es nuestra versión de "enséñale a usar sus manos, no le des las tuyas" —dijo Ben.

—Debí tener jarabe en mis dedos. ¡Ahora mi nariz está pegajosa! —Ben rió y Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Humedeció la punta de la servilleta en su vaso de agua y le frotó suavemente la nariz—. ¿Mejor?

Ben la movió, buscando residuos de jarabe.

—Creo que sí. Emmett, he estado tratando durante muchos años lamer mi nariz, pero no fui bendecido con una lengua particularmente larga. —Ben procedió a mostrarle a Emmett lo cerca que podía llegar a pegar la punta de la lengua en su fosa nasal izquierda. Emmett se encontró sonriendo ante los esfuerzos de Ben y la forma en que sus ojos se cruzaban mientras concentraba su atención en su nariz.

—Emmett, ¿vendrás con nosotros mañana? Vamos a Seely para ir a la doble función en el autocine. Bella traerá sillas de jardín y aperitivos y llevaré mi adorable persona. ¿Qué dices?

Seely tenía un viejo autocine que todavía era una atracción principal en el verano. La gente conducía un par de horas solo para disfrutar de una película en la parte trasera de sus camiones o sentarse en los asientos delanteros de sus autos.

Estaría oscuro. Nadie lo vería. Sonaba… divertido. Podía oír a los chicos riéndose de él. Saldría con Ben y Bella. Oh, como el poderoso había caído.

Emmett descubrió que no podía mantener su atención en la pantalla. El sonido era metálico y el parlante estaba más cerca de su oído malo, por lo que era difícil saber lo que se estaba diciendo. Tendría que haber hablado cuando había arreglado lo de las sillas, pero quiso sentarse a la derecha de Bella para que la estuviera enfrentando su lado izquierdo, y no había dicho nada. Se sentó entre él y Ben y se aseguró que Ben tuviera todo lo que necesitaba, sosteniendo su vaso contra su boca para que pudiera beber a través de la pajilla, y mantener un flujo constante de las palomitas de maíz. Emmett finalmente renunció a la película y solo se centró en la forma en que se sentía sentarse fuera, el viento alborotando el cabello de Bella, el olor de las palomitas de maíz flotando a su alrededor, el verano en el aire. El verano pasado, estuvo en el hospital. El verano antes de eso, Irak. No quería pensar en Irak. Ahora no. Apartó el pensamiento y se centró en la pareja a su lado.

Ben y Bella se divertían a fondo, riendo y escuchando atentamente. Emmett se maravilló de su inocencia y de su sencilla apreciación de las cosas más pequeñas. Bella rió tan fuerte en una parte que resopló. Ben aulló, resoplando de vez en cuando a lo largo del resto de la película solo para burlarse de ella. Se volvió hacia Emmett y sonrió, poniendo sus ojos en blanco como si necesitara apoyo moral para combatir al loco a su izquierda.

Las nubes se avecinaron hacia el final de la primera función y la segunda fue cancelada debido a la tormenta que se aproximaba. Bella se apresuró a recoger las sillas y la basura, empujando a Ben por la rampa en el vehículo mientras caía el trueno y las primeras gotas se dejaban caer fuertemente contra el parabrisas.

Se detuvieron en una gasolinera en las afueras del Lago Hannah después de la medianoche, y antes de que Emmett pudiera ofrecerse, Bella estaba saltando fuera de la furgoneta y cerraba la puerta contra la lluvia, corriendo hacia adentro para pagar por la gasolina. Era un manojo de eficiencia, y Emmett se preguntó si Bella pensaba que tenía que cuidar de él como se encargaba de Ben. El pensamiento lo hizo sentirse enfermo. ¿Era esa la imagen que proyectaba?

—Bella tiene el síndrome de la Chica Fea —dijo Ben, de la nada—. También conocido como SCF.

—Bella no es fea —dijo Emmett, sus cejas cayendo hasta sus ojos oscuros, distraído momentáneamente de sus pensamientos deprimentes.

—Ahora no. Pero lo era —dijo Ben con total naturalidad—. Tenía los dientes retorcidos y esas gafas gruesas. Y siempre era tan flaca y pálida. No era apuesta. En absoluto.

Emmett lanzó una mirada de disgusto sobre su hombro al primo de Bella y Ben lo sorprendió riendo.

—No puedes golpear a un hombre en una silla de ruedas, Emmett. Y estoy bromeando. Solo quería ver qué dirías. Ella no estaba tan mal. Pero creció pensando que era fea. No se da cuenta que dejó de ser fea hace mucho tiempo. Es hermosa ahora. Y es igual de bonita en el interior, lo que es una característica de SCF. Mira, las chicas feas de verdad tienen que trabajar en sus personalidades y sus cerebros porque no pueden apañárselas con su apariencia, no como tú y yo, ya sabes, la gente guapa. —Ben sonrió con picardía y meneó sus cejas.

»Bella no tiene ni idea de lo bonita que es. Eso la hace valiosa. Asegúrate de atraparla antes de que se dé cuenta de su buena apariencia, Emm.

Emmett miró a Ben siniestramente. Emmett no estaba interesado en ser manipulado, ni siquiera por Ben Cheney. Salió de la camioneta sin responder a los comentarios de Ben y rodeó el vehículo hasta el lado del tanque de gasolina, no queriendo que Bella se parara en la lluvia para poner gasolina al auto mientras estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto siendo atendido. Era principios de junio y la lluvia no era fría, pero llovía con fuerza, y estuvo empapado casi al instante. Bella salió corriendo de la estación y lo vio esperando en los surtidores.

—Puedo hacerlo, Emmett. ¡Vuelve! ¡Estás mojándote! —gritó, esquivando charcos, mientras regresaba a él.

Vio el crédito aparecer en la pantalla del tanque de gas y de inmediato retiró la tapa del tanque y empujó la boquilla. Bella se acercó, el agua corriendo por su cara, obviamente no queriendo dejar que se mojara solo. Por desgracia, con la condición de Ben, estaba obviamente acostumbrada a ser quien hacía el trabajo sucio. Pero él no era Ben.

—Entra en la furgoneta, Bella. Sé cómo poner gasolina —gruñó. Su camisa se pegaba a ella, y Emmett estaba recibiendo una imagen encantadora. Apretó los dientes y apretó la boquilla con más fuerza. Sentía como si cada vez que se encontraba cerca de ella pasaba todo el tiempo tratando de no mirarla.

Un viejo camión se deslizó hasta el otro lado del surtidor, y Emmett agachó la cabeza instintivamente. Una puerta se cerró de golpe y una voz familiar habló detrás de él.

—Emmett Mccarty. ¿Eres tú?

Emmett se volvió a regañadientes.

—¡Eres tú! Bueno, que me condenen. ¿Cómo estás muchacho? —Era El viejo Quil Ateara, papá de Quil.

—Sr. Ateara. —Emmett asintió con rigidez, extendiendo la mano que no bombeaba gasolina.

El viejo Quil Ateara estrechó su mano y sus ojos recorrieron la cara de Emmett, haciendo una ligera mueca ante lo que vio. Después de todo, la cara de Emmett era también una víctima de la bomba que se llevó a su hijo. Le temblaron los labios y soltó la mano de Emmett. Se volvió y se apoyó en su vehículo y le habló a la mujer sentada en el asiento del pasajero. La boquilla chasqueó, indicando que el tanque estaba lleno, y Emmett deseaba poder girar y correr mientras que la espalda de el viejo Quil estaba de espaldas.

Luisa Ateara salió a la lluvia y se acercó a Emmett, que había sustituido la boquilla y esperaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Era una mujer pequeña, más pequeña que Bella por un par de centímetros, tal vez un metro cincuenta como máximo. Quil obtuvo su altura, o falta de esta, de ella. Él también estaba allí en sus rasgos finos, y Emmett sintió náuseas en el estómago. Debería haberse quedado en casa solo. Luisa Ateara era tan intensa como su marido era manso. Quil dijo que su mamá era la razón por la que su padre bebía cada noche. Era la única manera de lidiar con ella.

Luisa pasó por delante del surtidor y se detuvo frente a Emmett, levantando su cara a la lluvia para poder mirar hacia él. No habló y tampoco lo hizo Emmett. Bella y el viejo Quil miraban, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.

—Te culpo a ti —dijo Luisa finalmente, su acento inglés roto y sombrío—. Te culpo por esto. Le dije no fuera. Él va. Por ti. Ahora él muerto.

El viejo Quil farfulló y se disculpó, tomando a su mujer por el brazo. Pero se lo quitó de encima y se volvió hacia el camión, sin mirar a Emmett mientras subía y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

—Solo está triste, muchacho. Solo lo extraña. No quiere decir eso —ofreció el viejo Quil gentilmente. Pero ambos sabían que mentía. Palmeó la mano de Emmett y asintió hacia Bella. Luego regresó a su camioneta y se alejó sin llenar su tanque.

Emmett se quedó helado en su lugar, su camiseta empapada, su gorro de lana negro pegado a la cabeza. Se lo quitó y lo arrojó, enviándolo a través del estacionamiento, un empapado sustituto patético para las cosas que quería hacer, por la rabia que tenía que agotar. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de Bella, lejos de la terrible escena que acababa de ocurrir.

Bella corrió tras él, resbalando y deslizándose, pidiendo que la esperara. Pero caminó, ignorándola, necesitando escapar. Sabía que no lo iba a seguir. Ben se encontraba sentado en la furgoneta en los surtidores, incapaz de llegar a casa solo.

* * *

MIL PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, pero entre los analisis medicos y la universidad casi no tengo tiempo.

prometo intentar ser mas constante.


	21. 19

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original**

* * *

 _ **19\. TERMINAR UN ROMPECABEZAS DE 1000 PIEZAS**_

Emmett había estado caminando por media hora aproximadamente, caminado hacia casa con su espalda hacia la lluvia dejándola cosquillear debajo de su camisa y empapando sus vaqueros. Sus pies chapoteaban en sus botas con cada paso. Deseó no haber tirado su gorro. Las ocasionales luces de la calle brillaban sobre su lisa cabeza, y se sintió expuesto y vulnerable, incapaz de cubrirse a sí mismo. Su cabeza calva le importaba casi más que su cara, lo hacía sentirse más raro que las rugosidades y las cicatrices, por lo que cuando las luces de los autos se acercaban detrás de él y disminuían la velocidad hasta pasar lentamente, los ignoraba, esperando que su apariencia los alejara y los hiciera pensar dos veces antes de meterse con él, o peor, ofrecerle un aventón.

—¡Emmett! —Era Bella, y sonaba asustada y enojada—. ¿Emmett? Llevé a Ben a casa. Por favor entra. Te llevaré a cualquier lugar que quieras ir… ¿de acuerdo?

Obviamente había cambiado de auto después de que llevó a Ben a casa. Estaba manejando un viejo sedán que le pertenecía a su padre. Emmett había visto el auto estacionado en la iglesia por tanto tiempo como podía recordar.

—¿Emmett? No voy a dejarte. ¡Te seguiré toda la noche si tengo que hacerlo!

Emmett suspiró y la miró. Estaba inclinada a través del asiento de tal manera que podía ver fuera de la ventana del pasajero mientras se movía lentamente al lado de él. Su cara estaba pálida y tenía máscara debajo de sus ojos. Su cabello estaba aplastado detrás de su cabeza y su camisa todavía se aferraba a sus bonitos pechos. Ni siquiera se había tomado un segundo para cambiar su ropa mojada antes de haber ido detrás de él.

Algo en su cara debió haberle dicho a ella que había ganado, porque bajó aún más la velocidad hasta detenerse y abrió las cerraduras de la puerta mientras alcanzaba la manija de esta. La calidez que salía con fuerza de la calefacción se sentía como una manta eléctrica contra su piel y tembló involuntariamente. Bella se inclinó hacia él y frotó sus brazos rápidamente como si fuera Ben y lo hubiera rescatado de una tormenta de nieve y como si ella misma no estuviera ensopada. Estacionó el auto y se inclinó hacia el asiento, alcanzando algo en la parte de atrás.

—Aquí tienes. ¡Envuelve esto alrededor de ti! —dijo, soltando la toalla en su regazo—. La agarré cuando cambié de auto.

—Bella. Detente. Estoy bien.

—¡No estás bien! ¡No debería haberte dicho esas cosas! ¡La odio! ¡Voy a lanzar piedras hacia su casa y romper todas sus ventanas! —La voz de Bella se rompió, y pudo ver que estaba cerca de las lágrimas.

—Perdió a su hijo, Bella —dijo Emmett suavemente. Su propia ira se disparó mientras hablaba la simple verdad. Tomó la toalla de las manos de Bella y la usó en el cabello de ella, envolviéndolo y apretando, absorbiendo la humedad, de la forma en que solía hacer con el suyo. Continuó sus atenciones, y se quedó ahí sentada en silencio, su cabeza colgando hacia un lado, dejándolo.

»No he visto a ninguno de ellos. Ni a la familia de Garrett. Ni a la de Laurent. No he visto a Irina o el pequeño niño de Laurent. La mamá de Peter me envió una canasta de cosas cuando estuve en el hospital. Pero mi mandíbula estaba inmovilizada y repartí casi todo. También envió una carta. Me decía que me mejorara. Es como Peter, creo. Dulce. Indulgente. Pero tampoco la he visto desde que regresé, aunque trabaja en el mostrador de la pastelería. Esta noche fue la primera vez que he tenido algún contacto con cualquiera de las familias. Fue como lo esperaba. Y francamente, fue como me lo merecía.

Bella no discutió con él. Le dio la sensación de que quería hacerlo, pero entonces suspiró y envolvió sus manos alrededor de las muñecas de él, sacando sus manos de su cabello.

—¿Por qué te fuiste, Emmett? ¿No tenías una gran beca? Quiero decir… entiendo el patriotismo y el querer servir a tu país, pero… ¿no querías luchar?

Nunca había hablado de esto con nadie, nunca había verbalizado los sentimientos que había tenido en ese entonces. Decidió comenzar desde el principio.

—Nos sentamos en la parte de atrás del auditorio, Q, Garrett, Laurent, Peter y yo. Se rieron e hicieron bromas durante toda la presentación de reclutamiento del ejército. No fue por falta de respeto… en absoluto. Más que nada era porque sabían que nada que el ejército pudiera lanzarnos podría posiblemente ser peor que las prácticas de lucha libre del entrenador Cheney. Cualquier luchador sabe que no hay nada peor que estar hambriento, cansado, adolorido, y que te digan que al final de una práctica brutal es tiempo de correr. Y saber que si no rompes tu trasero, estarás decepcionando a tus compañeros, porque el entrenador los hará correr otra vez si no te estás esforzando todo el tiempo. Unirte al ejército no podría ser más duro que la temporada de lucha libre. De ninguna manera.

»No nos asustaba, enlistarnos. No de la manera que imagino que asusta a la mayoría de los chicos. Para mí se sentía como una oportunidad de dejarme llevar, de estar con los chicos un poco más. Realmente no quería ir a la universidad. No todavía. Sentía como si toda la ciudad dependiera de mí, y que si la jodía o si no me desempeñaba bien en la Universidad de Pensilvania, iba a decepcionar a todos. Me gustaba la idea de ser una clase diferente de héroe. Siempre quise ser un soldado, solo que nunca se lo dije a nadie. Y después del 11 de septiembre, solo se sintió como lo correcto de hacer. Así que convencí a los chicos para que se enlistaran.

»Q de hecho fue el más fácil de persuadir. Luego siguió trabajando en todos. Peter fue el último en enlistarse. Había pasado cuatro años luchando, haciendo lo que quería. Mira, luchar nunca fue realmente su pasión. Solo era malditamente bueno en eso, y no tenía un papá cerca; el entrenador Cheney como que llenó el papel de padre para él.

»Quería ser un músico e irse de gira por el mundo con su guitarra. Pero era un buen amigo. Nos quería. Así que al final vino también, como siempre hizo. —La voz de Emmett se sacudió y frotó su mejilla viciosamente, como si estuviera intentando borrar el final de su historia, cambiar lo que sucedió después.

»Así que todos fuimos. Mi papá lloró, y estuve avergonzado. Laurent se emborrachó la noche anterior que nos fuimos para el entrenamiento básico y dejó embarazada a Irina. Laurent nunca conoció a su bebé. Realmente debería ir a ver a Irina, pero no puedo. Garrett fue el único que parecía tomarlo todo seriamente. Me dijo que nunca rezó tanto como rezó la noche antes de que nos fuéramos a Irak. Y ese chico siempre estaba rezando. Esa es la razón por la que ya no rezo. Porque si Garrett rezó tanto y aun así murió, entonces no voy a perder mi tiempo.

—Dios te perdonó la vida —dijo Bella, una hija del pastor después de todo.

—¿Crees que Dios salvó mi vida? —espetó Emmett, su rostro incrédulo—. ¿Cómo en el infierno crees que hace eso hace sentir a la madre de Peter Kimball? ¿O a los padres de Garrett? ¿O a la chica de Laurent, o a su bebé cuando sea lo suficientemente mayor para darse cuanta que tenía un papi al que nunca conocerá? Sabemos cómo se siente Luisa Ateara. Si Dios salvó mi vida, ¿por qué no salvó sus vidas? ¿Mi vida es mucho más valiosa? ¿Entonces soy especial… y ellos no?

—Claro que no —protestó Bella, su voz alzándose ligeramente en respuesta a su vehemencia.

—¿No lo entiendes, Bella? Es mucho más fácil entenderlo si Dios no tuviera nada que ver con eso. Si Dios no tuviera nada que ver, entonces puedo aceptar que es solo la vida. Nadie es especial, pero tampoco nadie _no es especial_. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? Puedo llegar a términos con eso. Pero no puedo aceptar que tus oraciones sean respondidas y las de ellos no. Eso me hace enojar y me hace sentir inútil, ¡incluso desesperado! Y no puedo vivir con eso.

Bella asintió y dejó que sus palabras se acomodaran alrededor de ellos en el húmedo interior del auto. No discutió con él, pero después de un momento habló.

—Mi papá siempre cita esta escritura. Es siempre su respuesta cuando no entiende algo. Lo he escuchado tantas veces en mi vida que se convirtió en una clase de mantra —dijo Bella—. Por mis pensamientos no son los tuyos, tampoco tus caminos son mis caminos, declara el Señor. Mientras los cielos sean más altos que la tierra, también son mis caminos más altos que los tuyos, y mis pensamientos más altos que los tuyos.

—¿Qué significa eso, Bella? —Emmett suspiró, pero su fervor había disminuido.

—Supongo que significa que no entendemos todo, y no vamos a entender todo. Tal vez las razones no van a ser respondidas aquí. No porque no haya respuestas, sino porque no entenderíamos las respuestas si las tuviéramos.

Emmett levantó las cejas, esperando.

—Tal vez hay un propósito mayor, una imagen mayor a la que solo contribuimos una pieza muy pequeña. Ya sabes, ¿como una de esas miles de piezas de los rompecabezas? No hay manera de que puedas decir al mirar una pieza del rompecabezas cómo va a lucir ya terminado. Y no tenemos la imagen afuera en la caja del rompecabezas para guiarnos. —Bella sonrió tentativamente, dudando, preguntándose si se estaba dando a entender. Cuando Emmett solo esperó continuó.

»Tal vez cada uno representa una pieza del puzzle. Todos encajamos juntos para crear esta experiencia que llamamos vida. Ninguno de nosotros podemos ver la parte parte que jugamos o la forma en que resulta todo. Tal vez los milagros que vemos son solo la punta del iceberg. Y tal vez simplemente no reconocemos las bendiciones que vienen como resultado de cosas terribles.

—Eres una chica extraña, Bella Swan —dijo Emmett suavemente, sus ojos en los de ella, su ojo derecho invidente, su ojo izquierdo tratando de ver debajo de la superficie—. He visto esos libros que lees. Los que tienen las chicas en la portada con sus pechos mostrándose y los chicos con las camisas rotas. Lees libros de indecentes novelas románticas y aun así citas las escrituras. No estoy seguro de haberte descifrado.

—Las escrituras me consuelan, y las novelas románticas me dan esperanza.

—Oh, ¿sí? ¿Esperanza de qué?

—Esperanza de que estaré más que citando las escrituras con Emmett Mccarty en un futuro muy cercano. —Bella se sonrojó furiosamente y miró sus manos.

Emmett no supo que decir. Después de un silencio tenso, Bella arrancó el auto y lo condujo de vuelta a la carretera húmeda.

Emmett pensó en lo que Ben había dicho, cómo Bella tenía el síndrome de chica fea. SCF. Tal vez Bella solo estaba coqueteándole porque era feo y pensó que, debido a su SCF, era lo mejor que podía conseguir. Tal vez había desarrollado el síndrome de chico feo y estaba dispuesto a picotear cualquier migaja que una chica bonita lanzara en su dirección. Pero Bella no le había lanzado una migaja. Le había lanzado una galleta completa y estaba esperando a que le diera una mordida.

—¿Por qué? —susurró él, sus ojos mirando directamente hacia adelante.

—¿Por qué qué? —Su voz era ligera, pero sintió un poco de vergüenza. Obviamente no estaba acostumbrada a lanzarle galletas a los hombres, feos o no.

—¿Por qué actúas como si yo fuera el viejo Emmett? Actúas como si quisieras que te besara. Como si nada hubiera cambiado desde la secundaria.

—Algunas cosas no han cambiado —dijo Bella en voz baja.

—¡Noticias de última hora, Isabella Swan! —ladró Emmett, golpeando su mano contra el tablero, haciendo saltar a Bella—. ¡Todo ha cambiado! ¡Tú eres hermosa, yo soy horrible, ya no me necesitas, pero seguro como el infierno que yo te necesito!

—Actúas como si la belleza fuera lo único que nos hace merecedores de amor —espetó Bella—. ¡No solo te a-amaba porque fueras hermoso! —Había dicho la palabra con A, en voz alta, aunque se había tropezado con ella.

Condujo el auto hasta quedar frente a la casa de Emmett y puso la caja de cambios en "aparcar" antes de detenerse por completo, haciendo que el auto tironeara y escupiera.

Emmett sacudió su cabeza como si no le creyera. Buscó la manija de la puerta y el temperamento de Bella se rompió, el ataque de ira obviamente dándole el coraje de revelar las cosas que en otro momento nunca diría. Agarró el brazo de Emmett y exigió que encontrara su mirada.

—He estado enamorada de ti desde que me ayudaste a enterrar esa araña en mi jardín, y cantaste conmigo como si estuviéramos cantando "Amazing Grace" en vez de "Itsy, Bitsy Araña". Te he amado desde que citaste a Hamlet como si lo entendieras, desde que dijiste que amabas las ruedas de la fortuna más que las montañas rusas porque la vida no debería ser vivida a toda velocidad, sino con anticipación y apreciación. Leí y releí tus cartas a Rosalie porque sentía como si hubieras abierto una pequeña ventana en tu alma, y la luz se estuviera derramando con cada palabra. Ni siquiera eran para mí, pero no importó. Amé cada palabra, cada pensamiento, y te amé… muchísimo.

Emmett había estado conteniendo su aliento, y lo soltó en un siseo, sus ojos se trabaron en los de Bella. Continúo, su voz bajando a un susurro.

—Cuando escuchamos las noticias… sobre el IED en Iraq… ¿sabías que llamaron a mi papá primero? Fue con los oficiales a informar a las familias.

Emmett sacudió su cabeza. No lo había sabido. Nunca se había permitido pensar en ese día, el día en que las familias habían oído las noticias.

—Todo lo que podía pensar era en ti. —Bella estaba conteniendo las lágrimas y su pena hizo que el dolor creciera dentro de su propio pecho—. Tenía el corazón roto por los otros… especialmente por Peter. Pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en ti. No supimos inmediatamente lo que te había pasado. Me prometí que si volvías a casa no tendría miedo de decirte como me sentía. Pero todavía tengo miedo. Porque no puedo hacer que me ames.

Emmett la alcanzó y la atrajo a sus brazos. El abrazo fue incómodo, la palanca de cambios estaba atorada entre ellos, pero Bella puso su cabeza en su hombro y Emmett alisó su cabello, asombrado de lo mucho mejor que se sentía consolar que ser consolado. Había estado en el lado receptor de ser cuidado y consolado por Elliott y su madre, como de su personal del hospital por tantos meses. Pero desde el ataque, nunca había dado consuelo, nunca había ofrecido un hombro para llorar, nunca había cargado con el peso de la pena de alguien.

Después de un rato, Bella se alejó, limpiando sus ojos. Emmett no había hablado, no había revelado sus propios sentimientos o respondido a sus declaraciones de amor. Esperaba que ella no tuviera esa expectativa. No tenía idea de cómo se sentía. Justo ahora, estaba atado en un millón de nudos, y no podía decir cosas que no quería decir, solo para hacer el momento más fácil. Pero se maravilló del coraje de ella para hablar, y debajo de su confusión y desesperación, le creía. Creía que lo amaba. Y eso lo achicó. Tal vez algún día, mientras los nudos se desenredaban, este momento se enredaría a su alrededor, atándolo a ella. O tal vez su amor simplemente soltaría las cuerdas, liberándolo para marcharse.

* * *

 **Amazing Grace** : Sublime gracia. Es una canción de despedida que se canta cuando muere un ser querido.

 **IED: I** mprovised **E** xplosive **D** evice. Es un dispositivo explosivo usado frecuentemente en la guerra no convencional o guerra asimétrica, por fuerzas comando, guerrillas y terroristas. Se conoce como IED por su sigla en inglés o bomba caminera, nombre usado por los medios periodísticos para referirse a ellos Durante la Guerra de Irak los artefactos explosivos improvisados se han convertido en una de las principales armas de la resistencia iraquí.


	22. 20

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original**

* * *

 _ **20\. CONSEGUIR UNA MASCOTA**_

Extrañamente, con la confesión de Bella, una nueva paz se instaló entre ellos. Emmett no trataba constantemente de ocultar su cara o se refugiaba en la cocina. Sonreía más. Se echaba a reír. Y Bella descubrió que era un poco bromista. Había incluso algunas noches, después de cerrar la tienda, en las que salía a buscarla. Una noche la encontró aún junto a la caja registradora, inmersa en una escena de amor.

Bella había estado leyendo novelas de amor desde que tenía trece años. Se había enamorado de Gilbert Blythe de _Anne of Green Gables_ y deseaba enamorarse de esa manera una y otra vez. Y luego descubrió los Harlequín. Su madre le habría gruñido en su té de hierbas de menta si hubiera sabido la cantidad de romances prohibidos que Bella consumió el verano anterior a octavo grado, y Bella había tenido un millón de novios literarios desde entonces.

Emmett agarró el libro de las manos de Bella y de inmediato lo abrió por donde Bella estaba leyendo. Se aferró a él, inundándola la mortificación, sin querer que viera lo que tanto le había llamado la atención. Simplemente levantó el libro delante de su cara y envolvió un brazo alrededor de ella, inmovilizándola eficazmente como si tuviera cinco años. Era como un gran toro, inamovible y musculoso, y Bella se retorció para liberar sus brazos y recuperar el libro, pero fue complemente inútil. Bella se rindió y agachó su cabeza abatida. El calor de sus mejillas irradiaba alrededor de su cara y contuvo su respiración, esperando que se riera a carcajadas. Emmett leyó en silencio por varios minutos.

―Eh. ―Emmett sonó un poco desconcertado―. Entonces… eso era interesante. ―Aflojó un poco su brazo, y Bella se escabulló por debajo de él, metiendo un rizo suelto detrás de su oreja y ocupada mirando todo excepto a Emmett.

―¿Qué es interesante? ―preguntó despreocupadamente, como si no hubiera estado destrozada por la vergüenza segundos antes.

―¿Lees mucho este tipo de cosas? ―respondió Emmett con otra pregunta suya.

―¡Oye, no opines hasta haberlo probado! ―dijo Bella dócilmente y se encogió de hombros como si por dentro no se estuviera muriendo.

―Pero de eso se trata. ―Emmett empujó un dedo en el costado de Bella. Se retorció de nuevo y golpeó su mano―. No has probado, nada de eso… ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Bella fueron hacia a él rápidamente y entreabrió sus labios en un jadeo.

―¿Lo has probado? ―preguntó Emmett, sus ojos fijos en los de ella.

―¿Probar qué? ―La voz de Bella era un siseo conmocionado.

―Bueno, déjame ver. ―Emmett hojeó un par de páginas―. ¿Qué tal esto? ―Comenzó a leer lentamente, su profunda voz retumbando en su pecho, el sonido haciendo latir el corazón de Bella como un baterista frenético.

»… la empujó contra las almohadas, y pasó sus manos sobre su piel desnuda, sus ojos siguiendo por donde sus manos había pasado. Sus pechos subían con febril anticipación…

Bella dio un manotazo hacia el libro desesperadamente y está vez logró sacarlo, enviando el libro a toda velocidad pasando varias cajas registradoras y aterrizando atrás de un carrito de compras.

―¿Has probado hacer eso? ―La expresión de Emmett era mortalmente seria, las comisuras de su boca aplanadas en consternación. Pero su buen ojo brillaba, y Bella sabía que en silencio se estaba riendo de ella.

—¡Sí! —Bella rugió—: ¡Lo he hecho! Varias veces, en realidad. Es… ¡es maravilloso! ¡Me encanta! —Agarró una botella con atomizador y un trapo de debajo del mostrador de su caja registradora e inmediatamente comenzó a rociar y a fregar lejos en su ya inmaculada área de trabajo.

Emmett se acercó y le susurró al oído, haciendo que los rizos que se habían escapado de su cola de caballo le hicieran cosquillas en sus mejillas mientras hablaba.

―¿Con quién?

Bella dejo de fregar y levantó su mirada furiosa, su cara a escasos centímetros de la suya.

―¡Emmett, basta! Me estás avergonzando.

―Lo sé, Bella. ―Emmett se rió entre dientes, revelando su sonrisa encantadoramente torcida―. Y no puedo evitarlo. Eres malditamente linda.

En el momento en que las palabras salieron de sus labios, Emmett se enderezó como si su comentario coqueto lo hubiera sorprendido, y se dio la vuelta alejándose, de repente también avergonzado. La música pre-grabada se transformó en algo de Barry Manilow y Bella al instante deseó no haber reprendido a Emmett. Debería haber dejado que se burlara. Por un momento, había estado tan alegre, tan joven, y ahora estaba rígido de nuevo, de espaldas a ella, ocultando su cara una vez más. Sin decir una palabra, comenzó a moverse de nuevo hacia la panadería.

―No te vayas, Emmett ―dijo en voz alta Bella―. Lo siento. Tienes razón. No he probado ninguna de esas cosas. Eres el único chico que me ha besado. Y estabas un poco borracho, así que puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras.

Emmett de detuvo y giró ligeramente. Pensó sobre lo que había dicho durante varios segundos y luego preguntó:

—¿Cómo una chica como tú… una chica que ama las novelas románticas y escribe increíbles cartas de amor —El corazón de Bella dejó de latir—, cómo una chica como tú se las arregla para escaparse de la escuela secundaria sin haber sido besada?

Bella tragó saliva y su corazón reanudó sus latidos con una sacudida. Emmett la observaba, obviamente esperando una respuesta.

—Es fácil cuando tienes cabello rojo ardiente, no eres mucho más grande que una niña de doce años, y usas anteojos y aparatos hasta el último año ―dijo Bella con ironía, confesando la verdad fácilmente, en tanto que observaba la desolación en sus ojos. Volvió a sonreír, y su postura se aflojó ligeramente.

―Entonces, ese beso en el lago, ¿fue tu primer beso? ―preguntó Emmett vacilantemente.

―Síp. Conseguí mi primer beso del incomparable Emmett Mccarty. ―Bella sonrió y movió sus cejas.

Pero Emmett no se rió a carcajadas. No sonrió. Sus ojos observaron atentamente la cara de Bella por un largo momento.

―¿Te estás burlando de mí, Bella?

Bella sacudió su cabeza desesperadamente, preguntándose por qué no era capaz de decir siempre lo correcto.

―¡No! Simplemente estaba… siendo… una tonta. ¡Solo quería que te rieras de nuevo!

―Supongo que es bastante divertido ―dijo Emmett―. El incomparable Emmett Mccarty… sí. ¿No sería algo para presumir? Un beso de un feo hijo de puta que la mitad de la población no puede soportar ver. ―Emmett se dio la vuelta y entró en la panadería sin mirar atrás. Barry Manilow se lamentaba por una chica llamada Mandy y Bella sintió ganas de lamentarse con él.

Bella cerró la tienda a la medianoche, justo como lo hacía siempre, las noches de lunes a viernes. Nunca había tenido razones de sentirse nerviosa o de pensar dos veces acerca de cerrar la tienda a medianoche e ir a casa en su bicicleta que dejaba encadenada por la entrada para empleados. Ni siquiera miró a ambos lados mientras se empujaba a través de la pesada puerta de salida y la cerraba, su mente ya en el viaje a casa y el manuscrito que la esperaba.

—¿Bella? —Su voz vino de su izquierda y Bella no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar antes de ser empujada contra el costado del edificio. Su cabeza rebotó contra la pared de bloques y se contrajo de dolor mientras sus ojos volaban a la cara de su agresor.

El frente del estacionamiento estaba iluminado pobremente, pero la luz del lado de los empleados del edificio era inexistente. Bella nunca había pensado en quejarse. La escasa luz de la luna hacía poco para iluminar sus alrededores, pero pudo distinguir los amplios hombros de Emmett y su ensombrecido rostro.

—¿Emmett?

Sus manos ahuecaron la parte trasera de su cabeza, sus dedos aliviando la herida que había causado cuando su cabeza se había golpeado con la pared detrás de ella. Su cabeza apenas llegaba a su hombro y presionó su cabeza hacia atrás en sus manos, levantando su mentón para tratar de discernir su expresión. Pero la oscuridad mantenía sus motivos ocultos, y Bella se preguntó brevemente si Emmett era peligroso y si sus heridas penetraban más profundo que en su piel. Pero el pensamiento no tuvo tiempo de madurar cuando Emmett inclinó su cabeza y tocó ligeramente los labios de Bella con los suyos.

Conmoción y sorpresa florecieron en su pecho, dejando fuera el breve momento de miedo, y la atención de Bella se redujo instantáneamente a la sensación del roce de la boca de Emmett contra la suya. Catalogó el cosquilleo de su barba de varios días en su mejilla izquierda, el susurro de su exhalar, la calidez de labios suaves y el indicio de canela y azúcar, como si hubiera probado algo que hubiera horneado. Estaba titubeante, su dulzura en desacuerdo con su modo agresivo. Tal vez pensó que lo alejaría. Cuando no lo hizo, sintió un suspiro en los labios y las manos que sostenían su cabeza se relajaron y se deslizaron a sus hombros, llevándola hacia él mientras presionaba sus labios más firmemente contra los de ella.

Algo se expandió bajo en el estómago de Bella, un calor tambaleante que se enroscó y retorció a través de sus aturdidos miembros y crispadas manos. Lo reconoció inmediatamente. Era deseo. Anhelo. ¿Lujuria? Nunca había experimentado lujuria. Había leído suficiente de ella. Pero sentirla de primera mano era una nueva experiencia por completo. Se estiró y sostuvo la cara de Emmett entre sus palmas, sosteniéndolo hacia ella, esperando que no entrara pronto en razón. Registró el contraste entre su mejilla izquierda y derecha, pero las arrugas y bultos que marcaban el lado derecho de su cara no tenían importancia cuando su hermosa boca estaba explorando la suya.

Se detuvo abruptamente, sacando su cara de entre sus manos y usando sus grandes manos como esposas contra sus muñecas. Bella buscó su cara en la oscuridad.

—Ahí. Eso estuvo mucho mejor que el primero —murmuró, sus manos todavía cerradas alrededor de las suyas.

Bella estaba mareada por el contacto, embriagada en la sensación, y completamente sin palabras. Emmett liberó sus muñecas y dio un paso atrás y caminó hacia la entrada de la panadería sin siquiera decir un te veo luego. Bella lo observó irse, vio la puerta cerrarse detrás de él, y sintió a su corazón saltar detrás de él como un cachorro enfermo de amor. Un beso no iba a ser suficiente.

Justo la noche siguiente, Ben Cheney entró a la panadería a la medianoche como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Bella obviamente lo había dejado entrar, pero no andaba pegada detrás de él. Emmett se dijo a sí mismo que no estaba decepcionado. Aunque Ben tenía un gato. Correteaba a su lado como un copropietario.

—No puedes tener a un animal aquí, Cheney.

—Estoy en una silla de ruedas, hombre. ¿Me vas a decir que no puedo tener a mi gato guía conmigo? De hecho, puede ser tu gato guía, ya que estás ciego y todo. Una de las ventajas de ser una figura patética es que tiendo a conseguir lo que quiero. ¿Escuchaste eso, Dan Gable? Te llamó un animal. Atrápalo, chico. ¡Atrápalo!

El gato olfateó uno de los altos estantes de metal, ignorando a Ben.

—¿Nombraste a tu gato Dan Gable?

—Síp. Dan Gable Cheney. Lo he tenido desde que tenía trece. Mi mamá nos llevó a esta granja por mi cumpleaños y Bella y yo escogimos uno de la camada para cada uno. Llamé al mío Dan Gable y Bella nombró a la suya Nora Roberts.

—¿Nora Roberts?

—Síp. Aparentemente es alguna escritora. Bella la ama. Desafortunadamente para Nora Roberts, se quedó preñada y murió dando a luz.

—¿La escritora?

—¡No! La gata. Bella nunca ha tenido muy buena suerte con los animales. Los ahoga con afecto y cuidados y le agradecen estirando la pata. Bella no ha resuelto cómo jugar a ser la difícil.

A Emmett le gustaba eso de ella. No había apariencias con Bella. Pero no le iba a decir eso a Ben.

—He estado tratando de enseñarle a Dan Gable unos cuantos movimientos de lucha, en honor a su tocayo, pero por ahora todo lo que puede hacer es tumbarse. Pero oye, tumbarse es uno de los básicos… y es más de lo que puedo hacer —dijo Ben con una risa.

Dan Gable era un luchador que había ganado una medalla olímpica de oro. De hecho, no dejó ir un solo punto durante todos los Juegos Olímpicos. Se graduó de la Universidad de Iowa con solo una derrota, entrenó a los Ojos de Halcón, y era una leyenda en el deporte. Pero Emmett no pensaba que estaría especialmente honrado de saber que un gato había sido llamado por su nombre.

Dan Gable, el gato, se restregó contra la pierna de Emmett, pero lo abandonó inmediatamente cuando Ben palmeó sus rodillas con las yemas de sus dedos. El gato saltó al regazo de Ben y fue recompensado con caricias y elogios.

―Se supone que los animales son una buena terapia. En realidad, tenía que conseguir un cachorro. Ya sabes, el mejor amigo del hombre, un perro para que solo me ame a mí, el niño que no podía caminar. Suenan los violines. Pero mamá dijo que no. Se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y gritó cuando le pregunté.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Emmett, sorprendido. Angie Cheney era una maldita buena madre, por lo que sabía. Le parecía un poco fuera de lugar que le negara un perro al niño que no podía caminar, que necesitaba un compañero leal… dar pie a una iluminación suave y la casa de campo en la mañana de Navidad.

―¿Sabes que no puedo limpiar mi propio culo? ―dijo Ben, mirando a Emmett directamente a los ojos. No estaba sonriendo.

―Um. Está bien ―dijo Emmett, incómodo.

―¿Sabes que si me inclino demasiado para conseguir algo, no me puedo volver a sentar? Una vez me encontré por media hora apenas colgando flácido sobre mis rodillas hasta que mi mamá regresó de hacer recados y me sentó de nuevo otra vez.

Emmett se quedó en silencio.

―¿Sabes que mi madre, que pesa 55 kilogramos, me puede recoger debajo de los brazos y me mueve de la silla a la ducha? Me lava, me viste, me lava los dientes, me peina el pelo. Todo eso. Por la noche, mi papá y ella se toman turnos para entrar y moverme durante la noche porque no puedo darme la vuelta, y me da dolor si me quedo en un solo lugar. Han hecho esto desde que tenía catorce años, noche tras noche.

A Emmett se le hizo un nudo en su garganta, pero Ben continuó.

―Así que cuando le dije que quería un cachorro, creo que algo se rompió en ella. Simplemente no podía cuidar de nadie más. Así que llegamos a un acuerdo. Los gatos no requieren mucha atención, ¿sabes? Hay comida de gato y una caja de arena en el garaje. La mayor parte del tiempo Bella es la que alimenta a Dan Gable y cambia su caja. Creo que hizo un trato con mi mamá cuando llegamos con los gatitos, aunque no puedo conseguir una respuesta a esto de ninguna de las dos.

―Mierda. ―Emmett se pasó las manos por encima de su cabeza calva, agitado y angustiado. No sabía qué decir.

―¿Cuándo vas a empezar a luchar de nuevo, Emm? ―Ben utilizó el nombre con el que los chicos lo habían llamado. Emmett tenía la sensación de que lo hizo a propósito―. Quiero verte luchar de nuevo. Tener un gato llamado Dan Gable simplemente no es suficiente. ―Dan Gable maulló y saltó del regazo de Ben como si no apreciara los comentarios de Ben.

»Y así nomás, abandona al cojo. ―Ben suspiró trágicamente.

―No puedo escuchar o ver con mi lado derecho, Ben. ¡No puedo ver a nadie viniendo! Diablos, mis piernas estarían atadas tan rápido que no sabría qué me golpeó. Añade a esto que mi balance apesta. La pérdida de audición ha tirado todo a la mierda, y realmente preferiría no tener a toda la gente mirándome.

―¿Así que solo vas a hacer magdalenas?

Emmett miró a Ben, y Ben le devolvió la sonrisa.

―¿Cuánto puedes levantar, Emm?

―¿Dejarás de llamarme así?

Ben parecía realmente confundido.

―¿Por qué?

―Ya que… que… solo… llámame Emmett.

―Entonces, ¿180, 225 kilos? ¿Cuánto?

Emmett estaba mirándolo de nuevo.

―No puedes decirme que no has estado levantando ―dijo Ben―. Te lo puedo decir. Puedes tener un buen físico naturalmente, pero estás destrozado. Tienes un tamaño serio y estás endurecido.

Esto viene de un chico que nunca había levantado un peso en su vida, pensó Emmett, sacudiendo la cabeza y empujando otra bandeja de magdalenas en el horno. Sí, magdalenas.

―Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto? Quiero decir, tienes este increíble cuerpo grande y fuerte. ¿Solo vas a lo guardarlo para ti? Tienes que compartirlo con el mundo, hombre.

―Si no te conociera, pensaría que estabas coqueteando conmigo ―dijo Emmett.

―¿Te pones desnudo frente al espejo y flexionas todas las noches? Quiero decir, en serio, al menos entra en la industria del cine para adultos. Por lo menos no se desaprovechará completamente.

―Ahí vas de nuevo… hablando de cosas que no sabes nada ―dijo Emmett―. Bella lee novelas románticas y de repente tú eres Hugh Hefner. No creo que ninguno de ustedes tenga espacio para darme lecciones de nada.

―¿Bella ha estado dándote sermones? ―Ben sonaba sorprendido y no ofendido en absoluto de que Emmett le hubiera dicho básicamente que no sabía una mierda porque estaba en una silla de ruedas.

―Bella ha estado dejando citas bíblicas de inspiración ―dijo Emmett.

―Ahhh. Eso suena más como Bella. ¿Como qué? ¿Solo cree? ¿Sueña en grande? ¿Cásate conmigo?

Emmett se atragantó y luego se encontró riendo a pesar de todo.

―Vamos, Em… Emmett ―dijo Ben modificándose, su tono conciliador, con el rostro serio―. ¿Ni siquiera piensas en ello? ¿En volver? Mi papá abre la sala de lucha para el uso libre en el verano. Trabajaría contigo. Diablos, se orinaría encima si le dijeras que quieres perfeccionarte. ¿Crees que todo esto no ha sido duro para él? ¡Los amaba, chicos! Cuando se enteró de la noticia… Laurent, Q, Garrett… Peter. Eran suyos también. No eran solo tuyos, hombre. Eran sus muchachos. ¡También los amaba! _Yo_ también los amaba ―dijo Ben, con vehemencia en su voz―. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en eso? No fuiste el único que los perdió.

―¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Lo entiendo! ―dijo Emmett, incrédulo―. Ese es el problema, Cheney. Si fuera el único que hubiera perdido… si fuera el único con dolor, sería más fácil…

―¡Pero no solo los perdimos a ellos! ―Ben lo interrumpió―. ¡Te perdimos a ti! ¿Crees que todo este maldito pueblo no llora por ti?

―Se lamentan por la superestrella. Hércules. No soy él. No creo que pueda luchar nunca más, Ben. Quieren al chico que gana todos los partidos y tiene perspectivas Olímpicas. No quieren al monstruo calvo que no puede oír el maldito silbato siendo soplado si está en su lado malo.

―Te acabo de explicar que no puedo ir al baño solo. Tengo que depender de mi madre para tirar hacia abajo mis pantalones, sonarme la maldita nariz, ponerme desodorante en las axilas. Y para empeorar las cosas, cuando fui a la escuela, tuve que confiar en alguien que me ayudara allí también, con casi cada maldita cosa. Fue vergonzoso. Fue frustrante. ¡Pero era necesario!

»¡Ya no me queda orgullo, Emmett! —dijo Ben—. Nada de orgullo. Pero era mi orgullo o mi vida. Tuve que elegir. Y tú también. Puedes tener tu orgullo y sentarte aquí y hacer magdalenas y envejecer y engordar y a nadie le importarás un comino después de un tiempo. O puedes cambiar un poco orgullo por un poco de humildad y tomar tu vida de nuevo.


	23. 21

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original**

* * *

 _ **21\. TREPAR LA CUERDA**_

Ben dijo que nunca había ido al homenaje de Peter, Laurent, Q y Garrett. Emmett pudo ver porqué. Incluía subir un camino de tierra que era demasiado empinado tanto para subir y bajar en una silla de ruedas. Elliot le dijo a Emmett que la ciudad estaba pensando en pavimentar el camino, pero aún no había sucedido.

Cuando Ben le dijo sobre el lugar, Emmett notó cuánto le gustaría ir y, le prometió que lo llevaría. Pero aún no. Esta vez, la primera vez, Emmett tenía que ir solo. Lo había evitado desde que llegó a Hannah Lake seis meses atrás. Pero la charla sobre pastelitos y humildad y la falta de orgullo de Ben lo habían convencido de que era hora de dar pequeños pasos. Y así que puso un pie delante del otro y subió la colina que conducía al bonito mirador donde estaban enterrados sus cuatro amigos.

De pie en línea recta, cuatro lápidas blancas con vistas hacia la secundaria donde habían luchado y jugado al fútbol, donde habían crecido en madurez. Había un pequeño banco de piedra donde los familiares y amigos podían sentarse durante un rato y los árboles crecían espesos más allá del claro. Era un buen lugar, tranquilo y pacífico. Había flores y algunas notas y peluches colocados alrededor de las lápidas, y Emmett estaba contento de ver que otros habían visitado con frecuencia, aunque esperaba que nadie visitara hoy. Necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas con sus amigos.

Peter y Garrett estaban en el medio, Q y Laurent en los costados. Gracioso. Más o menos así había sido en vida. Peter y Garrett eran el pegamento, los constantes, Q y Laurent los protectores, los salvajes. Los que te provocarían y se quejarían de ti en tu cara pero, al final, te cubrían las espaldas. Emmett se acercó a las tumbas y leyó las palabras grabadas en las piedras.

 _Quil "Q" Ateara_

 _8 de mayo de 1984 — 2 de julio de 2004_

Mi hijo, Mi corazón

 _Peter Kimball_

 _29 de junio de 1984 — 2 de julio de 2004_

 _Amado amigo, hermano e hijo._

 _Garrett Nielson_

 _1 de noviembre de 1983 — 2 de julio de 2004_

 _Por siempre en nuestros corazones_

 _Laurent Jordan_

 _24 de octubre de 1984 — 2 de julio de 2004_

 _Padre, Hijo, Soldado, Amigo_

 _La victoria está en la batalla_ , estaba escrito en el banco. Emmett tocó las palabras. Era algo que el entrenador Cheney siempre decía. Algo que el entrenador Cheney te gritaría desde el otro lado de la colchoneta. Para el entrenador nunca se trataba del resultado final. Siempre se trataba de luchar hasta el silbato.

Emmett se sentó en el banco y miró más allá del valle, hacia la ciudad donde había vivido cada día de su vida, cada día menos esos años cuando todo había cambiado. Y habló con sus amigos. No porque creyera que lo escucharían, sino porque había cosa que sabía que necesitaba decir.

Les contó sobre lo que había dicho Ben. Sobre volver tomar su vida de nuevo. No estaba seguro de lo que significaba eso. A veces no puedes tomar tu vida de nuevo. A veces está muerta y enterrada y no puedes simplemente hacer una nueva. Emmett no sabía cómo luciría esa vida.

La cara de Bella apareció en su mente. Tal vez Bella sería parte de una vida nueva, pero extrañamente, no quería hablar de Bella con los chicos. Se sentía demasiado pronto. Y descubrió que quería protegerla, incluso de los fantasmas de sus amigos más cercanos. Todos se habían reído demasiado a menudo de la pequeña pelirroja, habían hecho muchas bromas a su costa, habían hecho demasiados agujeros y burlado de uno muchas veces. Así que Emmett se quedó con Bella para él, segura en el interior de una esquina rápidamente expandida en su corazón, donde solo él sabía que pertenecía.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse detrás de los árboles, Emmett se levantó y emprendió su camino hacia debajo de la colina, aliviado de finalmente haber tenido la fuerza de subirla.

La sala de lucha olía a sudor y cloro y recuerdos. Buenos recuerdos. Dos largas cuerdas colgaban de las esquinas, cuerdas que había subidos y de las que se había balanceado un millar de veces. Las colchonetas estaban desenrolladas, gruesas losas rojas de goma con el círculo que delimitaban los limites y las líneas en el centro donde comenzaba la acción. El entrenador Cheney estaba trapeando las colchonetas, algo que probablemente había hecho más de mil veces. En sus treinta años de carrera como entrenador, tenían que ser más.

—Oye, entrenador —dijo Emmett suavemente, su mente en todas las veces que había rechazado al entrenador cuando volvió a casa.

Cheney levantó la vista sorprendido, sobresaltado de sus propios pensamientos, sin esperar compañía.

—¡Emmett! —Su rostro tenía una expresión de pura alegría que Emmett tragó saliva, haciéndole preguntarse por qué se había mantenido alejado a su viejo entrenador tanto tiempo.

El entrenador dejó de trapear y dobló sus manos en el mango.

—¿Cómo estás, soldado?

Emmett hizo una mueca ante el apodo. Culpa y pena colgaron como pesadas cadenas en sus palabras. El orgullo de ser soldado había sido diezmado ante la pérdida de sus amigos y la responsabilidad que sentía por sus muertes. Que los héroes usaran esa palabra. Se sentía indigno del título.

Los ojos de Mike Cheney estudiaron la cara de Emmett, sin perderse la forma en que Emmett se estremeció al oír su saludo o la forma en que su boca se apretó como si tuviera algo que decir, pero que no dijo. El entrenador sintió su corazón temblar en su pecho. Emmett Mccarty había sido un fenómeno, un absoluto monstruo en el deporte. Era la clase de chico que todos los entrenadores soñaban con entrenar, no por las victorias que le aportarían, sino por la emoción de ser parte de algo realmente inspirador y ver la historia desplegarse ante sus ojos. Emmett Mccarty era ese tipo de atleta. Aún podría serlo, quizás. Pero mientras se cernía sobre la puerta, su cara una red de cicatrices, su juventud ida, su cabello también, Mike Cheney tuvo sus dudas.

La ironía de que su cabello se hubiera ido no se le escapó a Mike. Emmett Mccarty había sido absolutamente entrenable y obediente en la sala de lucha libre, excepto cuando se trataba de su cabello. Se había negado completamente a cortarlo. Al entrenador le gustaban sus chicos con el cabello corto y prolijo en un estilo militar.

Demostraba respeto y disposición al sacrificio. Pero Emmett le había dicho al entrenador con calma, en privado, que se lo ataría en una cola de caballo lejos de su cara cuando estuviera en la práctica y cuando peleara, pero que no se lo cortaría.

El entrenador le había dicho que se lo permitiría si lo manejaba en cualquier otra manera. Es decir que si todos los del equipo comenzaban a dejarse el cabello largo, se tomaban la práctica a la ligera o faltaban el respeto al equipo o al equipo de entrenamiento de cualquier manera, haría Emmett personalmente responsable, y Emmett se cortaría el cabello. Emmett había mantenido su parte del trato. Dirigía el equipo. En días de competencias, llevaba pantalones, camisa de vestir y corbata a la escuela, y se aseguraba que los otros también. Era el primero en llegar a la práctica, el último en irse, el que más se esforzaba, el consistente líder. El entrenador Cheney lo había considerado como la mejor oferta que había hecho.

Ahora el cabello de Emmett se había ido. Al igual que su sentido de orientación, su confianza, la luz en sus ojos. Un ojos estaba permanentemente ofuscado, y el otro recorría la sala nerviosamente. El entrenador se preguntó si realmente existían cosas como las segundas oportunidades. No eran las cosas físicas lo que le preocupaba. Era la carga emocional.

Emmett caminó hacia su viejo entrenador, sintiéndose un intruso en el lugar donde que solía amar más que ningún otro lugar en el planeta.

—Hablé con Ben. Dijo que estaría aquí.

—¿Sí? Aquí estoy. ¿Quieres practicar? ¿Sacudir el polvo? —Mike Cheney contuvo el aliento.

Emmett asintió, una sola vez, y el entrenador Cheney liberó el aire de sus pulmones.

—Muy bien. Ejercitémonos un poco.

—Podrías inscribirte en algo de ballet o gimnasia —sugirió el entrenador luego de que Emmett perdiera el balance y cayera a la colchoneta por décima vez—. Eso es lo que solíamos hacer con los jugadores de fútbol cuando necesitaban trabajar en balance, pero creo que te verías espantoso en un tutú y las niñas pensarían que eres una recreación de _La bella y la bestia_.

Emmett estuvo un poco sorprendido por la mención de su falta de belleza. Déjale al entrenador no dar ningún golpe. Ben era igual que él.

El entrenador continuó:

—La única manera en que tu balance va a volver es solo si sigues ejercitándose. Es recuerdo de los músculos. Tu cuerpo sabe qué hacer. Solo estás pensando demasiado. Diablos, ponte un tapón en el otro oído y veamos si ayuda que estés sordo con ambos.

A la noche siguiente, Emmett lo intentó. Ser absolutamente incapaz de escuchar nivelaba un poco las cosas. La falta de vista no era un impedimento tan grande. Emmett siempre había sido un luchador práctico: contacto constante, las manos sobre su oponente todo el tiempo. Había luchadores ciegos en el mundo. Sordos también. Había luchadores sin piernas, viniendo al caso. No había consideraciones, pero tampoco nadie era excluido. Si podías competir, se te permitía ir a la colchoneta: que gane el mejor luchador. Era la clase de deporte que celebraba al individuo. Ven como eres, convierte tus debilidades en fortalezas, domina a tu oponente. Punto.

Pero Emmett nunca había tenido debilidades en la colchoneta. No como esto. Esto era todo nuevo. El entrenador Cheney lo tenía disparando piernas individuales y dobles, high crotch, ankle pick, duck-unders hasta que sus piernas temblaron, y luego hizo que lo hiciera del otro lado. Luego estuvo empujando su cuerpo por la cuerda. Una cosa era subir una cuerda si eras un enjuto de 1,65 metros pesando 57 kilos. Era un asunto completamente diferente cuando medías 1,90 y pesabas 90 kilos. Odiaba trepar la cuerda. Pero lo hizo hasta la cima. Y también lo hizo de nuevo a la noche siguiente. Y la otra.

* * *

 **High crotch:** Es una tradicional forma de derribo en la lucha. El luchador atacante alcanza el interior de una de las piernas de su oponente con el fin de tomar el control de la misma.

 **Ankle pick:** Es uno de los derribos más versátiles en la lucha. Es un movimiento ofensivo donde un luchador agarra el tobillo de su oponente y tira de él hacia su cuerpo en un intento de llevar a su oponente a la colchoneta.

 **Duck-Unders** : Es uno de los tipos más versátiles de derribos que se usan en todos los estilos de lucha libre. Este movimiento implica que el luchador atacante se agache debajo de uno de los brazos de su oponente con el fin de obtener el control de su cuerpo. 15 **High crotch:** Es una tradicional forma de derribo en la lucha. El luchador atacante alcanza el interior de una de las piernas de su oponente con el fin de tomar el control de la misma.

 **Ankle pick:** Es uno de los derribos más versátiles en la lucha. Es un movimiento ofensivo donde un luchador agarra el tobillo de su oponente y tira de él hacia su cuerpo en un intento de llevar a su oponente a la colchoneta.

 **Duck-Unders** : Es uno de los tipos más versátiles de derribos que se usan en todos los estilos de lucha libre. Este movimiento implica que el luchador atacante se agache debajo de uno de los brazos de su oponente con el fin de obtener el control de su cuerpo.


	24. 22

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original**

* * *

 _ **22\. HACER FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES**_

 **¿FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES O DESFILES?**

—¿Crees que Cheney quiera venir con nosotros? —preguntó Emmett cuando Bella salió a sus escalones de entrada. Había estado aliviado cuando Bella marcó _Fuegos artificiales_ en la pizarra. Los desfiles eran aburridos y por lo general involucraba mucha luz solar deslumbrante y mucha gente mirando. Además, era Cuatro de Julio y el municipio de Hannah Lake siempre tenía una presentación de fuegos artificiales bastante buena en el campo de fútbol de la escuela secundaria. Bella había lucido entusiasmada cuando le había preguntado si quería ir.

—Ben está en Filadelfia.

Emmett aprisionó el salto de júbilo de su corazón. Amaba a Cheney, pero realmente quería estar solo con Bella.

—¿Deberíamos caminar? —sugirió Bella—. Está lindo afuera, y el campo no está lejos.

Emmett estuvo de acuerdo, y él y Bella acortaron el paso a través del césped y se dirigieron hacia la secundaria.

—¿Qué está haciendo Ben en Filadelfia? —preguntó después de que habían caminado un rato.

—Todos los años, Ben, Angie y Mike van a Filadelfia por el Cuatro de Julio. Visitan el Museo de Arte, y Mike carga a Ben por esos 72 escalones y recrean la escena de Rocky. Angie ayuda a Ben a levantar los brazos y todos gritan "¡Un año más!". Ben ama a Rocky. ¿Te sorprende?

—No, no me sorprende —dijo Emmett con un giro irónico en sus labios.

—La primera vez que fueron en una vacación familiar a Filadelfia fue cuando Ben tenía ocho. Escaló los escalones solo. Tienen una foto de él en la habitación familiar con sus brazos arriba y bailando.

—La he visto —dijo Emmett, entendiendo ahora el significado de la foto que había visto en un lugar destacado en la casa Cheney.

—Lo pasaron tan bien que volvieron al año siguiente, y Ben volvió a subir las escaleras. Se fue volviendo más y más importante cada año. El verano en el que Ben tenía once no pudo subir los escalones, ni siquiera unos pocos. Así que el tío Mike lo cargó.

—¿Un año más?

—Síp. Ben ya está desafiando las probabilidades. La mayoría de los niños con la distrofia muscular de Dushenne no alcanzan su edad. Y si siguen vivos, no lucen como Ben. No están ni de cerca de saludables. Los veintiuno siempre han sido como un grito de batalla para Ben. Cuando los alcanzó este año tuvimos una gran fiesta. Estamos convencidos de que va a establecer récords.

Emmett extendió la manta en el borde del césped, muy lejos de las otras personas que se habían juntado para mirar la presentación. Bella se ubicó a su lado y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el primero de los fuegos artificiales fue disparado hacia el cielo. Emmett se recostó, estirándose para poder ver sin tener que forzar su cuello. Bella se acomodó hacia atrás con timidez. Nunca se había acostado sobre una manta con un chico. Podía sentir la larga extensión de Emmett contra su costado, su gran cuerpo ocupando más de la mitad de la pequeña manta. Había elegido el lado derecho de la manta para que el lado derecho de su cara estuviera apartado de ella, como de costumbre. Ella y Emmett no se dieron la mano, y no apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Pero quería hacerlo.

Bella sintió como si hubiera pasado la mayor parte de su vida queriendo a Emmett de una forma u otra, queriendo que la viera… que realmente la viera. No el cabello rojo o las pecas en su nariz. No las gafas que hacían que sus ojos marrones lucieran como moon pies*. No los frenos en sus dientes o el aspecto juvenil de su figura.

Cuando esas cosas cambiaron y eventualmente desaparecieron —bueno, excepto sus pecas— deseaba que la _notara_. Deseaba que _viera_ sus ojos marrones, libres de gafas. Deseaba que _viera_ que su figura por fin se había redondeado y llenado, viera que sus dientes eran blancos y estaban derechos. Pero ya sea que fuera acogedora o bonita, todavía se encontraba deseando.

El anhelo de Bella por Emmett era algo que había sido tan parte de ella que, mientras las canciones patrióticas que acompañaban la presentación sonaban a través del campo de fútbol, Bella se sintió increíblemente agradecida, agradecida que en ese momento Emmett Mccarty yaciera a su lado. Que la conociera. Aparentemente le gustaba, y que había regresado a ella, a la ciudad, a él mismo.

La gratitud la puso llorosa, y la humedad se filtró por los lados de sus ojos e hizo cálidos ríos en sus mejillas. No quería limpiarlos porque eso llamaría la atención. Así que los dejó fluir, observando las explosiones de color crepitar y tronar en el aire, sintiendo las secuelas sonar en su cabeza.

Bella de pronto se preguntó si el sonido era un recordatorio de la guerra y esperaba que Emmett estuviera en el momento con ella y no en alguna parte de Irak, con su mente en bombas al borde de la carretera y los amigos que no volvieron a casa. Temiendo que pudiera necesitar que alguien lo sostuviera allí, lo retuviera en la celebración, se estiró y deslizó su mano en la suya. Su mano se apretó alrededor de la ella.

No entrelazó sus dedos en la forma en la que las parejas hacen mientras caminan. En su lugar sostuvo su mano dentro de la de él, como un ave herida en su palma. Y miraron la presentación hasta que finalizó, sin hablar, con sus cabezas inclinadas hacia la luz, con solo sus manos tocándose. Bella miró furtivamente su perfil, notando que en la oscuridad, en el espacio que había entre los estallidos de luz, que su cara era hermosa, tan hermosa como siempre había sido. Incluso la suavidad de su cabeza calva no disminuía la fortaleza de sus facciones. De alguna forma lo hacían más rígido, más memorable.

Con el último estallido del maniático final, las familias y parejas comenzaron a ponerse de pie y a salir del campo. Nadie había notado a Emmett y a Bella allí en el extremo más lejano, más allá del círculo de la pista, detrás del poste de gol. Mientras que el campo perdía sus ocupantes y los residuos de humo de la fiesta dejaban el aire, los sonidos de la noche se reanudaron. Los grillos chirriaban, el viento susurraba suavemente en los árboles que enmarcaban el campo, y Bella y Emmett permanecieron quietos, ninguno queriendo romper el silencio o el sentido de pausa que los rodeaba.

—Todavía eres hermoso —dijo Bella suavemente, con su cara vuelta hacia él. Estuvo callado por un momento, pero no se alejó ni se quejó ni negó lo que había dicho.

—Creo que esa afirmación es más un reflejo de tu belleza que de la mía —dijo Emmett al final, volteando su cabeza para poder verla. La cara de Bella era tocada por la luz de la luna, el color de sus ojos y el rojo de su cabello eran indescifrables en la tenue luz. Pero sus facciones eran claras: las oscuras piscinas de ojos expresivos, la pequeña nariz y la suave boca, la seria inclinación de su ceño que indicaba que no había entendido su respuesta.

»¿Conoces ese dicho que la gente siempre dice, sobre que la belleza está en los ojos del espectador?

—¿Sí?

—Siempre pensé que significaba que todos tenemos diferentes gustos, diferentes preferencias… ¿sabes? Algunos chicos se enfocan en las piernas, otros chicos prefieren las rubias, a algunos hombres les gustan las chicas con cabello largo, ese tipo de cosas. Realmente nunca pensé en ello, no hasta este momento. Pero tal vez ves belleza en mí porque _tú_ eres hermosa, no porque yo lo sea.

—¿Hermosa en el interior?

—Sí.

Bella estuvo silenciosa, pensando en lo que había dicho. Luego, con una voz muy baja susurró:

—Entiendo lo que estás diciendo… y lo valoro. En serio. Pero realmente me gustaría si, solo por una vez, pudiera ser hermosa para ti en el exterior.

Emmett se rió y luego se detuvo. La expresión en su rostro le hizo darse cuenta que no estaba bromeando, que no estaba siendo coqueta. Ahhh. El síndrome de la chica fea otra vez. No creía que él pensara que era bonita.

No sabía cómo hacerla entender que era mucho más que solo bonita. Así que se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó su boca contra la de ella. Muy cuidadosamente. No como la otra noche cuando había estado asustado e impulsivo, y había estrellado su cabeza contra la pared en su intento de besarla. Ahora la besaba para decirle cómo se sentía. Se retiró casi inmediatamente, sin darse la oportunidad de quedarse allí y perder la cabeza. Quería mostrarle que la valoraba, no que quería arrancarle la ropa. Y no estaba seguro cuando se trataba de eso, de que ella quería ser besada por un feo hijo de puta. Era la clase de chica que lo besaría porque no quería herir sus sentimientos. Esa idea lo llenó de desesperación.

Dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado y se sentó, pasando las manos por su cabello. Se deslizó por sus dedos y por su espalda, y deseó poder enterrar sus propias manos en él, enterrar su cara en los pesados mechones y respirarlos. Pero obviamente la había molestado.

—Lo siento, Bella. No debería haber hecho eso.

—¿Por qué? —espetó, sobresaltándolo lo suficiente para hacer una mueca—. ¿Por qué lo lamentas?

—Porque estás molesta.

—¡Estoy molesta porque te apartaste! Eres tan cuidadoso. ¡Y es frustrante!

Emmett se asombró por su honestidad, y sonrió, instantáneamente halagado. Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció mientras trataba de explicarse.

—Eres tan pequeña, Bella. Delicada. Y todo esto es nuevo para ti. Tengo miedo de que voy a presionar demasiado. Y si te rompo o te lastimo, no sobreviviré a eso, Bella. No sobreviviré. —Esa idea era peor que alejarse de ella, y se estremeció por dentro. No lo sobreviviría. Ya había lastimado demasiado. Perdido demasiado.

Bella se arrodilló frente a él, y su barbilla se tambaleó y sus ojos estaban amplios con la emoción. Su voz era firme mientras sostenía su cara entre las manos, y cuando intentó apartarse para que ella no sintiera sus cicatrices, ella resistió, forzándolo a mirarla.

—¡Emmett Mccarty! He esperado toda mi vida para que me quieras. Si no me abrazas fuerte no creeré que lo sientes en serio, y eso es peor que nunca ser abrazada. Mejor me haces creer que lo sientes, Emmett, o definitivamente me romperás.

—No quiero lastimarte, Bella —susurró con voz ronca.

—Entonces no lo hagas —susurró, confiando en él. Pero había muchas formas de causar dolor, y Emmett supo que era capaz de lastimarla de mil formas.

Emmett dejó de intentar apartar su cara, rindiéndose a la forma que se sentía ser tocado. No había permitido que nadie lo tocara en mucho tiempo. Sus manos eran pequeñas, como el resto de ella, pero las emociones que movían en él eran enormes, gigantes, consumidoras. Lo hizo agitarse, estremecerse por dentro, vibrar como las vías bajo un tren en camino.

Sus manos dejaron su cara y viajaron por los costados de su cuello. Un lado liso, el otro plagado de surcos y cicatrices y ondulado donde la piel había sido dañada. No se apartó, sino que sintió cada marca, memorizó cada herida. Y luego se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó los labios contra su cuello, justo debajo de su mandíbula. Y luego de nuevo en el otro lado, en el lado que no tenía cicatrices, dejándole saber que el beso no era por compasión, sino por deseo. Era una caricia. Y su control se rompió.

Estuvo con su espalda sobre la manta, con el gran cuerpo de él presionado contra el suyo, su cara entre sus manos y su boca tomó la de ella sin delicadeza, sin moderación, y sin pensar. Simplemente tomó. Y ella le dio, abriéndose para él, la bienvenida al deslizar su lengua contra la suya, apretando sus manos en su cara, en su cabello y en sus caderas. Sintió sus manos deslizarse por debajo de su camiseta y subir despacio por su espalda, y se sintió tan bien que tuvo que recuperar el aliento, perdiendo el contacto con su boca durante un latido mientras sus ojos se cerraban y su cabeza caía para acariciar con la boca el dulzor de su cuello. El pecho de ella subía y bajaba con rapidez, como si también hubiera perdido el control. Besó su cabeza, de la forma en la que una madre calma a su hijo, y acarició la piel desnuda mientras él luchaba por control y perdía una vez más, su mano deslizándose para acunar su pecho en la palma, y su pulgar acariciando la parte baja lo hacía querer pasar la camiseta sobre su cabeza para ver si lucía tan bien como se sentía.

Pero era una chica que apenas había sido besada, y necesitaba muchos más besos, merecía muchos más. Así que con pesar, deslizó la mano de vuelta a su cintura. Se arqueó contra él y protestó la pérdida dulcemente con un suspiro que hizo que su sangre hirviera y que su corazón chocara contra sus costillas. Así que la besó de nuevo, comunicando su propia necesidad. Sus labios le dieron la bienvenida a los de él, moviéndose suavemente, buscando, saboreando, y Emmett Mccarty se sintió caer y deslizarse, enamorándose impotentemente —con muy poca resistencia— de Bella Swan.

—¡Mira quién está aquí! —se jactó Ben mientras pasaba a través de las puertas corredizas y dentro de la tienda. Rosalie lo siguió, con su pequeño hijo en su cadera y una gran sonrisa en su cara. Bella chilló y corrió hacia su amiga, tomando al niño de cabello platinado de sus brazos y llenando su pequeña cara de besos. Al parecer, Royce estaba fuera de ciudad y Rosalie había estado manejando a casa desde lo de su madre cuando había visto a Ben deslizándose por la calle en su camino a la tienda. La había convencido que karaoke y bailar era justo lo que necesitaba.

En poco tiempo, Ben tenía la música a todo volumen y al hijo de Rosalie, Ty, en su regazo, deslizándose por los pasillos de arriba a abajo, haciendo que el pequeño niño chillara de alegría. Rosalie corría a su lado, su cara cubierta de sonrisas ante la felicidad de su hijo. Como Bella, Rosalie había cambiado desde la secundaria. Emmett se preguntaba cómo solo unos años podían alterar a cada uno de ellos tan drásticamente, aunque por lo que había visto de Royce King, no había cambiado para nada. Todavía era un matón, y su esposa era ahora su principal objetivo. Rosalie todavía era hermosa, pero lucía abatida y asustadiza, y no parecía cómoda mirándolo, así que se retiró a la panadería no mucho después de que ella y Ben llegaran.

—¿Emmett? —Bella estaba sonriéndole desde el umbral de la puerta y le sonrió de vuelta, gustándole la forma en la que lo miraba, como si no hubiera nada malo con su cara, como si su mera presencia la hiciera feliz—. Tienes que salir, solo por un minuto.

—¿Sí? Creo que me gusta más aquí —dijo ligeramente.

—Estamos reproduciendo el CD de Los Grandes Éxitos Cheney/Swan, todas nuestras canciones favoritas para bailar, y quiero bailar contigo.

Emmett gruñó y se rió al mismo tiempo. Déjaselo a Bella y Ben. Ellos tendrían un CD de grandes éxitos. Y estaría feliz de bailar con Bella —estaría feliz de hacer casi cualquier cosa con Bella— pero prefería quedarse en la cocina y bailar donde nadie estaba mirando.

Bella comenzó a tirar de su mano, envolviendo sus dos manos alrededor de la suya, sonriendo y engatusándolo mientras lo sacaba de su cueva.

—La siguiente canción es mi favorita de todos los tiempos.

Emmett suspiró y dejó que se saliera con la suya. Además, quería escuchar cuál era su canción favorita de todos los tiempos. Se dio cuenta que quería saber todo de ella.

—Le he dicho a Ben que si en serio muero antes que él… lo que era su más grande deseo cuando teníamos diez, que se asegurara de que la reprodujeran en mi funeral. Y quiero que todos bailen. ¡Escucha! Dime que no te sientes inmediatamente mejor cuando la escuchas.

Esperó con anticipación y Emmett escuchó atentamente. Las primeras notas de la canción cruzaron la tienda y Ben y Bella gimieron al unísono, al mismo tiempo que Prince, y se lanzaron en un baile enloquecido. Rosalie se rió y dio un alarido y se les unió inmediatamente, con Tyler en la cadera. Emmett no bailó… pero disfrutó del espectáculo.

Bella no tenía ritmo. Ben no era mucho mejor. Pero su falta de habilidad no era exactamente su culpa. Movía su silla de adelante hacia atrás en una parodia del simple paso al que todos recurrían en un baile de la escuela. Sacudía la cabeza a tiempo con la música y su rostro lucía una expresión que decía "Demonios, sí", incluso aunque su cuerpo decía "De ninguna forma". Rosalie bailaba alrededor de la silla de Ben pero sus movimientos eran demasiado tímidos, demasiado conscientes, para permitirse disfrutar realmente, o para que alguien disfrutara observarla. Bella sacudía el trasero y hacía los brazos de pollo y aplaudía y golpeaba aleatoriamente, pero había una alegría tan desinhibida, un abandono tan salvaje, tanto placer en el acto, que a pesar de que se estaba riendo de ella —sí, riendo _de_ ella— ella también se reía.

Bailaba de todas formas, sabiendo que era terrible, sabiendo que no había nada en su comportamiento que lo atrajera o que lo hiciera quererla, y lo hacía de todas formas, solo por diversión. Y de alguna forma, de repente, lo hacía. La quería. Desesperadamente. Su luz, su belleza, su entusiasmo por cosas simples. Todo de ella. Todo. Quería levantarla, justo de sus pies que bailaban, sus piernas colgando sobre el suelo, y besarla hasta que estuvieran sin aliento por la pasión en lugar de risa.

—¡Y tu beso! —Bella cantó las últimas palabras e hizo una pose rara, respirando con fuerza y riéndose—. La. Canción. Más. Asombrosa. —Suspiró, estirando los brazos hacia los costados, ignorando la siguiente canción en el CD de éxitos de Cheney/Swan.

—Tienes que venir conmigo por un minuto. Necesito mostrarte algo en, um, la cocina —dijo Emmett firmemente, sujetando a Bella de la mano y arrastrándola detrás de él como ella había hecho minutos atrás. Ben y Rosalie estaban bailando de nuevo, _Pressure_ de David Bowie había comenzado justo después de Prince.

—¿Qu-qué? Pero viene una canción lenta después de esta, y realmente, realmente quiero bailar lento contigo —protestó Bella, resistiéndose y tirando de su brazo. Así que Emmett la levantó de sus pies, justo como había imaginado y pasó a través de las puertas vaivén de la cocina sin perder un paso. Apagó las luces de la panadería para que la habitación estuviera envuelta en oscuridad y luego se tragó el jadeo de Bella, su boca estrellándose contra la de ella, una mano deslizándose debajo de su trasero para sujetarla contra él mientras que su otra mano acunaba su nuca para controlar el ángulo del beso. Y toda la resistencia se detuvo.

* * *

 **Moon pies:** Un moon pie es un dulce, popular en algunas partes de los Estados Unidos, que consiste en dos galletas saladas con relleno de malvavisco en el centro, sumergido en una capa con sabor. Generalmente esa capa que la recubre es chocolate, coincidiendo con el color de los ojos de Bella y debido a su gran tamaño, por eso se las compara con los ojos de Bella al usar gafas.


	25. 23

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original**

* * *

 _ **23\. ENCONTRAR EL LADO POSITIVO**_

Ben era más pesado de lo que Emmett había anticipado, más larguirucho, y más difícil de sostener. Pero lo recogió en sus brazos y caminó sin parar por el deteriorado sendero, apoyando sus pies con cuidado, sin apresurarse. Había corrido kilómetros con su uniforme completo con 70 kilos en su espalda muchas veces, y podría llevar a Ben por la colina ida y vuelta.

Iban de camino a visitar las tumbas de los cuatro soldados caídos, Emmett por segunda vez, Ben la primera. El camino era empinado y estrecho, y llevar la silla de Ben hasta la cima con él encima sería más difícil que cargarlo a él, pero cargarlo era demasiado para Mike Cheney o cualquier otra persona del círculo cercano a Ben, así que Ben no había podido visitar el lugar de descanso de sus amigos. Cuando Emmett había descubierto esto, le dijo a Ben que lo llevaría a la cima, y se había presentado sin avisar aquella tarde, dispuesto a cumplir su promesa.

Angie Cheney se ofreció a prestarle la camioneta, pero Emmett lo había rechazado, recogiendo Ben en sus brazos y dejándolo en el lado del pasajero de su vieja camioneta y ajustándole el cinturón. Ben empezó inclinarse a un lado, incapaz de mantenerse derecho sin el apoyo de su silla, pero Emmett metió una almohada entre el asiento y la puerta para que pudiera apoyarse sobre ella.

Podía decir que Angie estaba un poco preocupada por dejarlos marchar sin la silla de ruedas, pero se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa forzada, y Emmett tomó las curvas con cuidado. No tenían que ir muy lejos, pero Ben parecía disfrutar yendo de copiloto y le insistió a Emmett que encendiera la radio y bajara las ventanas.

Cuando llegaron a la cima de la colina, Emmett sentó a Ben cuidadosamente en el banco de piedra y luego se sentó junto a él, sujetándolo contra su costado, asegurándose de que no volcara.

Se sentaron en señal de respeto durante un rato, Ben leyendo las palabras de cada lápida y Emmett mirando más allá de las tumbas, con la mente cargada de recuerdos que deseó poder apagar.

—Desearía poder ser enterrado aquí con ellos. Sé que es un monumento a los caídos. Pero me podrían enterrar por aquí junto al banco. Marcar con un pequeño asterisco mi tumba.

Emmett se rió, como Ben esperaba que hiciera, pero la fácil aceptación de Ben de su propia muerte lo molestaba.

—Pero voy a ser enterrado en el cementerio de la ciudad. Mis abuelos están ahí y algunos otros Cheney de generaciones anteriores. Tengo mi sitio seleccionado —dijo Ben de forma sencilla, incluso a gusto, y Emmett ya no pudo contener su lengua.

—¿Cómo lo soportas, Ben? ¿Mirar a la muerte a la cara durante tanto tiempo?

Ben se encogió de hombros y lo miró con curiosidad.

—Actúas como si la muerte fuera lo peor.

—¿No lo es? —Emmett no podía pensar en nada peor que perder a sus amigos.

—No lo creo. La muerte es fácil. Vivir es la parte difícil. ¿Recuerdas aquella niña que estaba de visita en el condado de Clairemont que fue secuestrada hace unos diez años, cuando su familia estaba acampando? —preguntó Ben, sus ojos se estrecharon sobre la cara de Emmett—. Los padres de Bella y los míos se ofrecieron como voluntarios en la búsqueda. Pensaban que podía haberse caído al arroyo o simplemente haberse extraviado. Pero había bastantes campistas más por allí ese fin de semana por lo que también existía la posibilidad de que alguien se la hubiera llevado. Al cuarto día, mi mamá dijo que la madre de la niña estaba rezando para que encontraran el cuerpo de la niña. No estaba rezando para que la encontraran viva. Estaba rezando para que su bebé hubiera muerto de forma rápida y accidental, porque la alternativa era mucho más terrible. ¿Puedes imaginarte saber que tu hijo estuviera en alguna parte sufriendo horriblemente y que no pudieras hacer nada al respecto?

Emmett miró fijamente a Ben, con confusión en sus ojos.

—Te sientes culpable porque tú viviste y ellos murieron. —Ben inclinó la cabeza hacia las cuatro lápidas—. Quizás Q y Laurent y Garrett y Peter te están mirando desde arriba sacudiendo la cabeza, diciendo: "Pobre Emm. ¿Por qué tuvo que quedarse?"

—El Sr. Bennett me dijo que los afortunados son los que no vuelven —recordó Emmett con los ojos en las tumbas de sus amigos—. Pero no creo que los chicos me estén mirando desde algún paraíso celestial. Están muertos. Desaparecidos. Y yo estoy aquí. Punto.

—Creo que en el fondo realmente no crees eso —dijo Ben en voz baja.

—¿Por qué yo, Ben? —replicó de nuevo Emmett, su voz demasiado alta para el serio entorno.

—¿Por qué _no_ tú, Emmett? —respondió Ben de inmediato, haciendo que Emmett se sobresaltara como si lo hubiera culpado de un crimen—. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué estoy en una maldita silla de ruedas?

—¿Y por qué Peter y Garrett? ¿Por qué Laurent y Q? ¿Por qué le suceden cosas terribles a gente tan buena? —preguntó Emmett.

—Porque a todo el mundo le suceden cosas terribles, Emm. Todos estamos tan atrapados en nuestra propia basura que no vemos la mierda por la que están pasando los demás.

Emmett no tenía respuesta para eso y Ben parecía contento con dejarle debatir con sus pensamientos durante un rato. Pero finalmente, Ben habló de nuevo, incapaz de sentarse en silencio durante demasiado tiempo.

—Te gusta Bella, ¿no, Emm? —La mirada de Ben era aprensiva y su voz grave.

—Sí. Me gusta Bella. —Emmett asintió distraídamente con sus pensamientos todavía en sus amigos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ben inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué qué? —Emmett estaba confundido por el tono de Ben.

—¿Por qué te gusta Bella?

Emmett balbuceó un poco, sin estar seguro de a dónde quería llegar Ben, y un poco molesto de que Ben pensara que tenía derecho a que se lo explicara.

Ben lo interrumpió.

—Es solo que ella no es realmente el tipo de chica por las que solías ir. Ella y yo estuvimos hablando el otro día. Parece pensar que no es lo suficientemente buena para ti… que la estás soportando porque, en sus palabras: "se te echó encima". No puedo imaginarme a Bella echándose encima de nadie. Siempre ha sido bastante tímida cuando se trata de chicos.

Emmett pensó en la noche de los fuegos artificiales cuando había besado sus párpados, su cuello, su boca y deslizado sus manos debajo de su camisa. No había sido tímida entonces, pero pensó que se mantendría eso para sí mismo.

Ben continuó:

—Creo que por eso a Bella siempre le ha gustado leer tanto. Los libros te permiten ser quien quieras ser, escapar de ti mismo por un tiempo. ¿Ya sabes cómo a Bella le encanta leer esas novelas románticas?

Emmett asintió y sonrió, recordando cuán avergonzada había estado Bella cuando había leído un pasaje de su libro en voz alta. Se preguntó si las novelas románticas eran las que hacían a Bella tan apasionada y sensible. Solo pensar en ella le hizo añorarla, y aprisionó el anhelo inmediatamente.

—¿Sabes que también las escribe?

Emmett sacudió su cabeza para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Ben.

—¿En serio?

—Síp. Creo que debe estar en su sexta novela. Ha estado enviando sus libros a las editoriales desde que tenía dieciséis años. Hasta el momento, no ha conseguido un acuerdo, pero lo hará con el tiempo. Son realmente muy buenos. Un poco cursis y dulces para mi gusto, pero esa es Bella. Escribe bajo un nombre falso. Sus padres ni siquiera saben.

—¿Un nombre falso? ¿Cuál es?

—Nah. Tendrás que conseguir esa información de ella. Va a matarme por decirte acerca de los libros.

Emmett asintió, su atención fija en exactamente cómo iba a coaccionar un poco a Bella para que le dijera todos sus secretos. El deseo por ella se levantó de nuevo, y casi gimió en voz alta.

—Siempre me ha gustado leer. Pero prefiero un tipo de libros un poco diferente. El romance es simplemente una tortura para mí, ¿sabes? —agregó Ben.

Emmett asintió, su mente en los fuegos artificiales, la forma en que se sintió el estar al lado de Bella mientras la luz explotaba sobre ellos, su dulzura, el olor de su piel y el barrido suave de su cabello. Entendía la tortura.

—Así que vamos a escucharlo, hombre. ¿Cuál es el problema? No puedo patearte el culo, pero definitivamente sabré si me estás mintiendo. ¿Está Bella en lo correcto? ¿Estás tomando lo que está disponible?

—¡Demonios, Ben! Me recuerdas a Q… —Emmett hizo una mueca por el dolor que lo atravesó, como si hubiera presionado sus dedos en una herida reciente, la punzada aguda silenciándolo inmediatamente. Pero su silencio solo alimentó los temores de Ben.

—¡Si estás enredándote con mi prima y no estás locamente enamorado de ella, encontraré una manera de patearte el culo! —Ben se estaba agitando y Emmett le puso una mano en el hombro, calmándolo.

—Amo a Bella —admitió Emmett, su voz baja, su mirada cargada de confesión, y sintió un escalofrío de consternación por la verdad. La amaba—. Pienso en ella todo el tiempo. Cuando no estoy con ella soy miserable… pero cuando estoy con ella soy miserable también, porque sé que sé que Bella es la solución. ¡Mírame, Ben! Bella podría tener cualquier persona que quiera. ¿Yo? No tanto.

Ben se rió y gimió en voz alta.

—¡Buu, maldito huu! ¡Waaa! ¡Bebote! ¿Esperas que sienta pena por ti, Emmett? Porque no lo hago. Me recuerdas a un libro que acabo de leer en este curso de inglés online que estoy tomando. Este tipo, Cyrano De Bergerac, nació con una nariz grande. ¿A quién diablos le importa? Así que Cyrano nunca consiguió a la mujer que amaba porque era feo. ¡Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he oído en mi vida! ¿Dejó que su gran nariz lo mantuviera lejos?

—¿Ese tipo Cyrano? ¿No era quien escribía notas de amor para el chico guapo? ¿No hicieron una película de eso?

—Esa misma. ¿Te recuerda a alguien? Me parece recordar a alguien escribiéndote notas de amor y firmándolas como Rosalie. Al igual que Cyrano. Algo irónico, ¿no? Bella no creía que fuera lo suficientemente buena para ti entonces, y no creo que seas lo suficientemente bueno para ella ahora. Y los dos están equivocados... ¡y son tan estúpidos! ¡Estúuupiiiidos! —Ben arrastró la palabra con disgusto—. ¡Soy feo! No soy digno de amor, ¡waaa! —Ben los imitó con voz quejumbrosa, en tono alto, y luego sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera totalmente defraudado. Se detuvo un momento, preparándose para una nueva diatriba.

»¿Ahora me estás diciendo que tienes miedo de amar a Bella porque no te ves como una estrella de cine? ¡Dispara, hombre! Todavía te vea como una estrella de cine… solo como una que ha pasado por una zona de guerra es todo. ¡A las chicas les encanta eso! Sigo pensando que tal vez tú y yo podríamos tomar un viaje por carretera y decirle a todas las chicas que conozcamos en el camino que somos dos veteranos de guerra. Tienes una cara hecha un lío y mis heridas de guerra me han puesto en esta silla. ¿Crees que lo creerían? Tal vez entonces podría conseguir algo de acción. El problema es, ¿cómo voy a conseguir un puñado de tetas si no puedo levantar mis brazos?

Emmett se atragantó, riéndose de la irreverencia de Ben, pero Ben solo continuó, imperturbable.

—Daría cualquier cosa por hacer una de esas locas cosas de _Freaky Friday_ contigo, Emmett. Solo por un día quiero cambiar cuerpos contigo. No perdería ni un segundo. Estaría llamando a la puerta de Rosalie. Aporrearía a Royce unas cuantas veces, echaría a Rosalie por encima de mi hombro, y no tomaría aire hasta que alguno de nosotros pudiera moverse. Eso es lo que haría.

—¿Rosalie? ¿Te gusta Rosalie?

—Amo a Rosalie. Siempre la he amado. Y está casada con un idiota, lo que es realmente reconfortante de una manera muy egoísta. Si estuviera casada con chico genial, agradable e e impresionante, sería más miserable.

Emmett se encontró riendo de nuevo.

—¡Eres algo más, Ben! Tu lógica no tiene precio.

—Es un poco divertido. Diversión irónica, quiero decir. Bella siempre le dijo a Rosalie que ha pasado toda su vida siendo perseguida por los hombres. Debido a eso, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de dejar correr el tiempo lo suficiente como para averiguar quién era y a qué tipo de chico debería dejar que la atrapara. Es un poco irónico que Rosalie y yo seamos amigos, ya que nunca he sido capaz de perseguirla. Tal vez ese es el lado positivo. No podía perseguirla, así que nunca tuvo que salir corriendo.

Después de un rato, Emmett tomó a Ben en sus brazos una vez más, y juntos descendieron la colina del memorial, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos de la vida y la muerte y el lado positivo.

* * *

 **Les dejo un nuevo capitulo, estoy intentado subir uno por día mientras pueda.**

 **Gracias a todxs por leer**


	26. 24

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original**

* * *

 _ **24\. HACER DESAPARECER ALGO**_

El tío Mike pareció sorprendido cuando vio a Bella meterse en la sala de lucha libre con Ben el sábado por la noche. Lo miró dos veces, luego pareció confundido, y luego miró a Bella de nuevo, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Pero cuando Emmett se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en una colchoneta enrollada junto a la silla de Ben, sonrió, y su sonrisa anuló el ceño del tío Mike.

Ben estaba paralizado por la acción en el centro de la habitación. Bella también, aunque no por las mismas razones. Para Ben era el olor de las colchonetas, el movimiento, el luchador que podría hacer una reaparición. Para Bella era el olor del hombre, sus movimientos, el luchador que finalmente había regresado. Ben había estado yendo a algunas de las sesiones de ejercicio entre su papá y Emmett durante las últimas semanas, pero esta noche era la primera vez para Bella. Intentaba no morderse las uñas, un hábito que se prohibía a sí misma, sobre todo porque se las había pintado esa mañana, y miró, esperando que estuviera realmente bien que ella estuviese allí.

Emmett estaba goteando sudor. Su camisa gris estaba empapada en el pecho y su espalda, y se secó la cabeza desnuda con una toalla de mano. Mike Cheney lo desafió a otra serie de ejercicios, alentadores, correctores, pero cuando Emmett se dejó caer en la colchoneta al final de la sesión de entrenamiento, la frente del entrenador estaba arrugada y seguía mordiéndose el labio, rumiando una preocupación obvia.

—Necesitas a un compañero. Necesitas a un par de chicos para darles una paliza, para que te den una paliza… aprender a disparar es una cosa. Pero tendrás que hacer un poco de lucha libre en vivo o no volverás a estar en forma de la manera en la que necesitas estarlo… no para la lucha libre, de todos modos.

»¿Recuerdas cómo quedó Q de gaseado cuando no pudo competir hasta la mitad de la temporada de su primer año? Había estado en la habitación, practicando con el equipo, pero no había estado en un verdadero combate en vivo, y casi murió en esos primeros encuentros luego de volver. Joder, Garrett lo inmovilizó en el torneo Big East, y Garrett nunca había inmovilizado a Q antes. ¿Recuerdas lo cosquilloso que estaba?

Las palabras del entrenador Cheney resonaron en la sala, la mención de Garrett y Q, la mención de la muerte en cualquier contexto, creando un eco extraño que seguía rebotando en las paredes. Emmett se puso rígido, Ben bajó la cabeza, y Bella cedió y se mordió la uña. Mike Cheney se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se pasó una mano por su corto cabello. Continuó como si las palabras no hubieran sido pronunciadas.

—Traeremos a algunos chicos, Emm. Tengo a un par chicos más grandes en el equipo del instituto con los que podrías trabajar. Sería bueno para ellos y útil para ti.

—No. No haga eso. —Emmett negó con la cabeza, su voz un ruido sordo mientras permanecía de pie y empezaba a meter su equipo en una bolsa de deporte—. No estoy aquí para eso, entrenador. No quiero que piense que lo estoy. Echaba de menos la habitación. Eso es todo. Simplemente echaba de menos la habitación. Pero no voy a luchar… ya no.

El rostro de Mike Cheney cayó y Ben suspiró junto a Bella. Bella simplemente esperó, observando a Emmett, notando la forma en que sus manos temblaban mientras desataba sus zapatos de lucha, la forma en que se había alejado de su viejo entrenador para que no pudiera ver la reacción de Mike Cheney a su firme negativa.

—Muy bien —dijo el entrenador Cheney suavemente—. ¿Hemos terminado por hoy?

Emmett asintió sin levantar la vista de sus zapatos, y Mike Cheney hizo tintinear sus llaves en el bolsillo.

—¿Vas a ir a casa con Bella, Ben? —le dijo a su hijo, notando el abatimiento en la postura de Ben.

—Entramos y salimos, papá —dijo Ben en broma, intentando aliviar una situación incómoda con humor como siempre lo hacía—. Pero volveré a casa contigo, si no te importa… tienes la camioneta, ¿no?

—Llevaré a Bella —habló Emmett manteniendo la mirada en sus cordones. No se había movido de donde estaba agachado al lado de su bolsa, y no levantó la mirada a las tres personas que estaban centradas en él. Parecía tenso y con ganas de ser dejado solo, y Bella se preguntó por qué querría que ella se quedara. Pero no dijo nada, dejando que su tío y Ben se fueran sin ella.

—Asegúrense de que las luces estén apagadas y todas las puertas queden cerradas —dijo el entrenador Cheney en voz baja, y mantuvo la puerta abierta para Ben para que pasara con la silla de ruedas. Entonces la pesada puerta se cerró y Bella y Emmett estaban solos.

Emmett tomó un largo trago de una botella de agua, su garganta trabajando mientras tragaba con avidez. Se echó un poco en la cara y en la cabeza y la limpió con su toalla, pero todavía no hizo ademán de levantarse. Tiró de su camisa mojada sobre su cabeza, agarrando la parte posterior del cuello con una mano y tirando de ella por encima de la cabeza de la forma en la que los chicos siempre hacen y las chicas nunca hacen. No se detuvo para dejar que lo mirara, aunque sus ojos corrían sobre su piel, tratando de absorber cada detalle. Mostrarse no era su intención, y una camiseta azul limpia reemplazó la gris sucia casi al instante. Se calzó sus zapatos para correr y ató los cordones, pero todavía estaba sentado, con los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, con la cabeza inclinada contra el resplandor de las luces fluorescentes del techo.

—¿Apagarías las luces, Bella? —Su voz era tan suave que no estaba segura de si lo había escuchado bien, pero se giró y caminó hacia la puerta y los interruptores de la luz que estaban alineados a su derecha, esperando que la siguiera.

—¿Vienes? —preguntó, su mano posada en el interruptor.

—Solo… apágalas.

Bella hizo lo que le pidió, y la sala de la lucha libre se desvaneció ante sus ojos, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Bella se detuvo con incertidumbre, preguntándose si quería que lo dejara allí en la oscuridad. Pero, ¿entonces por qué había dicho que la iba a llevar a casa?

—¿Quieres que me vaya? Puedo ir caminando… no está tan lejos.

—Quédate. Por favor.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe y Bella quedó de pie junto a ella, preguntándose cómo iba a encontrar el camino para volver junto a él. Estaba actuando de manera tan extraña, tan triste y distante. Pero quería que se quedara. Eso era suficiente para Bella. Caminó hacia el centro de la habitación, colocando cuidadosamente un pie delante del otro.

—¿Bella? —Solo un poco a la izquierda. Bella cayó con las manos y las rodillas y se arrastró hacia el sonido de su voz.

»¿Bella? —Debió haberla oído venir, porque su voz era suave, más bienvenida que cuestionable. Se detuvo y alargando la mano, sintió que sus dedos rozaban su rodilla levantada. Apretó sus dedos inmediatamente y luego deslizó la mano por su brazo, tirando de ella hacia él y luego hacia abajo a la colchoneta, donde se tendió a su lado, su longitud creando un muro de calor en su lado izquierdo.

Era una sensación extraña, sentir su contacto en la oscuridad. La sala de lucha libre no tenía ventanas, y la oscuridad era absoluta. Sus sentidos se agudizaron por su falta de visión, el sonido de su respiración tanto erótico como casto: erótico porque no sabía lo que vendría después, casto porque él simplemente estaba respirando, dentro y fuera, un aleteo de calor contra su mejilla. Entonces su boca descendió y la calidez se convirtió en calor que quemó sus labios entreabiertos. Y el calor se convirtió en presión cuando su boca se hundió en la de ella.

Besó a Bella como si se estuviera ahogando, como si ella fuera aire, como si fuera la tierra bajo sus pies, y tal vez era simplemente la forma en que besaba, como siempre había besado, siempre que besaba a quien fuera. Tal vez esa era la forma en que había besado a Rosalie. Pero Bella solo había sido besada por Emmett y no tenía nada con qué compararlo, ningún análisis informado de lo que era bueno o malo, experto o sin educación. Todo lo que sabía era que cuando Emmett la besaba, la hacía sentir como si fuera a colapsar, colapsar como una de esas demoliciones controladas donde el edificio simplemente se derrumba en una ordenada pila de escombros, sin afectar a nada ni a nadie a su alrededor.

Nada alrededor de Bella se derrumbaría. La habitación no estallaría en llamas, las colchonetas no se derretirían debajo de ella, pero cuando Emmett acabara con ella, sería una pila humeante de lo que solía ser Bella Swan, y no había manera de que pudiera volver atrás. Habría cambiado inalterablemente, arruinada para cualquier otra persona. Y lo sabía con tanta seguridad como si la hubieran besado un millón de hombres.

Gimió en su boca, el suspiro arrancado de la pequeña bestia hambrienta en su interior que anhelaba desgarrarle ropa y hundir sus pequeñas garras en él solo para asegurarse de que no tendría hambre por mucho tiempo, solo para asegurarse de que era absolutamente real y absolutamente suyo, aunque fuera solo por este momento. Se apretó contra él, respirando el sudor limpio que se enredaba con el olor del algodón recién lavado de su camisa limpia. Lamió y besó la sal en su piel, las ondulaciones de su mejilla cicatrizadas un contraste con la línea de papel de lija de su mandíbula. Y luego, sin más, un pensamiento se deslizó en su cerebro febril, una astilla venenosa de dudas se envolvió en un momento de la verdad.

—¿Por qué solo me besas en la oscuridad? —susurró, sus labios flotando por encima de él.

Las manos de Emmett se movieron inquietas, rodeando sus caderas, deslizándose por la curva delgada de su cintura y rozando los lugares que más deseaba explorar, y Bella tembló, escurriendo la necesidad de continuar y la necesidad de ser tranquilizada.

—¿Tienes miedo de que alguien nos vea? —soltó ella en un suspiro, con la cabeza caída contra su pecho, su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la boca y en el cuello y envuelto alrededor de sus brazos.

Su silencio se sintió como si le chorreara hielo por la espalda, y Bella se apartó de él, alejándose en la oscuridad.

—¿Bella? —Sonaba perdido.

—¿Por qué solo me besas en la oscuridad? —repitió Bella, su voz pequeña y tensa, como si estuviera tratando de evitar que sus sentimientos se escaparan alrededor de las palabras—. ¿Tienes vergüenza de que te vean conmigo?

—No solo te beso en la oscuridad… ¿o sí?

—Sí… lo haces. —Otra vez silencio. Bella podía oír la respiración Emmett, oírlo pensando—. ¿Así que? Te avergüenzo… quiero decir.

—No, Bella. No me avergüenzo de que me vean contigo. Me avergüenzo de que me vean a mí. —Emmett se atragantó, y sus manos la encontraron en la oscuridad una vez más.

—¿Por qué? —Sabía por qué… pero no lo sabía. En realidad no. Su mano encontró su mandíbula y sus dedos le trazaron el pómulo ligeramente, moviéndose a lo largo de su cara, buscando sus rasgos, deteniéndose en su boca. Se apartó para que no pudiera acercarlo.

»¿Ni siquiera yo? —repitió—. ¿Ni siquiera quieres que yo te vea?

—No quiero que pienses en qué aspecto tengo cuando te beso.

—¿Tú piensas en qué aspecto tengo cuando me besas?

—Sí. —Su voz estaba ronca—. Pienso en tu largo cabello rojo y tu dulce boca, y la manera en que tu pequeño cuerpo se siente cuando estás pegada a mí, y solo quiero poner mis manos sobre ti. Por todas partes. Y me olvido de que soy feo y que estoy solo y confundido como el infierno.

Las llamas lamían los lados del vientre de Bella y tragó saliva, tratando de contener el vapor que se levantó y le quemaba la garganta y que le empapaba la cara con calor conmocionado. Había leído libros de hombres que decían cosas como esas a las mujeres que deseaban, pero no sabía que la gente realmente dijera tales cosas en la vida real. Nunca pensó que alguien le diría esas cosas a ella.

—Me haces sentir seguro, Bella. Me haces olvidar. Y cuando te beso solo quiero seguir besándote. Todo lo demás desaparece. Es la única paz que he encontrado desde que… desde que…

—¿Desde que tu cara se llenó de cicatrices? —terminó ella en voz baja, todavía distraída por las cosas que le había dicho sobre su boca y su cabello y su cuerpo. Aún sonrojada pero asustada, ansiosa pero reacia.

—¡Desde que mis amigos murieron, Bella! —Maldijo violentamente, una bofetada verbal viciosa, y Bella se estremeció—. ¡Desde que mis cuatro mejores amigos murieron justo frente a mí! Murieron, yo viví. ¡Se han ido, yo estoy aquí! ¡Merezco este rostro! —Emmett no estaba gritando, pero su angustia era ensordecedora, como andar en tren a través de un túnel, las reverberaciones haciendo que le doliera la cabeza a Bella que a su corazón tartamudeara en su pecho. Su blasfemia era impactante, su absoluta y negra desesperación más chocante todavía. Bella quería correr hacia la puerta y encontrar el interruptor de la luz, poniendo fin a esta extraña confrontación llevándose a cabo en la cancha negra. Pero estaba desorientada y no quería estrellarse contra un muro de ladrillo.

»En la oscuridad, contigo, me olvido de que Q no va a venir por aquí e interrumpirnos. Siempre estaba espiando a las chicas de aquí. Me olvido de que Garrett no volará por esa cuerda como si fuera ingrávido y que Laurent no intentará con todas sus fuerzas patearme el culo cada maldito día porque secretamente piensa que es mejor que yo.

»Cuando llegué hoy, casi me esperaba encontrar a Peter dormido aquí, acurrucado en un rincón, echándose una siesta en las colchonetas de lucha libre. Peter nunca iba a ningún otro sitio cuando estaba cansado. Si no estaba en clase, estaba aquí, profundamente dormido. —Un sollozo, profundo y duro, lo hizo temblar y se rompió en el pecho de Emmett, como si hubiese crecido oxidado con el tiempo, a la espera de ser liberado. Bella se preguntó si Emmett había llorado alguna vez. El sonido era desgarrador, desesperado, desolado. Y Bella lloró con él.

Alargó la mano hacia el sonido de su dolor y sus dedos le rozaron los labios. Y entonces estuvo en sus brazos de nuevo, su pecho en el suyo, sus mejillas húmedas apretadas, sus lágrimas fusionándose y goteando por sus cuellos. Y allí permanecieron, consolando y siendo consolados, dejando que la oscuridad absorbiera su dolor y ocultara su tristeza, si no era el uno al otro, entonces de la vista.

—Fue aquí donde fui el más feliz. Aquí, en esta sala maloliente con mis amigos. Nunca se trató de los combates. Nunca se trató de los trofeos. Era esta sala. Era la forma en la que me sentía cuando estaba aquí. —Emmett enterró la cara en su cuello y luchó para hablar—. No quiero que el entrenador traiga a un puñado de tipos para reemplazarlos. No quiero a nadie más en esta habitación… todavía no… no cuando yo esté aquí. Puedo sentirlos cuando estoy aquí, y me duele como el infierno, pero duele tan bien… porque no se han ido realmente cuando todavía puedo oír sus voces. Cuando puedo sentir lo que quedó de nosotros en esta sala.

Bella le acarició la espalda y los hombros, con ganas de curarlo, como el beso de una madre a una rodilla raspada, como un vendaje a un moretón. Pero eso no era lo que él quería, y levantó la cabeza, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en los labios, su nariz rozándole la suya. Y Bella sintió el deseo de ahogar la pena.

—Dame tu boca, Bella. Por favor. Haz que todo desaparezca.


	27. 25

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original**

* * *

 _ **25\. FLOTAR SOBRE HANNAH LAKE**_

―Tendrás que ayudarme a desnudarme, sabes, y no creo que Emmett pueda manejarlo. La visión de mi glorioso cuerpo desnudo, toma algún tiempo acostumbrarse.

Emmett, Ben y Bella estaban en el lago Hannah. Había sido un viaje espontáneo, impulsado por el calor y el hecho de que Bella y Emmett tenían el día (y la noche) libre. Habían pasado a buscar comida y bebidas por el camino, pero no habían vuelto a casa por sus trajes de baño.

―No estarás desnudo, Ben. Detente. Estás asustando a Emmett. ―Bella guiñó un ojo a Emmett y dijo―: _Tendrás_ que ayudarme a llevarlo al agua, Emmett. Para ese punto, ya lo puedo aguantar todo por mí misma.

―¡Oye! ―Ben intervino con fingida indignación. La risa de Bella salió disparada y palmeó las mejillas de Ben.

Emmett se puso detrás de Ben y lo agarró por debajo de los brazos, levantándolo para que Bella pudiera deslizar sus pantalones alrededor de sus caderas y hasta los pies.

―Bien. Siéntalo por un minuto.

Ben parecía un frágil anciano con un poco de volumen alrededor de su sección media. Se acarició la barriga con buen humor.

―Este pequeño bebé me ayuda a flotar. También me impide caer de mi silla de ruedas.

―Es cierto ―dijo Bella, sacando los zapatos y los calcetines de los pies de Ben―. Tiene suerte de que es gordito. Le da a su tronco un poco de apoyo. Y realmente flota. Tienes que verlo.

Bella puso los zapatos de Ben cuidadosamente a un lado y se quitó sus propias zapatillas de deporte. Llevaba pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas de color turquesa, y no hizo ningún movimiento para sacárselos, por desgracia. Emmett desató sus botas y abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros. Bella miró hacia otro lado, un tinte de color rosa subiendo por su cuello y sus mejillas.

Cuando estuvo de pie en bóxers, tomó a Ben en sus brazos sin decir una palabra y comenzó a caminar hacia el agua.

Bella caminó detrás de él, disparando instrucciones sobre cómo llevar a Ben, cómo soltarlo, de modo que no se volcara hacia delante y pudiera girar sobre su espalda.

―Bella. ¡Tengo esto, mujer! ―dijo Ben mientras Emmett lo soltaba. Ben se balanceaba, casi en una posición sentada, el trasero hacia abajo y los pies flotando, la cabeza y los hombros por encima de la superficie.

―¡Soy libre! ―gritó.

―Grita eso cada vez que está en el agua. ―Bella soltó una risita―. Probablemente se siente increíble. Flotar sin que nadie lo sostenga.

―¿ _Cometas o globos_? ―dijo Emmett en voz baja, mirando a Ben. Flotar sin que nadie lo sostuviera. Esas fueron las mismas palabras que había utilizado cuando Bella le había hecho la pregunta hace mucho tiempo. Qué tonto había sido. ¿Qué bien había en volar si no había nadie en el otro extremo de la cuerda? ¿O flotar cuando no había nadie para ayudarte a volver a tierra firme? Emmett trató de flotar, pero parecía no poder mantener sus piernas sin que cayeran como anclas. Recurrió a patalear en su lugar, y el simbolismo no se le escapó.

Ben se jactó:

―¿Demasiado músculo? Pobre Emmy. Ben Cheney gana esta ronda, me temo.

Bella había encontrado el punto dulce y estaba concentrada en mantenerse a flote, sus uñas de los pies de color rosa asomaban por encima de la superficie del agua, con los ojos fijos en las nubes.

―¿Ves el Corvette? ―Bella levantó su brazo fuera del agua y señaló un conglomerado de nubes. Inmediatamente comenzó a hundirse y Emmett deslizó una mano debajo de su espalda antes de que su cara se deslizara bajo el agua.

Ben arrugó la nariz, tratando de encontrar un coche en las nubes. Emmett lo encontró, pero en ese momento había cambiado y se veía un poco más como un Volkswagen.

―¡Veo una nube que se parece al Sr. Bennett! ―Ben rió. No podía señalarlo por lo que Bella y Emmett estudiaron frenéticamente, tratando de encontrar el rostro antes de que se disolviera en otra cosa.

―Mmm. Veo a Homero Simpson ―murmuró Bella.

―Más bien a Bart… o tal vez Marge ―dijo Emmett.

―Es curioso cómo todos vemos algo diferente ―dijo Bella.

Todos miraron mientras las imágenes se volvían más suaves, menos definidas, y se alejaban flotando. Emmett recordó otra vez que había flotado de espaldas, mirando al cielo.

― _¿Por qué crees que Saddam puso su cara por toda la ciudad? Mires donde mires, ves su fea cara. 'Estatuas, carteles, pancartas en cada jodido lugar! ―dijo Peter._

― _Porque es "Suh damn*" guapo ―dijo Emmett secamente._

― _Es para intimidar y controlar la mente. ―Garrett, sin duda el erudito, dio la respuesta―. Quería hacerse parecer semejante a Dios, para que pudiera controlar más fácilmente a la población. ¿Crees que estas personas temen más a Dios o Saddam?_

― _Te refieres a Alá ―corrigió Peter ligeramente._

― _Cierto. Alá. Saddam quería que la gente pensara que él y Alá eran el mismo ―dijo Garrett._

― _¿Qué crees que Saddam pensaría si nos viera nadando en su "Suh damn" piscina en este momento? Y debo decir, es una jodida maldita piscina. ―Laurent se puso de pie en lo profundo, los brazos extendidos sobre la superficie del agua, mirando la fuente adornada que bordeaba el extremo más alejado de la piscina._

― _No le importaría. Es "Suh damn" generoso que nos invitaría a volver cada vez que quisiéramos ―dijo Emmett. Los chistes "Suh damn" habían estado ocurriendo por días._

 _Toda su unidad estaba chapoteando en la enorme piscina al aire libre situada en el Palacio Republicano, ahora en manos de Estados Unidos. Era raro estar tan húmedo y cómodo, y los chicos de Pensilvania no podrían haber estado más felices si estuvieran realmente en casa en su propio lago Hannah, lleno de árboles y rocas en lugar de fuentes ornamentadas, palmeras y edificios abovedados._

― _Creo que Saddam exigiría que besáramos sus anillos y entonces nos habría cortado la lengua. ―Q se nos unió._

― _No sé, Q, contigo eso podría ser una mejora ―dijo Laurent. Q se lanzó hacia su amigo y se produjo un partido de lucha libre en el agua. Emmett, Peter y Garrett se rieron, y los incitaron, pero todos estaban demasiado agradecidos por el indulto húmedo como para desperdiciarlo al unirse en la payasada. En vez de eso, flotaron, mirando hacia el cielo, que no parecía tan diferente que el cielo sobre el lago Hannah._

― _He visto tanto el rostro de Saddam que puedo verlo cuando cierro los ojos, como si estuviera quemado en mis retinas ―se quejó Peter._

― _Solo estate contento de que el entrenador Cheney no utilizó los mismos métodos de intimidación durante la temporada de lucha libre. ¿Te imaginas? El rostro del entrenador Cheney en todas partes donde miráramos, con los ojos ardiendo en nosotros. ―Garrett rió._

― _Es extraño, cuando trato de imaginar realmente su rostro o el rostro de alguien, no puedo. Trato con los detalles, sabes, y… no puedo. No ha pasado tanto tiempo. Solo hemos estado fuera desde marzo ―dijo Emmett, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la irrealidad de todo._

― _Los meses más largos de mi vida. ―Peter suspiró._

― _No puedes imaginar el rostro de Rosalie… pero apuesto a que puedes imaginarla desnuda, ¿verdad? ―Q había dejado de luchas con Laurent por su comentario sobre su lengua, y estaba blandiendo ofensivamente una vez más._

― _Nunca vi a Rosalie desnuda ―dijo Emmett, sin importarle si sus amigos le creian o no._

― _¡Lo que sea! ―dijo Laurent con incredulidad._

― _No lo hice. Solo salimos durante un mes._

― _¡Eso es un montón de tiempo! ―dijo Q._

― _¿Alguien más huele tocino? ―Peter olfateó el aire, recordándole a Q que estaba siendo un cerdo de nuevo. Q le echó agua en el rostro, pero no se atacaron. La mención de tocino tuvo gruñendo a los estómagos de todos._

 _Con una última mirada al cielo, los cinco salieron de la majestuosa piscina y gotearon sus apiladas fatigas. No había nubes en el cielo, no había nada para reconstruir rostros, nada para llenar los agujeros en la memoria de Emmett. Espontáneamente, un rostro se levantó en su mente. Bella Swan, con la barbilla inclinada hacia arriba, con los ojos cerrados, las gruesas pestañas mojadas en sus mejillas pecosas. Su boca suave rosa, magullada y temblorosa. La forma en que la había lucido después de que la había besado._

―¿Alguna vez has mirado una pintura tanto tiempo que los colores se confunden y ya no se puede saber lo que estás mirando? ¿No hay forma, cara o silueta, solo color, apenas unos remolinos de pintura? ―Bella volvió a hablar, y Emmett dejó que sus ojos se posaran en el rostro que había llenado una vez su memoria en un lugar lejano, un lugar que la mayoría de los días prefería olvidar.

Ben y Emmett estaban en silencio, buscando nuevos rostros en las nubes.

―Creo que las personas son así. Cuando realmente nos fijamos en ellas, dejamos de ver una nariz perfecta o dientes rectos. Dejas de ver la cicatriz del acné o el hoyuelo en la barbilla. Esas cosas comienzan a desdibujarse, y de repente los vemos, los colores, la vida dentro de la cáscara, y la belleza adquiere un significado totalmente nuevo. ―Bella no apartó la mirada del cielo mientras hablaba, y Emmett dejó que sus ojos se deleitaran con su perfil. No estaba hablando de él. Solo estaba siendo pensativa, reflexionando ironías de la vida. Solo estaba siendo Bella.

―Sin embargo, funciona en ambos sentidos. ―Ben aportó su granito de arena―. Feo es como feo se hace. Royce no es feo debido a la forma en que luce. Al igual que yo no soy devastadoramente guapo debido a la manera en que me veo.

―Tan cierto, mi amigo flotante. Tan cierto ―dijo Bella seriamente. Emmett se mordió la lengua para no reírse. Eran unos idiotas. Un pequeño dúo tan extraño. Y tuvo la repentina urgencia de llorar. Una vez más. Se estaba convirtiendo en una de esas mujeres de cincuenta años a quienes les gustaban las fotos de gatitos con refranes inspiradores impresos en ellas. El tipo de mujer que lloraba durante los comerciales de cerveza. Bella lo había convertido en un lío lloriqueante. Y estaba loco por ella. Y por su flotante amigo también.

―¿Qué le pasó a tu rostro, Emm? ―preguntó alegremente Ben, cambiando el tema como siempre lo hacía, sin previo aviso. Bueno, tal vez Emmett no estaba loco por el amigo flotante.

―Lo volaron ―respondió Emmett secamente.

―¿Literalmente? Quiero decir, quiero detalles. Tuviste un montón de cirugías, ¿verdad? ¿Qué hicieron?

―El lado derecho de mi cabeza fue arrancado, incluyendo mi oreja derecha.

―Bueno, eso está bien, ¿no? Quiero decir que esa oreja era bastante deforme si mal no recuerdo.

Emmett se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la audacia de Ben. Las orejas deformadas es lo que sucedía con las de los luchadores cuando no llevaban sus orejeras. Emmett nunca había tenido orejas deformadas, pero apreciaba el humor de Ben.

―La oreja es una prótesis.

―¡De ninguna manera! ¡Déjame ver! ―Ben se balanceó violentamente y Emmett lo estabilizó antes de que se inclinase de cara contra el agua.

Emmett sacó la prótesis de la oreja de los imanes que la mantenían en su lugar y, Bella y Ben se quedaron sin aliento al unísono.

―¡Fantástico!

Sí. Idiotas. Pero Emmett no podía negar que se sentía aliviado por la respuesta de Bella. Le había dado todas las razones para huir de él, gritando. El hecho de que ni siquiera se inmutara alivió algo en su pecho. Aspiró, disfrutando de la sensación de una respiración profunda.

―¿Es por eso que tu cabello no crece? ―Fue el turno de Bella de ser curiosa.

―Sí. Demasiado tejido cicatricial en ese lado. Demasiados injertos. Hay una placa de acero en el lado de mi cabeza que se adhiere a mi pómulo y mandíbula. La piel de mi rostro se despegó de nuevo aquí y aquí. ―Emmett señaló las largas cicatrices que cruzaban su mejilla―. En realidad fueron capaces de ponerla de nuevo, pero recibí un montón de metralla en el rostro antes de que el pedazo más grande sacara el lado de mi cabeza. La piel que pusieron de nuevo era como un queso suizo y tenía metralla enterrada en los tejidos blandos del rostro. Es por eso que la piel está tan llena de baches y picada como de viruela. Algo de la metralla sigue trabajando por salir.

―¿Y tu ojo?

―Tuve un gran trozo de metralla en mi ojo también. Salvaron el globo ocular, pero no mi visión.

―¿Una placa de metal en tu cabeza? Eso es bastante intenso. ―Los ojos de Ben estaban bien amplios.

―Sí. Llámame Hombre de Hojalata ―dijo Emmett suavemente, el recuerdo de los apodos y el viejo dolor le hicieron difícil respirar.

―El hombre de Hojalata, ¿eh? ―dijo Ben―. _Estás_ bastante oxidado. Esa doble patada de ayer fue PA-TÉ-TI-CA.

La mano de Bella se deslizó en la de Emmett y sus pies encontraron el fondo rocoso al lado de los suyos. Y así se perdieron los recuerdos. Deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, sin importarle si a Ben le daba algo. Tal vez el Hombre de Hojalata estaba volviendo a la vida. Tal vez tenía un corazón después de todo.

Nadaron por una hora, Ben flotando felizmente, Bella y Emmett alrededor de él, riendo y chapoteándose entre sí hasta que Ben afirmó que se estaba convirtiendo en una pasa. Luego Emmett llevó a Ben a su silla, y con Bella yacieron sobre las rocas, dejando que el sol secara su ropa. Bella era la que llevaba más ropa y era sin duda la más mojada, y sus hombros y nariz empezaron a mostrar signos de quemaduras solares, la parte trasera de sus muslos pálidos se estaban volviendo rosas. Su cabello se estaba secando en profundos rizos rojos, cayendo por su espalda y en sus ojos mientras le sonreía somnolienta, medio dormida en la gran roca caliente. Sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho y levantó la mano para frotar el punto justo encima de su corazón, como si pudiera calmar el sentimiento y enviarlo a la basura. Estaba pasando más y más a menudo cuando estaba a su alrededor.

―¿Emm? ―La voz de Ben interrumpió su ensueño.

―¿Sí?

―Tengo que ir al baño ―le informó Ben.

Emmett se quedó inmóvil, las implicaciones claras.

―Así que, puedes llevarme pronto a casa, o me puedes acompañar a ese bosque. ―Ben hizo un gesto hacia los árboles que rodeaban el lago Hannah―. Espero que hayas traído papel higiénico. Pero de cualquier manera, vas a tener que dejar de mirar a Bella como si quisieras comértela, porque me está dando hambre, y no puedo ser responsable de mi conducta cuando tengo apetito y tengo que utilizar el baño.

Y así como así, el ánimo estaba roto.

* * *

 **Suh damn:** Juego de palabras. Sadam. En este caso se podría interpretar como _malditamente._


	28. 26

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original**

* * *

 _ **26\. INVENTAR UNA MAQUINA DEL TIEMPO**_

 _22 de noviembre de 2003_

 _Querida Irina,_

 _Nunca te he escrito una carta de amor, ¿verdad? ¿Sabías que Emmett se escribió cartas de amor de ida y vuelta el último año con Rosalie Hale solo para descubrir que Rosalie no las estaba escribiendo? Eran de Isabella Swan, la pequeña pelirroja que se juntaba con Ben, el hijo del entrenador. Al principio, Peter le dio a Emmett la idea de usar poesía, pero en realidad creo que Emmett estaba realmente disfrutando hasta que Rosalie lo dejó y le dijo que había sido Bella todo el tiempo. Emmett no muestra mucha emoción, pero estaba bastante enojado. Lo molestamos sobre Bella Swan por el resto del año. La idea de Emmett con Bella es bastante divertida. Él no lo creía. Todavía se pone muy tranquilo si siquiera mencionamos su nombre. Me hizo pensar que nunca he sido muy bueno en comunicarme, y me recordó lo lejos que van algunas personas para trasmitir un mensaje._

 _Hemos estado en una rotación vigilando a algunos presos antes de que sean trasladados fuera de Bagdad. A veces toma un par de semanas antes de que tengamos un lugar para enviarlos. Es increíble lo lejos que van los prisioneros iraquíes para comunicarse entre sí. Hacen arcilla mezclando su chai (té) con polvo y arena. Luego escriben pequeños mensaje en pedazos de servilleta o un paño y los ponen dentro de la bola de arcilla (las llamamos rocas chai) y dejan que se sequen. Entonces echan las rocas chai que han hecho en diferentes celdas cuando los guardias no están mirando. No podía pensar en nada para escribir hoy, y eso me hizo preguntarme si solo tuviera una pequeña hoja de papel para decir cómo me siento, ¿qué diría? Te amo parece algo poco original. Pero lo hago. Te amo, y amo al pequeño Laurent aunque no lo he conocido. No puedo esperar a volver a casa y ser un mejor hombre, porque creo que lo puedo ser, y te prometo que voy a tratar. Así que aquí está tu primera nota de amor oficial. Espero que te guste. Garrett se aseguró de que usara buena gramática y escribiera todo bien. Vale la pena tener amigos inteligentes._

 _Con Amor,_

 _Laurent_

Emmett estaba de pie fuera de la casa de Bella y se preguntaba cómo iba a entrar. Podría tirar piedras a su ventana, la suya era la de la planta baja en la parte trasera izquierda. Podría darle serenata y despertar al vecindario… y a sus padres, lo que tampoco lo ayudaría para conseguir entrar. Y realmente quería entrar. Era la una de la mañana, y por desgracia, sus horas de panadero habían jodido su horario de sueño, haciendo imposible descansar en las noches que no trabajaba. No dormía bien de todos modos, nunca. No lo hacía desde Irak. Su psiquiatra le dijo que las pesadillas eran normales. Le dijo que tenía trastorno de estrés postraumático. No jodas, Sherlock.

Pero fue la necesidad de ver a Bella lo que esta noche estaba interfiriendo con su capacidad para dormir. Habían pasado horas desde que la había dejado y llevado a casa a Ben. Solo horas. Pero la extrañaba.

Sacó su teléfono, una opción mucho más lógica que comunicarse arrojando piedras o jugando al Romeo musical.

 _¿Estás despierta?_ le escribió, esperando, rezando porque su teléfono estuviera junto a su cama.

Esperó solo veinte segundos antes de que su teléfono vibrara en respuesta.

 _Sí._

 _¿Puedo verte?_

 _Sí. ¿Dónde estás?_

 _Afuera._

 _¿Afuera de mi casa?_

 _Síp. ¿Estás asustada? Me han dicho que luzco aterrador. Incluso pensé en escalar a través de tu ventana, pero los monstruos supuestamente viven debajo de la cama o en los armarios._

Bromear sobre su rostro era mucho más fácil ahora. Bella lo había hecho más fácil. No respondió a su último mensaje, pero su luz de repente se encendió. Pasaron un par de minutos y Emmett se preguntó si se estaba poniendo presentable. Tal vez dormía con nada puesto. Maldición. Debería haberse colado por la ventana.

Segundos después, su cabeza salió disparada por la ventana y le hizo señas, riéndose mientras sostenía la persiana fuera del camino para que pudiera subir por la estrecha abertura, parándose a un lado mientras bajaba sus pies y se enderezaba, llenando su habitación con sus hombros y su altura. Las cubiertas de la cama estaban echadas atrás y un hueco como el contorno de su cabeza todavía aplanaba el centro de la almohada. Bella rebotaba en los dedos de sus pies como si estuviera feliz de verlo y su pelo rebotaba con ella, tirabuzones carmesí que caían por su espalda y alrededor de sus hombros, bailando contra la brillante camiseta naranja que había emparejado con unos pantalones cortos de colores desiguales que la hacía lucir como un payaso de carnaval en estado de desnudez.

Los payasos de carnaval nunca antes lo habían hecho quedarse sin aliento, así que ¿por qué estaba corto de aire, desesperado por abrazarla? Llenó sus pulmones y le tendió su mano a modo de saludo, enlazando sus dedos con los de ella y atrayéndola hacia él.

—Siempre soñé con un chico caliente viniendo a través de mi ventana —susurró Bella teatralmente, acurrucándose en su costado y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura como si no pudiera creer que fuera real.

—Ben me lo dijo —susurró Emmett.

—¿Qué? ¡Qué chismoso! ¡Rompió el código de mejor amigo de no revelar las fantasías secretas! Ahora estoy avergonzada—. Bella suspiró resoplando, sin sonar realmente avergonzada en absoluto.

»Podrías haber utilizado la puerta principal —murmuró Bella después de un largo silencio. Se puso de puntillas y besó su cuello y luego su barbilla, que era lo más lejos que podía alcanzar.

—He estado queriendo subir por tu ventana. Nunca tuve una razón suficientemente buena. Además, pensé que era un poco demasiado tarde para llamar a tu puerta. Y quería verte.

—Ya me viste hoy, en el lago. Tengo una quemadura de sol para demostrarlo.

—Quería volver a verte —le susurró Emmett—. Parece que no puedo mantenerme lejos.

Bella se sonrojó, el placer de sus palabras lavándola como lluvia caliente. Quería estar con él cada minuto, y pensar que él podría sentir lo mismo era alucinante.

—Debes estar agotado —dijo, siempre la cuidadora y lo empujó hacia la cama y le instó a sentarse.

—Trabajar durante las noches en la panadería hace que no pueda dormir, incluso en mis noches libres —admitió Emmett. Sin dilucidar sobre las pesadillas que lo hacía aún más difícil. Después de un breve silencio, añadió—: ¿Tienes ganas de compartir algunas otras fantasías mientras me tienes aquí? ¿Tal vez atarme a la cama?

Bella rió.

—Emmett Mccarty. En mi cama. No creo que mis fantasías puedan superar eso.

Los ojos de Emmett estaban cálidos en su rostro mientras la estudiaba bajo las sombras de su pequeña lámpara de noche.

—¿Por qué siempre dices mi nombre completo? Siempre me llamas Emmett Mccarty.

Bella pensó por un momento, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran mientras dibujaba círculos en su espalda con dedos suaves.

—Porque siempre fuiste Emmett Mccarty para mí… ni Emmett, ni Emm, ni Emmy. Emmett Mccarty. Super-estrella, galán. Al igual que un actor. Tampoco llamo a Tom Cruise por su nombre de pila. Lo llamo Tom Cruise. Will Smith, Bruce Willis. Para mí, siempre has estado en esa liga.

Era la cosa de Hércules de nuevo. Bella lo miraba como si pudiera matar dragones y luchar contra leones, y de alguna manera, incluso con su orgullo raído y su antigua imagen derrumbada como las estatuas derribadas de Saddam Hussein, no había cambiado su tono.

—¿Por qué tus padres te llamaron Emmett? —preguntó suavemente, arrullada por sus dedos acariciantes.

—Emmett es el nombre de mi padre biológico. Era la forma que mi madre tenía para tratar de hacer que me reconociera.

—¿El modelo de ropa interior? —preguntó Bella sin aliento.

Emmett gruñó.

—Nunca voy a superar la vergüenza por eso. Sí. Modelaba. Y mi madre nunca lo superó, a pesar de que tenía un hombre como Elliott que pensaba que ella caminaba sobre el agua y habría hecho cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz, incluso casarse con ella cuando estaba embarazada de mí. Incluso la dejó que me nombrara como el hombre de la ropa interior.

Bella se rió.

—No parece que te moleste.

—No. No me molesta. Mi madre me dio a Elliott. Ha sido el mejor padre que un niño podría tener.

—¿Es por eso que te quedaste cuando se fue?

—Amo a mi mamá, pero está perdida. No quería estar perdido con ella. La gente como Elliott no se pierde nunca. Incluso cuando el mundo cae alrededor de sus oídos, sabe exactamente quién es. Siempre me ha hecho sentir seguro. —Bella era como Elliott en esa manera, se dio cuenta Emmett repentinamente. Era estable, sólida, un refugio.

—Me pusieron el nombre de la niña del libro de _La telaraña de Charlotte_ —dijo Bella—. Conoces la historia, ¿no? La niña, Bella, salva al cerdito de ser asesinado porque es enano. Ben pensó mis padres debieron llamarme Wilbur porque era un poco enana. Incluso me llamaba Wilbur cuando realmente quería molestarme. Le dije a mi mamá que deberían haberme llamado Charlotte por la araña. Pensaba que Charlotte era un nombre bonito. Y Charlotte era tan sabia y amable. Además, Charlotte era el nombre de una belleza sureña en uno de mis libros de romances favoritos de todos los tiempos.

—Garrett tenía una vaca llamada Charlotte. Me gusta el nombre Bella.

Bella sonrió.

—Ben fue nombrado por George Ben, de _It's A Wonderful Life_. A Angie le encanta esa película. Deberías escuchar a Ben personificando a Jimmy Stewart. Es graciosísimo.

—Hablando de nombres y de romances favoritos de todos los tiempos, Ben me dijo que escribes bajo un seudónimo. He tenido mucha curiosidad acerca de eso.

Bella se quejó en voz alta. Sacudió su puño hacia la casa de Ben.

—Maldita tu gran boca, Ben Cheney. —Miró a Emmett con temor—. Vas a pensar que soy una acosadora. Que estoy totalmente obsesionada. Pero tienes que recordar que se me ocurrió este alter ego cuando tenía dieciséis años y _estaba_ un poco obsesionada. Bueno, todavía estoy un poco obsesionada.

—¿Con qué? —Emmett estaba confundido.

—Contigo. —La respuesta de Bella era ahogada mientras enterraba su frente en su pecho, pero Emmett aún la oyó. Se rió y la obligó a levantar su mentón para que pudiera ver su rostro—. Todavía no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con tú seudónimo.

Bella suspiró.

—Es Emeliet.

—¿Emmett?

—Emeliet —corrigió Bella.

—¿Emeliet? —balbuceó Emmett.

—Sí —dijo Bella en una muy, muy pequeña voz. Y Emmett se rió durante mucho, mucho rato. Y cuando su risa retumbó hasta detenerse, presionó a Bella de espaldas contra las almohadas y la besó en la boca suavemente, esperando a que respondiera, sin buscar tomar lo que no quería dar, sin querer moverse más rápido de lo que estaba lista. Pero Bella presionó de regreso ardientemente, abriendo su boca hacia la suya, sus pequeñas manos deslizándose bajo su camisa para trazar los contornos de su abdomen, haciéndolo gemir y deseando una cama más grande. Su gemido prendió su propia respuesta, y tiró de la camisa por su cabeza sin perder el ritmo, ansiosa como siempre de estar lo más cerca posible de él. Su pasión tuvo a Emmett perdiéndose en su perfume, sus suaves labios y suaves suspiros, hasta que se golpeó la cabeza contra su cabecera, golpeando un poco de sentido en su ebrio-enamorado cerebro. Se puso de pie, agarrando su camisa del suelo.

—Me tengo que ir, Bella. No quiero que tú papá me atrape en la habitación de su hija, en la cama de su hija, con mi camisa en el suelo. Me matará. Y tú tío y mi ex entrenador le ayudarán. Todavía tengo miedo del entrenador Cheney, aunque soy el doble de su tamaño.

Bella gimoteó en protesta y lo alcanzó, enganchándolo de las presillas del cinturón para acercarlo. Se rió y se tambaleó, estirando el brazo para estabilizarse en la pared de la habitación, y su mano rozó una tachuela, del tipo que tiene una clavija, soltándose. La tachuela cayó en algún lugar detrás de la cama de Bella y Emmett recogió el papel para que no cayera. Echó un vistazo a la hoja y su mente devoró las palabras antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarse si era algo que no debía ver.

 _Si Dios hace todas nuestras caras, ¿se rió cuando me hizo a mí?_

 _¿Hace piernas que no pueden caminar y ojos que no pueden ver?_

 _¿Riza el cabello en mi cabeza hasta que se rebela en un desafío salvaje?_

 _¿Cierra los oídos del sordo para hacerlo más dependiente?_

 _La forma en la que luzco, ¿es una coincidencia o solo un giro del destino?_

 _Si me hizo de esta forma, ¿está bien culparlo por las cosas que odio?_

 _Por las imperfecciones que parecen empeorar cada vez que me miro en un espejo,_

 _por la fealdad que veo en mí, por la aversión y el miedo._

 _¿Nos esculpe para su placer, por una razón que no puedo ver?_

 _Si Dios hace todas nuestras caras, ¿se rió cuando me hizo a mí?_

Emmett leyó las palabras de nuevo en silencio, y sintió una oleada subiendo en él. Fue una oleada de comprensión y de ser comprendido. Estas palabras eran sus sentimientos. Nunca había sabido que también eran los suyos. Y su corazón dolió por ella.

—¿Emmett?

—¿Qué es esto, Bella? —susurró, sosteniendo el poema hacia ella.

Lo miró con nerviosismo, incómodamente, con expresión preocupada.

—Lo escribí. Hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuándo?

—Después de la fiesta de graduación. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella noche? Me encontraba allí con Ben. Les pidió a todos que bailen conmigo. Uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de mi vida, pero su corazón estaba en el lugar correcto. —Una pálida sonrisa levantó las comisuras de la boca de Bella.

Emmett lo recordaba. Bella hacía lucido bonita —al borde de lo hermosa— y eso lo había confundido. No la había invitado a bailar. Se había negado a invitarla a bailar. Incluso se había alejado de Ben cuando Ben había hecho la petición.

—Te hice daño, ¿no, Bella?

Bella se encogió en sus delgados hombros y sonrió, pero la sonrisa se tambaleaba y sus ojos se volvieron brillantes. Aun así, después de más de tres años, era fácil ver que el recuerdo le dolía.

—Te hice daño —repitió, el remordimiento y la comprensión coloreando su voz con arrepentimiento.

Bella extendió la mano y tocó su mejilla con cicatrices.

—Simplemente no me veías, eso es todo.

—Estaba tan ciego entonces. —Le tocó un rizo que se enroscaba contra su frente.

—En realidad… ahora eres un poco ciego —bromeó Bella en silencio, tratando de aliviar su culpa con la broma—. Tal vez por eso me gustas.

Estaba en lo cierto. Se hallaba parcialmente ciego, pero a pesar de eso, tal vez por eso, veía las cosas con más claridad de lo que nunca había visto antes.

* * *

El sobrenombre de Bella como autora no tiene mucho sentido cuando lo adapte pero es un juego de palabras con el nombre del protaginista en el libro. Es Amber Rose y el protagonista es Ambrose


	29. 27

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original**

* * *

 _ **27\. HACERME UN TATUAJE**_

 _ **Irak**_

—D _éjame ver tu tatuaje, Laurent—engatusó Q, enlazando su brazo alrededor del cuello de su amigo y apretando un poco más fuerte de lo que podría considerarse cariñoso. Laurent había pasado parte de su tiempo libre de esa mañana con un médico que incursionó en los tatuajes, pero había estado callado acerca de los resultados y más malhumorado que de costumbre._

— _Cállate, Q. ¿Por qué tienes que saber cada maldita cosa? Siempre estás metiéndote en mis asuntos —dijo Laurent, empujando a su molesto amigo que tenía la intención de ver lo que estaba entintado en el pecho de Laurent._

— _Es porque te quiero. Esa es la razón. Solo tengo que asegurarme de que no conseguiste algo estúpido de lo que te arrepentirás. ¿Es un unicornio? ¿O una mariposa? No te pusiste el nombre de Irina envuelto alrededor de una rosa, ¿verdad? Podría no estar interesada cuando llegues a casa, hombre. Podría estar colgada en algún otro semental. Mejor no poner su nombre en tu piel._

 _Laurent maldijo y empujó fuerte a Q, golpeando al soldado más pequeño hasta el suelo. Q se levantó en un instante, su temperamento caliente, su cadena de obscenidades más calientes, y Garrett, Emmett y Peter se apresuraron a meterse entre los dos. El calor estaba volviendo locos a todos. Añade eso a la tensión que nunca disminuía, y era increíble que no se hubieran vuelto el uno contra el otro antes._

— _¡Tengo un niño! ¡Tengo un niño pequeño! Un nuevo bebé, que nunca he visto, ¡e Irina es su madre! Así qué no hables mierdas de la madre de mi bebé, imbécil, o voy a golpear al infierno fuera de ti y escupir sobre tu triste culo cuando haya terminado._

 _Q inmediatamente dejó de tratar de darle un golpe a Laurent, y la ira se drenó de su cara tan rápido como había llegado. Emmett lo dejó ir de inmediato, reconociendo que el peligro había pasado._

— _Laurent, hombre. Lo siento. Estaba jugando. —Q apoyó sus manos cerradas en su cabeza y se volteó, maldiciéndose a sí mismo esta vez. Se dio la vuelta, su expresión cargada de remordimiento—. Es una mierda, hombre. Estar aquí cuando tienes eso en casa. Lo siento. Solo hablo malditamente demasiado._

 _Laurent se encogió de hombros, pero su garganta trabajó rápidamente como si estuviera tratando de tragar una píldora especialmente amarga, y si no hubiera estado usando protección para los ojos, al igual que todos los demás, podría no haber sido capaz de ocultar la humedad en sus ojos que amenazaba con derramarse y hacer la situación aún más difícil para todos ellos. Sin decir una palabra, comenzó a quitarse el chaleco antibalas, sus dedos seguros y rápidos. Era algo que hacían varias veces al día, algo que llevaban cada vez que salían de la base, y era tan familiar para sus dedos como atarse los zapatos._

 _Levantó el chaleco antibalas de su pecho y lo arrojó al suelo. Luego aflojó la solapa de velcro de la camisa y abrió la cremallera, dejándolo colgando abierto mientras se sacaba su camiseta de la cintura y la empujaba hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto su cincelado y negro abdomen y bien desarrollado pecho. Laurent era tan hermoso como Emmett, lo cual señalaba continuamente. Allí, en su pectoral izquierdo, escrito a través de su corazón con una cuidadosa plantilla negra, estaban las palabras:_

 **Mi Hijo**

 **Laurent Davis Jordan**

 **8 de mayo de 2003**

 _Sostuvo su camiseta color caqui amontonada en su puño justo debajo de su barbilla durante varios segundos, dejando que sus amigos miraran el nuevo tatuaje que había estado renuente a compartir. Luego, sin hacer comentarios, bajó su camiseta , cerró su camisa, la metió adentro, y se puso su chaleco antibalas de nuevo._

— _Eso es genial, Laurent —susurró Q, su voz hueca y atragantada como si hubiera tenido una bala en el pecho. Todo el mundo estaba asintiendo, pero nadie podía hablar. Todos estaban luchando frente a la emoción del momento, sabiendo que nada que pudieran decir haría que Laurent se sintiera mejor. O Q, para el caso. Reanudaron su camino de regreso a la base en silencio._

 _Peter alcanzó a Laurent y echó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Laurent no se alejó como lo había hecho un momento atrás con Q. Luego, con las palabras girando alrededor de ellos en el brillante calor del desierto, Peter se puso a cantar._

 _Escribí tu nombre en mi corazón Así no lo olvidaría._

 _La manera en la que me sentí cuando naciste_

 _Antes de que incluso nos hubiéramos conocido_

 _Escribí tu nombre en mi corazón_

 _Por lo que tu corazón late con el mío_

 _Y cuando te echo de menos demasiado trazo_

 _Cada bucle y cada línea_

 _Escribí tu nombre en mi corazón,_

 _Para que pudiéramos estar juntos_

 _Para poder sostenerte cerca de mí_

 _Y mantenerte ahí para siempre._

 _Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire cuando Peter terminó. Si alguien más hubiera intentado cantar, no habría funcionado. Pero Peter tenía un corazón tierno y una forma de comunicarse con la que todos se habían acostumbrado. El hecho de que se había roto en una canción para consolar a su amigo no perturbaba a ninguno de ellos._

— _¿Escribiste eso, Peter? —susurró Garrett, y hubo un temblor en su voz que todo el mundo notó y meticulosamente ignoró._

— _Nah. Solo una vieja canción popular que mi mamá solía cantar. Ni siquiera recuerdo el grupo que la cantaba. Tenían cabello hippie y llevaban calcetines con sandalias. Pero siempre me ha gustado la canción. Cambié el primer verso un poco, para Laurent._

 _Caminaron en silencio un poco más hasta que Emmett comenzó a tararear la melodía y Laurent exigió:_

— _Canta otra vez, Peter._

—¿Qué tipo de tatuaje debería conseguir? Quiero decir, ¿realmente? ¿La palabra _Mamá_ dentro de un corazón? Eso es patético. No puedo pensar en una maldita cosa que sea genial sin ser ridícula para un hombre en una silla de ruedas —se quejó Ben.

Los tres de ellos —Emmett, Ben y Bella— estaban en camino a Seely, a un salón de tatuajes llamado Ink Tank. Ben le había estado rogando a Bella que lo llevara a hacerse un tatuaje desde que tenía dieciocho años, y de nuevo había traído el tema a colación unos días atrás en el lago. Cuando Emmett dijo que iría, Bella fue superada oficialmente en número. Ahora estaba al volante, el chofer complaciente, como de costumbre.

—Oye, podrías hacerte un mazo, Emm, como Hércules. Eso sería genial —sugirió Ben.

Emmett suspiró. Hércules estaba muerto, y Ben seguía tratando de traerlo de vuelta a la vida.

—Ben, podrías tener una S, una S de Superman dentro de un escudo. ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que amabas a Superman? —Bella se animó con el recuerdo.

—Habría pensado que era de Spider-Man —dijo Emmett, recordando el alboroto que Ben había hecho sobre la araña muerta cuando tenían diez.

—Me di por vencido sobre el veneno de la araña con bastante rapidez —dijo Ben—. Me di cuenta que probablemente había sido mordido por un millón de mosquitos, por lo que los insectos con seguridad no eran la respuesta. Cuando el veneno de la araña perdió su atractivo, abandoné a Spider-Man y me aferré a Superman.

—Se convenció de que su distrofia muscular era el resultado directo de haber sido expuesto a la kriptonita. Hizo que su mamá le hiciera una larga capa roja con una gran S en la parte posterior. —Bella rió y Ben resopló.

—Voy a ser enterrado con esa capa. Todavía la tengo. Esa cosa es impresionante.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay acerca de ti, Bella? ¿La Mujer Maravilla? —bromeó Emmett.

—Bella decidió que los superhéroes no eran para ella —dijo Ben desde la parte de atrás—. Decidió que solo sería un hada porque le gustaba la opción de volar sin la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo. Hizo un par de alas de cartón, las cubrió con brillos, y amañó algunas tiras de cinta adhesiva para que pudiera llevar las alas alrededor de su espalda como una mochila.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Por desgracia, ya no tengo las alas. Vestí esas cosas para la muerte.

Emmett estaba tranquilo, las palabras de Ben resonando en su cabeza. _Le gustaba la opción de volar sin la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo_. Tal vez él y Bella _eran_ almas gemelas. Entendía ese sentimiento perfectamente.

—¿La tía Angie nos va a castigar, Ben?—Bella se mordió el labio inferior—. No puedo imaginar que quieran que te hagas un gran tatuaje.

—Nah. Voy a jugar la carta de concederle al chico moribundo un último deseo —dijo Ben filosóficamente—. Siempre funciona. Bella, deberías tatuarte un poco de helecho* en tu hombro. No la palabra, un helecho real. Ya sabes, con hojas y todo.

—Mmm. No creo ser lo suficientemente valiente para hacerme un tatuaje. Y si lo fuera, no sería un helecho.

Estacionaron frente de la tienda de tatuajes. Estaba tranquilo, el mediodía no era una hora muy popular para los tatuajes aparentemente. Ben estuvo silencioso de repente, y Emmett se preguntó si estaba teniendo dudas. Pero cuando Bella quietó los cinturones de su silla y se condujo por la rampa, no lo dudó.

Bella y Ben eran todo ojos en el interior del pequeño negocio, y Emmett se preparó, como hacía siempre, para las miradas curiosas y las miradas descaradas. Pero el hombre que se acercó a ellos tenía una cara que estaba tan tatuada con diseños intrincados que Emmett, con sus marcas y cicatrices, parecía palidecer a su lado. Miró las cicatrices de Emmett con un ojo profesional y se ofreció a añadir algunos adornos. Emmett se negó, pero al instante se sintió más a gusto.

Ben había optado por hacerse un tatuaje en el alto del hombro derecho donde no rozaría contra el respaldo de la silla. Eligió la palabra "La victoria está en la batalla", las palabras del banco en el monumento, las palabras que su padre había repetido cientos de veces, las palabras que eran un testimonio de la propia vida de Ben y un homenaje al deporte que amaba.

Y entonces Emmett hizo su propia petición, sorprendiendo a Bella y Ben, desabrochándose la camisa y diciéndole al hombre tatuado lo que quería que le hiciera. No demoró mucho tiempo. No era un diseño complicado que requiriera una gran cantidad de habilidad o una mezcla de colores. Escribió lo que quería, cuidadosamente, comprobando que la ortografía estuviera correcta y se lo entregó al artista. Eligió un tipo de letra, las letras fueron puestas con esténcil sobre su piel, y luego, sin fanfarria, el artista comenzó el proceso.

Bella miró con fascinación como, uno tras otro, los nombres de los amigos caídos de Emmett fueron puestos en tinta a través del lado izquierdo de su pecho. Peter, Garrett, Laurent, Q, uno al lado del otro, en letras mayúsculas ordenados en una fila solemne. Cuando terminó, Bella trazó los nombres con la punta de su dedo, con cuidado de no tocar la piel sensible. Emmett se estremeció. Sus manos se sentían como un bálsamo sobre una herida, bienvenida y dolorosa al mismo tiempo.

Pagaron, agradecieron al artista del tatuaje y se dirigían a casa cuando Ben preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Te hace sentir más cerca a ellos?

Emmett miró por la ventana hacia el de paisaje que se reproducía: los árboles y el cielo y las casas tan familiares para él como su propia cara… o la cara que solía ver cuando se miraba en el espejo.

—Mi cara está en mal estado. — Sus ojos se encontraron con Ben en el espejo retrovisor, y levantó la mano y recorrió la cicatriz más larga, la que iba desde el nacimiento del cabello hasta la boca—. No elegí estas cicatrices. Mi cara es un recordatorio cada día de sus muertes. Supongo que solo quería algo que me recordara sus vidas. Fue algo que Laurent hizo primero. He estado deseando hacerlo por un tiempo.

—Eso es lindo, Emm. Es muy lindo. —Ben sonrió con nostalgia—. Creo que esa es la peor parte. El pensar que nadie me recordará cuando me haya ido. Claro, mis padres lo harán. Bella lo hará. Pero, ¿cómo sigue vivo alguien como yo? Cuando todo está dicho y hecho, ¿importé?

El silencio en la vieja camioneta azul estaba lleno de lugares vacíos en común y sin sentido que pedían garantías para ser pronunciados, pero Bella amaba demasiado a Ben para darle una palmadita en la cabeza cuando necesitaba algo más.

—Te voy a añadir a mi lista —prometió Emmett de repente, sus ojos sosteniendo la mirada de Ben en el espejo—. Cuando llegue el momento, escribiré tu nombre en mi corazón con los demás.

Los ojos de Ben se aguaron y parpadeó rápidamente y durante varios minutos no habló. Bella miró a Emmett con tanto amor y devoción en su cara que le habría ofrecido escribir un epitafio entero por su la espalda.

—Gracias, Emm —susurró Ben. Y Emmett comenzó a tararear.

—Canta de nuevo, ¿por favor? —rogó Bella, trazando la cicatriz más larga en su mejilla derecha, y se lo permitió, sin siquiera importarle el recordatorio de que estaba allí. Cuando tocaba su cara sentía su afecto y sus dedos lo tranquilizaban.

—¿Te gusta cuando canto? —dijo adormilado, sabiendo que no tenía mucho más tiempo antes de que tuviera que arrastrarse al trabajo. Bella tenía el día libre, pero él no. El viaje a la tienda de tatuajes había tomado toda la tarde y al caer la noche, él y Bella habían dicho adiós a Ben, pero habían luchado para decirse adiós el uno al otro. Habían terminado viendo el sol de verano esconderse desde la cama elástica en el patio trasero de Bella. Ahora estaba oscuro y silencioso, y el calor se había alejado de puntillas con el sol, adormeciéndolo mientras le cantaba la canción de cuna que Peter les había enseñado en los primeros meses de su misión en Irak. El hijo de Laurent acababa de nacer, y la misión se había alargado delante de ellos, polvo sin fin y días interminables antes de que pudieran regresar a sus hogares.

—Me encanta cuando cantas —dijo Bella, sacudiéndolo de su ensueño. Ella comenzó a cantar la canción, haciendo una pausa cuando se le olvidó una palabra, dejando que llenara los espacios en blanco hasta que su voz se desvaneció y terminó la canción por su cuenta.

— _Escribí tu nombre en mi corazón para que pudiéramos estar juntos, para poder sostenerte cerca de mí y mantenerte ahí para siempre._ —La había cantado tres veces ya.

Cuando cantó la última nota, Bella se acurrucó en él, como si también necesitara una siesta, y la cama elástica se balanceó ligeramente por debajo de ellos, haciéndola rodar hasta el valle que su gran cuerpo había hecho, depositándola sobre su pecho. Le acarició el cabello mientras sus respiraciones se hacían más profundas.

Emmett se preguntó con nostalgia cómo se sentiría dormir a su lado todo el tiempo. Tal vez las noches no serían tan difíciles. Tal vez la oscuridad que trataba de consumirlo cuando estaba solo se iría para siempre, dominado por su luz. Había pasado una hora en una sesión con su psicóloga ayer. Había estado sorprendida por las "mejoras en su salud mental". Y todo era debido a una pequeña píldora llamada Bella.

No tenía ninguna duda de que ella estaría de acuerdo si le pidiera que huyera con él. Aunque tendrían que llevar a Ben. Aun así. Se casaría con él en un santiamén… y su corazón latió con entusiasmo ante la idea. Bella tuvo que sentir el aumento en el volumen y el tempo bajo su mejilla.

—¿Has oído el chiste sobre el hombre que tuvo que elegir una esposa? —preguntó Emmett suavemente.

Bella negó con la cabeza donde estaba contra él.

—No. —Bostezó delicadamente.

—Este tipo tiene la oportunidad de casarse con una chica que es hermosa o una chica que tiene una voz maravillosa, pero no hay mucho que ver. Piensa en ello y decide que se casará con la chica que puede cantar. Después de todo, su hermosa voz debe durar mucho más tiempo que una cara bonita, ¿verdad?

—Correcto. —La voz de Bella sonaba más despierta, como si hubiera encontrado en el tema un objeto de gran interés.

—Así que el chico se casa con la chica fea. Tienen una boda, una fiesta, y todas las cosas divertidas de una noche de bodas.

—¿Esto es una broma?

Emmett continuó como si no lo hubiera interrumpido.

—A la mañana siguiente el chico se da la vuelta y ve a su nueva novia y grita. Su esposa se despierta y le pregunta qué le pasa. Se tapa los ojos y grita: "¡Canta! ¡Por el amor de Dios, canta!".

Bella gimió, indicando que la broma era lamentable. Pero luego se echó a reír, y Emmett se rió con ella, saltando a su lado en la cama elástica en el patio trasero del Pastor Swan como un par de niños pequeños. Pero en el fondo de su mente se preguntó con inquietud si no llegarían a un punto en que Bella lo mirara y le rogaría que cantara.

* * *

 **Helecho:** En inglés, helecho es _Fern_. (Que es el nombre de la protagonista en el libro)

* * *

OMG, chicos solo debo decirles que se preparen para los proximos capitulos porque seran intensos.


	30. 28

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original**

* * *

 _ **28\. SER UN HEROE**_

Ben tenía muy poca independencia. Pero en su silla con su mano apoyada en los controles, podía moverla hasta la estación de gas de Bob en la esquina, a Jolley para ver a Bella después del trabajo, o a la iglesia en caso de que quisiera atormentar a su tío Charlie con situaciones teológicas hipotéticas. El pastor Charlie era generalmente muy paciente y estaba dispuesto a hablar, pero Ben estaba seguro de que gruñía cuando veía venir a Ben.

Sabía que no debería estar fuera tan tarde como lo estaba. Pero eso también era parte de la emoción. Hombres de veintiún años de edad no deberían tener toques de queda. Lo único por lo que se sentía culpable era que al llegar a casa tendría que despertar a su mamá o papá para ayudarlo a ir a la cama, lo que sacaba parte de la diversión de sus excursiones nocturnas. Además, quería ir a la tienda y ver a Bella y Emmett. Esos dos necesitaban un chaperón. Había empezado a salir vapor cada vez que estaban juntos, y Ben estaba bastante seguro de que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que fuera un mal tercio sobre ruedas. Se rió para sus adentros. Le encantaban los juegos de palabras. Y le encantaba que Bella y Emmett se hubieran encontrado. No estaría ahí para siempre. Ahora que Bella tenía a Emmett, no se preocuparía tanto.

No se volvería loco esta noche. Había tratado de escabullirse sin el foco delantero, pero su madre salió corriendo detrás de él. Tal vez lo dejaría convenientemente en la tienda cuando se fuera. Odiaba la maldita cosa. Sonrió, sintiéndose como un rebelde. Se quedó en la acera y el alumbrado público guió su camino; realmente no pensaba que necesitaba un foco delantero. El Speedy Mart de Bob estaba de camino y Ben decidió detenerse allí, solo porque podía. Esperó pacientemente hasta que el propio Bob salió de detrás del mostrador y abrió la puerta para él.

—Oye, Ben. —Bob parpadeó y trató de no mirar directamente a la luz ardiente del foco de Ben.

—Puedes apagar eso, Bob. Solo haz clic en el botón en la parte superior —instruyó Ben. Bob intentó, pero cuando hizo clic en el botón la luz todavía brillaba, como si algo se hubiera soltado dentro. Giró la banda elástica de modo que la luz brillara en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Ben y podría mirarlo sin quedar ciego.

—Eso estará mejor, Ben. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Bob se puso a su disposición como hacía siempre, sabiendo las limitaciones de Ben.

—Necesito un paquete de doce y algunos masticables —dijo Ben seriamente. La boca de Bob cayó un poco, y cambió su peso inciertamente.

—Um. Está bien. ¿Traes tu identificación?

—Sí.

—Está bien. Bueno… ¿de qué tipo te gustaría?

—Los Starbursts vienen en paquetes de doce, ¿no? Y prefiero masticar Wrigley. Menta por favor.

Bob rió, su gran barriga sacudiéndose sobre la hebilla de su cinturón gigante. Sacudió su cabeza.

—Me engañaste por un minuto, Cheney. Tuve esta imagen de ti yendo por la carretera con tu labio lleno de tabaco y una caja de cerveza en tu regazo.

Bob siguió a Ben por los pasillos, tomando sus compras. Ben se detuvo frente a los condones.

—Necesitaré algunos de esos también, Bob. La caja más grande que tengas.

Bob levantó una ceja, pero esta vez no le creyó. Ben se rió y continuó.

Diez minutos más tarde, Ben estaba de vuelta en la calle, sus compras metidas a su lado, Bob riéndose mientras lo despedía con la mano, después de haber sido completamente entretenido. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que no había enderezado el faro de Ben.

Ben decidió dirigirse al Centro y llegar a la Principal en lugar de cruzar la Segunda Este. Era una ruta más larga a la tienda, pero la noche era cálida y el aire se sentía bien en su cara. Y tenía tiempo. Le daría a los tortolitos un extra de diez o quince minutos juntos antes de que la diversión llegara. El silencio era bienvenido, la soledad más bienvenida. Deseó haber pensado que su papá le pusiera audífonos en sus oídos para poder escuchar algo de Simon y Garfunkel. Pero había estado tratando de escapar sin la lámpara en la cabeza sin éxito.

Los negocios a lo largo de la Principal estaban vacíos y oscuros, las ventanas negras reflejaban su imagen mientras pasaba la ferretería, el dojo de karate, y la oficina de bienes raíces. Mi Cocina, el restaurante mexicano de Luisa O'Toole, se encontraba cerrado también, las luces centelleaban y los pimientos habaneros colgados se mecían en el suave viento, golpeando contra el revestimiento de color amarillo mostaza. Pero el edificio junto al de Luisa no se estaba cerrado. Como el Speedy Mart de Boby, Jerry's Joint —el bar local— nunca estaba cerrado. Una luz naranja neón anunciaba ese estado, y algunos camiones viejos estaban estacionado en la puerta.

Ben podía oír la música tenue saliendo del establecimiento. Escuchó, tratando de reconocer la canción y oyó otra cosa. Llanto. ¿Un bebé? Ben miró a su alrededor, desconcertado. No había una sola alma a la vista.

Avanzó, cruzando la entrada pavimentada al bar, pasando los primeros vehículos estacionados en la larga fila. El llanto de nuevo. Estacionada ligeramente detrás del bar en la grava que rodeaba el establecimiento se encontraba la 4x4 negra completa de Royce King con grandes ruedas y una calavera en su ventana trasera. Qué original. Ben puso los ojos en blanco. Qué idiota.

El llanto de nuevo. Definitivamente un bebé. Ben se salió de la acera y chocó sobre la grava hacia la 4x4. Podía oír su corazón latiendo en sus sienes, y sintió náuseas. El llanto venía desde la camioneta de Royce.

La puerta del acompañante estaba entreabierta, y cuando Ben se acercó pudo ver el cabello rubio cayendo del borde del asiento.

—Oh, no. Oh, no. ¡Rosalie! —gimió Ben mientras maniobraba su silla junto a la puerta abierta. Tenía miedo de cerrarla. Si lo hacía, no sería capaz de abrirla de nuevo. Alineó su silla de modo que su mano, apoyado sobre su reposabrazos estuviera a pocos centímetros del borde de la puerta. Levantó la mano tan alto como pudo y la colocó en la abertura. Empujó tan fuerte como pudo y la puerta se tambaleó y luego se abrió lentamente. La mano de Ben cayó de nuevo a su reposabrazos y su corazón cayó a sus pies. Rosalie yacía inconsciente en el asiento de la camioneta, su rubia cabeza colgaba fuera del asiento, con la mano apoyada en la puerta. Claramente había abierto la puerta, pero no había llegado más lejos. Tyler King, de dos años de edad, se encontraba en la zona del reposa pies, una mano en su boca, una mano en la cara de su madre.

—¡Rosalie! —gritó Ben—. ¡Rosalie! —No se movió.

Ty lloriqueó y Ben sintió ganas de lloriquear también. En cambio, bajó la voz y lo intentó de nuevo, hablar con Rosalie, instándola a responder. No había sangre que pudiera ver, pero Ben no tenía ninguna duda de que Royce King le había hecho algo a su esposa. No podía ayudar a Rosalie, pero podía cuidar de Ty. Eso es lo que Rosalie querría que hiciera.

—Ty, chico. Oye, amigo —lo engatusó Ben, tratando de no mostrar su terror—. Soy yo, Ben. ¿Quieres una vuelta en mi silla? Te gusta montar en la silla de Ben, ¿eh?

—Mamá —lloriqueó el niño alrededor de sus dedos.

—Iremos rápido. Vamos a mostrarle a mamá lo rápido que vamos. —Ben no podía levantar a Ty en su regazo. Así que le hizo una seña con los dedos curvados—. Toma mi mano y sube a la silla de Ben. Recuerdas cómo, ¿no?

Ty había dejado de llorar, y miraba la silla de Ben con grandes ojos azules. Ben rodó hacia la abertura, empujando más la puerta con su silla. Estaba tan cerca de Ty que literalmente podría arrastrarse a su regazo. Si él lo hiciera.

—Vamos, Ty. Tengo un trato para ti. Puedes tener dulces, y Ben te llevará a dar una vuelta en su silla. Deja que mami tome una siesta. —La voz de Ben se rompió con las palabras, pero la mención de dulces fue todo lo que necesitó. Ty se arrodilló en el apoyador de pies y pasó por encima de los apoyabrazos de Ben hacia su regazo. Hundió su pequeña mano en la pequeña bolsa de comestibles blanca y sacó los Starbursts triunfalmente. Ben se apartó de la puerta, lejos de Rosalie. Tenía que pedir ayuda. Y tenía mucho miedo de que en cualquier minuto Royce King viniera corriendo del bar y lo viera. O peor aún, condujera lejos con Rosalie muriendo en el asiento delantero de su camioneta.

—Aférrate a Ben, Ty.

—¿Iremos rápido?

—Sí. Vamos a ir rápido.

Ty no sabía aferrarse. Ben necesitaba su mano derecha para empujar la silla de ruedas y su izquierda para llamar al 911 en el celular que se encontraba atado a su otro reposabrazo. Marcó y presionó altavoz y luego puso su brazo izquierdo alrededor de Ty, tratando de asegurarlo al cruzar la grava y llegar a la acera. El operador del 911 respondió y Ben empezó a escupir los detalles, gritando hacia su reposabrazos y tratando de conducir. Ty se puso a llorar.

—Lo siento, señor. No oigo.

—Hay una mujer, su nombre es Rosalie Hale… Rosalie King. Está inconsciente en el vehículo de su marido. La ha golpeado antes, y creo que le ha hecho algo. La camioneta está estacionada delante de Jerry's Joint en la Principal. El nombre de su marido es Royce King. Su hijo de dos años estaba allí con ella. Lo oí llorarando. Tengo al niño pero no me atreví a quedarme con Rosalie, porque su marido podría salir en cualquier momento. Y no quiero que se vaya y lleve al bebé.

—¿La mujer tiene pulso?

—¡No lo sé! —gritó Ben con impotencia—. No pude llegar a ella. —Podía decir que el operador del 911 estaba confundido—. Mire, estoy en una silla de ruedas. No puedo levantar los brazos. Tuve la suerte de poder sacar a su hijo de la camioneta. ¡Por favor, envíe a la policía y una ambulancia!

—¿Cual es la placa de matrícula del vehículo?

—¡No lo sé! ¡No estoy más allí! —Ben desaceleró y giró la silla ligeramente, preguntándose si debía volver para dar las respuestas que el operador buscaba. Lo que vio detrás de él hizo que su corazón se apretara en su pecho. Se encontraba tal vez a dos cuadras del bar, pero había luces saliendo del estacionamiento. Parecía la camioneta de Royce.

—¡Está viniendo! —gritó Ben, aumentando su velocidad, conduciendo por la calle tan rápido como podía. Tenía que cruzar, pero eso lo pondría en los faros de Royce. Y las luces se dirigían a él. Tyler estaba gritando, sintiendo pánico de Ben. El operador del 911 estaba intentando conseguir que respondiera las preguntas y "mantuviera la calma".

—¡Está viniendo! Mi nombre es Ben Cheney, y estoy sosteniendo a Tyler King en mi regazo. Estoy en una silla de ruedas conduciendo por la Principal hacia el Centro en Hannah Lake. Royce king hirió a su esposa y viene hacia nosotros. ¡Necesito ayuda!

De alguna manera, milagrosamente, Royce King pasó por delante de él. Obviamente no esperaba que el chico de la silla de ruedas fuera algún tipo de amenaza. Por supuesto, siempre había subestimado a Ben. El corazón de Ben saltó de alivio. Y luego Royce golpeó el freno y giró su camioneta.

Se dirigió hacia Ben, y Ben sabía que no había manera de que Royce no fuera a notar al niño en su regazo. Ben se lanzó al otro lado de la calle de dos carriles, girando justo frente a la camioneta aproximándose en el sentido contrario, sabiendo que su única oportunidad era llegar a Bob y a relativa seguridad.

Las ruedas chirriaron detrás de él mientras la camioneta de Royce volaba a su lado de nuevo y trataba de frenar, sin esperar las maniobras salvajes de Ben.

—¡Me dirijo hacia el centro a Boby Speedy Mart! —gritó Ben, esperando que el operador del 911 oyera lo que decía. Ty tenía pulmones y estaba aterrorizado. Por lo menos se estaba aferrabando a Ben como un chimpancé bebé, por lo que era más fácil para Ben aferrarse a él.

Ciertamente no había ninguna manera de que Ben pudiera ocultarse. Los gritos de Ty los delatarían. No había tiempo de todos modos. Royce King había girado y se dirigía hacia el centro, fijando sus luces en él una vez más. La 4x4 negra se acercó al lado izquierdo de Ben. Ben pudo ver que la ventana del lado del pasajero estaba baja, pero no miró a Royce. Su atención se quedó clavada en la calle frente a él.

—¡Cheney! ¿A dónde diablos crees que vas con mi hijo?

Ben siguió empujando sus controles, volando a lo largo de la calle oscura, rezando para no dar con ningún bache. Hannah Lake tenía más baches que luces de calle, y la combinación era peligrosa, sobre todo en una silla de ruedas.

—¡Detente, pedazo de mierda!

Ben siguió moviéndose.

La 4x4 giró otra vez, y Ben gritó y oprimió sus controles. Su silla se sacudió violentamente y Ben pensó que con seguridad caería, pero se enderezó de nuevo.

—¡Está tratando de sacarme del camino! —le gritó al operador del 911—. ¡Estoy sosteniendo a su hijo y está tratando de sacarme del maldito camino!

El operador del 911 estaba gritando algo pero Ben no podía oír a través del rugido en sus oídos. Royce King estaba borracho o loco o ambos, y Ben sabía que él y el pequeño Ty estaban en serios problemas. No iba a sobrevivir a esto.

Y entonces, en medio del temor, una sensación de calma se apoderó de él. Deliberadamente, con cuidado, aminoró la velocidad de la silla de ruedas a un paso de tortuga. Su trabajo consistía en mantener a Ty seguro por el mayor tiempo posible. No podía correr más rápido que Royce de todos modos, por lo que también podría viajar a una velocidad segura. Royce parecía confundido por su repentina decisión de reducir la velocidad y pasó junto a él una vez más antes de presionar con fuerza sus frenos, haciendo que su camioneta derrapara en la cuneta de la carretera. Ben no quería pensar en lo que la conducción de Royce le estaba haciendo a Rosalie, inconsciente y sin cinturón en el lado del pasajero.

Y luego Royce estaba viniendo de nuevo hacia él, esta vez en reversa, sus luces traseras sesgadas como ojos de demonio se dirigían a toda velocidad directamente hacia él. Ben se desvió a la derecha de nuevo, pero se había quedado sin carretera y su silla chocó y se deslizó por la pendiente embarrada en la zanja que corría paralela a la carretera. No iba muy rápido, pero eso era irrelevante ya que la silla se tambaleó y cayó hacia adelante en el agua turbia que se había acumulado en el fondo del canal. Tyler fue arrojado de sus brazos, aterrizando en algún lugar de la hierba espesa en el lado opuesto del estrecho terraplén.

Ben se encontró de cara en el agua, con las manos cruzadas debajo de su pecho. Su meñique derecho se encontraba hacia atrás y el dolor lo sorprendió, haciéndolo hiper-consciente de los latidos de su corazón, un latido que hacía eco con el pulso de su dedo. Pero Ben sabía que un dedo roto era el menor de sus problemas. Solo había unos centímetros de agua en la zanja. Solo treinta, a lo sumo. Pero cubrió la cabeza de Ben. Luchó, trató de empujarse hacia arriba con las manos. Pero no podía empujarse a si mismo, y no podía darse la vuelta. No podía sentarse o salir.

Creyó oír a Ty llorarando. El sonido estaba distorsionado por el agua, pero la reacción de Ben fue de alivio. Si Ty lloraba aún estaba vivo. Y luego una puerta se cerró de golpe y los gritos de Ty se distanciaron y desaparecieron. El estruendo de la camioneta de Royce, rugido fuerte y potente que sonaba como el océano en los oídos de Ben, se distanció también. Los pulmones de Ben gritaron y su nariz y boca se llenaron de lodo mientras trataba de respirar. Y el latido en su dedo se desvaneció con el latido de su corazón.


	31. 29

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original**

* * *

 _ **29\. VIAJAR EN UNA PATRULLA**_

Dos patrullas y una ambulancia se apresuraban, con las sirenas a todo volumen, mientras Bella pedaleaba a casa alrededor de las 12:00 esa noche. Su mente estaba en Emmett, como de costumbre, cuando una cacofonía de vehículos de emergencia pasó zumbando.

—Dan Gable debe haberse quedado atrapado en un árbol de nuevo —se dijo a sí misma. Se rió ante la idea, aunque la ambulancia para rescatar a un gato podría ser una primera vez, incluso en Hannah Lake. La última vez había sido el camión de bomberos. Ben había disfrutado en serio cada minuto de ello y había elogiado a Dan Gable por días después de eso. Tal vez fue por eso que Ben nunca se apareció por la tienda. Bella pasó a toda velocidad por la Segunda Oriente y giró en el Centro, preguntándose dónde estaba la emoción. Para su sorpresa, había más patrullas de las que Bella había visto alguna vez al mismo tiempo a lo largo de la calle. Policías caminando se extendían hacia arriba y hacia debajo de la calle con linternas en mano. Las luces se balanceaban adelante y atrás en una franja a propósito, como si los oficiales estuvieran recorriendo la zona en busca de algo. O de alguien, supuso, con curiosidad.

A medida que Bella se dirigía por el camino, un gritó se elevó y los oficiales comenzaron a correr hacia el atrayente grito.

—¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo!

Bella desaceleró y se bajó de su bicicleta, no queriendo estar cerca de donde "él" estaba si la policía recién había capturado a alguien peligroso. La ambulancia estaba balanceándose frenéticamente hacia abajo y antes de que incluso se hubiera detenido por completo, las puertas traseras se abrieron de golpe y dos paramédicos salieron y corrieron por el terraplén más allá de la línea de visión de Bella.

Bella esperó, con sus ojos clavados en el lugar donde los trabajadores de la ambulancia habían desaparecido. Nadie regresó durante varios minutos. Entonces, cuando Bella casi se había convencido de volver a su bicicleta y alejarse permanentemente de la escena, un oficial empujó algo fuera de la zanja. Era una silla de ruedas.

—Eso es extraño —reflexionó Bella en voz alta, arrugando la nariz con escepticismo—. Pensé que usarían una camilla.

Pero la silla de ruedas estaba vacía, y estaba subiendo por el terraplén, no estaba bajando.

Y entonces lo supo. Supo que esa era la silla de Ben. Dejó caer su bicicleta y corrió, gritando su nombre, ajena a las reacciones conmocionadas a su alrededor, a los oficiales que se habían apresurado a evaluar la amenaza, a los brazos que se estiraron para mantenerla alejada de la escena.

—¡Ben! —gritó, luchando a través de un mar de brazos uniformados para llegar a él.

—¡Señorita! ¡Deténgase! ¡Necesita permanecer atrás!

—¡Es mi primo! Es Ben, ¿no es así? —Bella miró frenéticamente de una cara a otra y se detuvo en Landon Knudsen. Landon era un reluciente y nuevo recluta del departamento alguacial de Hannah Lake. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus rizos rubios le daban un aspecto de querubín, completamente contrario a su rígido uniforme y a la funda de pistola alrededor de sus caderas.

—¡Landon! ¿Está bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Puedo verlo, por favor? —Bella no esperó a que respondiera a alguna de sus preguntas antes de hacer otra, necesitando las respuestas pero sabiendo que una vez que hablara, desearía nunca haber preguntado.

Y entonces los paramédicos estaban empujando la camilla por la colina, apresurándose hacia las puertas abiertas de la ambulancia esperando. Había demasiadas personas alrededor de la camilla y Bella estaba todavía demasiado lejos para distinguir quién la ocupaba. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los de Landon.

—¡Dime!

—No estamos seguros de lo que ha pasado exactamente. Pero, sí, Bella. Es Ben —dijo Landon, con su cara llena de pesar.

Landon Knudsen y otro oficial que Bella no conocía, un hombre mayor que obviamente era el compañero experimentado de Landon, llevaron a Bella a casa de Ben y le informaron a Mike y Angie que Ben había sido trasladado en ambulancia al Hospital del Condado de Clairmont. Era después de medianoche. Angie estaba en pijama y Mike tenía la ropa toda arrugada por quedarse dormido en su sillón, pero ambos estuvieron en la vieja camioneta azul en dos minutos. Bella subió con ellos y llamó a sus padres en el camino. No irían muy detrás de ellos. Y entonces llamó a Emmett. En pocas palabras, frías y cortas porque Angie y Mike estaban escuchando, le dijo que algo le había sucedido a Ben y que se dirigían al hospital en Seely.

La policía no les dio detalles, pero los escoltó al hospital alrededor de media hora al norte de Hannah Lake con sus sirenas parpadeando, acelerando el viaje. Aun así fue la media hora más larga de la vida de Bella. Los tres no hablaron. La especulación era demasiado aterradora, así que se sentaron en silencio, Mike Cheney detrás del volante, Angie aferrándose a su mano derecha, Bella temblando en el asiento trasero que estaba colocado detrás del espacio vacío diseñado para la silla de ruedas de Ben. Bella no les dijo que había visto la silla de ruedas. No les dijo que había estado en la zanja. No les dijo que pensaba que era demasiado tarde. Simplemente se dijo a sí misma, una y otra vez, que estaba equivocada.

Cuando se precipitaron dentro de la sala de emergencias y se identificaron, con dos oficiales de policía a sus talones, fueron llevados a una división vacía. Un hombre de treinta y tantos en una bata quirúrgica verde con el nombre Dr. Norwood escrito en su tarjeta de identificación, con ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y una expresión apagada en su cara, les informó que Ben había muerto.

Ben estaba muerto. Había sido declarado muerto a su llegada.

Bella fue la primera en desmoronarse. Había tenido más tiempo en procesar la posibilidad, y lo había sabido. En el fondo lo había sabido en el instante en que vio la silla de ruedas. Angie estaba en estado de shock y Mike furiosamente exigió ser llevado con él. El médico accedió y corrió la cortina a su lado.

La cara y el cabello de Ben estaban húmedos y enmarañados por el barro, el área alrededor de su nariz y su boca fue parcialmente limpiada durante los intentos de resucitación. Se veía tan diferente lejos de su silla de ruedas, como alguien que Bella nunca había conocido. Uno de los dedos de Ben estaba doblado en un ángulo extraño y alguien había colocado sus delgados brazos a sus costados, haciéndolo ver aun más extraño. Ben llamaba a sus brazos "brazos de tiranosaurio", completamente inútiles y desproporcionados del resto de su cuerpo. Sus piernas eran igual de delgadas y le faltaba el zapato del pie derecho. El calcetín estaba lleno de barro como el resto de él y su lámpara de cabeza yacía a su lado sobre la camilla. La luz todavía estaba encendida. Bella no podía apartar los ojos de ella, como si la lámpara fuera la culpable. La alcanzó y trató de apagarla, pero el botón estaba aplanado, permanentemente presionado hacia abajo, y no se liberaría.

—Fue la luz la que nos ayudó a encontrarlo tan rápido —ofreció Landon Knudsen. Pero no había sido lo suficientemente rápido.

—¡Llevaba su lámpara! ¡Llevaba su lámpara de cabeza, Mike! —Angie colapsó en la silla al lado de Ben y se aferró a su mano sin vida—. ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?

Mike Cheney se giró hacia los oficiales, hacia Landon Knudsen a quien había entrenado y enseñado, y hacia el oficial superior que tenía un hijo que había asistido a su campamento de verano para jóvenes el verano pasado. Con lágrimas en los ojos y con una voz que había hecho que sus luchadores tomaran asiento y escucharan durante tres décadas, exigió:

—Quiero saber qué le pasó a mi hijo.

Y con muy poca resistencia, sabiendo muy bien que iba contra el protocolo, le dijeron lo poco que sabían.

Las oficinas del 911 habían recibido una llamada de Ben. Tenían una idea de su ubicación general y el hecho de que estaba en peligro. Las oficinas enviaron todas las unidades disponibles al lugar, y en cuestión de minutos, alguien vio la luz de su linterna.

Curiosamente, la banda estaba torcida por lo que la luz en realidad estaba en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Ben, de la forma en la que un chico a veces lleva su gorra con el ala hacia atrás. Si la luz hubiera estado en la parte del frente de su cabeza, habría estado sumergida en el agua y el barro. Ben había sido encontrado en la zanja con su lámpara de cabeza brillando hacia el cielo, indicando el lugar en donde yacía. Los oficiales no confirmarían que Ben se había ahogado. Tampoco lo haría el médico. Ambos dijeron simplemente que la autopsia se llevaría a cabo para determinar la causa de la muerte, y con una expresión de dolor por su pérdida, los padres de Ben y Bella fueron dejados a solas detrás de la pequeña división, enfrentándose con la muerte mientras la vida se movía a su alrededor.

Sarah Hale no durmió bien. No había dormido bien en años. Después de que su esposo Danny había fallecido, estaba segura de que dormiría como si ella también hubiera muerto, liberada de la tensión y el arduo trabajo de cuidar a alguien que no podía hacer mucho por sí mismo y que estaba enojado y era abusivo hacia cualquier persona que tratara de ayudarlo.

Danny Hale había estado paralizado desde el pecho hasta abajo por un accidente automovilístico cuando su hija Rosalie tenía seis años. Durante cinco largos años, Sarah había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para cuidar de él y de su pequeña hija, y por cinco largos años se había preguntado cada día cómo podía seguir adelante. Las necesidades de Danny y su miseria le cobraron factura a todos ellos, y cuando falleció un día antes de que Rosalie cumpliera once años, era difícil sentir algo más que alivio. Alivio por él y alivio por sí misma, alivio por su hija que solo había visto a su padre en su peor forma, aunque si Sarah estaba siendo honesta, Danny Hale no fue un hombre agradable antes de su accidente.

Sin embargo, Sarah aun así no dormía bien. Ni en ese entonces, ni ahora, más de diez años después. Tal vez era su preocupación por su hija y por su nieto, ya que Rosalie había elegido a un hombre tal como su padre. La diferencia era que Royce era capaz de infringir tanto dolor físico como emocional. Era el daño físico el que a Sarah le preocupaba más. Así que cuando su teléfono sonó a mitad de la noche, se puso alerta inmediatamente y alcanzó su teléfono.

—Hola —respondió, con la esperanza de que Rosalie solo necesitara hablar.

—¡No despertará! —La voz de Royce resonó, haciéndola hacer una mueca de dolor mientras presionaba el teléfono con más firmeza en su oído.

—¿Royce?

—¡No despertará! Fui por un par de cervezas a Jerry's y cuando regresé a la camioneta estaba allí acostada como si se hubiera desmayado. ¡Pero no estaba ebria!

El miedo abofeteó a Sarah en la cara y la dejó aturdida por el golpe. Tambaleándose, se abrazó a si misma contra su mesita de noche y mantuvo la voz firme:

—¿Royce? ¿Dónde estás?

—¡Estoy en casa! Ty está gritando, y no sé qué hacer. ¡No despertará! —Royce sonaba como si hubiera tomado más de una cerveza en Jerry's, y el miedo de Sarah osciló sobre ella de nuevo, dándole en el estómago y haciéndola doblarse.

—¡Royce, estoy en camino! —Sarah estaba metiendo sus pies en unas chancletas y agarrando su bolso a medida que se apresuraba a la puerta—. Llama al 911, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Cuelga el teléfono y llama al 911!

—¡Ha tratado de irse! ¡Lo sé! ¡Quiere dejarme! —Royce estaba aullando en el teléfono—. ¡No voy a permitir que me deje! Rosalie…

El teléfono se cortó y Sarah tembló y rezó mientras se lanzaba dentro de su auto y derrapaba fuera del camino de la entrada. Le dio un puñetazo al teclado de su teléfono e intentó mantener la compostura mientras le daba a la operadora del 911 la dirección de Rosalie y repetía las palabras de Royce:

—Su esposo dice que no despertará.


	32. 30

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original**

* * *

 _ **30\. LLEGAR A LOS 21**_

Emmett llegó unos minutos detrás de los padres de Bella, y a los tres los hicieron pasar a la sala de emergencias al mismo tiempo que la camilla con Rosalie era empujada a través de las puertas de la sala de emergencias, un paramédico gritando sus signos vitales y dando una actualización sobre qué medidas se habían estado adoptando en ruta. Un médico gritó por una resonancia magnética, y el personal médico descendió sobre su nuevo paciente mientras el Pastor Swan y su esposa se quedaron estupefactos por la llegada de un segundo ser querido, aún inconscientes de la condición del primero. Y entonces Sarah Hale se estaba precipitando a través de las puertas, el pequeño Tyler en sus brazos usando un par de pijamas llenos de barro. Royce se escondía detrás de ella, pareciendo angustiado y enfermo. Cuando vio a Emmett se quedó atrás, el miedo y el odio encrespándose en sus labios. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia otro lado con desdén mientras Emmett se enfocaba en la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar.

—¡Sarah! ¿Qué ha pasado? —Charlie y Reneé fueron a su encuentro, Reneé tomando al niño sucio de sus brazos, Charlie poniendo su brazo alrededor de los temblorosos hombros de Sarah.

Sarah tenía muy poco que decirles, pero Reneé se sentó con ella y Royce en la sala de espera, mientras que Charlie y Emmett fueron a verificar el estado de Ben. El Pastor Charlie no se percató del miedo en la cara de Royce y la forma en que sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la salida a la mención del nombre de Ben. Tampoco notó a los dos policías que estaban posicionados justo dentro de la puerta de la sala de emergencias y el patrullero que se había detenido junto a la acera más allá de las puertas de cristal de la sala de espera. Pero Emmett sí lo hizo.

Cuando Charlie y Emmett fueron llevados a la pequeña habitación donde yacía Ben, vieron a los padres de Ben reunidos junto a su lecho, Bella acurrucada en un rincón, y Ben acostado con los ojos cerrados en la camilla del hospital. Alguien le había traído a Angie Cheney un pequeño recipiente de plástico lleno de agua jabonosa, y con amoroso cuidado, la madre de Ben estaba lavando el barro y la suciedad de su cara y su cabello, atendiendo con cuidado a su hijo por última vez. Era obvio por el duelo de los reunidos que Ben no estaba simplemente descansando.

 _Emmett nunca había visto un cadáver antes. El hombre estaba simplemente acostado en un montón fuera de la entrada sur del recinto. La unidad de Emmett tenía el deber de patrullar esa mañana y Peter y Emmett llegaron primeros sobre él. Su cara era una masa hinchada en negro y azul, la sangre estaba seca en las comisuras de su boca y debajo de su nariz. No habría sido reconocible si no fuera por su cabello. Cuando se dieron cuenta de quién era, Peter se había alejado del muerto que todos conocían y vomitado el desayuno que había consumido solo una hora antes._

 _Lo llamaban Cosmo, la masa cabello rizado y encrespado que se paraba hacia arriba y hacia fuera de la cabeza idéntica a Cosmo Kramer de la popular serie americana,_ Seinfeld _. Había estado trabajando con los estadounidenses, dándoles consejos aquí y allá, dándoles información sobre las idas y venidas de ciertas personas de interés. Tenía una sonrisa fácil y era difícil de asustar, y su hija, Claire, era de la misma edad que la hermana de Peter, Charlotte. Incluso Charlotte había escrito a Claire un par de cartas y Claire había respondido con fotos y algunas palabras básicas en inglés que su padre le había enseñado._

 _Habían encontrado su bicicleta primero. Había sido arrojado fuera de la base también, sus ruedas girando, el manubrio enterrado en la arena. Habían revisado por un piso y buscaron a su alrededor por Cosmo, sorprendidos de que solo la hubiera abandonado en el medio de la carretera que rodeaba el perímetro más allá del alambre de concertina. Y luego encontraron a Cosmo. Sus dedos muertos habían estado envueltos alrededor de una bandera estadounidense. Era una de esas pequeñas y baratas en un palo de madera, del tipo que se usa en los desfiles en del cuatro de julio. El mensaje era claro. Alguien había descubierto la voluntad de Cosmo de ayudar a los estadounidenses. Y lo habían matado._

 _Peter fue el más afectado de todos ellos. No entendía el odio. Los sunitas odiaban a los chiítas. Los chiítas odiaban a los sunitas. Ambos odiaban a los kurdos. Y todos odiaban a los estadounidenses, aunque los kurdos eran un poco más tolerantes y reconocían que Estados Unidos podría ser su única esperanza._

— _¿Recuerdas cuando esa iglesia fue quemada en Hannah Lake? ¿Recuerdas cómo el Pastor Swan ayudó a organizar un evento para recaudar fondos y todos se destinaron a la iglesia y fue reconstruida? Ni siquiera era la iglesia del Pastor Swan. Era una iglesia metodista. La mitad de las personas que dieron dinero o ayudaron a reconstruirla no eran metodistas. Rayos, más de la mitad nunca había puesto un pie en una iglesia —había dicho Peter, incrédulo—. Pero todo el mundo ayudó de todos modos._

— _También hay cabrones en Estados Unidos —recordó Q suavemente—. Puede que no lo hayamos visto en Hannah Lake. Pero no crean por un segundo que el mal no está en todas partes._

— _No de esta forma —susurró Peter, su inocencia haciéndolo resistente a la verdad_

Emmett nunca vio a sus amigos después de la explosión que los mató. Nunca los vio yacer pacíficamente en la muerte como Ben lo estaba. No habían sido presentados. No había ataúdes abiertos para los soldados que regresan de la guerra, para los soldados que habían muerto por un artefacto explosivo improvisado que hizo saltar un Humvee de dos toneladas en el aire y desvió a otro. Tampoco habrían lucido Ben, como si estuvieran durmiendo. A juzgar por el daño en su propia cara, habrían estado severamente dañados, irreconocibles.

En Walter Reed, Emmett vio a soldados a los que les faltaban extremidades. Vio pacientes quemados y soldados con heridas faciales mucho peores que las suyas. Y sus sueños estaban llenos de las extremidades y sangre y soldados que no tenían caras y brazos, dando tumbos en una tormenta de humo negro y matanza en las calles de Bagdad. Había sido perseguido por las caras de sus amigos, preguntándose qué había pasado con ellos después de la explosión. ¿Habían muerto de inmediato? ¿O habían sabido lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Había Peter, con su sensibilidad a las cosas del espíritu, sentido que la muerte lo llevaba? ¿Y Ben?

Que muerte innecesaria, tan innecesaria, tan trágica. El duelo obstruyó la garganta de Emmett mientras miraba a Ben Cheney, a la tierra en su cabello enmarañado y el barro seco que Angie Cheney limpiaba con cuidado de su redonda cara. El niño que Reneé Swan había tomado de la madre de Rosalie estaba untado en el mismo barro negro. Ben estaba muerto, Rosalie estaba inconsciente, y las partes inferiores de las piernas del pantalón de Royce King estaban todavía húmedas y apelmazadas de barro. Le había hecho algo a su esposa. Y le había hecho algo a Ben, se dio cuenta Emmett con creciente horror. El mal estaba en todas partes, pensó Emmett para sí mismo. Y lo estaba viendo justo aquí en Hannah Lake.

Salió de la habitación, la furia golpeando en sus sienes, surgiendo a través de sus venas. Cruzó el vestíbulo de emergencias, empujando las anchas puertas de vaivén que separaban la sala de espera del centro de trauma, haciendo que las pocas personas que se apiñaban miserablemente en las sillas de metal, a la espera para la admisión o una palabra sobre la condición de los seres queridos, miraran con alarma al gigante enojado con cicatrices que voló a través de las puertas.

Pero Royce no estaba allí. Reneé Swan aún esperaba al lado de Sarah Hale, pero Ty se había rendido hasta el agotamiento sobre su pecho. Reneé aún no había visto a Ben, todavía no sabía que su sobrino había sido asesinado. Lo miró como preguntándole, los ojos muy abiertos en una cara que le recordaba a su hija, le recordaba que Bella estaba devastada en la habitación donde yacía Ben y que necesitaba ir con ella. Emmett se dio la vuelta y regresó a través de las puertas de trauma. Landon Knudsen y otro oficial de policía que Emmett no conocía estaban justo fuera de la entrada a la sala de emergencia.

—¡Knudsen! —gritó Emmett mientras empujaba a través de las puertas de entrada.

Landon Knudsen dio un paso atrás y su compañero se adelantó y puso una mano en la pistolera.

—¿Dónde está Royce King? —exigió Emmett.

Los hombros de Knudsen se desplomaron mientras la espalda de su compañero se ponía rígida, sus reacciones opuestas casi cómicas. Landon Knudsen no podía apartar los ojos de la cara de Emmett. Era la primera vez en tres años que había puesto los ojos en el luchador que había idolatrado en la escuela secundaria.

—No sabemos —admitió Landon, moviendo la cabeza y tratando de ocultar su reacción ante el cambio en la apariencia de Emmett—. Solo estamos tratando de conseguir una idea de qué demonios está pasando. Teníamos otro patrullero aquí, pero no teníamos cada entrada y salida cubiertas. Ha desaparecido.

Emmett no se perdió la transparencia en los ojos de Landon, el malestar y la pena que coloreaba su mirada, pero estaba demasiado molesto para que le importara. El hecho de que habían estado observando a Royce King confirmó sus sospechas. En muy pocas palabras, expuso el barro que había visto en el niño y en la ropa de Ben, así como la "coincidencia" de que Ben y Rosalie hubieran sido llevados a la sala de emergencias con media hora de diferencia. Los policías no parecían sorprendidos por su resumen, aunque ambos estaban vibrando con la adrenalina. Este tipo de cosas no ocurría en Hannah Lake.

Pero había sucedido, y Ben Cheney estaba muerto.

Rosalie recuperó la conciencia pocas horas después de su cirugía. Estaba confundida y llorosa con un dolor de cabeza para los libros de récords, pero con la presión sobre su cerebro aliviado y la inflamación bajo control, era capaz de comunicarse y quería saber qué había pasado con ella. Su madre le dijo lo que sabía, reviviendo la llamada al 911 de Royce y el viaje a la sala de emergencias con el pequeño Ty casi inconsolable en los brazos de su padre. Le dijo a Rosalie que Royce no había sido capaz de despertarla.

—Estaba enferma —dijo Rosalie débilmente—. Me dolía la cabeza y estaba tan mareada. No quería ir a lo de Jerry. Había bañado a Ty y le había puesto su pijama, y solo quería ir a la cama. Pero Royce no me dejaba fuera de su vista. Encontró mi escondite, mamá. Sabe que estaba planeando dejarlo. Está convencido de que tengo algo que con Emmett Mccarty. —La voz de Rosalie se convirtió en más moderada mientras los analgésicos empezaban a hundirla—. Pero Bella ama a Emmett… y creo que la ama también.

—Te golpeaste la cabeza. —Sarah puso a Rosalie de nuevo en marcha—. Los médicos dijeron que sufriste una lesión en la parte posterior de la cabeza que causó un lento sangrado interno… un hematoma subdural, así lo llamó el médico. Perforaron un pequeño agujero en tu cráneo para aliviar la presión.

—Le dije a Royce que quería el divorcio. Se lo dije, mamá. Solo me miró como si quisiera matarme. Me asustó, así que corrí. Vno detrás de mi furioso, y me golpeé en el suelo bastante fuerte, donde el azulejo se une con la alfombra. Me dolía tanto. Creo que me desmayé porque Royce se bajó de mí muy rápido. Tenía un gran chichón allí… pero no sangré.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Martes, creo. —Era viernes por la noche cuando Rosalie fue llevada a la sala de emergencias, era finales de la mañana del sábado ahora. Rosalie tenía la suerte de estar viva.

»Soñé con Ben. —La voz de Rosalie arrastraba las palabras y Sarah no la interrumpió, sabiendo que se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente—. Soñé que Ty estaba llorando y Ben venía y lo llevaba a dar una vuelta en su silla de ruedas. Dijo: "Deja dormir a mami". Estaba tan contenta porque me encontraba muy cansada. No podía ni siquiera levantar la cabeza. Sueño divertido, ¿eh?

Sarah solo le dio unas palmaditas en la mano a Rosalie y trató de no llorar. Tendría que decirle a Rosalie sobre Ben. Pero no todavía. Ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer. Cuando se aseguró de que su hija estaba profundamente dormida y no la echaría de menos, llamó a la policía.

* * *

 **Hola, me alegra ver que estan disfrutando de la historia, quería comentarles que me encanta leer sus opiniones sobre los capitulo. Y dejenme decirles que el de la muerte de Ben fue el capitulo que más me costo adaptar, adapte todo el libro y ese fue el ultimo capitulo que hice.**

 **Gracias por leer**


	33. 31

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original**

* * *

 _ **31\. SER SIEMPRE AGRADECIDO**_

La ventana estaba abierta. Al igual que siempre. El viento hacía que las cortinas ondearan suavemente y las persianas golpearan contra el alféizar una y otra vez cuando una imprudente ráfaga hacía un intento de ingresar. No era tan tarde, solo pasado el anochecer. Pero Bella había estado levantada por treinta y seis horas y cayó sobre su cama, necesitando el sueño que vendría a momentos, intercalado con el llanto que le haría doler su cabeza y le haría imposible respirar.

Después de que dejaron el hospital, dejaron a Ben en las manos de aquellos que llevarían a cabo una autopsia y luego lo transferirían a la funeraria, Bella y sus padres pasaron el día con Angie y Mike en su casa, actuando como un amortiguador entre los que venían a presentar sus condolecías y los padres en duelo, aceptando comida y condolencias con gratitud y asegurándoles que ofrecerían consuelo de regreso. Emmett volvió a la tienda para ayudar a su padre y Reneé y ella cuidaron de Ty así Sarah podía quedarse con Rosalie. Royce había huido y nadie sabía dónde estaba.

Angie y Mike parecían conmocionados pero se recompusieron y terminaron entregando más consuelo del que recibieron. Las hermanas de Ben también estaban allí, junto con sus esposos e hijos. El estado de ánimo era uno de ambos tristeza y celebración. Celebración por una vida bien vivida y un hijo bien amado, y tristeza por el final que había llegado sin advertencias. Hubo lágrimas derramadas, y también hubo risas. Más risas de las que probablemente eran apropiadas, las cuales Ben hubiera disfrutado. Bella había reído también, rodeada por las personas que más habían amado a Ben, consolada por el lazo que compartían.

Cuando Sarah vino a recoger a Ty esa tarde, reportando que Rosalie iba a estar bien, Bella se había tambaleado agradecidamente hacía su cuarto buscando consuelo en la soledad. Pero cuando finalmente estuvo sola, la verdad sobre la ausencia de Ben comenzó a presionar a través de sus defensas, acribillando su corazón con el dolor punzante de los preciosos recuerdos: palabras que nunca le diría de nuevo, expresiones que nunca más cruzarían por su cara, lugares a los que no irían, tiempo que no pasarían juntos. Se había ido. Y le dolía. Más de lo que había pensado que fuera posible. Se preparó para la cama a las nueve, cepillando sus dientes, poniéndose una camiseta sin mangas y alguna parte de debajo de un pijama, lavando sus hinchados ojos con agua helada solo para sentir el calor de las emociones llenándolos una vez más mientras frotaba su cara en la toalla, como si pudiera sofocar el conocimiento que palpitaba en sus sienes.

Pero el sueño no vendría y su dolor se estaba amplificando debido a su soledad. Rogaba por indulto, pero no encontró ninguno en la oscuridad de su pequeña habitación. Cuando las persianas resonaron fuertemente y un pequeño destello de luz de las farolas de las calle bailó a través de su pared, no se giró hacia la ventana, pero suspiró, manteniendo sus pesados ojos cerrados.

Cuando sintió una mano acariciando el cabello que descansaba contra sus hombros, se estremeció, pero el destello de miedo casi inmediatamente fue remplazado con un torrente de bienvenida.

—¿Bella?

Bella conocía la mano que la tocaba. Se recostó quieta, dejando que Emmett acariciara su cabello. Su mano era cálida y larga, y el peso de ella su anclaje. Rodó hacía él en su estrecha cama y encontró sus ojos en la oscuridad. Siempre en la oscuridad. Estaba agachado junto a su cama, la parte superior de su cuerpo delineado contra el pálido rectángulo de su ventana, y sus hombros parecían imposiblemente anchos contra el suave telón de fondo.

Su mano vaciló cuando vio sus hinchados ojos y su cara manchada de lágrimas. Luego retomó sus atenciones, suavizando las hebras de fuego de sus mejillas, atrapando sus lágrimas en la palma de su mano.

—Se ha ido, Emmett.

—Lo sé.

—No puedo soportarlo. Me duele tanto que también quiero morir.

—Lo sé —repitió suavemente, su voz firme.

Y Bella sabía que lo hacía. La entendía, quizás mejor de lo que cualquier otro podía.

—¿Cómo sabías que te necesitaba? —susurró Bella en tonos quebrados.

—Porque yo te necesitaba —confesó Emmett sin artificios, su voz densa con angustia.

Bella se sentó y sus brazos la envolvieron, atrayéndola hacia él mientras se hundía en sus rodillas. Ella era pequeña y él era maravillosamente alto y la envolvió contra su pecho. Se acurrucó contra él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y hundiéndose en su regazo como una niña que había estado perdida y luego había sido encontrada, reuniéndose con aquel que más amaba.

Era un testimonio del amor de Emmett por ella, la cantidad de tiempo en el que se hincó en el duro suelo con Bella en sus brazos, dejando que su tristeza se lavara y pasara a través de él. Sus rodillas dolían en constante armonía con el pesado dolor en su pecho, pero era un dolor diferente del que había sentido cuando había perdido a Beans, Paulie y Grant en Irak. Ese dolor había sido infundido con culpa y conmocion y no había habido entendimiento para atenuar la agonía. Este dolor, esta pérdida, podía soportarla y la soportaría por Bella tan bien como pudiera.

—No dolería tanto si no lo amará tanto. Esa es la ironía de esto —dijo Bella después de un rato, su voz rasposa y tensa con las lágrimas—. La felicidad de conocer a Ben, de amarlo, es parte del dolor ahora. No puedes tener una sin la otra.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —susurró Emmett, sus labios contra su cabello.

—Piensa en ello. No hay dolor si no ha habido alegría. No sentiría la pérdida si no hubiera habido amor. No puedes alejar mi dolor sin remover a Ben de mi corazón. Prefiero tener este dolor ahora que nunca haberlo conocido. Solo necesito seguir recordándome eso.

Emmett se levantó con ella en sus brazos y los acomodó a ambos sobre su cama, su espalda contra la pared, acariciando su cabello y dejándola hablar. Terminaron envueltos entre ellos, Bella colgando en el borde del colchón, pero respaldada por los brazos de Emmett que estaban envueltos de manera segura a su alrededor.

—¿Puedes hacer que se vaya, Emmett? ¿Solo por un momento? —susurró, sus labios contra su cuello.

Emmett se congeló, su significado tan claro como la devastación de su voz.

—Me dijiste que cuando me besabas, todo el dolor se iba. También quiero se vaya —continúo lastimosamente, el cosquilleo de su aliento contra su piel haciendo sus ojos rodar hacia atrás de su cabeza.

Besó sus parpados, la parte alta de sus pómulos, la pequeña porción de un lóbulo que la hizo temblar y apretar su camiseta en sus manos. Alejó su cabello de su cara, acunándolo en sus manos así podía sentirlo deslizarse a través de sus dedos mientras encontraba su boca y hacía su mejor esfuerzo para capturar los recuerdos de su cabeza y la angustia de su corazón, aunque fuera solo por un momento, de la manera que ella hizo por él.

Sintió sus pechos contra su pecho, sus esbeltos muslos enredados con los suyos, la presión de su cuerpo, el deslizamiento de sus manos, animándolo. Pero a pesar de que su cuerpo gritaba y rogaba y su corazón bramaba en su pecho, la besó y la tocó, y nada más, salvando el acto final para un momento cuando la angustia hubiera aliviado su agarre y Bella no estuviera huyendo del sentimiento sino disfrutando de él.

No quería ser un alivio temporal. Quería ser una cura. Quería estar con ella bajo un conjunto totalmente distinto de circunstancias, en un lugar distinto, en un momento distinto. En este momento, Ben cobraba mucha importancia, llenando cada rincón y esquina, cada parte de Bella, y Emmett no quería compartirla, no cuando hicieran el amor. Así que esperaría.

Cuando se quedó dormida, Emmett salió de la cama y acomodó las frazadas alrededor de sus hombros, tomando una pausa para mirar ese cabello rojo intenso contra la almohada, la manera que su mano se curvaba debajo de su mentón. _No dolería tanto si no lo amará tanto_. Deseó que hubiera entendido eso cuando se había encontrado a sí mismo en un hospital lleno de soldados heridos, lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, sin ser capaz de llegar a un acuerdo con la pérdida de sus amigos y el daño en su cara.

Mientras miraba hacia abajo a Bella fue golpeado por la verdad que parecía que ella intuitivamente entendía. Como Bella dijo, podía sacar a sus amigos de su corazón, pero al remover su recuerdo, se robaría a sí mismo la alegría de haberlos amado, de haberlos conocido, de haber aprendido de ellos. Si no entendiera el dolor, no apreciaría la esperanza que había comenzado a sentir de nuevo, la felicidad a la que estaba sostenido con ambas manos para que no se le escabullera.

El día del funeral, a las nueve de la mañana, Bella se encontró en la entrada de Emmett. No tenía razón para estar allí. Emmett había dicho que la recogería a las 9:30. Pero estuvo lista muy temprano, inquieta y ansiosa. Así que les había dicho a sus padres que los vería en la iglesia y se deslizó fuera de la casa.

Elliott Mccarty atendió la puerta después de un breve golpe.

—¡Bella! —Elliott sonrió como si fuera su nueva mejor amiga. Emmett obviamente le había dicho a su papá acerca de ella. Esa era una buena señal, ¿o no?—. Hola, dulzura. Emmett está vestido y decente, creo. Vamos entra.

»¡Emmett! —gritó hacia el corredor adyacente a la puerta principal—. Bella está aquí, hijo. Me voy a adelantar. Necesito detenerme en la panadería de camino. Los veré en la iglesia. —Le sonrió a Bella y agarró sus llaves, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de entrada. La cabeza de Emmett apareció desde una puerta abierta, una camisa de vestir blanca metida dentro de pantalones azul marino haciéndolo lucir atractivo e intocable a la vez.

Su cara estaba cubierta con espuma de un lado, el lado no tocado por la violencia.

—¿Bella? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Me equivoqué en la hora?

—No. Yo solo… estuve lista. Y no me podía sentar tranquila.

Asintió como si pudiera entender y le tomó la mano mientras ella se acercaba.

—¿Cómo lo estás soportando, nena?

El apelativo cariñoso era nuevo, protector y reconfortó a Bella como nada más lo podía hacer. También hizo a sus ojos llenarse con lágrimas. Se aferró a su mano y forzó a las lágrimas a irse. Había llorado interminablemente en los últimos días. Justo cuando pensaba que no podía llorar más, se sorprendía a sí misma y las lágrimas venían de nuevo, una lluvia que no se detendría. Esa mañana se había aplicado maquillaje más pesado de lo normal, había delineado sus ojos marrones y puesto una capa de máscara a prueba de agua, simplemente porque se sentía más fuerte con ello; una clase de armadura contra el dolor. Ahora se preguntaba si debería habérselo quitado.

—Déjame hacer eso. —Tendió su mano hacia la máquina de afeitar que él blandía, necesitando hacer algo para distraerse a sí misma. Se la ofreció y se sentó sobre el mostrador, ubicándola entre sus piernas.

—Solo crece en mi lado izquierdo. Nunca seré capaz de dejarme crecer un bigote o una barba.

—Bien. Me gustan los hombres bien afeitados —murmuró Bella, cortando expertamente a través de la espesa espuma blanca.

Emmett la estudió mientras trabajaba. La cara de Bella era demasiado blanca y sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos, pero el delgado vestido negro complementaba su esbelta figura y hacía parecer su cabello rojo incluso más rojo. Emmett amaba su cabello. Era tan Bella, tan auténtico, justo como el resto de ella. Deslizó sus manos alrededor de su cintura y sus ojos encontraron los suyos. Una corriente zigzagueaba entre ellos y Bella se detuvo por una profunda respiración, no queriendo que el líquido caliente en sus extremidades la hiciera cometer un desliz y cortar su mentón.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? —preguntó Emmett mientras terminaba.

—Ayudé a Ben a afeitarse. Muchas veces.

—Ya veo. —Su ojo ciego desmentía sus palabras, pero su ojo izquierdo seguía su cara mientras Bella recogía una toalla de mano y limpiaba los residuos, recorriendo su mano a través de su mejilla para asegurarse de que había logrado el afeitado cerrado y suave.

—Bella… no necesito que hagas eso.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Y quería que lo hiciera, simplemente porque le gustaba la manera que sus manos se sentían sobre su piel, la manera en que su forma se acomodaba entre sus muslos, la manera en que su esencia lo hacía débil. Pero no era Ben y Bella necesitaba recordar eso.

—Va a ser duro para ti… tratar de no cuidar de mí —dijo Emmett suavemente—. Eso es lo que haces. Cuidabas de Ben.

Bella dejo de secar y sus manos cayeron a sus lados.

—Pero no quiero que cuides de mí, Bella. ¿Está bien? Preocuparse por alguien no quiere decir cuidar de ellos. ¿Me entiendes?

—A veces sí —susurró, protestando.

—Sí. Aveces. Pero no esta vez. No conmigo.

Bella lucía perdida y evitó su mirada como si hubiese sido regañada. Emmett tomó su barbilla hacía él y se inclinço, besándola suavemente, tranquilizándola. Sus manos se deslizaron de vuelta a su cara y olvidó por un minuto lo que necesitaba decir con su boca rosa moviéndose contra la suya. Y dejó descansar el resto del tema para otra ocasión, sabiendo que necesitaba tiempo, sabiendo que su dolor era demasiado agudo.

* * *

 **Preocuparse por alguien no quiere decir cuidar de ellos:** Aquí había un juego de palabras de _Taking care_ que es cuidar y _Caring_ que también es cuidar pero de manera atenta, no a modo de suplir las necesidades del otro ya que este no puede por sí mismo.


	34. 32

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original**

* * *

 _ **32\. LUCHAR**_

Hubo un silencio en la iglesia mientras Emmett se levantaba y se dirigía al púlpito. Bella no podía respirar. Emmett odiaba ser mirado, y aquí era el centro de atención. Así que muchas de las personas sentadas en la iglesia abarrotada lo estaban viendo por primera vez. La luz se filtraba a través de las ventanas de vitral y creaba patrones alrededor del púlpito, haciendo a Emmett parecer como si su aparición fuera caracterizada por una gracia especial.

Emmett miró a la audiencia, y el silencio era tan ensordecedor que debió haberse cuestionado si su audición lo había dejado en ambos oídos. Era tan guapo, pensó Bella. Y para ella, lo era. No en el sentido tradicional… ya no, sino porque estuvo de pie derecho, y su barbilla estaba en alto. Se veía en forma y fuerte en su traje azul marino, su cuerpo un testimonio de su tenacidad y el tiempo que pasó con el entrenador Cheney en la sala de la lucha libre. Su mirada era firme y su voz era fuerte mientras comenzaba a hablar.

—Cuando tenía once años, Ben Cheney me desafió a una lucha. —La risa estalló alrededor de la habitación, pero Emmett no sonrió—. Conocía a Ben porque fuimos juntos a la escuela, evidentemente, pero Ben era el hijo del entrenador Cheney. El entrenador de lucha libre. El entrenador al que esperaba impresionar. Había ido a cada uno de los campamentos de lucha libre del entrenador Cheney desde que tenía siete años. Y también Ben. Pero Ben nunca luchaba en los campamentos. Daba vueltas alrededor de las colchonetas y siempre estaba en el meollo de las cosas, pero nunca luchaba. Solo pensé que era porque no quería o algo así. No tenía idea de que tenía una enfermedad.

»Así que cuando Ben me desafió a una pelea, realmente no sabía qué pensar. Me había dado cuenta de algunas cosas, sin embargo. Me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a caminar en puntas de pie y sus piernas no eran rectas y fuertes. Se tambaleaba y su equilibrio estaba muy mal. Se caería en cualquier momento. Pensé que era solo un tonto.

Más risas, esta vez más vacilantes.

—A veces mis amigos y yo hacíamos bromas sobre Ben. No lo sabíamos. —La voz de Emmett era casi un susurro, y se detuvo para recobrar la compostura.

»Así que aquí estábamos, Ben Cheney y yo. Ben me había acorralado al final del campamento un día y me preguntó si lucharía con él. Sabía que podía ganarle fácilmente. Pero me preguntaba si debería… tal vez haría que el entrenador Cheney se enojara, y era mucho más grande de Ben. Era mucho más grande que todos los niños. —Emmett sonrió un poco ante eso, y la habitación se relajó con su autodesprecio—. No sé por qué estuve de acuerdo con eso. Tal vez fue la forma en que me miró. Estaba tan esperanzado, y no dejaba de mirar hacia donde su padre estaba de pie, hablando con algunos de los chicos de secundaria que estaban ayudando con el campamento.

»Decidí que solo rodaría un poco con él, saben, dejaría que lanzara un par de movimientos sobre mí de la forma en que los grandes chicos de la secundaria me dejaban hacer con ellos. Pero antes de que me diera cuenta, Ben se había disparado sobre mí, una sola pierna muy dulce, y se sujetó a mi pierna. Me tomó por sorpresa, pero sabía qué hacer. Me tendí de inmediato, pero me siguió hacia abajo, dando vueltas detrás de mí, como se supone que debes hacer, montándome. Si hubiera habido un réferi habría anotado un derribo de dos puntos, Cheney. Me avergonzó un poco, y me salí a toda prisa, tratando un poco más duro de lo que hice antes.

»Estábamos frente a frente de nuevo, y podía decir por la cara de Ben que estaba emocionado. Disparó de nuevo, pero estaba listo para él esta vez. Hice una zancadilla adentro y Ben golpeó duro la colchoneta. Lo seguí y procedí a tratar de inmovilizarlo. Estaba retorciéndose y extendiéndose, y me estaba riendo porque el chico era realmente muy bueno, y recuerdo que pensé, justo antes de que su padre me sacara de encima: "¿Por qué Ben no lucha?" —Emmett tragó saliva y sus ojos se dispararon al extremo del banco donde Mike Cheney se sentaba con lágrimas corriendo por su cara. Angie Cheney tenía su brazo alrededor del suyo y su cabeza estaba en su hombro. También estaba llorando.

»Nunca he visto al entrenador Cheney verse tan enojado y asustado. No antes, y no desde entonces. El entrenador comenzó a gritarme, un chico de secundaria me empujó, y estaba muerto de miedo. Pero Ben estaba allí sentado en la colchoneta respirando con dificultad y sonriendo. —El público estalló en carcajadas entonces, y las lágrimas que habían comenzado a fluir menguaron con el humor que tanto necesitaba.

»El entrenador Cheney levantó a Ben de la colchoneta y estaba corriendo sus manos arriba y abajo por el cuerpo de Ben, supongo que asegurándose de que no le había hecho ningún daño. Ben simplemente lo ignoró y me miró y dijo: "¿Estabas realmente intentándolo, Emmett? No me dejaste simplemente derribarte, ¿verdad?" —Más sonrisas, más risas. Pero Emmett parecía estar luchando por la emoción, y la multitud se calmó de inmediato.

»Ben solo quería luchar. Quería una oportunidad de probarse a sí mismo. Y ese día en el gimnasio, cuando me derribó, fue un gran momento para él. Ben amaba la lucha libre. Ben habría sido un luchador increíble si la vida solo le hubiera entregado un juego de cartas distinto. Pero esa no es la forma en que funcionaba. Pero Ben no estaba resentido. Y no era miserable. Y no sentía lástima de sí mismo.

»Cuando llegué a casa desde Irak, el entrenador Cheney y Ben vinieron y me vieron. No quería ver a nadie, porque estaba resentido, y era miserable, y sentía lástima por mí mismo. —Emmett secó las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas—. Ben no nació con las cosas que he dado por sentado todos los días de mi vida. Nací con un cuerpo fuerte, libre de enfermedad, y más de mi parte justa de talento atlético. Siempre fui el más fuerte y el más grande. Y un montón de oportunidades han llegado a mi camino a causa de eso. Pero no lo aprecié. Sentía mucha presión y resentía las expectativas y esperanzas que la gente tenía para mí. No quería decepcionar a nadie, pero quería probarme a mí mismo. Hace tres años me fui de la ciudad. Quería seguir mi propio camino... aunque fuera solo por un tiempo. Imaginé que me gustaría volver, con el tiempo, y probablemente lucharía y haría lo que todo el mundo quería que hiciera. Pero esa no es la manera en que funcionaba —dijo Emmett otra vez—, ¿verdad?

»Ben me dijo que debería venir a la sala de lucha, que deberíamos empezar a entrenar. Me reí, porque Ben no podía entrenar, y yo no podía ver por uno de mis ojos o escuchar por uno de mis oídos, y la lucha libre era lo último que quería hacer. Realmente solo quería morir, y pensaba que porque Peter y Garrett y Laurent y Quil estaban muertos, eso era lo que merecía.

Había un sentimiento de luto en la audiencia que superaba el dolor por la muerte de Ben. Mientras Emmett decía los nombres de sus cuatro amigos había una angustia que ondeaba en el aire, una angustia que no había sido exorcizada, una pena que no había disminuido. La ciudad no había podido hacer el duelo por su pérdida, no del todo. Tampoco habían podido celebrar el regreso de uno de los suyos. La incapacidad de Emmett para enfrentar lo que le había pasado a él y a sus amigos hizo imposible para alguien más llegar a un acuerdo con él.

Bella volvió la cabeza y encontró a la madre de Paul Kimball en la multitud. Se aferraba a la mano de su hija, y su cabeza estaba inclinada, arqueada con la emoción que impregnaba el aire. El entrenador Cheney enterró su cara en sus manos, su amor por los cuatro soldados muertos casi tan profundo como el amor que sentía por su hijo. Bella anhelaba dar la vuelta y encontrar las caras de cada ser querido, encontrar sus ojos y reconocer su sufrimiento. Pero tal vez eso era lo que estaba haciendo Emmett. Tal vez reconocía que había llegado el momento… y que dependía de él.

—Dos días después de que Ben muriera, fui a ver al entrenador Cheney. Creí que estaría con el corazón roto. Creí que se sentiría de la forma en que me he sentido durante el año pasado, extrañando a mis amigos, preguntándole a Dios por qué, enojado como el infierno, básicamente fuera de mí. Pero no lo estaba.

»El entrenador Cheney me dijo que cuando Ben fue diagnosticado, fue como si todo el mundo dejara de girar. Como si estuviera congelado en su lugar. Dijo que él y Angie no sabían si alguna vez volverían a ser felices. Me he preguntado eso mismo en el último año. Pero el entrenador dijo que, mirando hacia atrás, lo que le pareció lo peor que les podía pasar a ellos resultó ser un regalo increíble. Dijo que Ben le enseñó a amar y a poner las cosas en perspectiva, a vivir en el presente, a decir te quiero a menudo y decirlo de verdad. Y a ser agradecido por cada día. Le enseñó paciencia y perseverancia. Le enseñó que hay cosas que son más importantes que la lucha libre.

El entrenador Cheney sonrió a través de sus lágrimas, y él y Emmett compartieron un momento con todo el pueblo mirando.

—También me dijo que Ben quería que yo hablara en su funeral. —Emmett hizo una mueca y el público se rió de su expresión. Esperó a que se tranquilizaran antes de continuar—. Saben que me encanta la lucha libre. Luchar me enseñó a trabajar duro, tomar consejos, llevar mis bultos como un hombre y ganar como uno también. Luchar me hizo un mejor soldado. Pero como el entrenador Cheney, he aprendido que hay cosas más importantes que la lucha libre. Ser un héroe en la colchoneta no es tan importante como ser un héroe fuera de la colchoneta, y Ben Cheney fue un héroe para muchos. Era un héroe para mí, y era un héroe para todos en el equipo de lucha libre.

»Shakespeare dijo: "El que sonríe cuando le roban, le roba algo al ladrón". —Los ojos de Emmett se dispararon a los de Bella y sonrió suavemente a la chica que lo tenía citando a Shakespeare una vez más—. Ben es prueba de ello. Siempre estaba sonriendo, y de tantas maneras que tenía ritmo de vida, no al revés. No siempre podemos controlar lo que nos pasa. Ya se trate de un cuerpo tullido o una cara llena de cicatrices. Si se trata de la pérdida de las personas que amamos y sin las que no queremos vivir. —Emmett se ahogó.

»Fuimos robados. Nos robaron la luz de Ben, la dulzura de Peter, la integridad de Garrett, la pasión de Laurent y el amor por la vida de Q. Nos robaron. Pero me he decidido a sonreír, como Ben hizo, y robar algo del ladrón. —Emmett miró hacia los dolientes, la mayoría a quienes había conocido toda su vida, y lloró abiertamente. Pero su voz era clara mientras cerraba sus comentarios.

»Estoy orgulloso de mi servicio en Irak, pero no estoy orgulloso de la forma en que me fui o la forma en que regresé a casa. En muchos sentidos, decepcioné a mis amigos… y no sé si alguna vez me perdonaré completamente por su pérdida. Les debo algo a ellos, y les debo algo a ustedes. Así que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para representarlos a ustedes y a ellos luchando por la Universidad Estatal de Pensilvania.

Jadeos rebotaron alrededor de la habitación, pero Emmett continuó durante la respuesta emocionada.

—Ben creía que yo podría hacerlo, y voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para darle la razón.

 **1995**

—¿Cuántos puntos conseguiste? —Bella deseaba que Ben tirara de la gasa pegada a su barbilla para que pudiera verlo por sí misma. Había corrido directamente cuando había oído la noticia.

—Veinte. Fue bastante profunda. Vi mi hueso de la mandíbula. —Ben parecía entusiasmado por la gravedad de su herida, pero su cara se cayó casi de inmediato. Tenía un libro en su regazo, como de costumbre, pero no estaba leyendo Estaba recostado en su cama, su silla de ruedas empujada a un lado, temporalmente abandonada. Los padres de Ben le habían comprado la cama en una tienda de suministros médicos unos meses atrás. Tenía barras a lo largo del lado y botones que elevarían su parte superior del cuerpo para que pudiera leer o los pies para que pudiera fingir que estaba en una nave espacial disparándose al espacio. Bella había conseguido que Ben la hubiera montado en ella un par de veces hasta que Angie les hubiera dicho con firmeza que no era un juguete y que no quería volver a pillarlos jugando a la nave espacial en ella, nunca más.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Bella. Tal vez por eso Ben estaba tan triste.

—No. Todavía estoy aturdido por el golpe. —Ben la atizó para mostrarle.

—¿Entonces qué te pasa, amigo? —Bella saltó sobre la cama, moviendo su pequeño cuerpo junto al suyo y empujando el libro a un lado para hacer más espacio.

—No voy a caminar de nuevo, Bella —dijo Ben, su barbilla temblando, haciendo que la gasa se meneara de arriba abajo.

—Aunque todavía puedes caminar un poco, ¿no?

—No. No puedo. Lo traté hoy y me caí. Golpeé mi barbilla muy duro en la tierra. —El vendaje en el mentón de Ben se tambaleó de nuevo, evidencia de su afirmación.

Durante un tiempo, Ben solo había utilizado su silla de ruedas al llegar a casa de la escuela, guardando su fuerza para que pudiera dejarla en casa durante el día. Entonces el día escolar llegó a ser demasiado, así que Angie y Mike cambiaron de táctica, enviándolo a la escuela en su silla y dejándola en las tardes cuando su fuerza lo permitiría. Pero poco a poco, gradualmente, su libertad nocturna se hizo más y más limitada y su tiempo en la silla aumentó. Al parecer, ahora no estaba caminando en absoluto.

—¿Recuerdas tu último paso? —preguntó Bella en voz baja, no lo suficientemente inteligente a los once para evitar las preguntas directas que pueden ser dolorosas de contestar.

—No. No lo recuerdo. Lo escribiría en mi diario si lo hiciera. Pero no lo sé.

—Apuesto que tu madre desea poder ponerlo en tu libro de bebé. Anotó tu primer paso, ¿no? Probablemente desea poder escribir tu último.

—Probablemente pensó que habría más. —Ben tragó saliva y Bella podía decir que estaba tratando de no llorar—. Pensé que habría más. Pero supongo que los utilicé todos.

—Te daría algunos de mis pasos si pudiera —ofreció Bella, con la barbilla empezando a tambalearse también. Lloraron juntos por un minuto, dos pequeñas figuras tristes en una cama de hospital, rodeados de paredes azules y cosas de Ben.

—Tal vez no pueda tomar pasos, pero todavía puedo rodar. —Ben se limpió la nariz, y se encogió de hombros, abandonando su autocompasión, su optimismo subiendo a la superficie de la manera que siempre lo hacía.

Bella asintió, mirando a su silla de ruedas con una avalancha de gratitud. Todavía podía rodar. Y entonces sonrió.

—No puedes caminar y rodar, pero puedes rockear y rodar* —gritó Bella y saltó de la cama para encender un poco de música.

—Definitivamente puedo rockear y rodar. —Ben rió. Y lo hizo, cantando con el máximo de sus pulmones mientras Bella caminaba y rodada y bailaba y saltaba suficiente para los dos.

* * *

 **No puedes caminar y rodar, pero puedes rockear y rodar:** En el original: "You can't walk and roll, but you can rock and roll".


	35. 33

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original**

* * *

 _ **33\. NO TENERLE MIEDO A LA MUERTE**_

El lugar de descanso final de Ben estaba ubicado a la izquierda de su abuelo Cheney, también abuelo de Bella. Jessica Cheney permanecía justo detrás, una mujer que murió de cáncer cuando su hijo, Mike, tenía solo nueve años. Reneé, la madre de Bella, tenía diecinueve cuando su madre falleció, y vivió en casa y ayudó a su padre a criar a su hermano pequeño, Mike, hasta que se graduó de la escuela y se fue a la universidad. Como resultado, el lazo entre Reneé y Mike era más como madre e hijo que hermano y hermana.

El abuelo James Cheney estaba en sus setenta cuando Bella y Ben nacieron, y murió cuando tenían cinco años. Bella lo recordaba vagamente, el cabello blanco y los brillantes ojos azules que le había pasado a sus hijos, Mike y Reneé. Ben había heredado esos ojos también: llenos de vida, intensos. Ojos que veían y percibían todo. Bella tenía los ojos de su padre, de un profundo y cálido marrón que confortaban y consolaban, un marrón profundo del color de la tierra que estaba apilada alta junto al hondo hoyo en el suelo.

Bella encontró los ojos de su padre cuando comenzó a hablar, su grave voz reverente en el suave aire, convicción haciéndola temblar. Mientras escuchaban la sincera dedicatoria, Bella sintió a Emmett temblar como si las palabras hubieran encontrado un lugar dentro de él.

—No creo que encontremos respuestas a cada pregunta. No llegamos a saber todos los por qués. Pero pienso que miraremos atrás al final de nuestras vidas, si hacemos lo mejor que podemos, y veremos que las cosas que rogamos a Dios que nos quitara, las cosas por las que lo maldijimos, las cosas que hicieron que le diéramos la espalda o a la creencia en él, son las cosas que fueron las más grandes bendiciones, las oportunidades más grandes de crecer. —El Pastor Swan se detuvo como si estuviera recogiendo sus pensamientos finales. Entonces buscó la cara de su hija entre los dolientes—. Ben era una bendición… y creo que lo veremos nuevamente. No se ha ido para siempre.

Pero se había ido por ahora, y se extendía en días interminables sin él. Su ausencia era como el hoyo en el suelo: abierto e imposible de ignorar. Y el hoyo que Ben dejó tomaría mucho más tiempo para llenar. Bella se aferró a la mano de Emmett y cuando su padre dijo "Ameén" y la gente empezó a dispersarse, Bella permaneció pegada en el lugar, incapaz de moverse, de irse, de darle la espalda al hoyo. Una por una, las personas se acercaban a ella, palmeando su mano, abrazándola, hasta que solo Angie y Mike quedaron con Emmett y Bella.

La luz del sol moteaba el terreno, doblándose alrededor del follaje y encontrando el suelo, creando lazos de luz y delicados velos sobre las cabezas de los cuatro que aún estaban allí. Entonces Angie se movió hacia Bella y se aferraron la una a la otra, dominadas por el dolor de la partida y la agonía de la despedida.

—Te amo, Bella. —Angie sostuvo la cara de su sobrina en sus manos mientras besaba sus mejillas—. Gracias por amar a mi niño. Gracias por ayudarlo, por nunca dejar su lado. Qué bendición has sido en nuestras vidas. —Angie miró a Emmett Mccarty, su fuerte cuerpo y espalda erguida, la mano que envolvía la de Bella. Dejó sus ojos descansar en la sobria cara marcada por su propia tragedia, y le habló:

»Siempre me sorprende cómo las personas son puestas en nuestras vidas exactamente en los momentos indicados. Así es como trabaja Dios, así es como cuida de sus hijos. Le dio a Ben a Bella. Y ahora Bella necesita a su propio ángel. —Angie puso sus manos en los anchos hombros de Emmett y lo miró directo a los ojos, sin vergüenza de su propia emoción, exigiendo que escuchara—. Tú lo eres, amigo.

Bella jadeó y se sonrojó hasta las raíces de su brillante cabello rojo, y Emmett sonrió, una lenta curva de su boca torcida. Pero Angie no había terminado y quitó una de las manos del hombro de Emmett y así poder incluir a Bella en el círculo. Emmett observó más allá de la cabeza rubia de Angie y miró a los ojos a su antiguo entrenador. Los ojos azules de Mike Cheney estaban inyectados en sangre y rodeados de rojo, sus mejillas mojadas con duelo, pero inclinó la cabeza cuando Emmett se encontró con su mirada como si secundara los sentimientos de su esposa.

—Ben estaba probablemente más preparado para morir que cualquiera que haya conocido. No estaba ansioso por ello, pero tampoco le tenía miedo —dijo Angie con convicción, y Emmett apartó la mirada de su entrenador y escuchó las palabras de una sabia madre. —Estaba listo para irse. Así que debemos dejarlo ir. —Besó a Bella nuevamente y las lágrimas cayeron una vez más—. Está bien dejarlo ir, Bella.

Angie tomó una respiración profunda y dio un paso atrás, bajando las manos, y liberándolos de su mirada. Entonces, con una aceptación salida de años de prueba, alcanzó la mano de su esposo, y juntos se fueron del silencioso lugar donde las aves cantaban y un ataúd esperaba ser cubierto en la tierra, seguro en la fe de que no era el final.

Bella caminó al hoyo y en cuclillas sacó un puñado de rocas de los bolsillos de su vestido negro. Cuidadosamente, formo las letras BS al pie de la tumba.

—¿Beautiful Spider? —dijo Emmett suavemente, justo tras su hombro izquierdo, y Bella sonrió, asombrada de que lo recordara.

—Beautiful Cheney. Hermoso Ben Cheney. Así es como lo recordare siempre.

—Quería que tuvieras esto. —Mike Cheney puso un gran libro en las manos de Emmett—. Ben siempre estaba designando sus pertenencias. Todo en su habitación tiene un dueño específico. ¿Ves? Escribió tu nombre en el interior.

Efectivamente, **"Para Emmett"** estaba escrito tras la portada. Era el libro de mitología, el libro que Ben había estado leyendo hace tanto tiempo en el campamento de lucha de verano cuando Ben le había hablado de Hércules a Emmett.

—Los dejaré a los dos por un minuto. Creo que estoy bien… pero luego vengo aquí y me doy cuenta de que realmente se ha ido. Y ya no estoy bien. —El padre de Ben trató de sonreír, pero el intento hizo que sus labios temblaran y se giró y voló de la habitación impregnada del recuerdo de Ben. Bella levantó las piernas y descansó la barbilla en las rodillas, cerrando los ojos contra las lágrimas que Emmett podía ver filtrarse por los lados. Los padres de Ben les habían pedido que pasaran, que Ben tenía pertenencias que quería que tuvieran. Pero podía esperar.

—¿Bella? Nos podemos ir. No tenemos que hacer esto ahora —ofreció Emmett.

—Duele estar aquí. Pero también duele no estar aquí. —Se encogió de hombros y parpadeo rápidamente—. Estoy bien. —Se secó las mejillas y señaló el libro en sus manos—. ¿Por qué quería que tuvieras ese libro?

Emmett pasó por las páginas del libro, sin detenerse en el poderoso Zeus o las ninfas con grandes pechos. Con el libro pesado en sus manos y el recuerdo pesado en su corazón, siguió pasando hasta que encontró la sección y la imagen en la que había pensado tantas veces desde ese día.

 _La cara de un héroe_. Emmett lo entendía mucho mejor ahora. El dolor en su cara de bronce, la mano en un corazón roto. La culpa era una carga pesada, incluso para un campeón mitológico.

—Hércules —dijo Emmett, sabiendo que Bella lo entendería.

Levantó el libro para que Bella pudiera ver las páginas que había leído atentamente. Cuando lo sostuvo hacia arriba, volteándolo para que pudiera verlo, las delgadas páginas fueron hacia adelante, desplegándose antes de que pudiera organizar, y una hoja de papel doblada voló al suelo.

Bella se agachó a recogerla, abriéndola para determinar su importancia. Sus ojos fueron de aquí para allá y sus labios se movieron mientras leía las palabras impresas en la página.

—Es su lista —susurró, su voz teñida con sorpresa.

—¿Qué lista?

—La fecha dice 22 de julio de 1994.

—Hace once años —dijo Emmett.

—Teníamos diez. El último verano de Ben —recordó Bella.

—¿Su último verano?

—Antes de que estuviera en silla de ruedas. Todo ocurrió ese verano. La enfermedad de Ben se volvió muy real.

—¿Qué es lo que dice? —Emmett fue hasta Bella y se sentó junto a ella, mirando la hoja de papel rayado con el fleco todavía pegado, donde Ben la había arrancado de un cuaderno. La letra era juvenil, los ítems listados en una larga columna con detalles escritos al lado.

—¿ _Besar a Rosalie_? ¿ _Casarme_? —Emmett rió alegremente—. Incluso a los diez, Ben estaba enamorado.

—Siempre. Desde el primer día. —Bella soltó una risita—. _Comer panqueques cada día_ , _Inventar una máquina del tiempo_ , _Domar un león_ , _Hacerme amigo de un monstruo_. Se nota que tenía diez, ¿no?

Emmett también rio, sus ojos leyendo los sueños y deseos de un Ben de diez años.

— _Golpear a un matón_ , _Ser un Superhéroe o una Súper estrella_ , _Viajar en una patrulla_ , _Hacerme un tatuaje_. Típico chico.

— _Vivir. Tener coraje. Ser un buen amigo. Siempre ser agradecido_. _Cuidar a Bella_ —susurró Bella.

—Tal vez no tan típico —dijo Emmett, su propia garganta cerrándose con emoción.

Estuvieron callados por largo rato, sus manos entrelazadas, la página tornándose borrosa mientras luchaban con la humedad en sus ojos.

—Hizo tantas de estas cosas, Emmett. —Bella se ahogó—. Tal vez no en la forma típica, pero las hizo… o ayudó a alguien más a hacerlas. —Bella le dio la página a Emmett—. Aquí. Pertenece a tu libro. La cuarta dice _Conocer a Hércules_. —Bella señaló la lista—. Para él, eras Hércules.

Emmett presionó el preciado documento de vuelta entre las páginas del capítulo de Hércules, y una palabra saltó de la hoja. _Luchar_. Ben no había aclarado la palabra, no le había agregado nada. Solo la había escrito en la línea y pasado a la siguiente cosa en su lista. Emmett cerró el libro en las páginas de sueños viejos y viejos campeones.

Hércules había tratado de enmendar las cosas, de balancear las escalas, de pagar por el asesinato de su esposa y tres hijos, las cuatro vidas que había tomado. Y a pesar de que algunos podrían decir que no era su culpa, que era la locura temporal enviada por una diosa celosa, aun así era responsable. Por un tiempo, Hércules incluso había cargado el peso de los cielos en sus hombros, convenciendo a Atlas de dar el peso del mundo a su dispuesta espalda.

Pero Emmett no era un Dios con fuerza súper humana y esto no era mitología antigua. Y algunos días, Emmett temía parecerse más a un monstruo que a un héroe. Las cuatro vidas de las que se sentía responsable estaban perdidas, y ninguna cantidad de trabajo o penitencia las traería de vuelta. Pero podía vivir. Y podía luchar, y si había un lugar más allá de esta vida donde hombres jóvenes vivían y héroes como Ben caminaban nuevamente, cuando el silbato sonara y la colchoneta fuera golpeada, sonreirían y sabrían que el luchaba para ellos.


	36. 34

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original**

* * *

 _ **34\. ATRAPAR A UN CHICO MALO**_

Bella regresó al trabajo pocos días después del funeral de Ben. El Sr. Morgan la había cubierto por casi una semana y necesitaba que regresara. Era más fácil que quedarse a casa y trapear, y Emmett estaría ahí al final de su turno. A las diez Bella estaba exhausta. Emmett le dio una mirada y le dijo que fuera a casa. Lo que estimuló las lágrimas y la inseguridad de Bella, lo que estimuló besos y palabras de alivio de Emmett, lo que llevó a la pasión y a la frustración, lo que llevó a Emmett a decirle que se fuera a casa. Y el círculo se repetía.

—Bella. No voy a hacerte el amor en el piso de la panadería, nena. Y eso es lo que va a pasar si no sacas tu bonito culo de aquí. ¡Ve!

Emmett dejó caer un beso en su nariz pecosa y la empujó lejos de él.

—Ve.

Bella aún estaba pensando sobre sexo sudoroso en el piso de la panadería cuando caminó fuera de la entrada de empleados en la parte trasera de la tienda. Casi no podía soportar dejarlo. Estar lejos se había convertido en una tortura. Pronto Emmett se iría a la escuela. Y sin Ben y con Emmett lejos, Bella no sabía qué iba a hacer con sí misma.

El pensamiento causó una oleada de emociones que la tuvieron regresando hacia a la entrada de empleados, ansiosa por regresar a su lado. Se preguntó qué haría Emmett si lo seguía. Podría inscribirse en la escuela y conseguir un préstamo de estudiante. Podría vivir en los dormitorios y tomar un par de clases y escribir en las tardes y estar alrededor de él como un cachorro, de la misma forma que lo había hecho toda su vida.

Bella sacudió su cabeza rotundamente, tomó una respiración fortalecedora, y caminó hacia su bicicleta. No. No iba a hacer eso. En los últimos días había pensado en lo que venía después para ellos. Ya había expresado sus sentimientos. Amaba a Emmett. Siempre lo había amado. Y si Emmett la quería en su vida de forma permanente, no solo como una distracción temporal o una red de seguridad, iba a tener que ser él quien dijera las palabras. Iba a ser él quien tendría que preguntar.

Bella se arrodilló frente a su bicicleta donde estaba encadenada en una salida de agua y puso la combinación ausentemente. Su mente estaba muy lejos, envuelta en Emmett y el pensamiento de perderlo una vez más, y reaccionó lentamente al repentino sonido de pisadas apresuradas viniendo detrás de ella. Brazos de acero se enredaron alrededor de ella y la empujaron al suelo, causando que perdiera su agarre en su bicicleta por lo que se tambaleó y cayó a su lado.

Su primer pensamiento era que había sido Emmett. La había sorprendido en la oscuridad antes, justo afuera de la entrada de empleados. Pero no era Emmett. Nunca la habría lastimado. Los brazos que la apretaban eran más delgados, el cuerpo menos cubierto de músculo, pero fuera quien fuera, era mucho más grande que Bella. E intentaba herirla. Bella empujó frenéticamente contra el peso que presionaba su cara contra la acera.

—¿Dónde está, Bella? —Era Royce. Su respiración apestaba a cerveza y vómito y días sin cepillarse los dientes. El inmaculado Royce King se estaba viniendo abajo, y eso asustaba a Bella más que nada.

»Fui a la casa de su madre pero está oscuro. La he estado observando por dos días. ¡Y no está en casa! ¡Ni siquiera puedo entrar a mi propia casa, Bella!

—Se fueron, Royce —jadeó Bella, tratando de mantener el terror a raya. Royce sonaba histérico, como si hubiera perdido la cordura cuando había sacado a Ben del camino. La policía no pensó que Royce supiera que tenían la llamada de Ben al 911. Tal vez había pensado que podía simplemente regresar a casa ahora que el polvo se había asentado y nadie se enteraría.

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?! —Royce tomó el cabello de Bella y aplastó su mejilla contra la acera. Bella hizo una mueca y trató de no llorar mientras sentía el ardor y la raspadura del concreto contra su cara.

—No lo sé, Royce —mintió Bella. No había forma en que le dijera a Royce King dónde estaba su esposa—. Solo dijeron que se iban a ir por un par de días para descansar. Regresarán. —Otra mentira.

Tan pronto como Rosalie fue dada de alta en el hospital, le había dado a su casero la noticia y Sarah había puesto su casa en venta con un corredor de bienes raíces y le pidió que lo mantuviera en privado. Rosalie estaba devastada por la muerte de Ben y estaban asustadas. Sin conocer el paradero de Royce, no se sentían seguras en sus casas, en su ciudad, y terminaron con todo lo que pudieron y decidieron irse hasta que Royce no fuera ya una amenaza, si ese día llegaba.

El padre de Bella había arreglado vender sus cosas y lo que no pudo ser vendido fue almacenado en una bodega que pertenecía a la iglesia. Les había dado dos mil dólares en efectivo, y Bella había aportado de su propia cuenta de ahorros. En menos de una semana, se habían ido. Bella había estado muy asustada por Rosalie. No había pensado que necesitaba estar asustada por sí misma.

Bella escuchó un chasquido y sintió el deslizamiento de algo frío y afilado contra su garganta. Su corazón sonaba como un caballo de carreras a toda velocidad, haciendo eco en el oído que tenía presionado contra la acera.

—¡Tú y Ben la pusieron en mi contra! Siempre le estaban dando dinero. ¡Y Cheney trató de llevarse a mi niño! ¿Sabías eso?

Bella solamente apretó sus ojos cerrados, y rogó por liberación.

—¿Está con Emmett?

—¿Qué?

—¿Está con Emmett? —gritó.

—¡No! ¡Emmett está conmigo! —Dentro de la panadería. Y muy, muy lejos.

—¿Contigo? ¿Crees que te quiere, Bella? ¡No te quiere! Quiere a Rosalie. Siempre quiso a Rosalie. ¡Pero ahora su cara está arruinada! —Royce escupió las palabras en su oreja.

Bella sintió el borde de la cuchilla contra su piel, y Royce movió el cuchillo de su garganta a su cara.

—Voy a cortarte, así van a encajar. Si me dices dónde está Rosalie, solo te haré una marca en un lado, así te verás justo como Emmett.

Bella apretó sus ojos, jadeando de pánico.

—¡Dime dónde está! —Royce explotó en furia ante su silencio y la golpeó con el dorso de su mano. La cabeza de Bella latía y sus oídos se taparon y por un momento se perdió a su misma, flotando dentro y fuera de la conciencia, un momentáneo alivio por el terror que se había apoderado de ella. Entonces Royce se había levantado arrastrando a Bella por su largo cabello rojo antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, arrastrándola por el cordón de la vereda, cruzando la calle, y moviéndose a través del campo que se extendía entre los árboles oscuros detrás de la tienda. Bella se revolvía, llorando contra el dolor de su cuero cabelludo, tratando de ponerse de pie. Y gritó por Emmett.

—¿Sientes eso?

Las palabras vinieron de la mente de Emmett como si Peter estuviera en su hombro y le hablara en su oído. Su oído sordo. Emmett se frotó la prótesis y se alejó de la mezcladora. Se dio la vuelta, y giró, esperando que alguien estuviera ahí con él. Pero la panadería estaba silenciosa y vacía. Escuchó, expectante en el silencio. Y lo sintió. Un sentimiento de que algo iba mal, un presentimiento. Algo para lo que no tenía nombre y no podía explicar.

—¿Sientes eso? —había dicho peter antes de que la muerte hubiera separado a los amigos para siempre.

Emmett caminó fuera de la panadería hacia la puerta trasera, la puerta por la que Bella había salido hace menos de diez minutos. Y entonces escuchó su grito. Emmett voló a través de la salida, la adrenalina pulsando en sus oídos y negación golpeando en su cabeza.

La primers cosa que vio fue la bicicleta de Bella, tirada a un lado, la rueda delantera señalando al cielo, los pedales sosteniendo el frente hacia arriba en una ligera inclinación, dejando a la gran rueda girando suavemente con el viento. Como la bicicleta de Cosmo. El sonriente Cosmo, que quería que su familia estuviera segura y que su país fuera liberado del terror. Cosmo, que había muerto a manos de hombres malvados.

—¡Bella! —rugió Emmett con terror. Y entonces los vio, tal vez a unos noventa metros de distancia, Bella luchando con alguien que tenía su brazo alrededor de su garganta y la estaba arrastrando a través del campo detrás de la tienda. Emmett corrió, acelerando sobre el terreno desigual, sus pies apenas tocando la tierra, furia derramándose por sus venas. Cerró la distancia en segundos, y cuando Royce lo vio acercarse tiro de Bella contra él, protegiéndose a sí mismo. En una mano que temblaba como si estuviera drogado y más allá de la razón, apuntó un cuchillo hacia Emmett mientras Emmett se precipitaba hacia él, acercándose rápidamente.

—¡Va a venir conmigo, Emmett! —gritó—. Me va a llevar con Rosalie.

Emmett no bajó la velocidad, no dejó que sus ojos descansaran en Bella. Royce King estaba acabado. Había matado a Ben Cheney, dejándolo tendido en una zanja, sabiendo completamente que no podría salvarse por sí mismo. Había abusado de su esposa, aterrorizado a ella y a su hijo, y ahora tenía agarrada a la chica que Emmett amaba como a una muñeca de trapo, cubriéndose a sí mismo de la ira de venganza que iba a venir por él.

Royce maldijo molesto, dándose cuenta que su cuchillo no iba a prevenir un enfrentamiento con Emmett. Tiró a Bella, liberándola para que pudiera escapar, y gritó mientras se daba la vuelta para correr. Bella gritó también, su miedo por Emmett evidente por la forma en que se tambaleó sobre sus pies y extendió sus brazos para detenerlo de lanzarse a sí mismo hacia el cuchillo de Royce.

Royce había avanzado solo unos pocos pasos antes de que Emmett estuviera sobre él, tumbándolo sobre el suelo de la misma manera que Royce había tirado a su esposa sobre el suelo. La cabeza de Royce colisionó con el sucio camino de la manera en que la cabeza de Rosalie había colisionado en el suelo de la cocina.

Entonces Emmettse se dejó ir, sus puños volando, dándole una paliza a Royce de la misma forma que había hecho en noveno grado cuando Royce King había aterrorizado a Ben Cheney en el vestuario de hombres en la escuela.

—¡Emmett! —chilló Bella en alguna parte detrás de él, regresándolo a ella y al presente, deteniendo sus puños y calmando la oleada de ira. Poniéndose de pie, tomó el largo cabello de Royce, ese cabello que se veía como el que Emmett tenía. Y lo arrastró, de la misma forma en que Royce había arrastrado a Bella, de regreso a donde Bella se estaba equilibrando sobre sus pies, tratando de no colapsar. Soltó a Royce y empujó a Bella hacia sus brazos. Royce cayó en un montón.

—No lo dejes ir. No podemos dejar que encuentre a Rosalie —grito Bella, sacudiendo su cabeza y pegçandose a él. Pero Royce no iba a ir a ninguna parte. Emmett tomó a Bella entre sus brazos y la cargó de regreso a la tienda donde su bicicleta aún estaba tirada, su rueda frontal aún girando lentamente, insensible al drama que estaba tomando lugar cerca.

La cara de Bella estaba cubierta de sangre a lo largo de su garganta y había sangre saliendo de una raspadura en su mejilla. Su ojo derecho estaba completamente cerrado. Emmett la sentó suavemente contra el edificio, prometiéndole que regresaría. Tomó el grueso candado de la bicicleta que colgaba de la toma de agua, y sacando su teléfono llamó al 911. Mientras calmadamente le decía al operador qué había pasado, ató a Royce King con la cadena de Bella en caso de que despertara antes de que los policías llegaran. Emmett esperaba que lo hiciera. Esperaba que Royce se despertara pronto. Quería que supiera cómo se sentía estar atrapado por la espalda en la oscuridad, incapaz de moverse, sabiendo que no se podría salvar. De la forma en que Ben debió haberse sentido en noveno grado en un oscuro casillero, tumbado en una silla derrumbada, esperando ser rescatado. De la forma en que Ben debió haberse sentido, boca abajo en una zanja sabiendo que sus intentos de salvar a su amiga podrían costarle la vida.

Entonces Emmett regresó con Bella, cayó sobre sus rodillas a un lado de ella, y la atrajo hacia su regazo, enredando sus brazos alrededor de ella suavemente, humildemente. Y dio las gracias en voz baja en su cabello mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

—Gracias, Peter.

* * *

 **Ya nos queda muy poquito para el final. Espero que lo esten disfrutando.**

 **Nos leemos**


	37. 35

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original**

* * *

 _ **35\. CUIDAR DE BELLA**_

 _ **Graduación, 2002**_

 _Bella jugueteaba con su escote por centésima vez desde que había llegado y alisaba su falda como si esta repentinamente se hubiese arrugado desde la última vez que la había alisado cuatro segundos atrás._

— _¿Tengo lápiz labial en mis dientes, Ben? —susurró a su primo, haciendo una mueca en una parodia de sonrisa así podría ver las dos filas blancas de perfectos y derechos dientes por los que había sufrido durante tres años con frenos._

 _Ben suspiró y sacudió su cabeza en un no._

— _Estás bien, Bella. Luces genial. Solo relájate._

 _Bella tomó una profunda respiración e inmediatamente comenzó a morderse nerviosamente el labio que recién había cubierto con una nueva capa de labial rojo coral._

" _¡Mierda! ¡Ahora sé que tengo labial en mis dientes!", susurró en una voz aguda solo para sus oídos._

— _Regreso enseguida, ¿está bien? Solo iré al baño de chicas por un segundo. ¿Estarás bien sin mí?_

 _Ben alzó sus cejas como si estuviera diciendo: ¿Estas bromeando conmigo, mujer?_

 _Bella no se había ido por cinco segundos antes de que Ben se estuviera dirigiendo a través de la pista de baile hacía el circulo de luchadores con los que había estado esperando hablar desde que había llegado al baile de graduación con Bella._

 _Emmett, Peter, y Garrett habían venido sin citas. Ben no sabía por qué. Si él tuviera una oportunidad de invitar a una chica al baile de graduación, sostenerla en sus brazos, oler su cabello, y pararse sobre sus dos piernas y bailar, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad._

 _Q y Laurent estaban allí con sus chicas, pero sus citas estaban apiñadas un poco más allá en una seria discusión acerca de zapatos, cabello y vestidos: los suyos y de todos los demás._

 _Los cinco amigos vieron a Ben venir a una velocidad rompe cuellos en su silla de ruedas, esquivando de un lado a otro a los bailarines en la pista como un hombre en una misión, y le sonrieron a modo de saludo. Eran buenos tipos y siempre lo habían hecho sentir como si no les importara tenerlo alrededor._

— _Luces bien, Cheney. —Garrett silbó._

 _Peter enderezó el moño de Ben solo un milímetro y Emmett caminó alrededor de su silla, haciéndole una evaluación._

— _¿Viniste solo como el resto de nosotros? —preguntó Emmett, deteniéndose en frente de Ben y bajándose en cuclillas así Ben no tendría que estirar su cuello para hacer contacto visual._

— _Habla por ti mismo, hombre. Estoy con la adorable Victoria —se pavoneó Beans, sus ojos en su cita._

 _Victoria era bastante linda, pero era de la clase para pasar el rato, y Ben pensaba que sería más linda si tuviera un poco de la discreción de Rosalie. Rosalie mostraba solo lo suficiente para sugerir que solo se ponía mejor debajo de su ropa. Victoria mostraba tanto que te preguntabas por qué siquiera se molestaba con la ropa. Pero Q parecía apreciar eso acerca de ella._

— _Irina, luce bien. —Ben felicitó a la chica de Laurent y Laurent meneó sus cejas_

— _Sí, luce bien, Cheney. Sí, luce bien._

 _El vestido de Irina también era bastante revelador, pero no era tan voluptuosa como Rosalie o Victoria, lo que lo hacía parecer menos revelador. Era pequeña como Bella, pero tenía largo cabello negro y una exótica inclinación en sus ojos y pómulos. Ella y Laurent habían sido una pareja desde segundo año y lucían bien juntos._

— _Estoy aquí con Bella. —Ben fue directo al asunto, no queriendo que Bella volviera y lo viera trabajando a la multitud en su nombre. Emmett inmediatamente volvió a pararse y Ben suspiró internamente. Emmett actuaba como si Bella fuera una espía rusa que lo había engañado para revelarle los secretos del país en lugar de una chica que le había escrito unas cuantas cartas de amor y firmado con el nombre de alguien más. Su reacción le hacía a Ben preguntarse si después de todo quizás tenía sentimientos hacía Bella. No te pones tan enojado acerca de algo que no te interesa._

 _Ben miró a Peter y Garrett y continuó, esperando que Emmett lo escuchara._

— _Ustedes, chicos que no tienen citas, ¿la invitarían a bailar? Bella siempre está cuidando de mí, pero sería lindo si pudiera bailar con alguien además de su primo en su baile de graduación._

 _Emmett dio unos pasos hacia atrás y luego se giró y se alejó sin decir una palabra. Garrett y Peter lo miraron marcharse, con idénticas expresiones de sorpresa en sus cara._

 _Q estalló en risas y Laurent silbó bajo y lento, negando con su cabeza._

— _¿Por qué actúa de esa manera siempre que alguien dice una palabra acerca de Bella? —se preguntó Garrett, sus ojos aún en la espalda de su amigo que se estaba retirando._

 _Ben sintió su cara arder y su cuello se sintió muy apretado de repente. Tomaba bastante para avergonzar a Ben. El orgullo era un lujo que un chico como él no podía costear y tener cualquier tipo de vida, pero el desaire de Emmett lo había avergonzado._

— _¿Cuál es su problema? —preguntó Ben, desconcertado._

— _Creo que tiene un algo por Bella —dijo Q, como si eso fuera la cosa más indignante del mundo._

 _Ben le dio a Q una mirada que hizo a Q detenerse de golpe y aclarar su garganta, tragándose su risa._

— _De verdad apreciaría si ustedes, chicos, bailaran con ella. Si piensan que son demasiado buenos para ella entonces no importa. Definitivamente es su pérdida, no la de ella —dijo Ben, el calor de la vergüenza transformándose en enojo._

— _Oye Ben, no hay problema, hombre. La invitaré a bailar. —Garrett palmeó su hombro tranquilizadoramente._

— _Sí, estoy dentro. Me gusta Bella. Me encantaría bailar con ella —estuvo de acuerdo Peter, asintiendo._

— _Yo también. Adoro a Bella —intervino Q, sus ojos brillando con regocijo. Ben decidió dejarlo pasar, solo era Q. No parecía ser capaz de evitarlo._

— _Sabes que te apoyo, Cheney. Pero si bailo con ella, va a saber que algo planeado—dijo Laurent con pesar—. Irina es mi chica y todos lo saben._

— _Está bien, Laurent. Tienes razón. No quiero hacerlo tan obvio. —Ben exhaló un suspiro de alivio._

— _Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer mientras mantenemos a Bella ocupada? —bromeó Q._

— _Voy a bailar con Rosalie —dijo Ben sin pausas._

 _Los cuatro luchadores inmediatamente rompieron en gritos y risas mientras Ben sonreía y giraba en su silla. Bella justo había regresado al gimnasio y estaba revisando el lugar y eso, buscándolo._

— _Ustedes cuiden de Bella. Yo cuidaré de Rosalie —gritó sobre su hombro._

— _Cuidaremos de ella. No te preocupes —lo tranquilizó Garrett, despidiéndolo._

— _Nosotros cuidaremos de ella —repitió Peter—. Y cuidaré de Emmett. También necesita que alguien cuide de él._

—¿Me puedo quedar? —Emmett aclaró su garganta. Era tan difícil preguntar. Pero no se podía ir. No ahora. Todos habían estado levantados casi toda la noche, y el amanecer estaba a solo a una hora. Elliott Mccarty se había hecho cargo de la panadería, y Charlie y Reneé Swan habían corrido al lado de su hija cuando recibieron la llamada. Habían pasado solo dos semanas desde que habían sido despertados y les dijeron que fueran al hospital sin saber qué le había sucedido a Ben. Estaba claro por sus caras aterrorizadas seguidas por lágrimas de agradecimiento que habían esperado lo peor.

Bella y Emmett fueron interrogados largamente por los oficiales que respondieron, y Royce King fue llevado al hospital en una ambulancia y luego remitido a custodia policial. Bella se había rehusado a ir al hospital pero había permitido que la policía tomara fotos de sus heridas. Estaba amoratada y raspada, y estaría adolorida en la mañana, pero ahora dormía en su propia cama, y Emmett estaba parado en la puerta principal, su mano en la perilla, preguntándole a Charlie Swan si se podía quedar a pasar la noche.

—No quiero irme. Cada vez que cierro mis ojos, veo a ese bastardo arrastrándola lejos… perdón, señor. —Emmett se disculpó, a pesar de que en realidad no estaba seguro de qué otra palabra podría haber usado para describir a Royce King.

—Está bien, Emmett. Mis sentimientos son los mismos. —Charlie Swan sonrió débilmente. Sus ojos analizaron la cara de Emmett, y Emmett supo que no era debido a sus cicatrices. Eran los ojos de un padre, tratando de determinar las intenciones de un hombre que estaba claramente enamorado de su hija.

»Te haré una cama aquí abajo. —Asintió una vez y se giró, alejándose de la puerta, haciendo un gesto para que Emmett lo siguiera. Se movía como si hubiera envejecido diez años durante la semana anterior y repentinamente Emmett se dio cuenta de cuán mayor era Charlie Swan en realidad. Tenía que ser unos veinticinco años mayor que Elliott, lo que lo ubicaría en los setenta. Emmett nunca había pensado realmente en los padres de Bella, nunca los había mirado realmente, de la manera en que nunca había mirado a Bella realmente hasta esa noche en el lago.

Tenían que haber sido bastante mayores cuando nació Bella. ¿Cómo se sentiría descubrir que vas a tener un hijo cuando nunca pensaste que podrías? ¡Cómo puede balancearse el péndulo! Tal inmensurable alegría al dar la bienvenida a un milagro a este mundo, tal incomprensible dolor cuando ese hijo es tomado de este mundo. Esta noche Charlie Swan casi perdió su milagro, y Emmett había sido testigo de un milagro.

El Pastor sacó una sábana, una almohada y un viejo edredón rosa del armario de la ropa, caminó hacia el salón principal y comenzó a arreglar el sofá como si lo hubiese hecho cientos de veces.

—Me encargo de esto, señor. Puedo hacer eso. —Emmett se apresuró a relevarlo de la labor, pero el padre de Bella lo ignoró y continuó asegurando la sábana debajo de los cojines y plegándola a la mitad así Emmett podía meterse dentro como un taco.

—Ahí está. Estarás cómodo aquí. A veces cuando tengo muchas cosas en mi mente y no quiero mantener despierta a Reneé, vengo aquí abajo. He pasado muchas noches en este sofá. Eres más alto que yo, pero creo que estarás bien.

—Gracias, señor. —Charlie Swan asintió y palmeó a Emmett en el hombro. Se volvió como si fuese a irse, pero entonces se detuvo, mirando hacia la vieja alfombra que rodeaba el sofá donde dormiría Emmett.

—Gracias, Emmett —respondió, y su voz se quebró con repentina emoción—. A menudo me ha preocupado que cuando Ben muriera algo le pasaría a Bella. Es un miedo ilógico, lo sé, pero sus vidas han estado tan entrelazadas, tan conectadas. Incluso Angie y Reneé descubrieron que estaban embarazadas el mismo día. Me preocupaba que Dios hubiera enviado a Bella por un propósito específico, una misión específica, y que cuando esa misión estuviera completa se la llevaría.

—¿El Señor nos da y el Señor nos quita?

—Sí… algo como eso.

—Siempre he odiado esa cita.

Charlie Swan lució sorprendido, pero continuó.

—Esta noche, cuando llamaste… antes de que incluso hablaras, sabía que algo había ocurrido. Y me preparé para escuchar las noticias. Nunca le he dicho a Reneé esto. No quería que acompañara mi miedo. —Charlie alzó la mirada hacía Emmett, y sus grandes ojos marrones, ojos tan parecidos a los de Bella, estaban llenos con emoción.

»Me has dado esperanzas, Emmett. Quizás restauraste mi fe un poco.

—La mía se restauró también —admitió Emmett.

Charlie Swan lució sorprendido una vez más y esta vez solicitó una aclaración.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—No hubiera escuchado su grito. No debería haberlo hecho. Tenía la radio encendida. Y la licuadora. Además, para empezar, no escuchó para nada bien. —Emmett sonrió, solo un irónico giro de sus labios. Pero este no era un momento para frivolidades, e inmediatamente comenzó indagar una vez más—. Escuché a Peter, mi amigo Peter. ¿Recuerda a Peter Kimball?

Charlie Swan asintió una vez, una breve afirmación.

—Fue como si estuviera de pie justo a mi lado, hablándome al oído. Me advirtió, me dijo que escuchara. Peter siempre estaba diciéndonos que escucháramos.

Los labios de Charlie Swan comenzaron a temblar y presionó una mano en su boca, claramente conmovido por el relato de Emmett.

—Desde Irak, ha sido… difícil… para mí creer que hay algo después de esta vida. O, de hecho, algún propósito en esta. Nacemos, sufrimos, vemos a las personas que amamos sufrir, morimos. Solo parecía todo tan… tan inútil. Tan cruel. Y tan definitivo. —Emmett se detuvo, dejando que el recuerdo de la voz de Peter lo calentara e incentivara a continuar.

»Pero después de esta noche, ya no puedo decir eso. Hay mucho que no entiendo… pero no entender es mejor que no creer. —Emmett se detuvo y apretó el puente de su nariz. Miró hacia Charlie Swan buscando afirmación—. ¿Tiene esto algún sentido?

Charlie Swan alcanzó el brazo de la silla más cercana y se sentó abruptamente, como si sus piernas ya no pudieran sostener más su peso.

—Sí. Sí. Tiene todo el sentido del mundo —dijo silenciosamente, asintiendo con su cabeza—. Todo el sentido del mundo.

Emmett se sentó también, el viejo sofá recibiendo a su cansada persona en sus dobleces.

—Eres un buen hombre, Emmett. Mi hija te ama. Puedo notarlo.

—La amo —dijo Emmett, pero se detuvo de decir más.

—¿Pero…? —preguntó el Pastor Swan, los muchos años escuchando los problemas de las personas lo habían hecho muy consciente de cuando alguien se estaba guardando cosas.

—Pero a Bella le gusta cuidar de las personas. Estoy preocupado de que mi… mi… mi… —Emmett no podía encontrar las palabras.

—¿Necesidad? —reemplazó Charlie Taylor delicadamente.

—Mi fea cara —corrigió abruptamente Emmett—. Estoy preocupado de que mi desfiguración haga que Bella quiera cuidar de mí. No soy exactamente hermoso, Pastor. ¿Y si un día Bella me ve como soy realmente y decide que mi necesidad por ella no es suficiente?

—Tu padre vino a verme una vez, hace mucho tiempo. Estaba preocupado acerca del mismo tema. Pensaba que si luciera diferente tu madre no lo habría dejado.

Emmett sintió una inmediata oleada de dolor por su padre y un correspondiente destello de rabia por la mujer que lo había descartado por un anuncio de autobronceado en ropa interior.

—¿Puedo sugerirte lo que le sugerí a él? —preguntó gentilmente Charlie Swan—. A veces la belleza, o la falta de ella, se entromete en el medio de realmente conocer a alguien. ¿Amas a Bella porque es hermosa?

Emmett amaba la manera en que lucía Bella. Pero repentinamente se preguntó si amaba la manera en que lucía porque amaba la manera que reía, la manera que bailaba, la manera en que flotaba de espaldas y hacía declaraciones filosóficas acerca de las nubes. Sabía que amaba su desinterés y su humor y su sinceridad. Y esas cosas la hacían hermosa para él.

—Supongo que hay muchas chicas que físicamente son más encantadoras que Bella. Pero amas a Bella.

—Amo a Bella. —Emmett estuvo fácilmente de acuerdo, una vez más.

—Hay muchos chicos que son más necesitados… y más feos… que tú en este pueblo, aun así eres el primer chico por el que Bella alguna vez ha mostrado interés. —El Pastor Swan se rió—. Si todo es acerca de altruismo, ¿por qué Bella no está allí afuera buscando comenzar un hogar con un descarrilado hombre feo?

Emmett se rio también, y por un minuto Charlie Swan lo miró afectivamente, lo avanzado de la hora y el roce con la muerte dándole a la conversación un giro surrealista que invitaba a la franqueza.

—Emmett, Bella ya te ve por quien eres en realidad. Es por eso que te ama.

* * *

 **No puedo creer que estemos a punto de terminar esta historia, solo nos quedan dos capitulos + el epilogo.**

 **Espero que la esten disfrutando.**


	38. 36

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original**

* * *

 _ **36\. IR A LA UNIVERSIDAD ESTATAL DE PENSILVANIA**_

Bella estaba melancólica mientras ayudaba a empacar a Emmett. Había estado melancólica durante toda la semana. El trauma de la muerte de Ben y el ataque de Royce había cobrado su precio y ahora con Emmett yéndose, no sabía cómo se iba a sentir al despertar mañana, completamente sola por primera vez en su vida. Emmett la había ayudado a manejar la pérdida de Ben. Pero, ¿quién iba a manejar la de Emmett?

Se atrapó a si misma volviendo a doblar sus camisas, enrollando sus calcetines, jugueteando con las cosas que había puesto en un lugar, poniéndolas sin intención en otro por lo que cuando se daba la vuelta para recuperarlos ya no estaban.

—Lo siento —dijo Bella por décima vez en la última media hora. Se alejó de las maletas abiertas antes de que pudiera hacer más daño y comenzó a hacer la cama de Emmett, simplemente porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

—¿Bella?

Bella continuó acariciando, suavizando, y esponjando y no miró a Emmett cuando dijo su nombre.

—Bella. Detente. Déjalo. Tengo que subirme de nuevo en ella en un par de horas —dijo Emmett.

Bella no podía parar. Tenía que seguir haciéndolo, mantenerse ocupada. Irrumpió en el pasillo, buscando la aspiradora para poder poner en orden la habitación de Emmett. Elliott estaba trabajando un turno de la tarde en la panadería, cubriendo a Emmett en su última noche en casa, y la casa estaba en silencio. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar la aspiradora y un paño de polvo y Windex también.

Zumbó alrededor de la habitación medio vacía de Emmett, cazando motas de polvo y limpiando todas las superficies disponibles hasta que Emmett suspiró pesadamente y, cerrando su última maleta, se volvió hacia ella con las manos en las caderas.

—Bella.

—¿Sí? —respondió Bella mirando a una sección de la pared donde la pintura parecía sospechosamente delgada. Había fregado demasiado duro.

—Pon el Windex abajo y aléjate lentamente —mandó Emmett. Bella puso sus ojos en blanco, pero se detuvo, temiendo que estuviera haciendo más daño que bien. Dejó el Windex sobre el escritorio de Emmett—. El trapo también —dijo Emmett. Bella dobló el trapo y lo puso junto al Windex. Luego se puso las manos en sus caderas, imitando su postura.

»Las manos en el aire, donde pueda verlas.

Bella puso las manos hacia arriba y luego pegó sus pulgares en sus oídos, meneando sus dedos. Luego cruzó sus ojos, infló sus mejillas, y asomó la lengua. Emmett se echó a reír y la levantó como si tuviera cinco años de edad y la arrojó sobre la cama. La siguió abajo, rodando sobre ella para inmovilizarla parcialmente debajo de él.

—Siempre haciendo caras. —Sonrió, pasando su dedo por el puente de su nariz, por sus labios, y por su barbilla. La sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció cuando su dedo cruzó su boca, y la desesperación que había estado evitando afanosamente cayó sobre ella.

»Espera… ¿cuál es esa cara? —preguntó Emmett en voz baja, mirando las risas desvanecerse de su semblante.

—Estoy tratando muy duro ser valiente —dijo Bella en silencio, cerrando los ojos contra su examen—. Así que esta es mi valiente cara triste.

—Es una cara muy triste. —Emmett suspiró, y sus labios encontraron los de ella y brevemente le acarició la boca antes de alejarse de nuevo. Y vio a la cara triste caer y romper en llanto que se filtraba a través de sus párpados cerrados. Entonces Bella lo empujó, luchando fuera de sus brazos, lanzándose hacia la puerta así no lo haría sentir mal y hacerlo más difícil para que se fuera. Sabía que tenía que irse. Tanto como necesitaba que se quedara.

»¡Bella! Detente. —Era la noche en el lago de nuevo, Bella alejándose para que no la viera llorar. Pero fue más rápido que ella, y su mano se disparó, sujetando la puerta cerrada para que no pudiera salir. Luego sus brazos estaban alrededor de ella, tirando de ella contra él, la espalda contra su pecho, mientras bajaba la cabeza y lloraba en sus palmas.

»Calla, nena. Sh —dijo Emmett—. No es para siempre.

—Lo sé —gritó y Emmett la sintió tomar una respiración profunda y soltarla, ganando control sobre sí misma, dejando que sus lágrimas mengüen.

»Quería mostrarte algo —dijo Bella abruptamente, secándose las mejillas rápidamente, tratando de eliminar los residuos de su pena. Luego se volvió hacia él y sus manos se elevaron a la apertura de su camisa y comenzó a deshacer la fila de botones blancos.

La boca de Emmett inmediatamente se secó. Había pensado en este momento en innumerables ocasiones, y sin embargo, con toda la confusión y la pérdida, él y Bella solo habían coqueteado con el borde, como si temieran caerse. Y la privacidad era difícil de conseguir mientras ambos vivían en casa, el tipo de privacidad que quería con Bella, el tipo que necesitaba con ella. Así que la pasión se había refrenado y los besos robados, aunque a Emmett le resultaba más difícil cada día.

Pero solo lo hizo aproximadamente con cinco botones antes de detenerse, deslizando su camisa abierta sobre su pecho izquierdo, justo por encima del encaje de su sostén. Emmett se quedó mirando el nombre impreso en letras muy pequeñas en una fuente simple a través del corazón de Bella. _Ben._

Emmett se estiró y tocó la palabra y vio la piel de gallina elevarse sobre su piel cuando sus dedos la rozaron. El tatuaje era nuevo y suavemente bordeado en color rosa, aún sin formar costras. Era tal vez de dos centíemtros de largo, solo un pequeño homenaje a un amigo muy especial.

Bella debió haber estado confundida por su expresión.

—Me sentí como una cabrona al hacerme un tatuaje. Pero no lo hice para ser dura. Solo lo hice porque quería… quería mantenerlo cerca de mí. Y pensé que debería ser la… que lo escriba a través de mi corazón.

—Tienes un tatuaje, un ojo negro, y acabo de ver tu sujetador. Estás consiguiendo ser muy dura, Bella —bromeó Emmett suavemente, aunque el desvanecido ojo negro le hacía hervir la sangre cada vez que la miraba.

»Deberías habérmelo dicho. Habría ido contigo —dijo Emmett mientras sacaba su camiseta gris suave sobre su cabeza, y la mirada de Bella se afiló justo como la suya lo había hecho momentos antes.

»Parece que ambos queríamos sorprender al otro —agregó en voz baja mientras lo miraba. Los nombres estaban espaciados uniformemente en una fila, al igual que las tumbas blancas en la parte superior de la colina conmemorativa. Ben no llegó a ser enterrado con los soldados, pero se quedó con ellos ahora, su nombre tomando una posición al final de la línea.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Bella, sus dedos flotando por encima de una larga fronda verde con hojas delicadas que ahora se envolvía alrededor de los cinco nombres.

—Es un helecho.

—¿Tienes un tatuaje… de un helecho? —El labio inferior del Bella comenzó a temblar de nuevo, y si Emmett no se sintiera tan conmovido por su emoción, se habría reído de su mohín de niñita.

»Pero… es permanente —susurró, horrorizada.

—Sí. Lo es. Igual que ustedes —dijo Emmett lentamente, dejando que las palabras se asentaran en ella. Sus ojos se encontraron, y el dolor, la incredulidad, y la euforia lucharon por el dominio. Estaba claro que quería creerle, pero no estaba seguro de que lo hiciera.

»No soy Ben, Bella. Y no voy a reemplazarlo nunca. Ustedes dos eran inseparables. Eso me preocupa un poco porque vas a tener un agujero del tamaño de Ben en tu vida durante mucho tiempo… tal vez para siempre. Entiendo los agujeros. Este último año me he sentido como uno de esos copos de nieve que solíamos hacer en la escuela. Aquellos en los que doblabas el papel de una manera determinada y luego seguías cortando y cortando hasta que el papel esta triturado. Eso es lo que parezco, un copo de nieve de papel. Y cada hoyo tiene un nombre. Y nadie, ni tú, ni yo, puede llenar los agujeros que alguien ha dejado. Todo lo que podemos hacer es protegernos de caer en los agujeros y nunca salir de nuevo.

»Te necesito, Bella. No voy a mentir. Te necesito. Pero no te necesito de la misma manera que Ben. Te necesito porque me duele cuando estamos separados. Te necesito porque me haces sentir esperanzado. Me haces feliz. Pero no necesito que me afeites o me cepilles el cabello o limpies el sirope de mi nariz. —La cara de Bella se derrumbó ante el recuerdo, antre el recuerdo de Ben y la forma en que había cuidado amorosamente de él.

Bella se cubrió los ojos, cubriendo su angustia, y sus hombros se estremecieron mientras lloraba, incapaz de mantener la emoción a un lado.

—Ben necesitaba eso, Bella. Y le diste lo que necesitaba porque lo amabas. Crees que te necesito. Pero no estás convencida de que te amo. Así que estás tratando de cuidar de mí.

—¿Qué _quieres_ de mí, Emmett? —gritó Bella desde detrás de sus manos. Tiró de sus muñecas, con ganas de ver su cara mientras lo ponía todo en la línea.

—Quiero tu cuerpo. Quiero tu boca. Quiero tu cabello rojo en mis manos. Quiero tu risa y tus muecas. Quiero tu amistad y tus pensamientos inspiradores. Quiero las novelas de Shakespeare y Ember Rose y tus recuerdos de Ben. Y quiero que vengas conmigo cuando me vaya.

Las manos de Bella habían caído de su cara y aunque sus mejillas estaban todavía húmedas con lágrimas, estaba sonriendo, sus dientes hundidos en el labio inferior. Los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la boca sonriente eran una combinación particularmente entrañable, y Emmett se inclinó hacia delante y tiró de su labio inferior libre con sus dientes, mordiendo suavemente, suavemente besando. Pero entonces se apartó de nuevo, decidido al tema en mano.

—Pero la última vez que le rogué a alguien que amaba que viniera conmigo cuando realmente no querían ir, los perdí. —Emmett envolvió un mechón de cabello rojo de Bella alrededor de su dedo, con el ceño fruncido, su boca se volvió en un ceño pensativo.

—¿Quieres que vaya a la universidad contigo? —peguntó Bella.

—Algo así.

—¿Algo así?

—Te amo Bella. Y quiero que te cases conmigo.

—¿En serio? —chilló Bella.

—Sí. No hay nada mejor que Bella Swan.

—¿Nada? —chirrió Bella.

—Nada. —Emmett no pudo evitar reírse de su pequeña cara incrédula—. Y si me aceptas, voy a pasar el resto de mi vida tratando de hacerte feliz, y cuando te canses de mirarme, te prometo que voy a cantar.

Bella rió, un sonido de hipo acuoso.

—¿Sí o no? —dijo Emmett seriamente, tratando de alcanzar su mano, la última pregunta con dos opciones en el aire entre ellos.

—Sí.

* * *

 **Windex:** Es una marca de limpia vidrios.

* * *

 **Hola, solo nos queda un capitulo y el epilogo, espero que esten disfrutando la historia. Me pone muy contenta leer sus comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos**


	39. 37

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original**

* * *

 _ **37\. CASARME**_

Las gradas estaban llenas de color azul y blanco y Bella se sentía un poco perdida sin una silla de ruedas para hacer los arreglos y sentarse al lado, pero tenían buenos asientos. Emmett se había asegurado de eso. Su tío Mike estaba a su izquierda, Elliott Mccarty a su derecha y junto a él, Jamie Kimball, la madre de Peter. Jamie había trabajado en el mostrador de la panadería durante años, y Elliott finalmente se había armado de valor para invitarla a salir. Hasta ahora, todo bien. Otro aspecto positivo. Se necesitaban mutuamente, pero lo más importante, se merecían el uno al otro.

Era el último duelo de la temporada para los Leones Nittany de la Universidad de Pensilvania y Bella estaba tan nerviosa que tuvo que sentarse en sus manos para no reanudar su mala costumbre de triturarse las uñas. Se sentía de esta manera cada vez que veía a luchar a Emmett, a pesar de que ganaba mucho más de lo que perdía. Se preguntó cómo Mike Cheney sufría esta tortura año tras año. Si quería a tu luchador, y Bella lo quería, entonces la lucha libre era absolutamente angustiosa de ver.

Emmett no había ganado todos los encuentros. Había tenido un año impresionante, especialmente teniendo en cuenta su larga ausencia en el deporte y las desventajas con las que comenzó la temporada. Bella había hecho prometer a Emmett disfrutarlo y realmente lo había intentado. Ya no tratar de ser Mr. Universo o Hércules o Iron Man o cualquier otra cosa más que Emmett Mccarty, hijo de Elliott Young, prometido de Bella Swan. Respiró hondo y trató de tomar su propio consejo. Era la hija de Charlie y Reneé, prima de Ben, amante de Emmett. Y no cambiaría de lugar con nadie.

No se había ido con él cuando se fue a la universidad. Ambos sabían que no era posible de inmediato. Bella finalmente había anotado un contrato de tres libros con un respetado editor de romance y tenía plazos que cumplir. Su primera novela saldría en la primavera. Emmett se había convencido de que tenía que matar a sus dragones por su propio pie, sin escudos metafóricos o secuaces para hacerle compañía.

Emmett había tenido miedo y lo reconocía. El malestar de las miradas curiosas, los susurros detrás de las manos, las explicaciones que la gente sentía que se les debía, todo dirigido hacia él. Pero eso también estaba bien. Afirmaba que las preguntas le dieron la oportunidad de sacarlo todo, y en poco tiempo los chicos del equipo de lucha libre en realidad no veían las cicatrices. De la forma en que Bella nunca veía la silla de ruedas de Ben. De la forma en que Emmett finalmente miró más allá de la cara de una pequeña y sencilla chica de dieciocho años y vio a Bella por primera vez.

El entrenador en jefe de la Universidad de Pensilvania no le había hecho ninguna promesa a Emmett. No había becas esperando cuando llegó. Le dijo a Emmett que podía venir a trabajar con el equipo y que verían cómo resultaba todo. Emmett había llegado en octubre, llegando a la banca, un mes detrás de todos los demás. Pero a las pocas semanas, los entrenadores de la Universidad de Pensilvania estaban impresionados. Y sus nuevos compañeros de equipo también.

Bella y Emmett comenzaron a escribir cartas de nuevo, largos correos electrónicos llenos de preguntas tiernas y extrañas a la vez, diseñadas para hacer que la distancia pareciera trivial. Bella siempre se aseguraba de terminar sus cartas con su nombre en negritas y en mayúsculas, solo para asegurarse de que Emmett supiera exactamente de quién eran. Las notas de amor los mantenían riendo y llorando y añorando los fines de semana cuando uno o el otro hacía el viaje entre Hannah Lake y la universidad. Y a veces se encontraban en algún lugar en el medio y se perdían el uno en el otro durante un par de días, aprovechando al máximo cada segundo, porque los segundos se convertían en minutos y los minutos se convertían en preciosos cuando la vida podía ser tomada en menos de un soplo.

Cuando Emmett salió corriendo hacia la colchoneta con su equipo, el corazón de Bella saltó y se agitó locamente para que los viera a todos allí. Los encontró rápidamente, sabiendo en qué sección estaban sentados, y sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que le encantaba. Luego le sacó la lengua, cruzó sus ojos e hizo una cara. Bella repitió la acción y lo vio reír.

Entonces Emmetts e frotó el pecho, donde los nombres estaban escritos y Bella sintió que la emoción subía por su garganta y tocó el nombre por encima de su propio corazón. A Ben le habría encantado ver esto. Si había un Dios y una vida más allá de esta, Ben estaba aquí, sin duda en la mente de Bella. Estaría en el suelo observando la competencia, tomando notas y tomando nombres. Peter, Laurent, Quil y Garrett estarían allí también, acomodando las colchonetas, viendo a su mejor amigo haciendo lo mejor por vivir sin ellos y animándolo, como siempre lo habían hecho. Incluso Laurent.

Bella y Emmett se casaron en el verano de 2006. La pequeña iglesia a la que Charlie y Reneé Swan habían dedicado sus vidas estaba llena a su capacidad, y Rosalie fue la dama de honor de Bella. Estaba bien, viviendo de nuevo en Hannah Lake ahora que Royce estaba en la cárcel en espera de juicio, acusado de varios cargos en tres casos distintos.

A Rosalie se le había concedido el divorcio, y se volcó a la planificación de una boda que sería recordada en los años por venir. Y se superó a sí misma. Fue perfecta, mágica, incluso más de lo que Bella podría haber imaginado.

Pero las flores, la comida, el pastel, incluso la belleza de la novia y la dignidad de su novio no eran de lo que la gente estaría hablando cuando todo hubiera terminado. Había una sensación en el aire en esa boda. Algo dulce y especial que hacía que más de un invitado se parara y maravillara.

—¿Sientes eso?

La familia de Garrett estaba allí, y también Irina y Laurent Jr. Con Bella a su lado, Emmett finalmente había hecho las rondas a todas las familias de sus amigos caídos. No había sido fácil para ninguno de ellos, pero el proceso de curación había comenzado, aunque Luisa Ateara todavía culpaba a Emmett, se negó a abrir la puerta cuando llegó, y no hizo acto de presencia en la boda. Todo el mundo lucha con el dolor de manera diferente, y Luisa tendría que llegar a su propio tiempo a un acuerdo con su pena. Jamie Kimball se sentó al lado de Elliott y por sus manos juntas y sus cálidas miradas, era fácil predecir que en poco tiempo podría haber otra boda.

El pequeño Ty estaba creciendo rápido y a veces todavía le gustaba treparse en la silla de Ben y exigir un paseo. Pero en la boda, nadie se sentó en la silla de Ben. La colocaron al final del primer banco en un lugar de honor. Y mientras Bella caminaba hacia el altar del brazo de su madre, sus ojos se posaron en la silla de ruedas vacía. Entonces Emmettdio un paso adelante para tomar su mano y Bella no pudo ver nada más que él. El pastor Charlie recibió a su hija con un beso y puso su mano en la mejilla con cicatrices del hombre que había prometido amarla y unirse solo a ella, mientras vivieran.

Cuando se hicieron las promesas, se dijeron los votos y un beso fue dado que hizo que la audiencia se preguntara si la pareja pasaría el rato en las festividades para más tarde, Charlie Swan, con lágrimas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta, se dirigió a la reunión, maravillado por la belleza de la pareja que había llegado tan lejos y sufrido tanto.

—La verdadera belleza, del tipo que no se desvanece o deslava, necesita tiempo. Necesita presión. Necesita una resistencia increíble. Es el lento goteo que hace la estalactita, el temblor de la tierra que crea montañas, el constante golpeteo de las olas que rompe las rocas y suaviza los bordes ásperos. Y a partir de la violencia, el furor, la furia de los vientos, el rugido de las aguas, algo mejor emerge, algo que de otra manera nunca existiría.

»Y así nos mantenemos firmes. Tenemos fe en que hay un propósito. Esperamos por las cosas que no podemos ver. Creemos que hay lecciones en la pérdida, poder en el amor, y que tenemos dentro de nosotros la posibilidad de una belleza tan magnífica que nuestros cuerpos no puedan contener.

* * *

 **Bueno, este es el ultimo capitulo de la historia, solo queda subir el epilogo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia, personalmente cuando elijo adaptar alguna no solo trato de que podamos imaginarnos a los personajes en determinadas situaciones, sino que tambien nos dejen alguna enseñanza o nos afloren alunos sentimientos. Así que si esta historia logro hacer algo de eso ya me doy por satisfecha. Muchas gracias por leer y acompañarme en este proyecto.**

 **Nos leemos en el epilogo y en una nueva historia...**


	40. Epilogo

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Making Faces de Amy Harmon los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original**

* * *

 _ **EPILOGO**_

— ...Y Hércules, en gran dolor y sufrimiento, le rogó a sus amigos que encendieran un gran fuego que llegara hasta los cielos. Entonces se arrojó al fuego, desesperado por extinguir la agonía del veneno que había sido frotado en su piel.

»Desde lo alto en el Monte Olimpo, el poderoso Zeus miró a su hijo, y al ver el tormento de su heroica descendencia, se volvió hacia su vengativa esposa y le dijo. "Ha sufrido suficiente. Se ha probado a sí mismo."

»Hera, mirando hacia abajo a Hércules, se apiadó de él y aceptó, enviando a su ardiente carro desde el cielo para levantar a Hércules y llevarlo a su lugar entre los Dioses, donde el muy querido héroe todavía vive hasta el día de hoy —dijo Emmett suavemente, y cerró el libro con firmeza, esperando que no hubiera ruegos por más.

Pero el silencio saludó al triunfante final, y Emmett miró a su hijo, preguntándose si en algún lugar entre el duodécimo trabajo y el final el pequeño de seis años se había quedado dormido. Vivos rizos rojos bailaban alrededor de la cara animada de su hijo, pero los grandes ojos oscuros estaban muy abiertos y sobrios en una reflexión.

—Papá, ¿eres tan fuerte como Hércules?

Emmett reprimió una sonrisa y abalanzó a su pequeño soñador en sus brazos y lo metió en la cama. El tiempo de cuentos se había alargado, era pasada la hora de dormir, y Bella estaba en algún lugar de la casa soñando con su propia historia. Emmett tenía toda la intención de interrumpirla.

—Papá, ¿crees que algún día podría ser un héroe como Hércules?

—No tienes que ser como Hércules, amigo. —Emmett apagó la luz y se detuvo en la puerta—. Hay todo tipo de héroes.

—Sí. Supongo. ¡Buenas noches, papá!

—Buenas noches, Ben.


End file.
